Historia de un amor
by Inu4Neko
Summary: El amor no es cuerdo, simplemente llega en el momento justo. Una gran historia de amor puede cambiar el mundo ¿Cómo puede lograrlo? ¿El amor es capaz de que dos corazones revolucionen su destino? Cuando el destino ha decidido que dos personas se amen no le importa que sean rivales Esta es la historia de dos jóvenes cuyo amor cambio al mundo de una manera que jamás imaginaron
1. Prologo

**Cap. 1 PRÓLOGO**

-¡IGUALDAD!-

Un grito

-¡RESPETO!-

Un sentimiento

-¡JUSTICIA!-

Una nación que clamaba por un nuevo orden...

Los gritos de las personas que estaban en aquella taberna llenaban el ambiente de un entusiasmo patriótico jamás visto antes en aquel reino

En el momento en el que un hombre alto y fornido se puso de pie aquellos clamores pararon, aquel hombre carraspeo la garganta y dijo con su gruesa voz

-He esperado por tantos años el día en que vea a mi amada nación libre del yugo opresor. He peleado por la libertad junto a mis hermanos de armas quienes me han dado el honor de liderarlos. He esperado y peleado por amor y puedo decir sin ninguna duda que el día de la liberación está cerca... HERMANOS ¡PRONTO SEREMOS LIBRES! ¡ACABAREMOS CON EL MAL GOBIERNO! ¡ACABAREMOS CON LOS DATURA!- después de esas breves palabras todos en la taberna estallaron de nuevo en jubilo y con un grito ensordecedor dijeron al unísono

-¡MUERA LA DINASTÍA DATURA- los tarros de cerveza chocaron y un nuevo grito de júbilo fue escuchado

-¡VIVAN LOS HÉROES QUE NOS DAN LIBERTAD! ¡VIVA EL GENERAL NAMATAME!-

Aquel hombre fornido era el general Namatame Yuudai, un hombre con una gran carrera militar quien había comenzado desde muy joven, Namatame Yuudai era en extremo atractivo, a pesar de su edad seguía teniendo la fortaleza de su juventud, un cuerpo musculoso y bien formado, alto y con unos ojos de color rojizo que mostraban bondad pero eran muy calculadores, su cabello ya mostraba canas al igual que su barba, era un hombre de convicciones, amaba a su patria tanto que daría la vida por ella, había servido a su majestad pero al ver la maldad del rey Akiyama y las injusticias que había en el reino decidió estar en contra de la monarquía, planeó una traición hacía el rey pero fue descubierto y tuvo que huir desterrado de su patria, después de algunos años donde encontró a otros soldados que estaban en contra del rey formó un ejército rebelde que acabaría con la dinastía Datura

Yuudai necesitaba aire fresco, después de aquel breve discurso y de que muchas personas se acercaran a estrecharle la mano y agradecerle su esfuerzo salió de la taberna para tomar aire. Al salir la luna llena iluminaba todo lo que tocaba, el general miró hacia el cielo y aspiró profundamente el aroma nocturno a tierra mojada

-Oye viejo ¿acaso ya es tu hora de dormir?-

El general soltó un ja divertido y sin dejar de ver hacia la luna respondió

-Las niñas como tú ya deberían estar durmiendo ¿Qué no sabes que el lobo podría venir por ti?-

-Podría ser pero te contaré un secreto viejo- aquella voz se acercó acechando al general -Yo soy el lobo-

Y abrazando fuertemente a Yuudai la dueña de esa voz rio junto al general

-Jajajaja mi pequeña y loca Haruki, deja de llamarme viejo que voy a creer que lo estoy y entonces ya no habrá general que dirija la rebelión-

-Claro que lo habrá señor- una nueva voz se acercó a Yuudai y saliendo de las sombras lo abrazó también y dijo -Este es un golpe de estado, viejo ¡EL NUEVO ORDEN HA LLEGADO!-

Yuudai soltó una carcajada mientras se liberaba de ese abrazo, hizo como si peleara con sus "opresoras" y cuando había ganado las abrazó cariñosamente

-Por supuesto el general Namatame Chitaru es quien va a salvar el día-

Los tres Namatame se abrazaron tiernamente, el general sacudió cariñosamente el cabello de sus hijas

-Me alegra mucho verlas de nuevo, hijas mías-

-Y a nosotras nos alegra verte padre-

El general Namatame era viudo, el mejor regalo que su esposa le había dejado eran dos hermosas hijas. La menor era Haruki, su largo cabello pelirrojo iban muy bien con su personalidad explosiva y enérgica, sus ojos cobrizos siempre alegres y decididos, Haruki poseía una fuerza descomunal aunque era muy impulsiva, siempre dejándose llevar por sus ideales muy pocas veces pensaba en un plan, prefería entrar en acción, cosa que muchas veces le traía consecuencias, muy diferente a ella era la hija mayor del general Namatame, Chitaru quien también tenía el cabello rojo solo que algo corto y muy rebelde, no importaba cuanto se esforzara en peinarlo siempre estaba alborotado, sus ojos rojizos estaban llenos de paz pero también de una melancolía bastante extraña, siempre recta y justa, al igual que su hermana seguía a sus sentimientos pero no dejaba que gobernaran en ella, más tranquila calculaba mejor cada movimiento... Ambas chicas Namatame eran hermosas, indiscutiblemente hermosas, con corazones cálidos, valientes y justos quienes al igual que su padre buscaban que el reino fuera un lugar mejor para habitar. Luchaban en y por la causa, Chitaru ostentaba el rango de coronel y Haruki el de capitán, ellas habían logrado esos rangos por méritos propios y no por su padre cosa que hacía que todos en el ejército de rebeldes las respetaran y admiraran

-Y ¿Qué tal les fue con la misión?-

Haruki tomó un dulce que guardaba en su bolsillo y se lo metió a la boca

-Así de fácil padre... Así de fácil-

-Entonces ¿Por qué tardaron tanto?- Yuudai extendió la mano solicitando un dulce también, Haruki comenzó a reír nerviosa y Chitaru se cruzó de brazos

-Porque la señorita Casanova piensa que es capitana de la marina y quiere dejar un amor en cada puerto-

-Jajajajaja me alegra que los chicos no sean precisamente tu fuerte hija, sino, ya tendría un ejército de nietos a quienes debería cuidar jajajajaja-

-Y agradece también que es una chica, de otra forma tendrías cientos de nietos regados por los cinco reinos jajajaja-

-¡PAPÁ! ¡CHITARU!- grito sonrojada la pelirroja menor -No es esa la razón, Chitaru dile la verdad por favor-

-Está bien, está bien. Pudimos entrevistarnos con la general Banba y con la coronel Takechi, nos advirtieron que no interferirán con nosotros pero que si en algún momento representamos peligro para su reina deberán actuar, sin embargo, no se opusieron a que actuemos contra los Datura... Pero-

-¿Pero?-

-Nos advirtieron que la reina Hanabusa dio órdenes de proteger a las tres princesas-

-No entiendo entonces a que están jugando los Hanabusa podemos atacar pero no atacar ¿Qué quieren?-

-Tenemos entendido que la reina Sumireko es gran amiga de las princesas... O al menos de una de ellas, así que por ese cariño la van a proteger. Solo siguen órdenes-

-Bueno, tanto la general como la coronel están completamente dementes así que supongo que solo es un juego mental que nos quieren hacer... No se aliaron con nosotros pero tampoco nos atacaran... Eso es algo bueno si lo pensamos ¿Algo más?- el general se cruzó de brazos

-General... ¿Recuerdas el baile que darán para la presentación de la pequeña princesa?- Haruki se acercó a su padre abrazándolo por los hombros

-Si lo recuerdo, hemos estado planeando dar un golpe discreto pero tenemos el problema de que será una fiesta exclusiva a la cual solo entrarás con invitación- Haruki sonrió y dijo a su padre

-Cierra los ojos- el general obedeció -Abracadabra... Abrelos- la chica sostenía un sobre frente a los ojos de su padre

-¿Qué es esto?-

-Abrelos genio-

En el sobre se encontraban cinco pases para el baile de presentación en el castillo de los Datura, Yuudai sonrió

-Esto es ¡INCREIBLE!- y abrazando a sus hijas dio un grito de jubilo

-Sin duda son las mejores guerreras de nuestro ejército y nadie podría llevar a cabo esta empresa que ustedes dos. Será exitosa si van ustedes dos al mando- y tomándolas del brazo las llevó dentro de la taberna

-¡COMPAÑEROS! TENEMOS EXCELENTES NOTICIAS ¡SALDREMOS VICTORIOSOS! ¡EL REGIMEN DATURA HA MUERTO!-

-¡VIVA EL GENERAL YUUDAI! ¡VIVA EL CORONEL CHITARU! ¡VIVA EL CAPITAN HARUKI! ¡VIVA LA FAMILIA NAMATAME!-

Las esperanzas de libertad se depositaban en los Namatame quienes asumían la responsabilidad, librarían al pueblo y acabarían con el mal gobierno... A menos que una fuerza más allá de la naturaleza se los impidiera como el destino o peor aún, el amor...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El reino Datura se encuentra en una zona montañosa, sus recursos naturales son abundantes y sus principales comercios son la madera, minerales preciosos, textiles y fabricación de armas. Esa es tal vez la mayor fortaleza del reino, pero también su desgracia más grande. El reino Datura es fuerte y orgulloso, cuenta con una armada poderosa, sin embargo, en las últimas guerras ha perdido más de lo que ha ganado, el ejército más poderoso ha sido mermado con cada batalla... Se ha perdido territorio, personas y recursos... Los Datura fueron salvados por sus mayores aliados: los Hanabusa pero aquella salvación no fue solo por amistad... Los Hanabusa están en una zona favorecida por los dioses llena de recursos, de ventajas inigualables, pero eso no impide que la ambición por más territorio y recursos se haga presente. Al salvar a los Datura, los Hanabusa hicieron tratados tan pesados que obligaron, prácticamente, a que los Datura fueran sus siervos, uno más del reino Hanabusa. Perdió mucho pero no del todo su autonomía, el poderoso rey Hanabusa obligó a firmar ciertos tratados en los cuales el rey Datura Akiyama cedía territorio, recursos y daba un tributo a cambio de protección y de un comercio libre con los aliados del reino Hanabusa. Todo esto provocó un sentimiento de desagrado e incluso de odio hacia los Datura, algunos generales cansados de aquello hicieron un pequeño ejército de rebeldes que pretendían derrocar al rey, cuando la traición se supo estos generales fueron condenados a la pena de muerte, lograron escapar exiliándose en algún lugar entre ambos reinos... El sentimiento de odio y libertad aún puede sentirse en el pueblo del reino Datura... Entre las cosas que el reino Datura pudo conservar fueron sus tradiciones, la más importante es la que dicta las reglas de la familia real: el rey o reina en turno está obligado a tener tres herederos no importando su sexo, esto es con la finalidad de que cada uno de los herederos tenga el máximo mando y cargo en los tres aspectos bajo los que el reino se rige que son milicia, religión y política. El hijo mayor será el encargado de la milicia, el de en medio será el sacerdote mayor y el menor heredará el reino, será el único quien se volverá rey o reina... El viejo rey Akiyama tuvo tres hijos los cuales murieron, para mayor desgracia solo el menor fue quien tuvo herederos, tres pequeñas niñas... El rey Akiyama espera heredar su reino a sus tres nietas quienes al igual que sus padres solo esperan el momento en que morirán por aquellos a quienes han jurado proteger...

-Muy bien Hitsugi-chan... Excepto por lo último, eso no solo fue tétrico, también muy dramático y además, si tu abuelo se entera de que hablas así de él podría enojarse mucho-

-Y mandarme a ejecutar... El rey no acepta que nadie lo contradiga, ni siquiera su futura sucesora-

-Hablas como si tu abuelo fuera un monstruo. No niego que el rey Akiyama es muy estricto pero las ama-

-Bueno, puede que tengas razón Haru-chan- la princesa se puso de pie y caminó hacia su balcón -¿Terminamos por hoy?-

-Claro, además tengo cosas que hacer con Tokaku-san- Hitsugi le dio una mirada traviesa a Haru quien nerviosa dijo rápidamente -N-No es lo que estás pensando, n-n-no es una cita o algo así, es que me pidió mi ayuda para... algo...-

-Jajaja no tienes por qué justificarte Haru-chan, después de todo- Hitsugi susurró a su oído -Ambas están locas una por la otra-

Haru se sonrojó y sonrió, sacudió su cabeza y dándole un golpe en el brazo a la princesa con el libro que tenía en la mano

-¡HITSUGI-CHAN QUE MALA ERES!- la princesa rio y asomándose en el balcón miró como su hermana llegaba montada en su fiel corcel negro, era como ver a un príncipe, Tokaku era la hermana mayor por lo tanto era la encargada del ejercito del reino Datura, su mirada fría y calculadora iban acorde a sus ojos azules, su cabello del mismo tono era corto para mayor comodidad, su cuerpo atlético y delgado la hacían una persona fuerte e imponente, seria y fría Tokaku era temida por sus súbditos quienes ignoraban que detrás de toda esa frialdad se encontraba un corazón noble y cálido... Tokaku silbó de forma particular, de la única forma que lo hacía para llamar a Haru quien era la institutriz de Hitsugi y su mejor amiga, pelirroja con una hermosa sonrisa y siempre irradiando felicidad era el opuesto exacto de Tokaku y a pesar de eso se amaban locamente

-¡TOKAKU-SAN!- gritó Haru saludando desde el balcón a la princesa mayor quien le hizo un ademán pidiendo que guardara silencio, le sonrió y señaló con su cabeza hacia el jardín a lo que la pelirroja asintió

-Anda, mi hermana no te esperará por siempre- Haru asintió y salió corriendo, Hitsugi miró a su hermana dirigirse hacia el jardín y suspiró sonriendo "Seguro mamá sería feliz de verte enamorada hermanita", luego miró a las nubes y suspiró triste

-Los extraño- limpió una lagrima traicionera que caía y sacudió su cabeza

-Mejor iré a ver a Suzu-

Hitsugi caminó por el castillo, a pesar de ser su hogar lo consideraba un lugar extraño, ajeno a ella. La historia de la familia Datura estaba tan manchada de sangre que le extrañaba que esa sangre no corriera por las paredes, le repugnaba pensar en todas las guerras innecesarias que sus antepasados habían hecho, que habían provocado solo por ambición, por poder, olvidando la principal y más sagrada tarea que tenían: proteger y velar por el bienestar de su pueblo. Hitsugi tenía bien claros sus ideales que distaban mucho de ser iguales a los de su abuelo, ella sería una nueva reina con una nueva visión de cómo hacer política y gobernar al reino, como lo hubiera hecho su padre

-Papá- Hitsugi llegó justo a una parte del castillo donde se encontraban los retratos de la familia Datura, se detuvo en el de su padre. Un hombre que destacaba del resto no solo por su atractivo rostro sino por su tierna sonrisa, sus ojos dorados mostraban bondad y calidez, su rostro no era duro como el de los demás reyes, era gentil y amigable, su cabello azul al igual que su pequeña barba de chivo resaltaban su pálido rostro, Hitsugi era igual de hermosa que su padre y eso la hacía sentir orgullosa, con los dedos repasó el nombre de su padre: Datura Dai

-Yo también lo extraño pero él no se ha ido, vive en cada una de nosotras. En Tokaku vive en su fortaleza, en Hitsugi vive en su bondad y en Suzu vive en su ternura-

Hitsugi sintió un tierno abrazo que la rodeó, se trataba de su hermana Suzu, la sacerdotisa de Datura, su cabello de un azul más claro que su hermana mayor e igual de corto siempre bien peinado y adornado con un listón sus ojos ámbar eran tiernos y cálidos, siempre con una enigmática sonrisa en su rostro era una persona bondadosa encargada del templo

-Justo a ti te estaba buscando-

-¿Ah si? ¿Por qué?- Hitsugi se encogió de hombros

-¿Acaso debo tener una razón para ver a mi hermana?-

-Jojojo no me malinterpretes Hitsugi-chan, a mí también me gusta estar contigo... Además, Tokaku-chan está... ocupada- aquello ultimo Suzu lo dijo con un tono sugestivo que hizo que ambas peli azules soltaran una risilla

-Muuuuy ocupada... Nuestra general no solo es buena en el campo de batalla ¿no crees?-

-Me pregunto cómo es que Haru-chan se fijó en ella-

-Hitsugi-chan, hay una lección valiosa que debes aprender: en el amor no hay explicaciones lógicas, incluso los más grandes enemigos, incluso aquellos que no deberían enamorarse lo hacen, no busques explicaciones en el amor, simplemente no existen-

-¡Aaaaah! Detesto que mis dos hermanas estén enamoradas, se vuelven más maduras-

Suzu rio y pellizco la mejilla de Hitsugi

-Pronto te llegará el amor hermanita, pronto y será maravilloso... ¿Me acompañas al templo?- Hitsugi asintió y caminaron hacia el templo atravesando los enormes y hermosos jardines del castillo

… …. …. ….

Al llegar al templo, había otra chica en el altar mayor, tarareaba una canción y acomodaba los ramos de flores y encendía las velas e inciensos. Suzu suspiró al verla, Hitsugi la miró traviesa

-No sé como es que alguien tan increíble como tú no ha logrado aún que la joven sacerdotisa se enamore de ti-

-Yo tampoco lo sé…- Suzu se sonrojó y carraspeo la garganta -Pero algún día lo lograré, es más, te aseguro que me casaré con ella y tendremos muchos niños corriendo por el templo-

-¿Podrías dejar de suspirar enamorada? Comienzas a molestarme. Esto del amor es tonto-

Suzu rio y pellizco de nuevo la mejilla de su hermana, esta vez un poco más fuerte provocando un quejido

-Tonto pero necesario, comienzo a creer que estás celosa de no sentir algo así-

-Suzu con todos los deberes que tengo encima creme que el amor es lo último en lo que pienso-

-Justo ese es el detalle Hitsugi-chan el punto no es si piensas en él o si lo buscas llegara a ti cuando deba llegar- Suzu cambió de tema -Dime Hitsugi-chan ¿Estás lista para el baile de presentación?-

-¿Es por eso que estas tan segura de que va a llegar mi "amor predestinado"?- la mayor asintió suavemente -¡Oh claro! Muero por conocer un montón de príncipes egocéntricos que seguro quieren matrimonio para alianzas con reinos o para subir su estatus social-

-Ara, ara hermanita tu sentido del romance está dormido ¿no? Bueno omitiendo el tema del amor ¿Estás lista?-

-¿Honestamente? No. Odio las ceremonias así de protocolarias... Pero son necesarias, por fin mi rostro será conocido en el reino y mi poca tranquilidad se terminará.

-No lo veas de ese modo, velo como una oportunidad para que tu vida cambie, quizá para mejor, te cases y tengas montones de hijos para que Tokaku los cuide.

-Hermana, creo que ya se tu situación pero aun así preguntaré ya que estamos hablando de amor y romance ¿Como vas con ella?-

Suzu suspiro con una mezcla de melancolía y frustración

-Kouko-chan insiste en que no es correcto por todo ese tema del estatus y demás aun cuando ya le he declarado mi amor de todas las formas posibles-

-Un punto más para alejarme de ese tipo de cosas- detuvieron la plática una vez que estuvieron cerca de la chica. Hitsugi percibió un nuevo suspiro por parte de su hermana esta vez cargado de un aire enamorado al estar tan cerca de esa chica. Kaminaga Kouko una chica pelinegra de cabello largo con una profunda y seria mirada azul siempre dedicada a su deber como la segunda al mando del templo y el amor platónico de Suzu desde que Hitsugi podía recordar.

-Suzu-sama, Hitsugi-sama bienvenidas- dijo haciendo una reverencia- ¿Están listas para ensayar la ceremonia de presentación?-

-¿Uh?-

-Oh... ¿Olvide decirte que por eso quería que me acompañaras al templo?-

Hitsugi rodo los ojos pero al final accedió, después de todo era su deber y quedaba poco tiempo para su baile

El baile

Con eso estaría un paso más cerca de ascender al trono, de poder ejercer un mejor gobierno tal como lo había deseado su padre y nada se lo iba a impedir, ni siquiera ese sentimiento llamado amor que su hermana estaba segura le llegaría

"Ya lo verás papá, estarás orgulloso de mi"

_Legan: Queridos hermanos, estamos aquí reunidos para traerles un nuevo fic que en realidad no tendríamos por qué estar haciendo puesto que ambos tenemos muchos fics inconclusos…_

_Inucchi: Como lo pueden notar estarán viendo a mi no hijito Legan Hanazono aquí, peeero antes de que nos linchen o nos apedreen quiero tomar un momento para decirles que tenemos varios proyectos planeados juntos y es por eso que no hemos actualizado en un rato pero prometemos hacer nuestro esfuerzo para no tardar mucho de aquí en adelante…_

_L: Exacto, Inucchi promete que no tardará en actualizar sus historias no solo de este fandom sino de todos en los que está metida… En serio, que feo que seas así y no actualices, me dueles no padre…_

_I: ¿Cuales fandoms? -esconde sus fics de She-ra y SU- yo solo tengo este fandom uwu bueno no y Legan también promete actualizar pronto o yo lo golpeare. Solo sean pacientes con nosotros y con este fic uwu por mi parte es todo espero nos acompañen y que disfruten la historia_

_L: Jajajaja de acuerdo, no crean que he olvidado Reencuentro, es solo que de verdad me esfuerzo mucho en escribir esa historia para ustedes, además, ya estamos en la recta final, debo dar mi máximo esfuerzo por eso… Bien, como verán la historia es un tanto al estilo "Romeo y Julieta" habrá guiños a la historia pero no será lo mismo, de igual forma podría recordarles a la Revolución Francesa (dejaré de ser historiador), esperamos que sea de su agrado._

_Hemos puesto mucho amor en esta historia, además de que nos ha unido como no hijo y no padre, simplemente podemos decir que la disfruten y que nos tengan paciencia_

_¡Disfruten la lectura y hasta la próxima!_


	2. Encuentro

**Encuentro.**

-El plan es el siguiente: La fiesta va a ser de máscaras pues en el clímax de la fiesta la princesa heredera será rebelada, una vez que logremos localizarla y memoricemos su rostro será más fácil atacarla. Debemos esperar hasta entonces. No atacaremos, no llamaremos la atención, debemos socializar-

Chitaru y Haruki explicaban el plan a tres soldados que serían quienes las acompañarían en dicha misión todo bajo la atenta mirada del general Namatame quien no iría al baile pues era el personaje más reconocido para los soldados del reino, el ejército rebelde no podía arriesgarse a ser descubierto y mucho menos perder a su general, sería una baja considerable si él llegaba a ser capturado

-Debemos recordar estar alertas, tenemos entendido que el general Tokaku sabe quiénes somos nosotras y debemos evitar una confrontación a toda costa- Chitaru hablaba con confianza y tranquilidad demostrando que era una líder nata, los soldados le prestaban atención al igual que su hermana -De igual forma debemos mantener al margen nuestro contacto con el general Banba y el coronel Takechi, la reina Hanabusa irá al baile, no debemos ponerla en riesgo, si algo llegase a pasarle el reino completo de los Hanabusa se iría contra nosotros, por ultimo no hay que quitarnos las máscaras en ningún momento, debemos ser cautelosos en todo momento. Nuestra misión es conseguir información, una vez que la princesa heredera sea rebelada, nosotros nos iremos-

-Disculpe Coronel ¿Por qué no simplemente atacamos a la princesa cuando esta sea revelada?

Haruki tomó la palabra esta vez, acercándose al soldado dio una palmada en su espalda

-Excelente pregunta, verán, ustedes tres son de los mejores soldados que este ejercito posee y es cierto que nosotras podemos contra diez hombres del rey, desafortunadamente hay alguien que iguala nuestras habilidades: Tokaku Datura. No olvidemos que estaremos solo nosotros cinco contra todos los soldados que custodian el castillo, intentar atacar a la princesa sería demasiado riesgoso es por eso qué debemos irnos en cuanto sea rebelada, no debemos dejar que nos capturen y mucho menos que nos maten ¿Entendido?-

-A la primera señal de enfrentamiento nos iremos. En la guerra no todo es fuerza, la estrategia es mejor, así que ya tendremos una mejor oportunidad de atacar en el futuro-

Haruki sacó un mapa del castillo, señalando con su espada comenzó a dictar las últimas instrucciones

-Chitaru estará más apartada de la fiesta puesto que es un blanco reconocible para Tokaku, rondará por los balcones y jardines de palacio, solo llegará con nosotros a la pista de baile cuando lleguemos y cuando la princesa sea presentada, nosotros cuatro tendremos más oportunidades para interactuar socialmente estaremos en el salón de baile principalmente, intentemos que nuestra comunicación sea la mínima, que no se nos relacione mucho juntos ¿Entendido?-

Los tres soldados asintieron y chocaron su puño contra su pecho, con decisión dijeron

-SI SEÑOR-

-¿Alguna otra pregunta?-

-Si yo tengo una pregunta importante- todos se desconcertaron ante la voz del general Namatame quien sonrió -¿Qué se van a poner?-

Yuudai miró como sus hijas se sonrojaban e intercambiaban miradas entre ellas ligeramente avergonzadas, los tres soldados miraron desconcertados y sin entender muy bien al viejo general

-General, esta es una reunión de guerra creo que el tema está fuera de lugar- dijo Chitaru con una ligera sonrisa -Pueden retirarse deben estar listos para la hora acordada-

-Y no usen sus uniformes militares, esos los delatarían, usen un traje o algo formal-

Los tres soldados salieron un poco más relajados y emocionados, sus voces se escucharon fuera de la tienda, hablaban del baile

-Seguro esto es algo nuevo para ellos. No lo admitirán fácilmente pero están emocionados por ir-

-Es natural hija, son soldados, son de clase baja, las fiestas reales son muy diferentes a las fiestas populares. Pero confío en que ellos sabrán comportarse-

-Pensándolo bien los trajes militares nos delatarían… ¿Qué usaríamos entonces?-

-Justo por eso me tome la libertad de conseguirles esto-

Chitaru y Haruki tomaron entre sus manos lo que les ofrecía su padre, dos trajes de gala: para la mayor uno azul brillante y para la menor uno negro ambos adornados con detalles dorados y blancos

-¿Trajes papá?-

-Bueno, ustedes no son mucho de usar vestidos, además son más estorbosos para entrar en acción ¡Oh vamos! Ustedes prefieren este tipo de ropas, no pongan esas caras de sorpresa-

-Papá tiene razón Chitaru, nos vemos mejor en traje- Haruki miró su traje y sonrió -Definitivamente el buen gusto es genético estoy segura qué más de una chica caerá al verme con esto- saco un dulce y se lo llevo a la boca ofreciendo uno a su hermana y a su padre, Chitaru tomó el dulce y dio un golpe en el brazo de su hermana

-Claro señorita casanova pero recuerda que vamos a ese baile por una misión y no a conseguir pareja. Ahora ve a medirte ese traje-

-Puedo hacer las dos cosas sin problema- dijo retirándose, el general Namatame comenzó a reír

-A veces no sé qué me preocupa más, lo mujeriega que es tu hermana o el hecho de que tú no parezcas interesada en ese tipo de cosas-

-Estamos en medio de una guerra papá, creo que no es el momento de pensar en ello-

El general Yuudai se acercó a su hija y la abrazó tiernamente sintiéndose culpable por no poder darle una vida diferente a su hija

-No tienes idea de lo feliz que me haría verte fuera de todo esto, sería tan feliz si esta situación fuese diferente y ustedes pudieran llevar una vida tranquila lejos de todo este problema de la guerra, pero déjame decirte algo Chitaru incluso en medio de todo esto algún día te llegara el amor y cuando eso suceda no quiero que te cierres ante esa idea. Enamórate, se feliz, aférrate a ese hermoso sentimiento y veras que en medio de toda la penumbra por la que estamos pasando saber que hay alguien tomando tu mano hará tus días mucho más llevaderos. No olvides esto un amor increíble es capaz de cambiar al mundo-

-Padre eso fue hermoso, pero realmente dudo que me llegue ese sentimiento… Tal vez, no fui hecha para el amor-

-Todos estamos hechos para amar hija, es solo que tu tiempo aun no llega- Yuudai miró a Chitaru directo a los ojos -Prométeme que si el amor llega no te vas a cerrar a él, amarás y dejarás que te amen, y que no importa lo que pase pelearas por ese amor-

-Lo prometo-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Las preparaciones para la ceremonia están listas, también la recepción para el baile-

-¡Excelente! Y con Tokaku encargándose de preparar la seguridad ya está todo listo- Suzu estiró sus brazos para relajarse un poco, miró a su compañera peli negra y sonrió coqueta -Aunque, ahora que lo pienso, falta solo una cosa más-

-¿Si Suzu-sama?-

Suzu se acercó de una forma algo seductora a la chica frente a ella, tomó su mano suavemente

-¿Serias mi pareja esta noche Kouko-chan?-

Kouko retiró su mano y dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, un leve sonrojo en su rostro

-Suzu-sama tengo deberes que cumplir en dicho evento y usted también, sin mencionar que sería sumamente inapropiado que usted y yo vayamos juntas-

-Pero estaremos juntas de todas formas Kouko-chan-

-Pero no como pareja, usted es la sacerdotisa mayor, yo soy su segunda al mando, vamos juntas como autoridad y subordinada. Discúlpeme pero debo declinar su propuesta ¿Necesita algo más?-

-No, puedes retirarte- la peli azul regresó a su escritorio y dejó caer su cabeza sobre éste mientras dejaba salir un suspiro y un quejido de frustración

-Muy bien hermanita triunfando en el amor como siempre por cierto no recuerdo mis clases de etiqueta ¿Es correcto que una princesa se desplome sobre su escritorio?- la voz divertida de su pequeña hermana hizo que se sentara correctamente

-Tan correcto como burlarte descaradamente de tu hermana mayor ¿Cuándo entraste?-

-Cuando tu amor platónico iba saliendo. Necesito tu ayuda-

-¿Para qué?-

-Tokaku-

Suzu solo necesitó ese nombre para tomar la mano de Hitsugi y seguirla hasta los jardines del castillo. Al llegar la mayor se quedó perpleja ante la escena que veía: al menos una tercera parte de su ejército perfectamente formado escuchando las atentas ordenes de su general, quien caminaba de un lado a otro mirándolos con severidad. Ambas peli azules suspiraron y se acercaron cautelosamente hacia su hermana mayor para escuchar su discurso

-Y sobre todo necesito que estén atentos ante la más mínima señal de peligro. No permitiremos que se nos presente alguna sorpresa desagradable…-

-Tokaku-

La llamó Suzu, pero fue ignorada

-…Si es necesario sacar a alguien del salón tienen la completa autoridad para hacerlo…-

-Tokaku-

Hitsugi hizo lo mismo y el resultado fue también el mismo

-…también recuerden hacer un cateo previo a la entrada nadie puede entrar con armas de ningún tipo. Cualquier error que se cometa lo pagarán caro-

-¡TOKAKU!-

Ambas hermanas gritaron por fin llamando la atención de la mayor quien suspiró pesadamente y dio media vuelta para verlas

-¿Qué?-

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- pregunto Suzu extrañada, la mayor permaneció con la mirada seria

-Preparando la seguridad-

Suzu rodó los ojos y suspiró

-Esto es un baile, no una batalla-

-Este no es un baile, es EL baile de presentación de Hitsugi. No pienso correr ningún riesgo y exponerla a algo-

-El pueblo ya nos considera un gobierno cruel y severo, ésto solo empeoraría las cosas- la mayor apretó la mandíbula molesta, sus gélidos ojos azules se enfrentaron con los dorados de sus hermanas ¿Cómo era posible que tomaran las cosas tan a la ligera? ¡Estaban en medio de una guerra! Ella solo quería protegerlas, le juró a su padre que lo haría ¿Por qué no podían entender eso? Tokaku habló con firmeza hacia su ejército dándoles una orden

-MEDIA VUELTA ¡YA!-

Los soldados temerosos obedecieron e incluso caminaron hacia atrás para darle más espacio a las princesas. Tokaku habló con más libertad y menos dureza

-¿A las dos se les olvida que estamos librando una guerra? Hitsugi, es la primera vez que tu rostro será mostrado, ahora serás conocida, te volverás un blanco fácil. Mi poca tranquilidad ante la ignorancia de tu rostro se irá, solo debo protegerte-

-¿Protegerme de qué?-

-Se que el ejercito rebelde planea algo. Lo sé, puedo sentirlo… Y no les daré oportunidad de que te hagan algo-

Hitsugi abrazó a Tokaku quien se sonrojó congelándose en el acto

-Tokaku sé que intentas cuidarnos, sobre todo a mí, y lo agradezco pero- la pequeña peli azul habló con firmeza rompiendo ese abrazo -Es mi baile y no voy a permitir que lo tengas repleto de soldados como si fueran a un campo de batalla-

-Esa decisión no depende de ti. Soy el Capitán General del ejercito de la casa Datura y yo mando sobre esto-

-En realidad si depende de ella- las tres princesas voltearon hacia un lado encontrándose con la mirada avergonzada de Haru -Lo-lo siento, Tokaku-san pero como sabes el primer baile de una princesa es muy importante-

-¿Y solo porque es su baile debo obedecerla?-

-No, sabes perfectamente que gracias a la cruel traición del general Sho, quien organizó toda una rebelión interna para apoderarse del control total del reino, las tradiciones se cambiaron y entonces el general no puede tener más autoridad que el heredero al trono por lo que Hitsugi-san puede elegir cierto tipo de cosas mientras no cambie las tradiciones incluido si quiere o no a la mitad de tu ejército en el baile-

Tokaku miro seriamente a la pelirroja y luego a su hermana menor quien la miraba con suficiencia

-Debes obedecerme porque seré TU reina-

-Pero sigues siendo mi hermana menor y debo cuidarte. Le juré a nuestros padres que te defendería con mi vida de ser necesario-

Tokaku se acercaba peligrosamente a Hitsugi quien también la encaraba. Suzu y Haru se acercaron para separarlas. Haru tomó por los hombros a Tokaku quien la miró con severidad y se sacudió para que Haru quitara sus manos de ella, la pelirroja bajó la cabeza un poco

-Lo siento- Tokaku suspiró, Haru habló -Ambas deben llegar a un mutuo acuerdo-

-Haru-chan tiene razón, no ganan nada peleando entre ustedes-

-Bien ¿Cuantos soldados consideras necesarios?

Tokaku se cruzó de brazos seria, Hitsugi hizo lo mismo. A las dos les encantaba retarse, ninguna de las dos cedía, esto siempre hacía que Suzu quedara en medio de las discusiones. Hitsugi sonrió

-Dos en cada puerta-

-Ni de broma. Dos son muy pocos estarían en desventaja ante un ataque, cinco me parece un numero más razonable-

-¡¿CINCO?! ¿ESTAS DEMENTE O QUÉ?-

-Cinco me parece un numero razonable Hitsugi- Suzu tomó la palabra dedicándole una mirada a su hermana menor y a su hermana mayor, una mirada que conocían bien, eso les decía que debía ceder o terminarían mal -Cinco custodiando cada puerta y cinco más dentro del baile-

-No. Diez en el baile, un par en cada uno de los jardines y algunos patrullando por los pasillos-

-¿Qué? Tokaku no, eso es-

-Perfecto- interrumpió Suzu, sabía perfectamente que sus hermanas no llegarían a un acuerdo, así que ella tomaría el acuerdo por ambas -No son más de 50 soldados, así ya cuentas con un equipo bien armado para patrullar la fiesta-

-50 son muy pocos yo-

-Estarás en el baile, además, Sumireko viene con su general y su coronel eso nos da seguridad extra-

-Sugiero que también tengamos soldados infiltrados como invitados así en caso de un ataque tendríamos el elemento sorpresa-

-No-

Hitsugi frunció el ceño

-Serán parte de los 10 del baile-

Suzu dio la oferta final

-Bien-

Y Tokaku tuvo que aceptar los términos y condiciones de su hermana

-Bueno, y ahora que todas estamos de acuerdo- Suzu abrazo a ambas por los hombros intentando relajar la tensión del ambiente -Deberíamos prepararnos solo faltan un par de horas-

-De acuerdo, yo me quedaré aquí para dictar las nuevas instrucciones. Adelántense al castillo. Tú también Ichinose, luego hablaré contigo-

La pelirroja hizo una reverencia y caminó con las dos peli azules

-Creo que está enojada-

-Se le pasará. A Tokaku no le gusta que la manden y menos su novia. Piensa que eso le resta autoridad, sabes que no le gusta verse débil-

Hitsugi abrazó a Haru para animarla

-Hitsugi-chan tiene razón. Anímate Haru-chan, Tokaku tiene un corazón tierno… En el fondo-

-Muuuuuy en el fondo querrás decir-

Haru tragó saliva nerviosa

-Venga, no pongas esa cara, vayamos a prepararnos para la fiesta-

-Tienes razón ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar con Tokaku?-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-

-¿POR QUÉ TENÍAS QUE DESAFIAR MI AUTORIDAD ALLÁ ABAJO?-

Haru cerró los ojos al escuchar la voz enojada de Tokaku que le gritaba en su habitación

-No desafié tu autoridad Tokaku-

-¿ENTONCES QUÉ FUE?-

-Intenté que pensaras las cosas claras. Estabas comandando un ejercito lo suficientemente fuerte como para una batalla-

-Yo solo busco proteger a mis hermanas-

-Y lo entiendo pero creo que las tres piensan que hay que cambiar las cosas. Hitsugi, Suzu y tú odian la imagen que el pueblo tiene sobre su familia. Las tres quieren que las vean diferente, que vean el noble corazón que ustedes tienen-

-PERO NO TENÍAS QUE PONERTE DE SU LADO-

-No me puse de lado de nadie, quería calmar un poco los ánimos-

-¿PONIENDO A MIS HERMANAS EN MI CONTRA?-

-Nunca las puse en tu contra Tokaku- Haru se acercó a Tokaku -Debes calmarte, yo solo mencioné la vieja tradición que existe-

-NO TENÍAS QUE HACERLO. TE RECUERDO QUE SOY TU PRINCESA, NO OLVIDES TU LUGAR-

La pelirroja sintió aquello como un golpe de realidad, su corazón dolió y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir

-Entonces ¿Yo soy simplemente una más de la servidumbre?-

-N-No, eso no fue lo que-

-Eso es lo que diste a entender-

-Haru por favor no me malinterpretes-

-Es lo que acabas de decir Tokaku, que no olvide mi lugar. Entonces no soy tu novia, simplemente soy la dama de compañía de tu hermana, ni siquiera su institutriz, soy simplemente una más de tus subordinados-

-No, Haru, eso no es lo que-

Tokaku intentó acercarse a Haru pero ella se alejó

-De acuerdo su majestad. No la molestaré más. Recordaré mi lugar el cual es junto a su hermana. Si me lo permite me retiro y descuide, no tendrá que ser mi pareja para el baile-

Haru salió a prisa de la habitación, Tokaku dio un golpe a la pared

-¿Qué diablos he hecho?

Chitaru contemplaba el atardecer, no faltaba mucho para que la fiesta comenzara, estaba lista desde hacía un buen rato, solo esperaba a su hermana y a los demás soldados. Mientras miraba el paisaje no dejaba de pensar en lo que Shinya le había dicho cuando le entrego los boletos "No dudaré ni un momento en atacarlas si es que mi reina está en peligro. Eres mi amiga Namatame pero Sumireko es mi amor, por lo tanto no dudaré en protegerla"

La pelirroja le había dado su palabra de que nada de eso pasaría, sin embargo, no dejaba de pensar en esas palabras y eso le traía de vuelta la conversación con su padre de esa mañana y la promesa que le había hecho, amar y pelear por su amor, sonrió melancólica y susurro

-Amor-

Había muchas cosas respecto a ese tema que la pelirroja no terminaba de comprender y la relación entre Shinya y Sumireko le causaba aún más dudas ¿Cómo dos personas tan diferentes pueden amarse? ¿Cómo es posible que arriesguen todo solo por la persona que aman?

-¿Qué tan poderoso es el amor que hace que uno de todo por el?-

-¿Hablando sola de nuevo hermanita?- la voz de Haruki la hizo sobresaltarse, volteo y le dirijió una pequeña sonrisa, en cambio su hermana le dedico una mirada de preocupación

-Algo así-

-Siempre estás con esa mirada melancólica... Me preocupas, es como si sufrieras siempre-

-Tranquila, no es tristeza lo que me afecta... Es solo que papá mencionó algo hace rato y no sé si algún día llegue a pasar-

-¿Qué te dijo?- Chitaru dudo por un momento, no estaba segura de decirle a su hermana que su padre estaba preocupado sobre su situación amorosa, no quería explicar lo confundida que estaba respecto a eso, aun siendo la menor Haruki se preocupaba mucho por ella y aunque lo agradecía en ese momento tenían cosas más importantes en las que ocuparse no quería preocuparla con eso por el momento así que levantó los hombros con un gesto desinteresado

-Que un amor increíble puede cambiar la historia-

-Tonterías de un viejo romántico. Anda, no te distraigas con eso, la fiesta ya va a empezar- dijo con una sonrisa burlona y señaló a los soldados que llegaban con los caballos

-No olviden el plan-

Y cabalgaron hacia el castillo, Chitaru se sentía extrañamente nerviosa de ir, no eran nervios por miedo a que los descubrieran, era más bien la sensación de que algo cambiaría para siempre su vida esa noche su corazón se sentía ansioso atribuyo esas sensaciones a la conversación con su padre y con Shinya, suspiró y negó con la cabeza intentando con esa acción sacar todas las ideas que estaban en su cabeza y todo el tema referente al amor, tenía una misión y la iba a cumplir

El castillo de los Datura era impresionante, grandes murallas lo protegían, las torres eran majestuosas y altísimas, rodeado por un bosque el castillo parecía impenetrable y, sobre todo, imponente, diseñado especialmente para destacar el poderío de la casa real, que no hubiera duda de quienes mandaban... El castillo real de la dinastía Datura era impresionante

Chitaru y Haruki lo miraron con cierta indiferencia, ellas ya habían estado allí antes muchas veces, la impresión de poderío se iba poco a poco, el castillo tenía fallas, no era perfecto, ellas lo sabían pero los soldados que las acompañaron parecían realmente impresionados por el castillo, aunque eso, claro, no iban a decirlo

-¿Precioso, no?-

Preguntó Haruki un poco traviesa, los soldados miraron con seriedad hacia el magnífico edificio

-Es solo la prueba de la tiranía de esa maldita familia-

-Pero no deja de ser algo impresionante... Bien, dejemos eso de lado, no olviden el plan y acaten las órdenes que hemos dicho antes-

Todos iban montados en unos magníficos caballos, Chitaru y Haruki lucían como príncipes de algún cuento de hadas, sus trajes realmente las hacían ver preciosas, el porte gallardo de un militar las hacía lucir casi irreales

-Escondan bien las espadas, seguramente habrá mucha seguridad-

Al llegar a la puerta del castillo fueron recibidos por mozos quienes tomaron a los caballos

-Sean tan amables de entrar mis señores-

Con un movimiento cortés de cabeza agradecieron y entraron

-Sus invitaciones por favor-

Chitaru sacó de uno de sus bolsillos los hermosos sobres que Banba les había dado. Los sirvientes vieron los nombres anotados en las invitaciones y posteriormente los tacharon en una lista

-Por favor, mis señores, sean tan amables de pasar-

De nuevo solo un gesto de cabeza en agradecimiento y cruzaron un jardín

-Podría acostumbrarme a esto del "señor"-

Dijo Haruki intentado no reír ante todo el asunto protocolario con los invitados

-Ojalá y no hermana, esto de la superioridad de clases es absurdo-

-En la milicia también hay jerarquías ¿No es así?-

-Pero lo ganas con esfuerzo, con trabajo y dedicación y no porque puedes comprar ese puesto o nacer en una cuna de oro-

Haruki le sonrió a su hermana mayor, la forma tan justa y recta en la que Chitaru siempre se manejaba era algo que admiraba demasiado de su hermana

-Por ahora disfrutemos de la fiesta-

Antes de entrar fueron revisados por un par de soldados y un sirviente para asegurarse que no portaban armas a la fiesta, sus espadas estaban tan bien simuladas que parecían de juguete, como un simple adorno más de su vestuario

-Por favor, sean tan amables de pasar-

En ese momento Chitaru miró a todos lados y notó a los soldados que estaban en el lugar, frunció el ceño al entrar a la sala de baile y contar el total de soldados

-50-

-¿Perdón?-

-Hay 50 soldados aproximadamente... Son muchísimo menos de los que esperábamos encontrar, aun así son demasiados-

-¿Crees que haya soldados infiltrados bailando?-

-Es muy posible... Tokaku no dejaría esto sin protección... Aunque no sé por qué tan pocos soldados...-

-Relájate Chitaru, es una fiesta... Podrías sacar a alguien a bailar-

-No. Debo localizar a Tokaku y salir antes de que pueda reconocerme-

Y mirando hacia las escaleras que daban a la sala del rey Chitaru encontró a la peli azul, fácilmente la reconoció, usaba un traje de gala militar, la máscara no le ayudaría a ocultar su estatus

-Hacia las escaleras, ahí está, ten cuidado Haruki y por favor no te quites la máscara-

-Tranquila, no lo haré-

-Confío en ti... Señores, cuídense, los veré más tarde ya saben qué hacer en caso de una emergencia-

Y despidiéndose de sus soldados y su hermana Chitaru salió a los jardines y balcones para inspeccionar, de nuevo esa sensación de nerviosismo se hizo presente, decidió ignorarla y convencerse de que solo era su mente jugando con ella

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿Como te encuentras hermanita?-

-Demasiado nerviosa Suzu... No sé cómo definir todo este protocolo, solo estoy anunciando mi presencia para ser odiada automáticamente por ser la futura reina... Me juzgan sin siquiera conocerme- dijo Hitsugi notablemente triste. Ella no quería ser parte de eso y Suzu lo sabía, acarició su cabello intentando transmitirle algo de paz

-Pero tienes el poder de cambiarlo todo... Nosotras tres podemos cambiar lo que el pueblo piensa y cree de nuestra familia, de nosotras... Papá y mamá estarían orgullosos de ver en lo que nos hemos convertido-

-Papá habría sido un gran rey-

Hitsugi miró con tristeza su mano dónde descansaba el anillo del príncipe heredero, el anillo que habría sido de su padre antes que ella... Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla, aun cuando sus recuerdos sobre sus padres eran pocos todos eran agradables, le dolía tanto que no estuvieran allí con ellas

-Las cosas serían tan diferentes si ellos estuvieran aquí-

Suzu abrazó tiernamente a su hermana

-Hay mucho de él en ti, y además ellos están siempre con nosotros aquí-

Y señaló su corazón y el de su hermana, Hitsugi derramó un par de lágrimas más antes de reír

-¿Incluso en el inexistente corazón de Tokaku?-

-Jojojo Tokaku tiene un corazón de hielo pero es dulce... Confío en que Haru sabrá derretirlo-

-Siempre y cuando vuelvan a hablarse-

Suzu suspiró pesadamente

-¿Por qué tengo el presentimiento de que Tokaku hizo algo realmente estúpido?-

-No es un presentimiento hermanita, realmente nuestra Tokaku hizo algo estúpido-

-Según las palabras de Haru "le restregó su posición real en su cara"-

-Princesas, disculpen la interrupción pero el general Tokaku me ha enviado a buscarlas, el baile comienza en unos momentos- dijo un soldado haciendo una reverencia. Hitsugi suspiró resignada su tranquilidad estaba a punto de terminar y el odio de todo su pueblo a punto de llegar

-Dile que en un momento vamos, puedes retirarte- el soldado asintió y con una nueva reverencia se retiró. Suzu miró la expresión desolada de su hermana menor, puso una de sus manos sobre su hombro

-¿Lista?-

-Quisiera un poco mas de tranquilidad, solo un poco antes de que todo cambie para siempre-

-Creo que puedo ayudarte con eso-

Suzu miró a Hitsugi con esa mirada traviesa, esa mirada que decía que tramaba algo

-¿Has notado la cantidad de jardines secretos que tenemos?-

-En teoría solo tenemos dos: el jardín de la reina y el jardín de la princesa-

-Ooooh hermanita hay muchos más... Descúbrelos está noche, ve al balcón principal, verás a un par de soldados, yo los distraeré y tú saldrás corriendo de ahí ¿De acuerdo?-

Hitsugi asintió y entonces discretamente ambas salieron por la puerta

-¿Crees que nuestro abuelo nos descubra?-

-Lo dudo, nuestro abuelo está hablando con Sumireko, definiendo algunos tratados económicos importantes-

Hitsugi sonrió, algo le decía que Sumireko estaba haciendo eso para darle un poco más de tiempo. Sumireko era la mejor amiga de Hitsugi, ambas compartían la responsabilidad de ser reinas, sin embargo, la dinastía Hanabusa era muy diferente a la Datura, amados por su pueblo Sumireko era la reina que todos deseaban tener, poderosa, hermosa e inteligente, su padre aún era el rey, quien compartía responsabilidad con su hija

-Bien, ahí están los soldados, y por allá está Tokaku... Tenemos tiempo, actuemos rápido-

Suzu caminó hasta los soldados

-Buenas noches, señores-

-Su majestad-

Ambos hicieron una reverencia y se cuadraron frente a Suzu

-Quisiera que me dijeran quienes son las personas que están en aquel jardín-

Ella hizo que ambos guardias girarán dando la espalda, Suzu hizo una seña a su hermana menor quien salió corriendo

-¡OIGA! MAJESTAD!-

Ambos guardias salieron corriendo tras la chica, pero Suzu les puso el pie para que cayeran

-¿QUE HACEN TIRADOS? NO ES HORA DE DESCANSAR-

-Perdón alteza-

Hitsugi tenía ya un buen trayecto recorrido y había dejado atrás a los soldados quienes gritaban simplemente

-ALTO!-

… … … … … … … … …

Chitaru caminaba por los pasillos que conectaban a los jardines, melancólica, no dejaba de pensar en lo que su padre le decía miraba el cielo estrellado y la hermosa luna que brillaba como nunca había visto en su vida, suspiró pesadamente, se puso alerta al escuchar unos tacones que se acercaban, volteó pero lo único que logró ver fue un hermoso cabello azul y un precioso vestido entonces sintió un golpe en su espalda seguido del sonido de un golpe seco

-Lo siento-

-No, yo lo siento- dijo extendiendo su mano, ayudando a la persona que había chocado con ella fue entonces que la hermosa chica levantó su mirada se encontró con la de Chitaru y ambas sintieron como si una corriente eléctrica recorriera sus cuerpos, no podían apartar la mirada se sentían atraídas, hipnotizadas por los hermosos ojos de la otra -¿Estás bien?

-Si…-

Al escuchar pasos que se acercaban tomó la mano de Chitaru y corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron, Hitsugi la llevó a un tipo de jardín secreto, la pelirroja no hizo nada más que tomar la mano de la otra chica, seguirla y cuidarla de quienes la perseguían. No entendía que era lo que estaba pasando pero un sentimiento de protección había despertado en ella

Una vez dentro del jardín secreto, la chica del vestido suspiró y cerró la puerta tras ella. Una vez en ese lugar Hitsugi se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho: llevo a una completa extraña a un jardín secreto ¿Por qué? Pudo usarla de distracción y huir de los soldados pero en lugar de eso había tomado su mano y…

Bajó la mirada notando que sus manos seguían unidas, sintió un calor expandirse en su rostro y la soltó, sintiéndose extrañamente molesta por esa acción, sintiéndose incompleta al ya no sostenerla, posó su mirada nuevamente sobre la chica examinándola, admirando su hermoso cabello rojo y esos hermosos ojos color rubí que la hicieron perderse de nuevo, el calor sobre su rostro aumentó, carraspeo

-Lo siento de nuevo, debes creer que soy una loca al tomarte de la mano y arrastrarte hasta aquí ¿No es así?-

-No- Chitaru volvió a tomar la mano de la chica -No creo que estés loca por esto-

Y sin más la pelirroja le sonrió a la chica frente a ella

-Soy Chitaru-

La mayor dio un beso en el dorso de la mano de la joven princesa quien, sonrojada, sonrió. Pensó por un momento con qué nombre debía presentarse, algo le decía que esa chica no debía saber su nombre real, al menos, no por el momento, sin embargo quería decírselo necesitaba decírselo, optó por tomar el apellido de su madre

-Soy Kirigaya-

-Es un placer conocerte. Entonces… ¿De quién estamos huyendo?-

-Oh eso… de… de mi hermana mayor-

-¿Y cómo supiste de este lugar? No se ven guardias por aquí y está muy bien escondido- Hitsugi trago saliva nerviosa y dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió

-Eh…existen muchos rumores sobre los jardines secretos de los Datura ¿No sabias? –

-No, pero no me sorprende esta gente se ahoga en lujos mientras su pueblo padece de escases-

-Suena a que realmente no te agradan los Datura ¿Verdad?- la pelirroja negó suavemente y Hitsugi sintió una punzada de dolor. Sabía que gran parte de su pueblo la odiaba pero por alguna razón escuchar eso de la boca de esa chica le dolía demasiado -No te preocupes a mi tampoco me agradan-

-Honestamente no tengo nada contra ellos pero su gobierno…-

-Es terrible, lo sé. Tanto como para desatar una guerra contra su propio pueblo- sonrió amargamente y bajó la mirada -¿Sabes? Hay personas que dicen que esa familia es mala naturalmente, como si fuera algún rasgo genético y nadie pudiese ser la excepción a ello por eso hay muchas personas que como tú odian a la princesa heredera aun sin siquiera conocer su rostro-

-Yo nunca dije que odiase a la princesa-

-Entonces ¿no la odias?-

-No puedo odiar a alguien a quien no conozco, sin embargo, odio todo lo que ella representa: el mal gobierno de la dinastía Datura, odio la guerra que se ha desatado por su causa, odio que sigan aprovechándose del pueblo, además esa princesa aún no ha hecho nada malo, odiarla por simplemente existir me convertiría en alguien como ellos... Y eso es lo último que quiero, ser como esa maldita familia-

-Entonces... La princesa heredera, bueno, las princesas herederas, no...- la joven princesa dudó un momento pero debía saber si tenía alguna oportunidad con esa pelirroja -¿No tienes motivos para odiarlas por ser solo ellas?-

Chitaru miró confundida a la chica frente a ella pero sonriéndole negó suavemente

-No, no las odio por ser ellas-

Hitsugi levantó la mirada y le sonrió

-Supongo que tienes razón, no ha hecho nada malo aun pero gran parte de su familia si, personalmente creo que necesitan un cambio en su forma de gobernar-

-¿Tú qué harías si estuvieras en el poder?-

Hitsugi sonrió, sabía exactamente la respuesta a esa pregunta

-En primera ganar de nuevo el cariño del pueblo, en segunda incluirlos en la forma de gobernar, la creación de una cámara de representantes sería lo ideal, he pensado mucho en la posibilidad de que un triunvirato entre los tres herederos del reino sea lo mejor, es momento de olvidar viejos rencores y enfocarse en el cariño y fidelidad que la propia familia real debe tener, también explotar nuestros recursos y reconciliarnos con los demás reinos, encontrar una forma de auto-sustento para no depender del reino de los Hanabusa, por su puesto impulsar la educación del pueblo, la apertura a la cultura y al arte también, que los campesinos sean dueños de sus tierras y que solo se paguen los impuestos necesarios, que el rey o reina ganen un salario por su propio esfuerzo, que sean trabajadores también, que no vivan como parásitos, y creo que por último reescribiría las leyes del reino, unas más justas, menos duras, leyes que sean para el bien del pueblo y no de la aristocracia-

Chitaru miró con ojos bien abiertos a la joven peli azul, estaba completamente sorprendida de la respuesta tan precisa y madura que había dado

-¡Wow! Simplemente me quedé sin palabras, eso es muy maduro para una persona tan joven como tú Kirigaya-

La menor se sonrojó por escuchar eso, no era muy común que alabaran su inteligencia, después de todo, ella era la joven princesa a quien todavía debía educarse

-Gracias Chitaru-

Hitsugi bajó la mirada un tanto avergonzada, recogió un mechón de su cabello tras su oreja

-¿Tú qué harías?-

-Tal vez te suene demasiado radical pero creo que lo mejor sería quitar de una vez y por todas este régimen monárquico ¿Qué han hecho los reyes y reinas por nosotros?- de nuevo la peli azul suspiró algo triste, no podía evitar sentir una punzada de dolor al escuchar como su familia no era querida por nadie -Sin embargo, creo que lo que acabas de decir no suena tan mal... Que el pueblo entre al gobierno es una solución no tan radical y que podría funcionar... Además, el triunvirato suena bien, que el poder no recaiga en una sola persona suena muy bien-

La pequeña peli azul sintió de nuevo su corazón latir esperanzado por las palabras de la pelirroja, había logrado cambiar un poco la perspectiva de una persona sobre la familia Datura, el cambio podría ser posible, Hitsugi sentía ahora que su misión cobraba más fuerza, cuando llegara a ser reina debía cambiar la historia, así que, sin poder evitarlo, Hitsugi abrazó a Chitaru quien sonrojada no pudo corresponder el abrazo. Cuando Hitsugi se dio cuenta de aquel atrevimiento rápidamente se alejó de Chitaru

-Lo-Lo-Lo siento Chitaru-san yo no sé qué me pasó-

Dio un par de pasos alejándose cuando de pronto sintió como Chitaru la abrazaba por la cintura

-No, no lo lamentes. Yo no lo estoy haciendo-

El corazón de ambas chicas latía como un loco, Hitsugi rompió ese abrazo solo para ponerse frente a Chitaru, mirándose directo a los ojos se sonrieron. La princesa levantó su mano hacia el rostro de la pelirroja, señalando la máscara que llevaba preguntó pidiendo permiso

-¿Puedo?-

La pelirroja solo asintió en consentimiento, cerró sus ojos sintiendo como la máscara abandonaba su rostro, estaba rompiendo la primera regla que había puesto, estaba exponiéndose solo por esa chica ¿Qué era aquel sentimiento que comenzaba a crecer en ella? ¿Por qué estaba haciendo todo eso? ¿Por qué quería ser totalmente honesta con esa chica? Cuando sintió como el aire golpeaba su mejilla abrió los ojos... Y ahí estaba Namatame Chitaru entregándose completamente a aquella extraña, sin saber lo que pasaría

-¿Me permites?-

Fue ahora la pregunta que Chitaru lanzó, Hitsugi respiró profundamente y cerró los ojos, esa chica sería la primera en verla, la vería como simplemente Hitsugi, no era su princesa, no era su gobernante, no era más que una simple chica frente a ella. Cuando sintió como la máscara era retirada de su rostro abrió los ojos lentamente para que la pelirroja la observara. Chitaru tenía una sonrisa boba en su rostro, algo que hizo derretir de ternura el corazón de Hitsugi quien sonrió de la misma forma. Ambas se quedaron en silencio un rato, simplemente observándose, tomadas de las manos

-¿Pasa algo?-

-Eres lo más hermoso que he visto-

Hitsugi se sonrojó por aquella declaración, Chitaru también lo hizo al darse cuenta de lo atrevida que estaba siendo con esa chica

-Disculpa mi atrevimiento-

-No hay problema. Tú también eres hermosa... Podría mirarte por el resto de mis días-

Entrelazando sus manos estuvieron así un rato, después, impulsadas por un enorme deseo, se abrazaron ¿Por qué era como si se conocieran desde siempre? ¿Qué era esa fuerza que las orillaba a portarse así?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Haruki paseaba por el salón de baile que estaba muy lejos de poder ser llamado así, nadie se encontraba bailando a pesar de que la música ya llevaba un buen rato sonando, todos se encontraban conversando o bebiendo algo, suspiró. Esa era una de las razones por las que odiaba a ese tipo de gente de "clase alta": pretenciosos y aburridos; así siempre le habían parecido a la pelirroja y esa noche estaba comprobándolo

Chitaru dijo que socializaran ¿Cómo iba a socializar? Cada que se acercaba a alguien solo le saludaban fríamente y continuaban con sus conversaciones sobre negocios, inversiones, familia y estatus. Pensó en buscar alguien con quien pasar el rato pero ni siquiera las mujeres jóvenes se veían emocionadas de estar ahí, todas con vestidos rígidos y serios con expresiones aburridas y cansadas… excepto por una

Haruki sonrió al notar a una chica que se destacaba del resto, lejos de llevar un vestido serio y aburrido portaba un hermoso vestido negro ajustado que hacía resaltar la excelente figura que tenía, su espalda cubierta por su cabello rosa y perfectamente peinado, se acercó a ella e hizo una reverencia acompañada de una de sus mejores sonrisas al levantarse preguntó

-Buenas noches hermosa dama ¿Me concedería el honor de bailar conmigo?-

-No-

-¿Eh?-

-Dije que no- la chica peli rosa la miró de forma gélida, Haruki sintió un escalofrío en su espalda al ver sus ojos. No era por miedo estaba segura de ello, pero había algo en esos ojos naranjas algo que le resultó extrañamente atrayente sin embargo antes de que pudiese decir algo más ésta se alejó

Resignada caminó hasta la mesa, tomó algo de comer y se dedicó a observar a la gente incluida la general Tokaku, quien permanecía en las escaleras observando de forma serena a todos en el lugar, sin embargo, algo capto la atención de la pelirroja. De un momento a otro Datura Tokaku había corrido detrás de una chica, la situación le resultó interesante así que se acercó para observar más manteniendo una distancia prudente para no ser descubierta

-Haru-

-¿Si su majestad? ¿Hay algo en lo que una pueda servirle?-

-Deja de llamarme así, sé que estas molesta pero…-

-¿Molesta? ¿Qué derecho tendría una simple sirvienta como yo a estar molesta con un miembro de la familia real?- la peli azul rodó los ojos molesta y frustrada a la vez. Sabía que ella había cometido un error y estaba ahí intentando arreglar las cosas, incluso estaba dispuesta a disculparse ¡DISCULPARSE! Ella, la princesa mayor del reino, la general más grande que éste había tenido iba a reconocer su error pero Haru no se lo estaba facilitando

-No eres una simple sirvienta y lo sabes. Haru, por favor ¿Podemos hablar sobre esto?-

Haruki sonrió, al parecer había encontrado el punto débil de la gran Datura Tokaku, pensaba hacer algún movimiento para tomar ventaja sobre la situación, pero unas voces cerca de ella llamaron su atención

-Insisto señorita, solo un baile-

-No-

-Créame que no se arrepentirá soy un excelente bailarín-

-¿Qué parte de NO, no entiende tu cerbero?- Haruki no pudo evitar reírse era la misma chica peli rosa que la había rechazado hace tan solo unos momentos, al parecer no todas las chicas en esa fiesta eran aburridas

-En mi vocabulario no existe la palabra no-

-Pues anótalo-

-Es de muy mala educación rechazar a alguien de mi posición social ¿Sabes?- el hombre se acercaba amenazadoramente, Haruki se apresuró y tomó con suavidad los hombros de la peli rosa, haciéndole retroceder un par de pasos

-Amigo de donde yo vengo cuando una chica dice no, significa no- dijo con voz firme

-Esto no es asunto tuyo-

-Pues tampoco tuyo- dio la vuelta y tomo del brazo a la chica caminando lejos de ahí pero algunos metros después sintió como se deshacían bruscamente de su agarre

-Idiota ¿Qué demonios crees que estas haciendo?-

-Ayudándote-

-¿Y quién dijo que necesitaba tu ayuda?- Haruki sonrió ante la actitud de la chica sintiendo de nuevo ese extraño escalofrió al ver sus ojos

-Nadie y probablemente no la necesitabas pero yo quise hacerlo- dijo con una sonrisa- ¿Puedo saber tu nombre?-

-No-

-Está bien, está bien- la peli roja hizo una reverencia nuevamente -Mi nombre es Haruki es un verdadero placer conocerte-

-Isuke-

-Entonces Isuke-san…No… Pareces alguien que merece algo más de respeto, entonces, Isuke-sama un placer- repitió dando un beso en el dorso de su mano -¿Ahora si aceptarías bailar conmigo?-

-Supongo un baile no haría daño, además viéndote de cerca no estás tan mal-

-Gracias-

-Pero eres una idiota-

-Tal vez… pero pronto veras que también soy encantadora-

La orquesta comenzó a interpretar una conocida pieza de baile, los caballeros comenzaron a invitar a las damas al baile, Haruki se acercó a Isuke ofreciéndole la mano

-¿Me permite está pieza?-

Isuke no lo diría ni mucho menos lo admitiría, pero se moría de ganas de bailar con la galante pelirroja, había algo en ella que la atraía, algo que hacía que sintiera una corriente eléctrica recorrer por su espalda

-Nadie está aún en la pista de baile ¿Cómo pretendes que bailemos, idiota?-

-Bailare contigo, no con ellos, no me importa si hay alguien más en la pista o no. Solo quiero bailar contigo-

Isuke abrió los ojos sorprendida, nadie jamás le había hablado de esa forma tan segura, la chica frente a ella seguía con la mano extendida y una sonrisa boba en su rostro. Isuke le sonrió

-Eres demasiado pretenciosa, demasiado segura... Me gusta eso. Vayamos-

Aceptando su mano se dirigieron a la pista de baile. Comenzaron a bailar, Isuke estaba sorprendida de que aquella chica supiera los pasos de baile, no parecía ser una persona que tuviera dinero o qué tuviera un título nobiliario, parecía ser una persona común

-¿Sucede algo?-

-Solo me preguntaba quien demonios eres, no pareces tener un estatus alto o algo así, y, sin embargo, conoces muy bien el baile y los protocolos-

-¿Y tú quién eres? Tampoco pareces tener una educación así de alta-

Una vuelta rápida y un cambio de pareja, Isuke se sintió frustrada ¿Quién se creía esa idiota para hablarle así? Y más importante que eso ¿Por qué le era tan atractiva esa insolente? Definitivamente esa chica no era una noble, y si lo era, entonces era toda una rebelde… Otra vuelta y regresaron

-¿Me extrañaste?-

-Eres insoportable-

-Vaya, eres la primera chica que me dice eso, todas por lo general dicen que soy fascinante-

-Seguro eran idiotas como tú-

Haruki sonrió, cualquier otra persona habría dejado a esa petulante chica sola en la pista, pero ella quería conocer más a la peli rosa frente a ella, sus ojos estaban descubiertos y eran sinceramente hermosos mientras más los miraba más los quería seguir observando, eran extrañamente atrayentes y fascinantes

-No lo eran, aunque ciertamente ninguna era tan hermosa como tú-

El baile cambio a un ritmo más rápido, no dijeron nada más, se dedicaron a mirarse mutuamente, miradas cargadas de curiosidad, de coquetería, de deseo, Haruki e Isuke se sentían atraídas la una por la otra poderosamente, el ritmo volvió a ser lento y al poco tiempo la música terminó, la audiencia aplaudió mientras las parejas en la pista hacían reverencias. Isuke respiraba agitadamente al igual que Haruki

-Eso fue divertido ¿Me permites invitarte algo de tomar?-

-El baile fue suficiente-

Isuke dio media vuelta y se fue. Haruki sonrió y fue por dos copas de vino

-Es la segunda chica más sensual de toda la fiesta. Has obtenido un buen botín-

-Supongo que la primera chica soy yo... Coronel Takechi-

Haruki saludó de mano a la peli púrpura frente a ella quien también tomó dos copas

-Lamento romper tu burbuja, la primera está afuera esperándome- dijo con una sonrisa orgullosa -Capitán, esa chica no te aceptará la copa si llegas así con ella, dásela a otra chica y verás como se acerca a ti-

-¿Eso debo tomarlo como una orden o un consejo?-

-Una sugerencia, después de todo tengo más experiencia que tú en esto. Ven conmigo-

Haruki caminó con Otoya hacia el jardín donde una chica castaña las esperaba sentada en una banca

-Capitán Namatame déjeme presentarle a la princesa Hanabusa Shiena, mi esposa-

Haruki miró sorprendida a la pareja, le dirigió una rápida mirada de asombro a Otoya quien asintió sonriente dándole a entender que estaba hablando en serio, la pelirroja hizo una reverencia y dio un beso en el dorso de la mano de la princesa

-Mucho gusto alteza, es un placer conocerle-

-El placer es mío Capitán-

Luego miró a Otoya con una sonrisa divertida

-Si alguien me hubiera dicho que tú estabas casada simplemente me hubiera reído y si me decían que además lo habías hecho con una princesa no lo hubiera creído-

Otoya bebió un poco de su copa y levantando una ceja preguntó

-¿Por qué?-

-Pues, es común que las princesas desposen galantes príncipes o nobles de perfecta educación y modales y pues tú… Tú eres Takechi Otoya-

-¡Hey! Eso me ofende muchísimo, soy tan buen partido como cualquier príncipe ¿Verdad Shiena?- Otoya hizo un puchero y volteó a ver a su esposa pero esta se encontraba riendo -¡Shienaaaaa!-

-Lo siento, lo siento. Si eres casi tan buena como cualquier príncipe, mi amor-

-Lo ves… Espera ¿Cómo que casi?-

Haruki sonrió divertida ante la escena, aunque ciertamente nunca había esperado el matrimonio de alguien como Takechi Otoya, se sentía feliz por ella. Miró como esa pareja bromeaba, jugaba y reía, era obvio que ambas chicas estaban profundamente enamoradas, suspiró con un poco de tristeza

Amor…

Levanto la mirada al cielo, preguntándose si algún día sentiría algo más que simple atracción física por una chica, si podría llegar con alguien a algo más que una conquista de una sola noche. Interesadas no faltaban, pero a Haruki simplemente no le interesaba ninguna mujer de esa forma. Su familia era lo más valioso que tenía y el hecho de entablar una relación seria con alguien sería volverla parte de su familia cosa que le aterraba, pues, después de todo, estaba en medio de una guerra y no quería arriesgar a nadie, no quería perder a nadie más, o, incluso, ser ella quien se fuera y dejara a esa persona

-¡HARUKI!- el grito de Otoya la sacó de sus pensamientos, notó las miradas preocupadas que le dirigían, al parecer se había perdido un rato en sus pensamientos. Sonrió

-Lo siento, me distraje un momento ¿Decías?-

-Preguntaba ¿De dónde se conocen ustedes dos?- preguntó esta vez Shiena

Haruki volteo a ver a Takechi la cual negó nerviosamente con la cabeza y las manos, la pelirroja entendió el mensaje e intentó no soltar una carcajada

-Nos conocimos en la academia, su alteza-

Otoya respiró aliviada, Haruki había mentido pues no podía decirle a la esposa de su mejor amiga que a pesar de asistir a la misma academia militar realmente se habían conocido en un cabaret al que solían ir los soldados en sus días libres

-Oh ya veo… ¿A qué ejercito perteneces?-

-Pues...- ahora fue su turno de sentirse nerviosa no era el mejor lugar para revelar eso, además estaba enterada que la reina de los Hanabusa era consciente de los rebeldes, pero no tenía idea de la opinión de la princesa Shiena

-Haruki, creo que si no regresas con la chica con la que estabas alguien te la va a terminar robando- dijo Otoya guiñándole un ojo y señalando hacia la pista de baile

-Oh si, tienes razón. Debo retirarme- hizo una reverencia -Fue todo un honor conocerla su alteza-

-El honor fue mío Capitán-

La pelirroja extendió su mano hacia Otoya y se fue. Cuando Shiena y Otoya quedaron a solas, la castaña levantó la mirada seria hacia su esposa

-Otoya-

-¿Si mi vida?-

-¿A qué ejercito pertenece tu amiga?-

-Actualmente a ninguno… Se dedica a… A un negocio familiar-

-¿Qué tipo de negocio?-

-Tú sabes… Negocios-

-Hay muchas clases de negocios-

-Bueno, no estoy muy segura creo que tienen un rancho de caballos o algo así-

-Mmmm ¿Por qué debería creerte?-

-Porque soy tu esposa solo por eso-

Shiena tomó un trago de su copa y miró a Otoya cuyo nerviosismo crecía poco a poco, sabía que terminaría cediendo ante su esposa, terminando su copa de un solo trago suspiró pesadamente

-Tú ganas Shiena, Haruki es Capitán del ejército rebelde-

-¡¿DEL EJERCITO QUÉ?!-

-Shhh-

Otoya tapó la boca de su esposa con la mano antes de que algunas personas que estaban por ahí caminando las escucharan

-Por favor Shiena no grites-

Una alterada Shiena preguntó en voz baja

-¿Cómo entró aquí?

-Tal vez… Shinya y yo… Les dimos entradas… Tal vez…-

-¿QUÉ HICISTE QUE?-

Shiena se puso de pie abruptamente y Otoya la jaló del brazo para sentarla junto a ella de nuevo, susurrándole le dijo

-Mira yo sé lo que estás pensando pero te prometo que no hay ningún peligro- Shiena la miró con desconfianza -Tu hermana lo sabe y está de acuerdo con esto. No tienes por qué temer, las estaré vigilando ¿Si? Te prometo que no le harán daño a nadie-

Otoya sonrió a Shiena dándole un beso en la mano, la princesa suspiró

-Bien, pero en serio quiero que la vigiles-

… … … … … … … …

Haruki recorrió el salón en busca de Isuke, la encontró lejos de la pista de baile con una copa de vino en sus manos, cerca de ella también pudo ver a la misma chica que Tokaku había seguido antes

Las palabras de Otoya volvieron a su mente "Esa chica no te aceptará la copa si llegas así con ella, dásela a otra chica y verás cómo se acerca a ti"

Sonrió con un toque de malicia y acercándose a la otra joven hizo una reverencia tendiéndole una de las copas de vino que aun traía con ella

-¿Por qué una chica tan linda como tú se encuentra sola en una fiesta?-

-Por no tener algún estatus social alto supongo- respondió la chica en voz baja y con una sonrisa melancólica mientras aceptaba la copa que le había ofrecido y daba un sorbo

-Oh, eso del estatus social es una molestia a veces ¿No es cierto? Por suerte a mí no me importa- tomando su mano y dio un beso en ella -Soy Haruki, un placer ¿Puedo saber tu nombre?-

-Haru, es un gusto conocerte-

-Bello nombre, dime Haru ¿Me concederías el honor de bailar conmigo?- Haruki extendió su mano con una sonrisa galante, Haru la miró dudosa, a Tokaku definitivamente no le gustaría que bailara con una completa extraña y, siendo honesta, ella tampoco quería bailar con alguien que no fuera la peli azul, pero era poco probable que eso pasara debido a la pelea que habían tenido y la pieza que comenzaba a sonar era una de sus favoritas, mordió su labio y después de mucho pensar la sonrisa de la pelirroja frente a ella la convenció

-Supongo que un baile no haría daño- antes de que pudiera tomar la mano de Haruki alguien más lo hizo

-Ella no va a bailar contigo- Tokaku se puso frente a Haru dispuesta a pelear contra la persona que estaba coqueteándole pero no tuvo tiempo de decirle algo más pues ésta fue arrastrada por otra chica

Tokaku vio como esas dos desaparecían y entonces tomó a Haru de la cintura, tomó su mano y fueron a la pista de baile. Haru se sorprendió de aquello, con la voz suave dijo

-No tenías por que hacer eso-

-TENÍA QUE HACERLO. HARU TE ESTABAN COQUETEANDO Y TU LO ESTABAS PERMITIENDO-

Haru le pidió a Tokaku que bajara la voz pues varias personas habían volteado al escuchar la voz de la princesa

-Permítame recordarle su majestad que esto es un baile, es normal que las personas tengan ese tipo de interacciones-

-¿Y solo por eso vas a dejar que cualquiera se te acerque así?-

-No le veo nada de malo, además yo puedo elegir si quiero bailar con alguien o no-

-PUES YO SI VEO ALGO MALO EN ESO-

-Entonces ya que eres mi princesa ¿también tienes derecho a intervenir en mi vida amorosa?-

-No, tengo derecho a intervenir porque soy tu novia. Haru para con esto-

-¿Parar con que su majestad?- Tokaku gruñó y tomó de la mano a Haru llevándola hasta uno de los balcones cerró la puerta tras de sí. Caminó hasta el barandal donde apoyó sus manos y tomó aire, Tokaku estaba sufriendo por esto, le costaba mucho hablar sobre sus sentimientos pero debía sincerarse con ella misma y su novia, y, sobre todo, debía disculparse por lo que había pasado. Dio media vuelta para ver a la pelirroja

-Haru, yo sé que estuve mal al decir todo eso sobre ser tu princesa y que recuerdes tu lugar, pero entiende que estaba molesta, sentí como si me llevaras la contraria, como si apoyaras solo a mis hermanas y no entendieras que lo hago por su bien… Si, fue tonto porque eres la única persona que siempre apoya todo lo que digo, la única persona que me entiende… Yo- Tokaku se acercó a Haru y acarició su rostro -Lo siento. Tú no solo eres un miembro más de la servidumbre del castillo o solo la institutriz de mi hermana menor. Eres su amiga, eres mi mejor amiga y lo más importante es que eres mi novia y…-

Tokaku no dijo nada más porque se vio envuelta en los brazos de su novia, correspondió el abrazo y suspiró aliviada de que al parecer todo estaba arreglado, sonrió

-Nunca olvido que tú eres una princesa, mi princesa, Tokaku ¿Sabes? Siempre me siento abrumada por ello y tengo miedo de no ser suficiente para ti. Tal vez algún día llegue un príncipe o una princesa a pretenderte y entonces…-

-No me interesa alguien más- la voz de Tokaku sonaba decidida pero dulce a la vez, algo que solo sucedía con Haru, solo con ella Tokaku se permitía ser simplemente una persona. Haru se separó ligeramente sin romper el abrazo, apoyó su frente contra la de la peli azul y se dedicó a observar sus ojos por unos momentos antes de unir sus labios en un beso. Se besaban de forma suave y calmada sin ninguna prisa dejando salir todo el amor que sentían la una por la otra con ese simple gesto

-Te amo-

Tokaku cerró sus ojos y le sonrió a Haru, quien también sonrió y abrazó tiernamente a su novia

-También te amo-

-Perdona por no terminar de bailar contigo ¿Me concederías otra pieza?-

La peli azul hizo una reverencia y extendió su mano, Haru rio ante ese gesto

-Me encantaría mi amor-

Ambas entrelazaron sus manos e intercambiaron sonrisas, cuando se dirigían a la pista de baile Tokaku preguntó

-¿Quién era la chica que te estaba coqueteando?-

-Oh… Yo realmente no la conozco. Nunca la había visto en ninguno de los eventos pasados del castillo- Tokaku se tensó ¿podría ser un rebelde? ¿Acaso se habían infiltrado en el baile? No, no era posible, tenía demasiada seguridad y había elegido a los mejores soldados para resguardar el baile, ella no podía ser tan torpe para que hayan burlado todo y llegaran al baile, seguramente estaba siendo paranoica, pero aquella chica era pelirroja justo como… Tokaku se detuvo abruptamente

-¿Te dijo su nombre?-

-Si, se llama Haruki-

Tokaku sintió como caía sobre ella un balde de agua helada, el cabello pelirrojo, el porte gallardo, nueva en un evento social del castillo, con el nombre del Capitán del ejercito rebelde, el nombre de uno de los Namatame… Era demasiado para ser solo una casualidad o una coincidencia. Tomando fuertemente de la mano a Haru caminó hacia la pista

-¿Qué ocurre Tokaku?-

-Haru necesito que vigilemos a esa chica-

-No será muy difícil. Ella estaba en el balcón junto al nuestro-

La general Datura abrió los ojos completamente sorprendida, frunció el ceño

-No te alejes de mi-

Y caminó de la mano con Haru hacia el balcón contiguo

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Haruki fue arrastrada por Isuke varios metros alejándose más y más del salón de baile, agradeció internamente que el plan de Takechi funcionara al parecer su querida peli rosa se había puesto celosa y ahora tenía su completa atención

-No es que me queje pero ¿A dónde me llevas Isuke-sama?-

Como única respuesta fue empujada hacia un balcón

-Entonces eres de esas chicas que van de fiesta en fiesta consiguiendo una aventura de una noche- la voz molesta de la peli rosa llenó el ambiente junto con el sonido del seguro de la puerta del balcón ¿Por qué estaba tan enojada? Isuke tampoco entendía el porqué de su enojo, simplemente al ver a Haruki con otra chica, el coqueteo que había iniciado era razón suficiente para que su sangre hirviera de rabia y, para terminar, la estúpida sonrisa altanera de Haruki solo hacia su ira crecer

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?-

-Después de que yo no te hice caso te largaste con la primera chica que viste-

-Oh, acaso- Haruki se acercó provocadoramente a Isuke obligándola a retroceder hasta chocar con la puerta, donde Haruki aprovechó y puso su mano a un lado para cerrarle el paso -¿Estás celosa?-

-¡Por supuesto que no!- Isuke empujó bruscamente a Haruki y caminó hacia el barandal -¿Qué razón tendría yo para estar celosa?-

-No lo sé, tal vez porque soy increíblemente bien parecida y sería algo normal que las chicas se acercaran a mi-

-¿Ah si? Yo lo dudo mucho, bajo una máscara cualquiera puede decir eso-

Haruki se mordió el labio, dudaba, quería mostrarle a Isuke que se equivocaba. Por alguna razón que no entendía quería que la peli rosa la viera tal y como era, pero quitarse la máscara era algo arriesgado. No debía hacerlo, Chitaru se lo advirtió, no podía desobedecer a su hermana. Isuke sonrió victoriosa

-¿Ves? Tengo razón. Seguramente solo eres una oportunista buscando la cama de alguna noble- dio un par de pasos dando por terminada la discusión y dispuesta a alejarse de esa idiota pelirroja, después de todo, Isuke tenía cosas que hacer y no podía desperdiciar su tiempo con ella. Sintió como Haruki tomaba su muñeca impidiéndole avanzar

-Está bien, te dejare ver mi rostro. Pero… Si te resulto aunque sea un poco atractiva tú vas a quitarte la tuya y a besarme ¿De acuerdo?-

Isuke no respondió pero a la pelirroja pareció no importarle ya que se colocó frente a ella y retiró su máscara lentamente. Isuke se quedó sin habla por un momento, vio los ojos de Haruki y después sus labios, simplemente no podía dejar de mirarla ¿Cómo podría hacerlo? Haruki era de verdad hermosa y el verla la hacía sentir escalofríos recorrer su espalda

-¿Y bien?

Pero eso Isuke no iba a decírselo. Simplemente la miró intentando parecer neutra

-Llamarte increíblemente bien parecida fue una exageración o definitivamente eres idiota y no reconoces lo que ves. Pero… No eres del todo un desperdicio-

Isuke se acercó a Haruki y retiró su máscara. Esta vez fue turno de Haruki de quedarse sin habla, la sensación de electricidad en su cuerpo se hizo presente de nuevo y esta vez más fuerte, probablemente era la chica más hermosa que había visto en toda su intensa vida. A los ojos de Haruki, en ese momento, no podía existir una mujer más hermosa que Isuke

-Wow… Estoy impresionada lo admito- dio un par de pasos hacia la peli rosa de forma provocadora -Así que… No soy del todo un desperdicio ¿eh? ¿Eso significa que puedo besarte?-

Isuke se acercó aún más a Haruki

-Sigo pensando que eres una idiota oportunista-

-Tomaré eso como un si- dijo abrazando a la peli rosa por la cintura y juntando sus labios, sintiendo su corazón agitarse con el simple contacto entre ellos, sonrió al sentir como Isuke la abrazaba por el cuello correspondiendo a su beso el cual, de un momento a otro, pasó de un roce de labios a un beso apasionado, hambriento, deseoso. Ambas dejaron salir un suspiro al mismo tiempo, la sincronía de sus labios se sentía tan perfecta, ninguna de las dos tenía intenciones de separarse… Pero a veces las cosas no resultan como uno quiere

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose estrepitosamente y varios pasos rodeándolas las obligó a separarse viendo cómo eran rodeadas por al menos una decena de soldados. Isuke no entendía lo que estaba pasando y al parecer era la única, ya que la pelirroja no se veía sorprendida por verse rodeada

-Podemos hacer esto por las buenas o por las malas- dijo una voz tras los soldados. Haruki se separó de Isuke, levantó los brazos en señal de rendición mientras observaba alrededor

-¿Hacer qué exactamente? Me parece muy descortés de su parte aparecerse de esta forma sin presentarse y con muchos soldados-

-Estoy bastante segura de que me conoces ¿O no?- Tokaku se acercó a Haruki y la tomó del brazo susurrándole al oído -No voy ni vas a causar un alboroto, no vamos a alarmar a los invitados. Vamos afuera, rebelde-

-De acuerdo, entonces vamos… General- Haruki susurró también en el oído de Tokaku, sonriendo volteó a ver a Isuke a quien tomó de la mano dándole un beso dijo sin más -Un placer conocerte Isuke-sama perdona que terminaras envuelta en esto-

Tokaku ya había caminado hacia fuera del balcón, Haruki le gritó

-Así que dijiste por las buenas o por las malas… Bueno creo que las malas resultan más divertidas-

Dicho esto, Haruki salto por el balcón aterrizando sin ningún problema, corrió para esconderse pero entonces unos soldados le salieron al paso deteniéndola

-De verdad no quiero hacer esto-

-¿No quieres hacer esto? Ja, vaya, creí que nunca le decías que no a un reto-

-Prometí que no haría un escándalo este día… Te voy a dar una última oportunidad rebelde, vete de aquí y nadie saldrá herido-

-¿Por qué no nos presentamos general?-

Tokaku hizo una señal a sus soldados, se quitó la máscara arrojándola lejos, desenvainó su espada

-Datura Tokaku-

Haruki sonrió y también desenvainó su espada

-Namatame Haruki-

Comenzaron a caminar en círculos, ambas en posición de ataque, intercambiaron miradas cargadas de odio y furia. Tokaku miraba con seriedad a Haruki, Haruki miraba con diversión a Tokaku

-¿Qué espera general?-

-No voy a darte el gusto rebelde-

-Tienen un lindo castillo por cierto, esto es gracias al sufrimiento del pueblo ¿o me equivoco?- dijo Haruki con un tono burlón, Tokaku chasqueo la lengua, sabía lo que la pelirroja quería pero no se dejaría provocar. Su objetivo no era pelear con ella, no por el momento, estaba haciendo tiempo hasta que llegaran más soldados así podrían capturarla y conseguir información sobre el ejército rebelde, era obvio que no era la única infiltrada no podía correr el riesgo de dejar rebeldes sueltos en el baile

-¿Cómo entraste?-

-Tú no eres perfecta, tu castillo no es perfecto y tus soldados tampoco lo son, están tan mal entrenados que nos fue muy fácil entrar, fue fácil infiltrarnos-

-TOKAKU-

-ICHINOSE, SUZU, VAYANSE DE AQUÍ ¡PROTEJANLA!-

Haru había llegado junto con Suzu al jardín, la peli azul al ver la situación corrió en busca de su hermana menor, en cambio, la joven pelirroja se paralizó en su lugar, gritó asustada al ver como su novia iba a batirse en duelo

-¿Cuántos vienen contigo?-

-No lo sé, tal vez somos un par, tal vez una decena o tal vez en unos minutos todo el ejército entrará en el castillo y por fin pondremos fin a su régimen de terror-

Haruki lanzó una cuchilla que tenía oculta, Tokaku logró esquivarla, un soldado le dio rápidamente una cuchilla, la peli azul la lanzó a los pies de Haruki

-Basta de juegos-

-Tokaku, por favor ten cuidado-

Haru gritó desconcentrando a Tokaku, quien pudo apenas esquivar un golpe directo a su rostro, gritó intentando que su voz no se escuchara temerosa

-TE DIJE QUE TE FUERAS-

Haruki sonrió al encontrar la máxima debilidad de Datura Tokaku, aprovechó la distracción y corrió para hacer un nuevo ataque contra la peli azul y justo antes de que las espadas chocaran Haruki rodó por el suelo levantándose unos metros adelante y tomó de rehén a Haru

-Insisto en que las cosas a la mala son las mejores General- acercó su espada al cuello de Haru y silbó, de un momento a otro los demás soldados que iban con ella aparecieron corriendo -Creo que deberías escoltarnos amablemente a la salida si no quieres que nada le pase a la bella señorita-

Tokaku miró con verdadero odio a Haruki, su cuerpo temblaba, los soldados comenzaron a ponerse en posición de ataque, Tokaku les hizo una señal, no quería enfrentarse, eso podría lastimar a Haru

-¡SUELTALA! ESTO ES ENTRE TU Y YO-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hitsugi y Chitaru caminaban por los jardines tomadas de la mano, conversaban de cosas triviales estar juntas las hacía sentir en calma, olvidar todos los problemas y responsabilidades con los que cargaban llenándolas de una felicidad que nunca habían experimentado. Era como si no existiera nada además de ellas dos, era perfecto

-Así que este es tu primer baile-

-Si ¿Para ti también Kirigaya?-

Hitsugi suspiró pesadamente, Chitaru miró el cambio de ánimo en la joven y se detuvo

-¿Dije algo malo?-

-No, no es eso, es solo que…- de nuevo la duda presente en la joven princesa, quería decirle todo a Chitaru, quería decirle que ella era la princesa pero que no era como todo mundo creía, sus intenciones eran buenas, tenía tantas ideas para cambiar el régimen, que ella junto con sus hermanas se esforzarían por darle un futuro mejor a su pueblo… Pero temía decepcionar a Chitaru, no era el momento -Me temo mucho que sea mi último baile-

-¿Algún tipo de toque de queda o condición para eso?-

-Algo así… Es como si después de este baile ya no tuviera nunca más paz-

-Te prometo que no será así- Chitaru dio un tierno beso en la mano de Hitsugi -Yo iré contigo a todos los bailes y te cuidaré-

Ambas se sonrojaron por aquella repentina promesa pero no dejaron de tomarse de las manos

-Chitaru ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? Si no te gusta el gobierno de los Datura ¿Qué fue lo que te trajo hasta aquí?- Chitaru tragó saliva nerviosa y desvió la mirada ¿Qué debía decir? No podía decir la verdad a pesar de que, aparentemente, Hitsugi también estaba en contra del gobierno actual era muy arriesgado decirle que pertenecía al ejército rebelde, aun cuando su corazón le gritaba que debía ser honesta con esa chica y dejar que conociera todo de ella, pero no podía poner en riesgo su misión ni mucho menos decepcionar a Hitsugi, así que intento evadir su pregunta

-Digamos… Cuestiones familiares-

-¿Algún negocio?-

-Si- dijo nerviosa la pelirroja -Buscamos quien se interese en nuestro negocio-

-¿Qué clase de negocio?-

-Aaammm caballos-

-¡Vaya que bien! Me gustan los caballos aunque ¿No deberías estar allá dentro socializando?-

-No, estar aquí es mucho mejor. Además, para ser honesta, me alegra no estar bailando-

-¿Por qué?-

-No se me da muy bien-

Hitsugi detuvo su caminar y se colocó frente a ella sin soltar su mano

-¿En serio? Yo digo que bailas muy bien solo necesitas la pareja de baile indicada- colocó su mano libre en el hombro de Chitaru -Desde aquí podemos escuchar la música ¿Me concederías esta pieza?-

-Sera un placer- dijo colocando su mano libre en la cintura de Hitsugi y comenzando a bailar de forma lenta acercando y alejando sus cuerpos conforme avanzaban por los jardines. Un suspiro salió de sus labios al ver como la peli azul sonreía y lo hermosa que esa sonrisa se veía iluminada por la luz de la luna. Sentía su rostro acalorarse y su corazón latir emocionado, no entendía el porqué de todas esas emociones en su mente y en su cuerpo que aumentaban con cada paso y cada giro, pero definitivamente no quería dejar de sentirlo. La música comenzó a hacerse más lenta y el volumen a bajar, Chitaru colocó ambas manos en la cintura de Hitsugi elevándola y girando con ella, la música terminó justo cuando hizo que sus pies tocaran nuevamente el suelo

-¿Lo ves? Bailas bastante bien- ambas tenían la respiración ligeramente agitada, una nueva melodía comenzó a sonar pero ninguna de las dos le prestó atención. Entonces Chitaru notó que seguía sujetándola por la cintura

-Lo siento- dijo nerviosa retirando sus manos pero estas fueron detenidas por las manos de Hitsugi, haciendo que las volviera a colocar sobre su cintura antes de rodear su cuello con sus brazos

-Está bien, no me molesta- ambas se miraron fijamente a los ojos por un momento, sus corazones comenzaron a latir rápidamente, Hitsugi se paró de puntillas acercándose más a Chitaru quien agachó un poco su cabeza, ambas buscaban aquel beso tan ansiado, ambas sentían como cada fibra de su cuerpo les pedía hacerlo

-¡HITSUGI!-

Ambas voltearon notando a una chica peli azul con la respiración agitada corriendo hacia ellas, Hitsugi se separó de la pelirroja sin soltar su mano al ver lo asustada que se veía su hermana

-¿Suzu?¿Qué ocurre?-

-Nuestra hermana está peleando-

-¿Qué?

-Hay rebeldes en el baile y está peleando con ellos- Hitsugi sintió como el miedo la invadía, Chitaru también se congeló en su lugar tembló ligeramente "¿Qué fue lo que hiciste idiota?", rápidamente se colocó su mascara

-¿Dónde están?-

-Síganme-

Las tres chicas corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron hasta llegar a donde se encontraba una gran cantidad de soldados, rodeando a una molesta Tokaku que veía con ira a Haruki mientras tenía como rehén a Haru

-¡TOKAKU!-

Gritó Hitsugi temerosa al ver aquella escena, sabía de lo que podía ser capaz su hermana si algo malo le llegase a pasar a Haru, corrió hacia su hermana

-Haruki…-

Chitaru miró a su hermana, se sentía decepcionada de ver aquello, ella era militar no un simple mercenario ¿Qué acaso no había aprendido nada?

-¡HITSUGI ALÉJATE DE AQUI!- Tokaku volteó a ver a su hermana menor, sintiendo como la ansiedad en su interior aumentaba, señaló a la pelirroja y grito -SOLO VOY A PEDIRTELO UNA VEZ MÁS ¡ALÉJATE DE ELLA!-

-¡PROTEJAN A LA PRINCESA DATURA!- gritó uno de los soldados señalando a Hitsugi, Chitaru se alejó un poco al verse repentinamente rodeada por todos esos soldados, ambas se miraron sintiendo un nudo en la garganta y un enorme dolor en el pecho, como si su corazón se estuviese rompiendo. Susurraron al unísono

-No, tu no-

_**L: ¡HOLA HOLA HOLA FANDOM DE AKUMA NO RIDDLE! ¡VOLVIMOS! ¡LO HICIMOS! ¡NO NOS FUIMOS A HIATUS! Jajaja aunque realmente no los culpo, después de todas las cosas que hemos dejado en hiatus es normal que piensen eso xD pero estamos cambiando muchas cosas en nuestro aspecto de escritores, uno de ellos es la disciplina**_

_**I: Heey ¡hola! Así es nos estamos esforzando por cumplir un horario :3 este fic será actualizado los primeros días de cada mes, así que no desesperen que aquí seguiremos ;v**_

_**L: ¡NO LES DIGAS! ¡ERA SORPRESA! Bueno, mi no apá tiene razón, ya tenemos un horario de actualización (si es que podemos decirle así) Gracias por todo su apoyo y esperamos que disfruten la lectura que quedó bastante interesante... ¿Qué pasará?**_

_**I: Ay...perdón, yo aquí regándola uwu bueno, esperamos nos sigan apoyando con este fic :3 nos vemos en la siguiente actualización ¡Revivamos el fandom de AnR!**_


	3. Cuando te conocí

**Cuando te conocí **

Chitaru sintió como algo dentro de ella se quebraba ¿Qué era ese sentimiento? ¿Decepción acaso? O tal vez era dolor…

Si, definitivamente le dolía ver que aquella chica era la princesa

"¿Cómo pude ser tan ingenua?"

Sin embargo, ese sentimiento de protección se hacía presente de nuevo en ella. No le importaba que fuera la princesa contra la que debía pelear, algo dentro de ella le gritaba que debía cuidarla, de todos, de todo, de ella en especial

De igual forma sintió un gran enojo al ver lo que su hermana estaba haciendo "Haruki, idiota, no podrías esperar para hacer alguna tontería"

Haruki aún no había visto que Chitaru había llegado y mucho menos que estaba rodeada por soldados, estaba ocupada retando con la mirada a Tokaku quien estaba a punto de hacer algo de lo que pudiese arrepentirse. Miraba a Haru quien parecía no tener miedo de lo que pudiese pasarle, sino de lo que Tokaku pudiera hacer

-SUELTALA-

-NO HASTA QUE NOS GARANTICES QUE PODEMOS IRNOS DE AQUI SIN NINGUN TIPO DE PERSECUCIÓN-

-HARUKI-

El poderoso grito de Chitaru llamó la atención de todos los presentes Haruki sonrió victoriosa por ver ahí a su hermana

.-SI ¡ESTÁN EN NUESTRO PODER AHORA!-

-¡CALLATE!-

Fue la orden que la mayor dio a su hermana a quien vio con severidad, desenfundó su espada arrojándola en el piso y levantando los brazos en señal de rendición con una enorme seguridad la pelirroja se abrió paso entre los soldados. A pesar de que la seguían de cerca caminó hacia el centro de la pelea.

Tanto Tokaku como Haruki la miraron confundidas, Chitaru se acercó a su hermana y hablo cerca de su oído…

-Te dije que no te metieras en problemas. Suelta a la chica-

Haruki no sabía qué diablos era lo que estaba pasando, no entendía el comportamiento de Chitaru. Haru se sintió tranquila por ver ahí a la mayor de las Namatame, incluso escuchó lo que había dicho de alguna forma le inspiraba tranquilidad, confianza.

Con delicadeza, Chitaru tomó a Haru de la mano e hizo una reverencia

-Lamento la situación en la que se ha visto envuelta señorita. Le garantizo que esto no volverá a suceder- volteó a ver a Haruki y con voz de mando le dijo -Pídele una disculpa-

La menor la miró incrédula y murmuró

-¿Qué?-

-Es una orden capitán-

Haruki frunció el ceño y apretó los puños, no iba a pelear frente al general con su hermana, eso sería demasiada humillación, simplemente hizo una reverencia y dijo

-Por favor discúlpeme por haberla dañado señorita Haru-

Tokaku miraba todo sin comprender nada, pero al ver la forma elegante y caballerosa que Chitaru tomaba a Haru le produjo una sensación como de celos, pero, también, habían dañado su orgullo. Esa rebelde estaba tocando a su novia ¿Cómo se atrevía?

-General- habló de nuevo Chitaru quien caminaba junto con Haru hacia Tokaku -Lamento lo que mis hombres hicieron esta noche. Si nos lo permite, nos iremos sin causar más escándalo-

-No rebeldes, saben muy bien que esta gran ofensa no puedo pasarla por alto ¿Cuáles eran sus intenciones? ¿Por qué entraron al castillo?-

-Nada malo general, simplemente espionaje. Le juro por mi honor que nada de esto estaba planeado. A veces, los capitanes creen que tienen más autoridad que sus superiores-

Los ojos rojos miraron con severidad hacia su hermana, quien se sintió avergonzada por la humillación que en esos momentos estaba recibiendo por parte de su hermana "¿Qué diablos estás haciendo Chitaru?"

Chitaru extendió delicadamente la mano de Haru hacia Tokaku quien la tomó rápidamente abrazándola con una mano por la cintura para protegerla y con la otra con la espada en alto. Sin inmutarse por aquello Chitaru dio de nuevo una reverencia hacia ambas mujeres, levantó la vista y dijo

-Perdóneme por lo que pasó esta noche. A veces, el corazón hace cosas que la razón no entiende. Lo lamento, por ponerla en esta situación, realmente lo lamento-

Esto último lo dijo dirigiéndose rápidamente a Hitsugi, quien sintió las lágrimas acumularse "Por favor, por favor no hagas esto"

Tokaku sin embargo, sintió que Chitaru había tocado demasiado a Haru y que estaba siendo así de galante por una razón

-NOS VAMOS-

-NO CORONEL. ESTO NO ES ASÍ DE FACIL-

Los soldados se pusieron en posición de ataque rodeando a los 5 miembros del ejército rebelde

-USTEDES SABEN QUE NO SON BIENVENIDOS EN MI CASTILLO, TAL VEZ NO ESTEMOS EN EL APOGEO DE LA GUERRA PERO CONOZCO SUS INTENCIONES

-¿Qué intenciones? Como yo lo veo, causamos un gran alboroto pero nadie salió herido esta noche-

-TU CAPITAN COMETIO UNA OFENSA Y DEBE PAGAR POR ELLO-

-Y PAGARÁ. PERO NO AQUI, PARA ESO NOSOTROS TENEMOS NUESTRO PROPIO SISTEMA-

Tokaku encaró a Chitaru, Hitsugi no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, no quería creerlo. Buscó con la mirada a Suzu pero no estaba "Demonios Suzu ¿Dónde diablos te metiste?"

-General, se lo pediré amablemente una vez más. Déjenos ir y no molestaremos más. No es necesario que haya una pelea, no queremos que la guerra quede oficialmente declarada por este inconveniente-

-Coronel, usted sabe que no puedo dejarlos ir. Sería demasiado irresponsable de mi parte-

-PROMETISTE QUE NO HABRÍA NADA DE ESTO-

La voz de Hitsugi obligó a todos a voltear, Tokaku se congeló, le dirijió una mirada severa haciendo que Hitsugi temblara, no por miedo, si no por impotencia, no quería desafiar a su hermana frente al ejército rebelde pero tampoco quería que Chitaru saliera herida. Le aterraba la idea de que algo le pasara a la pelirroja

-NO TE METAS EN ESTO-

-LO PROMETISTE-

-¡ALTO!-

Suzu era ahora quien tomaba la voz de mando, junto con ella llegaban Shinya y Otoya. Shinya al ver el alboroto de inmediato buscó a Chitaru con la mirada, Chitaru la miró avergonzada y suplicante

-General Banba no se entrometa-

-Discúlpeme General pero por órdenes de mi reina nuestro deber aquí es evitar un conflicto a toda costa además- Shinya se acercó y susurró al oído de Tokaku -No queremos que el rey Akiyama se entere de esto ¿o si?-

Tokaku tembló al escuchar el nombre de su abuelo, si él se llegaba a enterar de lo que estaba pasando estaría en graves problemas, con una seña hizo que los soldados dejaran el ataque y comenzaran a retirarse

-¿Qué sugiere general?-

-Déjenoslo a nosotras general, las escoltaremos fuera del castillo-

Shinya se acercó a Tokaku y le dio una palmada en la espalda

-NO. ESO NO BASTA, OFENDIERON A MI FAMILIA. YO DEBO SER QUIEN RESUELVA ESTO-

Otoya colocó una mano sobre el hombro de la peli azul

-Entiendo su enojo general y si yo estuviera en esta situación probablemente no podría contenerme, pero piense por un momento si este es el momento indicado para desatar la guerra con los rebeldes. Un ataque en este momento seria un enorme riesgo y lo sabe, también está el detalle de las negociaciones con el reino Hanabusa-

Tokaku miró molesta a Otoya, después pasó su mirada hacia sus hermanas y Haru que la observaban con ojos suplicantes. Tenía razón, no era el momento de un ataque, miro una vez más a Chitaru la cual seguía con una expresión tranquila y amable

-Si vuelvo a verlas rondando por aquí... NO, si las veo en cualquier lugar que sea propiedad de mi familia no me importara estallar una guerra-

-Entendido General

-Una cosa más, si en treinta segundos no han abandonado mi castillo, no me hago responsable de lo que pueda suceder-

-¿Cómo demonios vamos a abandonar tu castillo en 30 segundos?

-HARUKI CALLATE-

-General Banba, lo dejo en sus manos- Y antes de retirarse se acercó a Chitaru y le dijo en un susurro -Y si vuelvo a ver que tú o tu hermana tocan a mi novia, las mataré sin ninguna duda-

Caminó hasta donde Hitsugi estaba, los soldados aun la protegían, con una sola seña hizo que éstos se retiraran, tomó a su hermana de la mano y luego fue con Haru a quien también tomó de la mano y caminaron dentro del castillo

-Sera un honor, ustedes tres- ordenó apuntando a los soldados que acompañaban a Chitaru y Haruki -Caminen delante de nosotros, las manos arriba, no intenten nada, en cuanto a ustedes dos- Shinya sujetó las manos de Chitaru tras su espalda y comenzó a caminar, Otoya hizo lo mismo con Haruki caminando lo más rápido que podían

-¿Lo de los 30 segundos era una broma verdad?-

-¿Te parece que Datura Tokaku es el tipo de persona que bromea?-

Haruki no tuvo tiempo de responder ya que un par de flechas aterrizaron en el suelo cerca de ella, sabían que era una advertencia así que apresuraron el paso

Una vez fuera del castillo Shinya y Otoya las soltaron, las cuatro chicas junto con los tres soldados se adentraron en el bosque. Una vez lejos del castillo, Chitaru pidió a los soldados que las dejaran solas

-Pueden regresar al campamento-

-De ninguna forma señor, nosotros las esperaremos. Estaremos por allá-

Señalando hacía unos árboles los soldados se fueron dándoles espacio

-Eso estuvo cerca, gracias por la ayu…¡Auch!- Otoya había golpeado con fuerza el brazo de Haruki -¿Eso por qué fue?-

-Por imprudente y mira que lo estoy diciendo yo-

La pelirroja quería quejarse pero se vio encarada por Shinya y Chitaru quienes la observaron con molestia antes de gritarle al unísono

-¿POR QUÉ DEMONIOS TOMASTE REHÉNES?-

-TOKAKU ESTABA A PUNTO DE CEDER-

-ELLA NO IBA A HACER NADA, LES DIJE QUE NO HICIERAN NADA TONTO-

-Por favor Shinya, no es para tanto- la peli plateada le dirijió una mirada furiosa, pero antes de que pudiese decir algo más Chitaru se adelantó

-¿NO? ¿SABES A QUIEN IBAS A MATAR?-

-NO IBA A MATARLA. SOLO QUERÍA AMENAZAR A TOKAKU-

-CON SU NOVIA-

Haruki abrió los ojos sorprendida

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-

-Estar en la milicia es más que solo batallas y peleas. Ahora ¿Sabes lo que tu estupidez va a provocar?-

-¿Mi estupidez? Al menos yo hice algo, no fui una cobarde como tú-

-Esto no tiene nada que ver con cobardía o valentía-

-CLARO QUE SI ¿YA OLVIDASTE LO QUE PERDIMOS POR CULPA DE ESA FAMILIA? ES JUSTO ARREBATARLES ALGO IMPORTANTE TAMBIEN-

Sin poder contenerse Chitaru abofeteo a su hermana, Haruki la miro molesta y dolida, sin embargo, la mirada penetrante de la mayor fue suficiente para hacerle saber que había hablado de más

-No lo he olvidado y es justo por eso que no involucramos gente inocente en esto, te quejas tanto de la sangre que se ha derramado por culpa de los Datura pero no te das cuenta que estabas a punto de hacer lo mismo-

-Ya dije que no iba a matarla-

-Ese no es el punto, desobedeciste órdenes y arriesgaste toda la operación, ahora ve a casa y más tarde discutiremos el tema-

-¿Qué hay de ti?-

-Tengo cosas que resolver con Banba-san-

-Yo me quedo-

-No-

-Pero Chitaru-

-ES UNA ORDEN-

Haruki miró con molestia a su hermana, Chitaru silbó y un soldado fue corriendo hacia ella

-Señor-

-Por favor, acompañen al Capitán Namatame al campamento. Yo iré más tarde, tengo que solucionar este error. Y por favor, no le digas nada al General Namatame de lo que pasó esta noche. Yo hablaré después con él-

-¿Vas a acusarme?-

-Quiero ver si es verdad que tienes honor hermana-

Y con ese último golpe al ego de Haruki, ésta se fue, furiosa por lo que había pasado

Haruki suspiró y se dio vuelta haciéndole una señal a los soldados para que la siguieran, se despidió de Otoya y se retiró con la cabeza baja. Reflexionando sobre lo que había hecho, vio una oportunidad y decidió aprovecharla ¿Qué había de malo en eso?

Una vez que Haruki se retiró, Chitaru se sentó sobre un tronco, revolviendo su cabello con frustración. Amaba a su familia, no le gustaba discutir ni pelear con su hermana pero lo que había hecho era demasiado imprudente incluso para ella

-Hiciste un buen trabajo con Tokaku-

-Supongo, pero, tuvimos suerte de salir con vida, no lo hubiéramos logrado sin su ayuda, gracias-

-No fue nada, ahora solo necesito pensar cómo explicarle a Sumireko todo esto-

Y ahí estaba de nuevo ese sentimiento en Chitaru, al ver como Shinya decía de forma tan dulce y suave el nombre de su reina

Amor

De nuevo esa palabra se hacía presente en ella. Era demasiado pronto para sentir amor por la chica con la que bailó…

No, ella no era una simple chica  
Era la princesa Datura, la princesa heredera a quien Chitaru había jurado destruir, pero… También era la chica de los hermosos ojos dorados, la chica con el rostro de un ángel, la chica por la cual podría llegar a sentir algo como el amor… Esa noche había estado a punto de besarla, eso definitivamente era algo que jamás había hecho ni había pensado en hacer ¿Por qué se había sentido así? ¿Por qué todo eso lo había sentido solo con ella?

Debía verla de nuevo, debía aclarar muchas cosas, debía poner en paz a su corazón

Respiró profundamente, sintió como sus manos temblaban pero debía intentarlo, con voz temerosa se dirigió a Shinya

-Shinya… Se que quizá es demasiado pero necesito otro favor

-¿Qué?-

-Debo volver al castillo- Shinya y Otoya intercambiaron miradas confundidas

-¿Para qué?-

Chitaru agachó la mirada, suspiró pesadamente

-Conocí a alguien, debo… Debo hablarle-

-Vaya...eso es nuevo en ti-

-¿Quién es?-

Chitaru dudó en si decir la verdad o no, mordió su pulgar en lo que se debatía mentalmente, sería muy fácil mentir y decirles que vería a cualquier chica, pero no, sabía que debía decirles de quien se trataba así que con solemnidad pronunció el nombre de la princesa

-Hitsugi-

Shinya se congeló al escuchar ese nombre

-No hablarás en serio Namatame-

-Quiero hablar con ella, necesito hablar con ella

-Mira, no quiero cuestionar tus tácticas militares. Pero acercarte a ella de ese modo es algo muy bajo-

-Esto no tiene nada que ver con la guerra, justo por eso debo hablarle. No quiero que malinterprete las cosas yo...no quiero que piense que me acerque a ella con algún motivo oculto. Que lo que pasó esta noche no fue parte de un plan, fue real y sincero-

-¿Qué pasó entre ustedes exactamente?

Chitaru sintió su rostro calentarse, el baile que habían compartido, la calidez de sus manos entrelazadas, incluso el instante en el que casi se besaban. Esas sensaciones seguían presentes en su cuerpo

Tomó una bocanada de aire y le conto todo a ambas chicas, desde su encuentro hasta el baile que compartieron en medio de los jardines. Honestamente, Chitaru se sentía como una colegiala torpe que le contaba a sus amigas cosas de su vida privada, se sentía ridícula por hacer eso pero, extrañamente, se sentía bien de contarlo

-Wow eso es...bastante romántico de hecho-

Shinya miró sorprendida a la pelirroja a quien jamás creyó ver así de sonrojada, pero temía por eso, algo en sus ojos lucía diferente, tenía ese brillo que solo el amor da "Esto no va a terminar bien". Otoya, por otro lado, sonrió enternecida por ver así a su amiga, suspiró enamorada

-Entonces el príncipe rebelde se enamoró de la princesa prohibida. Esto parece uno de esos libros que Shiena suele leer-

-Y-yo no dije nada sobre amor- dijo avergonzada pero sonriendo ¿Podría ser que llegasen a enamorarse? Al ver como las chicas la miraban, carraspeó la garganta y las miró suplicante - Entonces… ¿Me ayudaran?-

-¿Juras que esto no tiene nada que ver con la guerra?-

-Lo juro-

Shinya no estaba del todo segura de esto, tenía un mal presentimiento, podría ser por el conflicto de unos momentos atrás o tal vez era porque no quería que ese romance terminara en tragedia. Poniendo su mano en el hombro de Chitaru, Shinya habló con una calma muy rara en ella

-¿Sabes? Hay muchas chicas ahí afuera, estoy segura que Otoya podría presentarte a alguna-

-O a varias-

-Lo sé pero...Puede sonarles estúpido solo quiero verla otra vez… Quiero tomar su mano una vez más… Quiero explicarle que no tengo ninguna segunda intención solo...Solo necesito hablar con ella-

Chitaru bajó la cabeza para que no notaran la ansiedad que comenzaba a invadir su ser ¿Por qué tenía tanta necesidad de verla de nuevo? ¿Por qué precisamente a ella? Sintió como la mano de Otoya tomaba la suya para ponerla de pie. Shinya le daba las riendas de un caballo, una vez que las tres estuvieron montadas, Otoya exclamó con voz de triunfo

-Entonces vamos, tienes una princesa que ver-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hitsugi se encontraba en el balcón de su habitación, la fiesta había terminado hace un rato y ya sin ningún problema, su abuelo no parecía molesto ni nada se sentía aliviada de saber que no estaba enterado de nada, Sumireko había hecho un gran trabajo en distraerlo y mantenerlo alejado un largo rato, sin embargo, no había impedido el protocolo de presentación. Aunque, nadie lo haría, nadie la salvaría de eso así que ahora todo el reino conocía su rostro, incluso varios jóvenes de algunas familias nobles intentaron cortejarla, pero ella no presto atención a nada después de la pelea

No podía, su mente no se encontraba en ese lugar

Lo único que llegaba a sus pensamientos era Chitaru, suspiró y observó sus manos, intentando recordar la calidez que sentía al tomar la mano de la pelirroja, la seguridad que ésta le brindaba, las cálidas palabras que le había dicho, el baile que compartieron, la sensación de sus rostros acercándose… ¿Por qué dolía recordar eso? ¿Por qué le alegraba recordarlo?

-De todas las personas… ¿Por qué tú tienes que estar en esa rebelión?-

Una punzada de dolor se hizo presente en su pecho y suspiro nuevamente.

-Quien sea que te esté haciendo suspirar tanto debe ser muy especial-

-Suzu, no te escuche entrar-

-Hermanita, deberías estar más atenta, fuimos invadidos por rebeldes ¿Qué tal si esa pelirroja entra y te secuestra? O peor aún, logra hacerte daño-

Hitsugi sintió un sonrojo apoderarse de su rostro

-Chitaru-san no haría algo así. Ella jamás me haría daño-

-Ara, ara. Yo hablaba de la que secuestro a Haru-chan-

Hitsugi balbuceó, desviando la mirada avergonzada

-Bue-Bue-Bueno, y-y-y-yo cre-creí que-

Suzu no soportó más y comenzó a reír, logrando que Hitsugi le diera un golpe en el brazo

-Hermanita una princesa no balbucea ni golpea-

-En estos momentos soy tu hermana y tengo permitido eso-

Hitsugi volvió su vista al cielo, Suzu sonrió

-Entonces Chitaru ¿no?-

-S-si ese es su nombre-

-¿Te lo dijo durante su momento romántico en los jardines?-

-Si… Fue lo primero que me dijo-

-¿Tú le dijiste tu nombre?-

-No, le dije el de mamá-

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque quería que me conociera por quien soy, no por el título que tengo. No lo sé… Simplemente-

-Mentiste-

-Es una forma de verlo. Si-

-Bueno, siendo honesta en cierta forma me alegra que lo hicieras-

-¿Por qué?

-Quien sabe lo que hubiera pasado si se enteraba de tu verdadera identidad ¿Sabes quién es ella?-

-No-

-Namatame Chitaru, Coronel del ejército rebelde y una de las pocas personas que, de acuerdo a sus habilidades de batalla, podría competir con Tokaku. En una batalla uno a uno, posiblemente podría ganar-

Ahí estaba de nuevo, el dolor se hacía presente en Hitsugi al recordar que esa pelirroja que le hacía experimentar un mundo de emociones y sensaciones nuevo pertenecía a la rebelión que tanto odiaba a su familia, que quería destruirlos

Destruirla a ella

No, Chitaru era diferente, ella no era una mala persona que solo buscaba venganza ella solo quería un cambio para el pueblo, algo mejor. Igual que el que querían ella y sus hermanas, tal vez, solo tal vez, podrían ayudarle a alcanzar ese objetivo

-Estoy segura de que no me hubiese hecho nada malo-

-¿Cómo estas tan segura de eso?-

Las palabras de la pelirroja resonaron en su cabeza

"_Esa princesa no ha hecho nada malo, no puedo odiar a alguien que no conozco"_

E inevitablemente sonrió aliviada

-Simplemente lo sé, ella es...diferente-

-Ara, parece que mi hermanita si se enamoró esta noche

Hitsugi sintió su rostro enrojecer nuevamente ¿Ella enamorada? No, claro que no, el amor era algo más complicado, algo que tomaba un poco más de tiempo que un simple baile, una conversación...casi un beso. Era muy pronto para llamar amor a lo que sentía, sin embargo, no podía negar que si sentía algo ¿Atracción quizá?

-Y-yo no he dicho que este enamorada-

-Tampoco lo has negado. Entonces si te gusta-

-¿No deberías estar molesta? ¿Preocupada? ¿O dándome algún discurso sobre porque no debería sentir nada por esa ella?-

Suzu sonrió enternecida, acercándose a su hermana la abrazó

-Hitsugi… Hay muchas cosas que debes aprender sobre el amor, llega de formas misteriosas y actúa de maneras inesperadas, el brillo de tus ojos al pronunciar su nombre hace obvio que sientes algo por ella. Por supuesto que estoy preocupada por el hecho de que sea parte del ejército rebelde, pero no estoy preocupada porque ella te haga daño-

-¿Por qué no?-

-Realmente no creo que sea una mala persona ¿Salvó a Haru-chan no es así? Y evitó un conflicto con nuestra hermana. Si ella fuera una mala persona, estaríamos en guerra ya-

La joven princesa pensó un momento en lo que su hermana decía. Tenía razón, si Chitaru hubiera querido, la guerra hubiera comenzado en ese momento y, posiblemente, su vida hubiera terminado también, pero, nada de eso pasó. Lo que pasó fue un cruce de miradas en el cual, los preciosos ojos rojos miraron con verdadero arrepentimiento los suyos ¿Cómo alguien que quisiera hacer algo malo podría tener esa mirada?

-¿En qué piensas?-

-En lo mucho que me gustaría verla de nuevo… Solo, una vez más-

-Demasiado riesgoso lo que pides ¿no te parece? Además- Suzu señaló hacia el jardín que daba al balcón -Tokaku está realmente paranoica con este asunto. Creo que esta noche no va a dormir-

-Tokaku nunca duerme. Sus sentidos están tan entrenados que puede escuchar hasta el más mínimo ruido-

-Nuestra hermana tiene una debilidad… Por desgracia, ahora todos los saben-

Suzu suspiró pesadamente al recordar la escena de hace unas horas. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo veía a Tokaku muerta de miedo, si en ese momento los rebeldes le hubieran dicho que para soltar a Haru ella debía morir lo haría, todo por proteger a la pelirroja. La amaba tanto que la protegería de todo y de todos, y esa era su única debilidad, querer proteger a todo lo que amaba

-¿Crees que ponga más guardias?-

-No. Tokaku no quiere alarmar a nuestro abuelo. Aparentemente él no sabe lo que pasó esta noche, darle razones para que piense que algo grave pasó sería un terrible golpe para nuestra hermana. Supongo que lo que hará, será poner a los mejores hombres. Posiblemente le pida ayuda al general Banba y al coronel Takechi, quienes, por cierto, aun no regresan ¿Crees que algo malo les haya pasado?-

-No lo creo, seguramente les dieron una paliza a esos rebeldes antes de venir-

-Es curioso que Sumireko no haya venido a verte aun-

-Hablamos en la fiesta. Se sentía cansada, sabes que su salud es delicada, fue a tomar un baño a su habitación. En cuanto termine seguramente vendrá a verme. Sin embargo, ella no es quien me preocupa-

-¿huh? ¿De qué hab…?-

Suzu no pudo terminar la frase cuando escuchó como las enormes puertas de la habitación de Hitsugi eran abiertas agresivamente de par en par

-¿POR QUÉ ESTÁS EN EL BALCÓN? ¿ACASO NO SABES QUE AHI ERES UN BLANCO FACIL?-

La menor suspiró pesadamente cruzándose de brazos

-Tokaku, sé que ha sido una noche realmente agitada y muy pesada, lo último que quiero es que llegues a MI habitación gritando y pateando puertas-

-POR HACER LAS COSAS A TU MANERA CASI TE PIERDO ESTA NOCHE-

Fue lo que Tokaku dijo antes de abrazar a Hitsugi, acto que dejó sin palabras a sus hermanas

-¿Cuántas veces debo decirte, decirles, que si algo les llegase a pasar me moriría? ¿Cómo debo decírtelo?-

En los ojos azules de Tokaku se podía ver un claro dolor, se sentía culpable por lo que había pasado

-Nada de lo que pasó esta noche fue tu culpa-

-Pudo ser así. Pude perderlas… Y sabes que ese es el único riesgo que no pienso correr-

-Sabes que nada de eso pasará Tokaku- Suzu se acercó y abrazó a su hermana -No siempre debes ser perfecta-

-No, yo no puedo fallar. Soy la única persona en todo este reino a quien no se le tiene permitido fallar-

-Deja de ser tan dura contigo misma, entiende que nada de esto fue tu culpa. Esos rebeldes pudieron conseguir de alguna forma una invitación oficial-

-Tú no puedes estar al pendiente de cada paso que den-

-Debería-

Hitsugi y Suzu suspiraron pesadamente, su hermana era tan obstinada que sacarla de esa idea sería muy difícil, al menos esta noche. Intercambiaron miradas y supieron lo que debían hacer, simplemente la abrazaron

-Gracias por protegernos-

Dijeron al unísono provocando un sonrojo en la mayor quien carraspeo la garganta dando a entender que el abrazo debía terminar pronto

-Mi querido cubo de hielo, relájate, un poco de amor nunca te hace daño-

-Y menos si es de tus hermanas-

-A menos que…- Hitsugi se acercó traviesa -Sea que quieres amor de otra persona quien está parada en el marco de la puerta ¿Por qué no te acercas Haru? Queremos saber si estás bien-

-Un poco nerviosa por lo que pasó esta noche pero todo bien. Tokaku-san ha estado junto a mi toda la noche, he hecho la ronda nocturna con los soldados a su lado. Incluso dormiremos juntas para que nada me pase-

-¡ICHINOSE!-

-Oops, lo siento, eso no debía decirlo ¿cierto?-

-Ara, ara quien diría que nuestra hermanita tendría su lado atrevido- Suzu miró de forma sugerente a su hermana provocando que su rostro enrojeciera aún más. En una situación normal se hubiese molestado pero solo atinó a decir

-N-no es nada de lo que están pensando-

Todas comenzaron a reír por ver el rostro enrojecido de Tokaku, Suzu rápidamente miró hacia el jardín y pudo ver una figura que se movía por las sombras, cuando llegó cerca de un farol Suzu pudo notar aquel cabello rojo tan peculiar, se paralizó al reconocer a la chica rebelde ¿Por qué esa chica estaba ahí? ¿Había regresado para atacarlas? Recordó la forma en la que había observado a Hitsugi horas antes. Fijo su mirada en la chica notando que esta se encontraba sola y lucia bastante nerviosa, definitivamente no estaba ahí para atacarla ¿Era posible que esa chica hubiese vuelto para ver a su hermana? Sonrió enternecida y volteó rápidamente hacia sus hermanas, Tokaku estaba distraída y debía seguir así, por lo que rápidamente se dirigió a ellas

-Tokaku, ha sido una noche larga y muy cansada. Creo que lo que todas necesitamos ahora es descanso-

-Suzu tiene razón Tokaku, ya le dimos más de cinco vueltas a todo el castillo y sus alrededores, creo que está perfectamente cubierto y protegido. No habrá un ataque, de verdad-

-No puedo estar tan segura. Le daré un vistazo desde aquí al jardín antes de irnos-

-NO-

Todas miraron a Suzu quien lucía muy nerviosa, intentó calmarse

-Es decir, no. Estás siendo demasiado paranoica, además, desde hace un largo rato Hitsugi y yo estamos aquí. Si alguien estuviera ya nos hubiera hecho algo, después de todo, quieren acabar con todos los Datura, eso nos incluye a ti y a mi, no solo a Hitsugi-

La mayor peli azul reflexionó sobre eso, su hermana tenía razón, si hubiera alguien ya las hubiera atacado, sintió como su mano era sujetada por Haru quien daba un suave apretón intentando transmitirle algo de tranquilidad, suspiró un poco aliviada pero aun así, debía verificar

-Tienes razón, solo un vistazo rápido-

Suzu no sabía como detener a su hermana pero respiró aliviada al ver como Tokaku asentía con la cabeza en clara señal de aprobación

-Todo en orden. Bien, vayamos a descansar, reforcé la seguridad en los pasillos de sus habitaciones si algo pasa basta con que griten y estaré en un segundo aquí-

-Tokaku nada va a pasar ahora ve a descansar-

-O a disfrutar tu noche con Haru, lo que prefieras- ambas chicas se sonrojaron nuevamente, Tokaku estaba por decir algo más pero su mano fue apretada nuevamente por Haru

-Bien las veo por la mañana, hermanas-

-Hasta mañana Suzu. Hasta mañana Hitsugi-chan-

-Duerme bien Haru-

Una vez que ambas se retiraron, Suzu se acercó al balcón nuevamente, buscando a la pelirroja notando como esta se acercaba sigilosamente el nerviosismo se notaba en cada movimiento que ésta daba

"_Ese nerviosismo es el de una persona enamorada, no de una atacante" _sonrió de nuevo

-¿Suzu?-

-Lo siento solo estaba viendo...las estrellas pero ahora debo irme hermanita. Recuerda lo que dijo Tokaku, cuídate y sal a ver las estrellas. Te relajará-

-Tokaku en verdad es paranoica-

Shinya, Otoya y Chitaru se sorprendieron de ver el triple de soldados custodiando la puerta de entrada. Sabían que entrar de nuevo al castillo iba a ser complicado pero no sabían que tanto

-Si así está la entrada no imagino como pueden estar los alrededores-

-¿Segura que quieres entrar? Mejor dicho ¿Segura que la chica vale la pena?-

-Lo vale. Incluso si muero esta noche, es preferible eso a una vida sin haberla conocido-

Chitaru habló sin pensar, solo dijo lo que su corazón sentía en ese momento, al darse cuenta de eso, Shinya y Otoya intercambiaron miradas antes de asentir

-Creo que no tenemos otra opción. Ven por aquí, hay un pasaje secreto. Otoya tu toma los caballos y distrae a todos los guardias que puedas-

-A sus órdenes mi general-

Shinya y Chitaru caminaron cubiertas por sus capas y la oscuridad de la noche, sigilosas rodearon hasta llegar a un muro

-¿Qué haremos? ¿Escalar?-

-No. Hitsugi y Sumireko prácticamente construyeron un pasadizo secreto ellas solas cuando eran niñas- Shinya, palpaba el muro buscando algo -Y, bueno, ser la prometida de la reina de los Hanabusa tiene sus ventajas, te cuenta todos sus secretos. Si, aquí está-

Lo que la peli plata había encontrado era una pequeña reja que permitía el acceso a una parte de los jardines que era muy poco vigilada, tan lejana, solitaria e impenetrable que podía ser poco custodiada. Ambas entraron con sumo cuidado, Shinya fue la primera en entrar y al ver que todo estaba vacío le hizo una seña a Chitaru para que saliera

-Lo más conveniente es que cuando vayas a irte salgas de nuevo por aquí, descuida, habrá muy pocos soldados por esta área y, seguramente, Otoya te dejará un caballo para que huyas. Estarás bien, después de todo, eres Namatame Chitaru-

Chitaru asintió memorizando el lugar para no tener problemas al salir. Se sentía nerviosa, ansiosa, incluso temerosa. Si, tenía miedo, miedo a que todo resultara mal y fuese capturada pero también miedo de lo que Hitsugi pudiera decirle, de que no quisiera volverla a ver o estuviese molesta con ella

-Espero que no te eches para atrás, después de todas las molestias que me he tomado para traerte y salvarte-

-Descuida, solo, estoy...nerviosa creo. Me siento ansiosa...casi hasta mareada-

Shinya sonrió, al parecer Chitaru estaba realmente interesada en Hitsugi

-Tenía mis dudas, pero ahora lo sé, definitivamente estás enamorada. Bien, sígueme-

Con sumo cuidado Shinya comenzó a caminar seguida de Chitaru, la noche era clara, las estrellas tiritaban en el cielo al lado de la luna, Chitaru sonrió, aun tenía dudas respecto a lo que sentía por Hitsugi, pero si era amor ¿Quién podía culparla? La noche era la más hermosa que Chitaru recordara haber visto "¿Quién no podría enamorarse en una noche tan hermosa como esta?" Imaginó que en cuanto estuviera con Hitsugi ambas verían aquel cielo tan hermoso, se abrazarían y podrían culminar el beso que estuvieron a punto de darse

-Oye Namatame-

-¿Si?-

-Prométeme que no vas a quedarte toda la noche con la princesa por favor. Sería en extremo difícil sacarte de ahí por la mañana-

Chitaru sintió su rostro arder, agradecía que fuera de noche y no pudiera ver su rostro rojo, simplemente carraspeo la garganta y dijo algo nerviosa

-So-Solo quiero verla otra vez y hablarle. Supongo que una vez que ella sepa que soy coronel del ejército rebelde se decepcione y me pida que no vuelva a verla nunca más-

-No te desanimes. Siempre puedes renunciar a esta guerra ¿lo sabes, no?-

La pelirroja asintió y agradeció los ánimos que Shinya le daba aunque ella sabía perfectamente que no podía renunciar a esta guerra. Había perdido tanto por culpa de los Datura que simplemente no podía obviar y olvidar lo que había pasado… Esa era otra razón por lo que la situación con Hitsugi la conflictuaba demasiado parte de ella estaba necesitaba aclarar las cosas con ella y esperaba que después de saber quién era realmente la peli azul no quisiera verla de nuevo, sin embargo otra parte de ella ansiaba, rogaba que aun a pesar de eso le diera una oportunidad

Chitaru se paralizó

¿Una oportunidad para que exactamente? Estaba tan inmersa en seguir los impulsos que su corazón tenía en ese momento que no se había puesto a pensar lo que haría... lo que quería lograr realmente

-Espera aquí… Creo que tu princesa está ya en el balcón-

Shinya le pidió a Chitaru que se escondiera en unos arbustos, con sigilo Shinya se acercó un poco y miró hacia el balcón de la princesa Datura encontrándola en el. Sonrió victoriosa, le hizo una seña a Chitaru para que se acercara

-Bien, tu princesa ya está en su habitación. Para subir a su balcón hay un muro con enredaderas, sé que sabrás escalarlo, no es tan difícil. Yo ya lo he hecho- Chitaru miró con cierto recelo a Shinya -Antes de que me asesines con la mirada. Creo que debo recordarte que Sumireko es la mejor amiga de Hitsugi, una vez ella se quedó a dormir aquí y yo subí a verla ¿Contenta?-

La pelirroja simplemente sonrió

-Así que la temible General Banba también puede hacer ciertas cosas tiernas ¿eh?-

-Cállate y mejor sube- Shinya miró hacia arriba y miró a Suzu -Maldición, ocúltate bien-

-¿Qué ocurre?-

-La princesa Suzu llegó a ver a su hermanita. Maldición, esto se complica. Escúchame bien Chitaru, no es difícil subir ni bajar del balcón. Pero deberás ser muy cuidadosa, yo iré a evitar que quieran entrar a la habitación de tu princesa. A partir de ahora estas sola. Suerte-

Shinya salió corriendo hacia el castillo, Chitaru miró a los alrededores, si alguien más estaba con Hitsugi sería más difícil pero tenía que hacerlo, vio que debía atravesar una parte del jardín donde no había nada para ocultarse, incluso había un farol

-¿Quién necesita un farol en medio de la nada? Bien, aquí vamos-

Con sigilo fue caminando por el jardín, observando atentamente que nadie estuviera por ahí, escuchó pasos y corrió a esconderse

-No puedo creer que esos rebeldes hayan entrado al palacio-

-El general Tokaku se desquitará con todos nosotros mañana, estoy seguro-

-Debemos aceptar nuestra responsabilidad. Nuestra general no puede cargar ella sola con toda la responsabilidad-

-Tienes razón, pero mi cuerpo ya está doliendo por el castigo que nos pondrá-

Chitaru apretó los puños al escuchar a esos soldados ¿Acaso los Datura eran tan despiadados y crueles como para maltratar a sus subordinados?

-Seguramente nos hará correr unos 30 kilómetros, la última vez que cometimos un error nos dejó doble entrenamiento-

-Lo sé, recordarlo aún hace que me duela. Aunque es realmente increíble, esa ocasión ella se quedó a entrenar aún más después de que nosotros terminamos-

-No se lo digas a nadie, pero yo escuche que cuando Ichinose-san le pregunto porque ella entrenaba si nosotros fuimos los del error la general Tokaku dijo que ella debía mejorar si quería que nosotros lo hiciéramos-

-¿En serio?-

-Si. Es demasiado dedicada. Realmente la admiro-

-Ella junto a la princesa Suzu y la princesa Hitsugi han sido lo mejor que le ha pasado al reino en muchos años-

-No hay nada por acá, será mejor irnos-

Los soldados se fueron dejando a Chitaru con una confusión aún más grande en ella ¿Sería posible que esos soldados hablaran con la verdad? ¿Y si los rebeldes estaban equivocados? No, no era así. El pueblo la pasaba mal por culpa de los Datura, cientos y cientos de años bajo el yugo de esa maldita familia debían ser vengados. Pero, esos soldados estaban solos, no había nadie a quien debieran demostrarle el respeto o la admiración que tenían hacia Tokaku entonces ¿Por qué ellos habían hablado así? Chitaru sacudió la cabeza "Concéntrate en la misión"

Esperó unos momentos y miró hacia el balcón, ahí seguía ella, cruzó el jardín y se paró junto al farol para ver mejor el muro que Shinya le había dicho, cuando lo localizó corrió hacia el. Era piedra resistente y la enredadera no era frágil, no sería difícil para ella escalarlo, respiró profundamente

-Aquí vamos-

Haru se sentía nerviosa, pasar la noche con Tokaku era algo que rara vez sucedía debido a la personalidad y las responsabilidades de la peli azul. Sin embargo, más que nerviosa se sentía preocupada, era obvio que Tokaku no podía relajarse aunque lo intentase y aun si ella hacia su mejor esfuerzo para ayudarle

-Tokaku-san- le llamo una vez más pero tuvo el mismo resultado que las ocasiones anteriores

-¿Hm?-

Haru suspiro y se levantó de la cama colocando sus manos sobre los hombros de su novia

-Tokaku-san-

-¿Qué?-

-Se que estas asustada pero ¿Puedes intentar tranquilizarte un poco?

-¿Qué te hace pensar que no estoy tranquila?-

-El hecho de que llevas media hora caminando en círculos por la habitación- como respuesta Tokaku solo suspiro y apoyo su cabeza sobre la frente de la pelirroja quien acaricio su cabello intentando tranquilizarla -Todo va a estar bien, los rebeldes se fueron puedes relajarte-

-No puedo ¿POR QUE NADIE PARECE ENTENDERLO?- gritó separándose bruscamente -¡Estuve a punto de perderte ahí! NO PUEDO SOLO OLVIDARLO Y RELAJARME-

-¡Pero no fue así!- Tokaku se sorprendió de que Haru levantara la voz, antes de que pudiera decir algo más sintió como las manos de la pelirroja se posaban en sus mejillas -Sigo aquí y estoy bien fui salvada y fue por una de esas rebeldes de las que estas tan preocupada lo que demuestra que no pueden ser tan malas como piensas-

La peli azul sintió su sangre hervir al recordar la forma tan galante en que Chitaru había tocado a Haru. No le había gustado para nada, pero Haru tenía razón en algo: la había salvado aunque Tokaku estaba segura de que había alguna intención oculta detrás de esa acción

-Además Hitsugi-chan y Suzu también están bien, entonces ¿Puedes por favor descansar?

Tokaku quería decir algo más sin embargo cualquier objeción quedo en el olvido al ver los ojos rosas de su novia preocupados y suplicantes acompañados de esa hermosa sonrisa que la hacía relajarse

-Bien- Haru sonrió complacida y se acercó para unir sus labios en un beso, el cual fue recibido con gusto por Tokaku

-Entonces será mejor que ya vayamos a dormir… Haru ¿me ayudarías con mi uniforme?-

Haru sintió su corazón derretirse al ver el sonrojo en el rostro de su novia, simplemente la abrazó y dijo

-No me iré de ti nunca Tokaku-

Hitsugi miró hacia el cielo sonrió al ver el firmamento cubierto de estrellas, se abrazó y suspiró triste "¿Por qué me duele el pensar en ti? Quiero verte otra vez" Una sonrisa nostálgica se hizo presente "Quiero verte pero... ¿Qué se supone que haga si te veo? Seguro tu no quieres volver a verme ahora que sabes quien soy"

-La noche siempre te pone sentimental Hitsugi-chan-

-Bueno, la noche tiene esa magia para hacer que los sentimientos afloren- la peli azul no estaba sorprendida de escuchar aquella voz a sus espaldas -¿No lo crees así Sumi-chan?-

Se dio la vuelta y le dirigió una sonrisa y una ligera reverencia a la reina Hanabusa quien estaba recostada en la cama de su amiga, miraba al techo

-Nunca me ha gustado el techo de tu habitación, demasiado alto, parecería como si no tuviera fin-

-No todos podemos mandar a decorar las habitaciones reales como se les pegue la gana-

-¿Sabes qué le vendría bien a tu habitación? Estrellas, miles de estrellas, como si siempre tuvieras el cielo nocturno aquí contigo-

Hitsugi fue y se recostó al lado de su amiga

-¿Tú crees? ¿No sería mejor el cielo de un día soleado?-

-A ti no te va el día, es mejor la noche. Enigmática, mágica, hermosa, desconocida y sublime. Como tú-

-Desconocida ya no, recuerda que hoy fue mi baile de presentación-

-Solo conocen tu rostro. No te conocen a ti, a la verdadera Datura Hitsugi nadie la conoce, salvo contadas excepciones- Hitsugi suspiro, nuevamente pensando en Chitaru ella había conocido a la verdadera Hitsugi, lejos de las responsabilidades y obligaciones que el trono conllevaba y sin ser una princesa, en ese momento se había sentido completa. Sacudió la cabeza, debía dejar de pensar en la pelirroja

-¿Qué te pareció el baile? Se honesta-

-Estuvo bien supongo. Aunque me intriga el saber por qué no bailé con mi general esta noche-

-Tokaku le pidió ayuda-

-¿Con qué?-

Hitsugi se sintió nerviosa de repente ¿Cómo explicarle todo a su amiga?

-Bueno… Hubo un pequeño incidente con unos invitados-

-¿Qué pasó?-

-Tal vez… Eran… Rebeldes-

-¿QUÉ?-

-Shh, no grites. No quiero alarmar a nadie. Algunos rebeldes lograron entrar a la fiesta, tomaron a Haru de rehén y Tokaku para evitar un escándalo le pidió al general Banba y al coronel Takechi ayuda-

-Ara ara… Entonces el baile estuvo interesante…-

-Si y además… Conocí a alguien-

-Uuuh eso suena aún más interesante ¿A quién?-

Los nervios en Hitsugi crecieron ¿Qué debía decir? Sumireko era su mejor amiga ocultarle cosas era algo que no le gustaba, se levantó y salió al balcón rápidamente, Sumireko la siguió

-Pues...antes de decirte ¿Prometes no juzgarme?-

-Soy una reina comprometida con su general, sea quien sea ¿En serio piensas que te voy a juzgar?-

-Es que esto es un tanto...diferente y complicado-

-Sabes que puedes contarme, además me intriga saber qué tipo de persona hace que Datura Hitsugi la princesa que no tiene interés en el romance este así de emocionada. Dime ¿A quién conociste?-

-A alguien maravilloso, alguien tan increíble que no parece ser real-

-Esa ensoñación no es natural en ti ¿De quién se trata?-

-De una rebelde- Sumireko parpadeó confundida, esperaba que Hitsugi le dijera que era solo una broma y le contara la verdad sobre a quién había conocido, sin embargo pasados unos momentos se dio cuenta de que estaba hablando en serio y a juzgar por el brillo de sus ojos demasiado en serio

-Espera un momento, creí que habías dicho que secuestraron a Ichinose ¿Como te enamoras de alguien así?-

-Sumi-chan yo no he dicho nada sobre enamoramiento-

-Tal vez no, pero se reconocerlo cuando lo veo, ahora dime-

Hitsugi estaba por contarle todo lo sucedido a Sumireko cuando escucharon unos golpes en la puerta de la habitación

-Adelante- la puerta se abrió y Sumireko sonrió al ver quien era

-General Banba me estaba preocupando que no regresaran-

-Si bueno...Otoya se distrajo camino aquí, lamento mucho haberme perdido la ceremonia de presentación- Shinya hizo una reverencia ante Hitsugi antes de acercarse a Sumireko y tomar su mano depositando un beso sobre sus nudillos -Sobre todo lamento no bailar con usted, su majestad-

-Es una ofensa que supongo podre pasar por alto-

Ambas compartieron una risa cómplice, Hitsugi sonrió enternecida al ver la interacción entre ambas, pese a no tener interés en cosas románticas siempre había apoyado y admirado la relación que ambas compartían, era bastante notorio el amor que sentían la una por la otra. Muchas veces llegaba a preguntarse ¿Qué se sentiría tener algo así? Alguien que te hiciera feliz con su sola presencia  
Una vez más recordó a Chitaru y suspiró

-¿Está todo bien?-

-Si... Solo estoy algo cansada-

-Fue una noche agitada creo que todos deberíamos descansar-

-Shinya-san tiene razón, creo que deberían ir a descansar-

-Tal vez... pero no creas que me olvide de nuestra conversación, aun quiero saber quien es esa persona tan maravillosa que conociste, mañana a primera hora estaré aquí para que me cuentes todos los detalles- Sumireko se acercó y abrazó a Hitsugi -Descansa-

-Ustedes también Sumi-chan, Shinya-san-

La peli plateada se despidió y caminó detrás de Sumireko, una vez que se encontró sola Hitsugi camino nuevamente al balcón, aún no tenía sueño, pensó que lo mejor sería estar un rato más mirando las estrellas así que recorrió las cortinas para tener un poco más de intimidad. Suspiró pesadamente, pensó en lo maravillosa que era la noche y en lo desdichada que se sentía por no estar compartiendo esa velada con Chitaru, aunque eso sabía que era imposible, no volvería a pasar ninguna noche con ella. Eran enemigas, eso hizo que Hitsugi odiara más el pertenecer a la familia Datura "De no ser por ellos, podría ser libre de elegir de quien enamorarme" apretó los puños, miró hacia la luna

-Chitaru-

-Princesa Hitsugi-

La mencionada chica se congeló al escuchar aquella voz ¿Cómo era posible que estuviera ahí?

-Por favor, por favor no grites- Chitaru susurraba y miraba con cierto temor a Hitsugi, quien no podía creer que la pelirroja estuviera ahí, en el balcón, en el castillo. De alguna forma dolía verla ahí, ahora que sabía quien era pudo sospechar a lo que iba. Respiró profundamente, dio media vuelta y con solemnidad dijo

-No voy a gritar, se a lo que has venido. Vamos termina conmigo pronto para acabar de una vez con esto-

-¿De qué hablas?- Chitaru se acercó impulsada por una extraña fuerza abrazó a Hitsugi por la cintura -No estoy aquí por eso-

Hitsugi se sonrojó y rompió aquel abrazo solo para mirar a Chitaru

-Entonces ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-

-Lo siento, sé que no debería estar aquí pero...yo- Chitaru titubeo por un segundo sintió el calor apoderarse de su rostro nuevamente, carraspeo y desvió la mirada -Necesitaba...v-verte...hablar contigo-

El corazón de Hitsugi dio un vuelco ¿En serio había ido solo para hablarle? Entrar al castillo en esos momentos era más difícil de lo usual, Tokaku había "tomado medidas de seguridad" y aun así Chitaru se había arriesgado a entrar, solo para hablarle. Esbozo una sonrisa involuntaria

-Infiltrarte en el castillo enemigo después de confrontar al mejor general que el ejército Datura ha tenido ¿No es un poco arriesgado y tonto?-

-Lo es, estoy arriesgando mucho aquí, pero tú lo vales- Chitaru miró directo a los ojos a Hitsugi, habló con solemnidad -Yo...yo solo quería decirte que...nada de lo que paso entre tú y yo fue algún tipo de estrategia... no sabía que tú eras la princesa heredera y…-

-Lo sé-

-¿Uh?- Hitsugi le sonrió dulcemente entrelazando sus manos

-Se que no lo sabias, Chitaru-san, nadie lo sabía. Se que no te acercaste a mi con algún tipo de intención oculta, para empezar fui yo quien te arrastro a los jardines. Tú ni siquiera me buscaste-

La pelirroja se sintió un tanto avergonzada, pero al mismo tiempo aliviada

-Solo quería aclararlo y... uh... lamento si mi hermana y yo arruinamos tu baile-

-Está bien, al menos nadie salió herido y conocerte fue la mejor parte-

Chitaru no pudo evitar sonreír ¿Por qué estar con Hitsugi era tan placentero? ¿Por qué parecía como si el solo mirar esos hermosos ojos dorados fuera suficiente para aliviar su corazón? Tomó la otra mano de Hitsugi entrelazándola

-Lo sé, porque conocerte fue lo mejor que me ha pasado… Tienes razón, arriesgo demasiado al estar aquí pero- Chitaru se acercó aún más a Hitsugi y acarició su rostro -Prefiero morir esta noche y haberte conocido que vivir cien años sin haberte conocido-

Hitsugi se sonrojó y sintió su corazón latir a prisa, abrazó fuertemente a la pelirroja quien correspondió aquel abrazo

-¿Crees que el destino nos haya juntado esta noche?-

-Tal vez… Tal vez tu corazón buscaba al mío-

-Pero yo soy la princesa de la familia que tanto odias-

-Y yo la rebelde que tu familia quiere destruir… Sin embargo, esta noche, solo soy Namatame Chitaru la chica que bailó contigo, la que se ocultó contigo, la que siente su corazón latir a prisa cada vez que escucha tu voz, cada vez que ve tus ojos, cada vez que toco tu mano… Hitsugi, deberíamos odiarnos, lo sé, pero, entonces ¿Por qué mi corazón anhela tanto estar contigo? ¿Por qué ya no puedo imaginar mi vida sin que tú estés en ella? Ya sé que es una locura, que acabamos de conocernos, pero, no puedo seguir negando lo que siento por ti-

Los ojos de Hitsugi comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas, pero, por primera vez en su vida, lloraba de alegría pura, ¿Cómo era posible que sintiera todo eso por ella? La abrazó aún más fuerte como si se estuviera aferrando

-Y yo quiero que estés en mi vida Chitaru-san, quiero tenerte conmigo a partir de ahora y para siempre. Desconozco que es el amor pero creo que esto que siento tiene que ver con eso-

-No va a ser fácil-

-No, no va a serlo pero quiero correr el riesgo, solo por ti-

-Hitsugi- Chitaru puso sus manos en la cintura de la peli azul quien se puso de puntitas para alcanzar y abrazar el cuello de la pelirroja -Yo tampoco tengo idea de qué es el amor, pero… Si es a tu lado, quiero descubrirlo-

Lentamente sus rostros se fueron acercando, ambas cerraron los ojos y se besaron. Un beso tierno que reflejaba todo lo que comenzaban a sentir la una por la otra. Cuando se separaron ambas estaban sonrojadas, sonrieron y comenzaron a reír

-Lo siento, esto tampoco estaba en mis planes-

-Pero ya íbamos a besarnos cuando terminamos de bailar ¿Lo olvidaste?-

-No, no lo he olvidado pero ¿No fue muy pronto para eso?-

-Conozco tu nombre, conoces el mío. Sabes de qué color son mis ojos, sé de que color son los tuyos. Besas excelente y bailas maravillosamente. Por ahora me basta saber eso porque con el tiempo iré descubriendo más cosas de ti-

-Entonces- Chitaru miró con cierta inocencia a Hitsugi -¿Esto que significa?-

Hitsugi no pudo evitar reír al ver el nerviosismo de la pelirroja ¿Cómo alguien podía ser tan adorable?

-¿Tú qué crees que significa Chitaru-san? -

-Pues… ¿Qué somos como una pareja?-

-Bueno, esperaba una declaración más formal-

-Entonces, no se diga más-

Chitaru se arrodilló frente a Hitsugi quien comenzó a reír

-Chitaru-san ¿Qué haces?-

-Tienes razón, esto debería ser más formal después de todo eres la primer persona que me hace sentir de esta forma así que- tomó su mano y dijo con ternura -Hitsugi ¿me concedes el honor de ser mi novia?-

Preguntó sin pensar sintiendo temor, en la cabeza de ambas un sentimiento de inseguridad se hizo presente ¿Ser pareja? Se supone que debían odiarse pero sus corazones gritaban todo lo contrario

-¿Eso no es demasiado arriesgado?-

-Lo es, y sé que probablemente no tiene sentido que te pida esto cuando no nos conocemos bien realmente pero... en serio quiero estar contigo Hitsugi-

Basto un intercambio de miradas para que ambas supieran que aunque no fuera lo correcto era lo que más anhelaban Hitsugi simplemente se lanzó a los brazos de Chitaru y la besó

-Nada me haría más feliz en este mundo-

-Esto será difícil-

-Lo sé... Creo que Tokaku va a querer matarte-  
-Creo que actualmente ya quiere hacerlo- los pasos apresurados de los soldados patrullando fuera de su habitación las hicieron sobresaltarse

-Por cierto ¿Cómo entraste al castillo?-

-Digamos que... tengo ciertas habilidades pero creo que debo irme antes de que alguien me vea-  
-Entiendo… ¿Cuándo y cómo te volveré a ver?-

-Pensaremos en algo- Chitaru se acercó a Hitsugi dando un beso en su frente, se abrazaron una vez más antes de que la pelirroja bajara por el balcón con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, la cual se borró al darse vuelta y encontrarse con alguien

-Ara, ara ¿Qué tenemos aquí?- Chitaru pasó saliva nerviosa y sus manos comenzaron a sudar al ver a otra de las princesas del reino Datura junto a una chica pelinegra que no reconocía. Con algo de nerviosismo pronunció su nombre

-Datura Suzu...-

-Veo que me conoce bien Coronel Namatame Chitaru...-

Suzu hizo una elegante reverencia la cual fue correspondida por Chitaru

-Buenas noches su alteza-

-Buenas noches coronel creo que tiene algunas cosas que explicarme-

-Claro ¿Qué quiere saber?-

Suzu miró a Kouko y amablemente le dijo

-Kouko-chan ¿Podrías vigilar que nadie venga?-

-Si su majestad-

Una vez solas, Suzu continuó hablando con Chitaru

-Es demasiado valiente para venir hasta aquí, de nuevo y sola. Y más valiente aún el subir a la habitación de mi hermanita-

-Si piensa que yo podría hacerle daño le garantizo que no es así-

-Lo sé coronel, si usted quisiera hacerle daño tendría sus manos llenas de sangre y no llenas del dulce aroma de una princesa-

Chitaru se sonrojó y carraspeó la garganta

-¿Perdón?-

-¿Tiene hermanos, coronel?-

-¿A qué viene todo esto?-

-Responda mi pregunta, le juro por mi honor que todo lo que usted me diga no saldrá de nosotras-

La pelirroja dudó, una cosa era sincerarse con Hitsugi y otra muy diferente a hacerlo con otro miembro de la casa real, hablar sobre su vida era algo en extremo peligroso, sin embargo...

-Una, su majestad. Yo soy la mayor-

-¡Qué bien! Entonces comprenderá mi punto- Suzu siempre era amable con todo mundo, pero, en esta ocasión, miró con seriedad a Chitaru -Usted sabe perfectamente que tanto Tokaku como yo somos las hermanas mayores de Hitsugi. Somos las herederas del trono de la casa Datura, pero eso, claro, usted lo sabe, pero hay una cosa que no sabe, tanto Tokaku como yo daríamos la vida por nuestra hermanita. Hay en ella más responsabilidad de la que se cree. Es demasiado joven, 18 años apenas ¿Qué sabe una joven de esa edad sobre muchas cosas? Como sabrá también, somos huérfanas. Desgraciadamente nuestros padres pasaron a mejor vida, eso significa que las responsables de su felicidad y bienestar somos sus hermanas mayores. Coronel, si usted se está acercando con alguna otra intención, le advierto que haré de su vida un infierno si esto es solo un plan para matar a mi hermanita. Le hablo no como la princesa Suzu, le hablo como la hermana mayor de Hitsugi, me presento ante usted como Datura Suzu, sin títulos, sin armas, sin poder-

Chitaru escuchó atenta a todo lo que dijo la peli azul, no pudo obviar la genuina preocupación por su hermana, después de todo, tenía razón, ella era su hermanita y debía cuidarla, ese era el deber del hermano mayor

-Me presento ante usted simplemente como Namatame Chitaru, nací en esta tierra pero crecí en la tierra de nadie, tengo 22 años, provengo de una familia de militares, tengo una hermana y un padre amoroso. Comprendo perfectamente lo que me dice, el deber de todo hermano mayor es proteger y velar por la seguridad, bienestar y felicidad de su hermano menor... Y le juro que mis intenciones con su hermana son sinceras, podría parecerle una locura pero la quiero y voy a luchar por ella. No hay ninguna intención oculta, no vengo armada, no vengo cubierta del rostro, si usted quisiera podría arrestarme ahora mismo y no me arrepentiría de lo que hice esta noche porque lo que siento por su hermana es lo más sincero que he sentido en toda mi vida-

Suzu sonrió, estaba segura que jamás había escuchado una declaración de amor así de sincera, miró los ojos de la pelirroja y miró ese brillo especial que solo el amor da, suspiró entre feliz y triste

-¡Qué trágico es el destino y qué trágico es el amor que obligan a dos jóvenes destinadas a odiarse a amarse! Chitaru-san, no tengo dudas de que lo que sientes por mi hermanita es real, pero, me temo que la suya no será una historia fácil-

-Lo sé perfectamente-

-Y por eso, permíteme ayudarte-

-¿huh? ¿De qué habla?-

-¿Conoces el templo de la Diosa del Sol?-

-Claro-

-Ven mañana antes del atardecer-

Chitaru iba a preguntar más pero entonces Kouko llegó

-Unos soldados se aproximan-

-Corra coronel, la espero mañana-

Chitaru asintió y se fue corriendo, Suzu tomó la mano de Kouko y ambas se escondieron

-¿Por qué la dejó ir?-

-Es evidente que no tiene ninguna mala intención-

-Pero es una rebelde-

-Lo es ¿Y eso qué?- la peli negra arqueo una ceja mirando a Suzu como si esta hubiese dicho una locura y es que a su parecer lo estaba haciendo, por otro lado Suzu sonrió dulcemente -Kouko-chan hay muchas cosas que necesitas comprender sobre el amor. El corazón no decide a quien debe amar, simplemente lo hace aun si no es del todo prudente o "correcto" amar a alguien es algo que no se puede evitar. El amor es el sentimiento más puro que tenemos los humanos y negarlo, prohibirlo u ocultarlo nunca es la solución-

Kouko sintió sus mejillas calentarse al ver la intensa mirada que Suzu le dirigía, sabía que esas palabras no se referían solo a la rebelde y a la princesa, también hablaba acerca de ellas dos, desvió la mirada y carraspeó

-¿Y el punto aquí es?-

-Que mi hermana merece ser feliz... Además tengo una corazonada, ella junto con el coronel pueden ser la clave para salvar todo, terminar con la guerra de una vez por todas y traer la paz al reino-

-Ya veo... Creo que los soldados ya se retiraron- ambas salieron del lugar donde se ocultaban y caminaron de regreso al castillo, Suzu acompaño a Kouko hasta el templo en el que ella tenía sus aposentos

-Gracias por acompañarme esta noche- le dedicó una sonrisa antes de darse la vuelta y retomar su camino, pero apenas había avanzado unos pasos cuando escucho la voz nerviosa de la peli negra llamarle

-Suzu-sama-

-¿Si?-

-Yo...quiero ayudar con lo que sea que esté planeando-

-Ara, ara ¿En serio?-  
-Si-  
-Eso significaría que pasaríamos mucho tiempo juntas, fuera de los deberes del templo ¿Estás bien con eso?- preguntó un tanto temerosa de la respuesta, lo que le sorprendió fue escuchar un muy decidido

-Si-

-Entonces, nos vemos mañana por la mañana Kouko-chan, descansa-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Isuke no paraba de maldecir, esa noche definitivamente la suerte no había estado de su lado, ella solamente iba como embajadora, solamente quería socializar un poco con las princesas y ver si podía hacer algún tipo de trato comercial con ellas, pero todo se había arruinado. Todo por culpa de esa idiota pero encantadora pelirroja

Entonces era una rebelde

-Por culpa de esa idiota pase una de las noches más humillantes de mi vida-

*_FlashBack_

_Isuke había presenciado toda la pelea, no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, realmente había sido muy astuto de su parte tomar como rehén a la novia de Tokaku, Isuke estaba realmente impresionada. Hasta que se vio rodeada por un grupo de soldados que escoltaron ante la presencia de la peli azul_

_-¿QUE DEMONIOS SIGNIFICA ESTO?_

_-Silencio, yo hago las preguntas aquí. Estabas con esa rebelde, la conoces ¿Cómo entraron aquí? ¿Quién eres? ¿QUE BUSCAS AQUI? MAS VALE QUE RESPONDAS CON LA VERDAD SI NO QUIERES-_

_-Isuke no tiene porque darte explicaciones-_

_-Estas en MI castillo en la fiesta de MI hermana así que si, tienes que hacerlo-_

_La peli rosa gruñó molesta_

_-No conozco a esa idiota-_

_-MIENTES, LAS ENCONTRE JUNTAS-_

_-Si, esto es una fiesta, las personas socializan-_

_-Mas vale que digas la verdad-_

_Isuke gruñó nuevamente y busco algo entre su ropa, cuando encontró lo que buscaba se lo entrego a la peli azul. Tokaku observo atentamente ese objeto, una invitación_

_-Vengo en nombre de Meichi Yuri, a discutir ciertos tratados comerciales, pero dada la pésima seguridad que hay en este castillo me vi envuelta en algo que no tiene nada que ver conmigo- se sentía molesta, ofendida, furiosa no había ningún motivo para que la estuvieran tratando de ese modo_

_-¿Cómo sé que no estas mintiendo? Esos rebeldes entraron aquí mediante una invitación ¿Cómo sé que ésta es legitima?- Isuke resoplo molesta, no tenía ninguna intención de seguir peleando con la general, tenía mejores cosas que hacer. Quería regresar lo antes posible a sus tierras y olvidar ese tonto baile_

_-No tengo necesidad alguna de mentir-_

_-Tokaku- interrumpió Haru -Meichi Yuri si nos había informado que enviaría a alguien en su nombre, mando una carta hace algunos días-_

_-¿Ves? Ahora ¿podemos dejar este interrogatorio y terminar con lo que vine a hacer?-_

_Tokaku le dirigió una última mirada molesta_

_-No confío en ti, voy a estarte vigilando-_

_*Fin del Flashback_

-Por culpa de ese estúpido interrogatorio tuve que retrasar las negociaciones- Isuke miraba sus uñas al tiempo que observaba por la ventana del carruaje en el que se transportaba -Y encima me piden que no le comente al rey nada de lo que pasó, no es mi culpa que su seguridad sea tan incompetente y entraran un montón de rebeldes-

La imagen de Haruki se hizo presente en sus pensamientos, sacudió la cabeza como si con eso pudiera alejar cualquier pensamiento relacionado con la pelirroja pero no fue así, recordaba a la perfección sus ojos, su voz, su sonrisa y el beso que compartieron. Ese beso había sido el más intenso que Isuke había experimentado al punto en el que quería más.

Mejor dicho, necesitaba más

El carruaje se detuvo anunciándole a Isuke que había llegado a su destino, bajo del carruaje y sonrió con una mezcla de satisfacción y cinismo

-Así que este es el campamento rebelde... es menos impresionante de lo que creí-

Iba a tener más de esa pelirroja después de todo el saber que era una rebelde le facilitaba mucho las cosas pero primero tenía negocios que atender

_**L: Señores ¡NO NOS FUIMOS A HIATUS! ¡SAQUEN EL TEQUILA PA' CELEBRAR ESO! Traemos a ustedes este capitulo tres donde creo que aun no derramamos demasiada miel ¿o tú que dices Inucchi?**_

_**I: ALELUYA -suenan coros de ángeles- tres capítulos regulares. Nuevo récord. Nah, este capítulo esta leve para la miel que esto tendrá**_

_**L: Realmente me sorprende que no nos hayamos de miel o de drama ¿Tenemos algo mal o es por qué esto apenas comienza?**_

_**I: Si quieren la respuesta sigan acompañándonos en este fic al que tanto cariño le tenemos**_

_**L: Esperamos que hayan disfrutado este capítulo, muchas gracias por sus reviews y por darle oportunidad a esta historia. Nos leemos la que sigue, ahora Inucchi di lo tuyo**_

_**I: ¡Legan es pasivo! Digo... ¡Que el fandom de AnR no muera!**_


	4. Volverte a ver

**Volverte a ver**

Namatame Yuudai no era un hombre al que le gustara gritar, su voz ya era lo suficientemente grave y fuerte como para ponerse a gritar, además, creía fervientemente que los gritos eran el último recurso por lo que su hija Haruki no se sintió extrañada de que aquel hombre solo suspirara y la mirara con molestia

-Y eso fue lo que pasó… Padre-

Para Haruki era incomodo tener que hablar con Yuudai cuando cometía un error, pues antes de ser su general era su padre, y no importaba los grados que tuviera él siempre sería su padre, nada podía cambiar eso, por lo que el regaño que esperaba era el de un padre, no el de su superior

-Dime Haruki ¿Te das cuenta del error que has cometido?-

-Si te soy sincera, para mí no es un error. Vi una oportunidad para una victoria para nuestra gente-

-No. Viste tu propio ego reflejado. Desobedeciste a Chitaru, desobedeciste a tu hermana eso es aún más grave que desobedecer a tu superior-

-Pero padre-

-Pero nada. Hija ¿Cuándo comprenderás que en la guerra no importa cuantas batallas libras sino cuantas batallas impides? No dudo en que tus acciones hayan sido planeadas por el bien de nuestra gente pero debes dejar de ser tan impulsiva. Tu corazón es el de un guerrero, impetuoso y valeroso, pero muchas veces ese ímpetu y ese valor se pueden volver defectos. Debes aprender a obedecer y a calmarte en situaciones de alto riesgo ¿entendido?-

-Sí padre-

-Lamentablemente tendré que castigarte. GUARDIAS- el general Namatame llamó a dos soldados que estaban afuera de su tienda quienes al entrar hicieron un saludo y se pusieron al lado de Haruki -Estarás en arresto-

-¿QUÉ? ¿ME MANDAS A MI HABITACIÓN? NO TENGO CINCO AÑOS-

-Entonces deja de comportarte como si los tuvieras…-

-¡Pero padre!-  
-Sin peros Haruki, tómalo como una lección, por suerte nadie salió herido pero te has detenido a pensar ¿Qué hubiéramos hecho si alguien salía herido?-

-Tenía todo bajo control, padre, nadie iba a salir herido- el general frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza

-No puedes estar segura de eso, algo pudo pasarte a ti, a tu hermana, a los soldados-

-¡Pero no puedes castigarme por eso! Estamos en medio de una guerra, vi una oportunidad y la aproveché ¿Qué tiene eso de malo?-

-Hay muchas cosas que necesitas aprender, por eso no me dejas opción, necesitas un tiempo aislada y a solas. Así aprenderás la lección Haruki. Puedes retirarte. Por favor acompañen al capitán a la zona de arresto-

Haruki frunció el ceño furiosa, llevó su puño a su corazón despidiéndose así de su padre, salió de la tienda escoltada por los soldados

Yuudai suspiró pesadamente "¿Cuándo será el día en que madure?" se acercó a un cofre que guardaba celosamente y sacó de él un pequeño marco de madera que tenía el retrato de una joven y hermosa mujer de cabello rojo oscuro

-Créeme que hago mi mejor esfuerzo en ser un buen padre pero es difícil el que no estés. Ellas necesitan a su madre también… Te extraño tanto Sayaka-

El hombre recorrió con sus dedos la pintura, sonrió y volvió a guardarla, retomó su lugar en el escritorio y siguió revisando unos mapas hasta que una voz lo sacó de su tarea

-Permiso para entrar señor-

Yuudai sonrió al escuchar aquella voz, dejó lo que estaba haciendo y respondió amable

-Permiso concedido-

Chitaru entró a la tienda y saludó a su padre dándole un abrazo

-Así que Haruki tuvo el valor de contarte las cosas ¿eh?-

-Me preocupa el concepto en el que tienes a tu hermana-

-No me malentiendas padre, es solo que creo que aún es muy inmadura-

-Podría ser ¿Qué te trae por aquí?-

-La vi salir de aquí escoltada, quiero saber que te dijo-

-El incidente de anoche. Ella quiso hablar conmigo desde ayer pero venía tan alterada que preferí que se calmara y hoy me contó todo. Sin exabruptos, sin gritos, solo los hechos-

-Ya veo-

-Chitaru, gracias por cuidar a tu hermana-

-No tienes nada que agradecer padre, es mi deber-

-Aunque me temo que un poco de su comportamiento es tu responsabilidad-

-¿huh? ¿De qué hablas?-

-Eras su superior inmediato en esa misión, no estuviste para detenerla de hacer algo tonto, solo cuando ya lo había hecho impediste que se dimensionara. Un líder no debe dejar que las cosas se le salgan de las manos-

Chitaru se sorprendió al escuchar esas palabras y tras meditarlas un momento supo que era verdad, se suponía que ella estaba a cargo de esa misión y aunque estuvo mal por parte de su hermana ignorar el plan se suponía que ella debía mantenerse cerca en caso de que algún imprevisto sucediera. Se dejó distraer demasiado

-Es verdad, lo siento padre, teníamos un plan, creí que ella lo seguiría-

-Ya veo…- Yuudai respiró profundamente dando por terminado ese tema, dio una palmadita en la espalda de su hija y preguntó -¿Cómo estuvo el baile? ¿Lograron ver a la princesa?-

Chitaru tembló ante esa pregunta, no podía decirle a su padre que conocía el rostro de la princesa, no podía decirle que la princesa era su novia y la razón de que no estuviera para detener a Haruki, por mucho que se le dificultara el ocultarle cosas a su propio padre, tenía que hacerlo, sería la primera vez en su vida que le mentiría

-No. Lamentablemente todo esto pasó antes de la presentación-

-¿Cómo fue que Datura Tokaku las dejó salir con vida de su castillo?-

-Debemos agradecerle al general Banba y al coronel Takechi, sin su ayuda no estaríamos aquí-

-El general Banba me preocupa, tengo entendido que su relación con la reina Sumireko es más seria de lo que aparenta. Si es cierto lo que creo, la reina no tardará en venir a hablar con nosotros-

-¿Te preocupa que la reina Sumireko quiera tomar algún tipo de represalia?-

-Los Hanabusa son impredecibles, no sé qué podría esperar de ellos, no sé si seguirán siendo aliados, si se volverán enemigos, si simplemente se quitarán de en medio… Después de todo, la reina no sabe muchas cosas-

-Y eso le costará mucho a Shinya-

Chitaru sonrió pensando en cómo sería la relación de su amiga con la reina y de lo gracioso que sería ver a la temible Shinya siendo controlada por Sumireko. Luego sin poder evitarlo, la imagen de ella misma y Hitsugi en una situación similar cruzó por su mente haciéndole sonreír y sonrojarse ligeramente.

-Y, además de todo el escándalo, ¿no tienes algo más que contarme?-

-No realmente, no tuvimos novedades ni algún tipo de información útil-

-No me refería a ese tipo de información-Chitaru le dirigió una mirada confundida a su padre, el cual sonrió y paso una mano sobre sus hombros -Fue tu primer baile ¿Conociste a alguien? ¿Bailaste con alguien?-

-¿Por qué preguntas eso?-

-Pues… un padre sabe cosas… además no has dejado de sonreír desde hace rato-

La pelirroja sintió su rostro enrojecer y rascó su mejilla nerviosa, sabía que no podía ocultarle todo a su padre así que decidió contarle un poco acerca de Hitsugi, por supuesto omitiendo los hechos sobre su familia y posición

-Conocí a una chica, bailamos un poco-

-¿Y?- Chitaru llevó una mano a la barbilla ¿Y qué más podía decir? tras unos segundos de pensar se dio cuenta de algo, realmente no sabía mucho acerca de Hitsugi. Se sintió un poco frustrada y tonta al darse cuenta de que impulsivamente se había convertido en pareja de una persona que no conocía realmente, sin embargo, la emoción de pensar en ella como su novia hacía que su corazón se agitara, quizá no había tomado la decisión más prudente pero lo hizo siguiendo a su corazón y para ella eso era suficiente

-Y… solo eso realmente no se mucho sobre ella- Yuudai cambio su expresión de emoción rápidamente por una de decepción, Chitaru preguntó un tanto confundida -Padre... ¿Existe el amor a primera vista?-

-Si y no. No puedes amar a alguien con solo verlo, pero si la atracción puedes quedar profundamente interesado con tan solo mirar los ojos de una persona-

-¿Cómo interesarte en alguien que no conoces?-

El general Namatame sonrió, al parecer su hija por fin comenzaba a comprender lo que él tanto anhelaba para ella, un amor de verdad respondió amable y enternecido

-El amor trabaja de formas extrañas, además nunca puedes llegar a conocer al cien por ciento a una persona, siempre habrán cosas nuevas que descubrir, así que no tengas miedo. De cualquier forma, el amor es algo que toma tiempo, pero me alegra saber que te estés dando una oportunidad de salir con alguien-

-Gracias padre-

Dio un cálido abrazo a su hija y le sonrió feliz

-A propósito, hija, recuerdas que hemos intentado comprar algunas armas-

-Si, lo recuerdo-

-Bien, hoy vendrá el heredero de la familia Inukai, ellos son muy buenos para fabricar armas, ellos mismos dicen ser artistas de las armas, quieren vendernos algunos cañones, sables, espadas, pistolas y rifles, quiero que estés hoy conmigo para atender al joven Inukai y ver si nos conviene hacer un trato-

-Con gusto padre. No sabía que Eisuke-san tuviera un heredero

-Yo tampoco lo sabía hasta hace poco, parece que fue un secreto bastante bien guardado durante un tiempo-

-Realmente no entiendo el por qué-

-Inukai Eisuke es un hombre bastante peculiar, nadie sabe realmente nada sobre su vida, le encanta mantener esa aura de misterio, aunque es muy bueno en lo que hace-

-Tengo entendido que va más allá de ser artesano de armas-

-Eso es lo que dicen. Lo descubriremos pronto. Por ahora ayúdame a limpiar y ordenar todo aquí-

Ambos Namatame trabajaron un rato para tener presentable la tienda del general, después de todo, iban a recibir la visita de alguien que seguramente no estaría acostumbrado a la vida de "rebelde". Después de unas horas un soldado llegó a la tienda

-General, coronel, lamento interrumpirlos. Ha arribado el representante de la familia Inukai-

-¿Qué esperas? Hazlo pasar-

Chitaru y Yuudai miraron sorprendidos al heredero de la familia Inukai quien era una hermosa joven de cabello rosa y penetrantes ojos naranja quien portaba un elegante y atrevido vestido que resaltaba su excelente figura

-Buenos días general. Espero no haber llegado en mal momento, al juzgar por su cara creo que lo hice, le pido me perdone-

-Mil perdones señorita, no es nada de eso, es solo que no esperaba que el heredero de los Inukai fuera en realidad una heredera-

-Creo que mi nombre no ayuda mucho ¿verdad?-

-Isuke es un nombre bastante raro para una mujer, si me permite la osadía-

-Usted cree eso, sin embargo, yo creo que es un nombre excelente para mi-

-Inukai-san, permítame presentarle a mi hija-

Chitaru se acercó a Isuke y dio una reverencia, tomó la mano de Isuke dando un beso

-Coronel Namatame Chitaru a sus órdenes-

-Inukai Isuke, es un placer coronel-

Isuke encontraba particularmente bella a Chitaru, era como ver a un príncipe frente a ella, el cabello rojo y la forma de sus ojos le hicieron recordar a la pelirroja idiota con quien bailó aquella noche. Lo que la hizo recordar que si Haruki era una rebelde debía de estar en ese campamento, eso significaba que con algo de suerte podía verla nuevamente, y eso hizo sonreír a Isuke

-Por favor Inukai-san, tome asiento-

-Gracias general, tengo entendido que necesitan armas-  
-Correcto Inukai-san, hace unas semanas le mandé una carta a su padre Eisuke-san me dijo que le daría los últimos detalles a unas armas que estaba perfeccionando y que su heredero me haría una demostración-  
-Mi...- Isuke dudó un poco en llamar a Eisuke padre pero tenía que hacerlo -Padre es más que un simple artesano de armas, él es un visionario, un inventor, ha puesto empeño en las armas que ha enviado, por eso creo que estarán complacidos con lo que les ofrecemos- la peli rosa chasqueo los dedos y un par de hombres llegaron, mostrando un cargamento de sables y espadas, tanto Chitaru como Yuudai se asombraron al ver la calidad de estos

-Personalmente les recomiendo probarlos, estoy segura de que una vez que lo hagan no les quedará duda alguna de comprarlos-

Chitaru tomó una espada y se sorprendió de ver que era demasiado liviana, miró su rostro reflejado en el acero y sonrió, le encantaban las espadas y aquella era realmente hermosa "Si Hitsugi me ve, seguro pensaría que soy un príncipe"  
-Eso suena bastante bien, lástima que Haruki no pueda venir a ver esto- Isuke se sobresaltó al escuchar ese nombre, entonces la pelirroja si estaba en ese lugar, sonrió

-¿Podemos salir general? Será mejor una demostración al aire libre-

-Por supuesto Inukai-san. Sígame por favor-

Yuudai ofreció su brazo a Isuke quien lo tomó y ambos salieron de la tienda seguidos de Chitaru, caminaron a un área donde no había soldados entrenando, ni tiendas, ni nada, era un terreno limpio donde solía probar armas. Yuudai tomó otra espada que parecía aún más fuerte que la de Chitaru

-Veamos que puedes hacer contra mí, hija-

Padre e hija se enfrentaron, ambos tenían una técnica excelente para pelear y lucían elegantes, eso fue lo que le llamó a Isuke la atención, la forma en que peleaban parecía casi como si estuvieran danzando, jamás había visto a alguien pelear con una espada de la forma en que Chitaru lo hacía: tan elegante, tan precisa, tan hermosa… Era hipnotizante mirar a la pelirroja, eso hizo que Isuke decidiera enfrentarla

-Bravo general, bravo coronel, fue una batalla realmente interesante-

-Gracias por el aplauso Inukai-san-

-Y gracias a ustedes por el espectáculo. Me gustaría pedirle algo coronel, claro si no le importa-

-¿Dígame?-

-Quiero pelear con usted, solo una demostración-

Chitaru miró extrañada a Isuke, ella no parecía ser una persona que supiera manejar armas y la forma en la que iba vestida era inadecuada para pelear

-No sé si sea adecuado-

-No se deje engañar por mi apariencia coronel, soy en verdad una gran combatiente. Es más- Isuke hizo una seña y uno de los hombres que la acompañaban llegaba con un estuche del cual sacó una espada -Vine preparada-

-¿Sabía que pelearía?-

-Me gusta estar preparada para lo que sea, coronel-

Isuke estaba coqueteando de más con Chitaru, la forma en que había pronunciado su cargo y la forma en la que se le había acercado eran demasiado provocativas, eso comenzó a incomodar a Chitaru, Isuke se acercó y acarició brevemente el rostro de Chitaru

-Le garantizo coronel que no le haré daño. Que sea un enfrentamiento amistoso-

Chitaru suspiró pesadamente y asintió, ambas se pusieron en posición e intercambiaron miradas, Isuke dio el primer ataque que fue rápidamente rechazado por Chitaru, la forma de pelear de Chitaru era realmente buena, eso hizo sonreír a Isuke quien por fin había encontrado a un buen rival; por otro lado, Chitaru estaba impresionada de que alguien como Isuke pudiera pelear así de bien, en un par de ocasiones la hizo retroceder y casi caer al piso, no podía creer que alguien como Isuke peleara así de bien, lucía tan elegante pero al mismo tiempo tan provocativa. Cuando su pelea terminó ambas jadeaban por aire

-Vaya, ese fue un gran combate-

Se escuchó el aplauso del general, Chitaru hizo una reverencia a Isuke

-Estoy muy sorprendida Inukai-san-

-Yo también coronel, es realmente buena con la espada. Me pregunto qué otros talentos tiene escondidos-

El rostro de Chitaru se sonrojó un poco por la forma en que Isuke la miró, la estaba poniendo nerviosa

-Chitaru es una excelente combatiente, estoy seguro que fue muy cortés con usted, Inukai-san-

-Me gustaría que la próxima vez no se contuviera coronel. Claro si es que hay una próxima vez-

-Será un placer Inukai-san-

-Por el momento, creo que las espadas nos han convencido. Las compraremos-

-Excelente decisión general, en otro momento me gustaría ofrecerles una demostración de algunas pistolas y cañones que mi padre está perfeccionando, incluso podríamos venir-

-¡Eso sería estupendo! Hace tiempo que no veo a Eisuke-san, me gustaría que él también nos acompañara en esa demostración-

-Se lo haré saber a mi padre ¿Quiere regresar a firmar el contrato de compra?-

Los tres regresaron a la tienda del general y firmaron el contrato por una gran cantidad de armas. Al finalizar Isuke le sonrió coqueta al general quien solo dio una reverencia

-Un placer hacer negocios con usted Inukai-san-  
-El placer fue mío general-

-Chitaru ¿Puedes acompañarla a la salida por favor?-  
-Con gusto padre- la pelirroja le dirigió una sonrisa amable a Isuke y esta tomo su brazo dejándose guiar por ella. Mientras caminaban la miraba de reojo definitivamente la chica era hermosa, cuando peleaba con ella no podía dejar de pensar en que ella bien podría pasar por un príncipe, sin embargo, la pelirroja que le gustaba era muy diferente, aprovechó que ambas estaban a solas y que sus acompañantes alistaban su carruaje para platicar con ella y ver si podía obtener algún tipo de información, en especial de Haruki

-Admito que su campamento me sorprendió, esperaba que fuera un poco más… impresionante. Teniendo en cuenta que se encuentran en tierra de nadie, pensé que podría ser algo diferente-

-Comprenderá que debemos ser discretos-

-¿Puedes ser menos informal? No parecemos tener tanta diferencia de edad, puedes decirme Isuke-

-Lo siento Inukai-san no estoy acostumbrada a hablarle tan informalmente a la gente-

-¿No eres muy joven para tener un rango militar tan alto?-  
-Tal vez, aunque fui desde pequeña a la academia militar así que estoy más que preparada para el puesto Inukai-san-

-Ya veo, siendo honesta creí que solo tenías ese puesto por cuestiones familiares-

Chitaru frunció ligeramente el ceño

-No… Tanto mi hermana como yo tenemos puestos por nuestros propios méritos-  
-Así que tienes una hermana-

"Interesante" fue lo que Isuke pensó respecto a eso, si Chitaru era hermosa no imaginaba como podría ser su hermana, seguro era igual de hermosa que ella, pero no tanto como Haruki

-Si, menor que yo-

-¿Por qué no estuvo con nosotros?-

-Bueno… Ella tuvo otros… Asuntos que atender-

-Mmm ya veo-

Isuke comenzó a desesperar un poco, parecía que ninguno de sus coqueteos hacían efecto en esa pelirroja, lo cual hizo que Isuke la respetara un poco, hasta la fecha no había encontrado persona que se resistiera a sus encantos, pero debía insistir

-Podría parecer entrometida, pero me gustaría preguntarte un par de cosas. Si no te molesta-

-Adelante-

-¿Cuál es el nombre de tu hermana?-

Chitaru se sorprendió por aquella pregunta, ¿Por qué le interesaba a Isuke aquello? ¿Sería prudente decirle? "Bueno, de todas formas, ya lo habíamos mencionado"

-Haruki, su nombre es Haruki-

Isuke abrió los ojos sorprendida, intentó mostrarse neutral, no solo había encontrado a una rebelde, sino que había encontrado a la hija del general Namatame, eso era una victoria increíble para la peli rosa  
-Haruki… Mmm interesante, eso me llevaría a mi segunda pregunta ¿Por casualidad ella estaba en el baile real anoche?- la pelirroja arqueó una ceja ¿Cómo era que Isuke sabia eso? Sin ocultar su desconfianza Chitaru preguntó

-¿Por qué la pregunta?-  
-Nada en especial… Tan solo escuché que un par de rebeldes causaron un alboroto anoche en el castillo-

-Me temo Inukai-san que esa es información no se me permite compartirla con personas ajenas al ejército rebelde. Discúlpeme por eso-

Isuke frunció el ceño, Chitaru definitivamente era un hueso difícil de roer, no era como las demás personas con las que había tenido que tratar, demasiado respetuosa, demasiado educada y, sobre todo, demasiado aburrida ¿Cómo podía ser posible que no cayera en sus encantos? Isuke no podía irse así, se acercó provocadoramente al oído de Chitaru y susurró de una forma demasiado sensual

-¿Existe alguna forma en la que puedas darme esa información? Podemos ir a mi carruaje por un momento y… Discutir este asunto-

Chitaru se sonrojó y frunció el ceño, delicadamente se apartó de Isuke

-Discúlpeme, pero estoy en una relación, eso sería inapropiado-

Los ojos de Isuke se abrieron completamente sorprendidos, estaba molesta, jamás nadie la había tratado así; Chitaru, por otro lado, se sonrojó al decir la palabra relación, pero, era cierto, Hitsugi era su novia ahora y debía darle su espacio, aunque lo suyo no llevara mucho tiempo o no pudiera ser publico eso no significaba que le iba a faltar al respeto, además, no había chica en el mundo que se pudiera comparar a su princesa

-Hemos llegado a su carruaje. Muchas gracias por su visita, la esperaremos y a Eisuke-san también. Qué tenga un buen viaje-

Chitaru ayudó a Isuke a subirse a su carruaje quien ya no disimuló su molestia y de forma fría se despidió

-Hasta entonces coronel-

Una vez que el carruaje arrancó Isuke dio un golpe al asiento de enfrente

-IDIOTA-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tokaku despertó muy temprano como solía hacerlo siempre, sin embargo, esta ocasión era diferente a las demás pues despertaba al lado de su amada Haru quien se aferraba a su cuerpo abrazándola, sonrió al verla, Haru era tan linda, tan delicada, ella era la única persona que sabía todo de ella y aun así la amaba y lo más importante era que quería pasar toda su vida con ella. El rostro de Tokaku se sonrojó al recordar lo que Haru le había dicho la noche anterior

"_Tokaku déjame protegerte. Tú siempre estás protegiendo a los que te rodean por eso te pido ser yo quien te proteja, déjame cuidarte, amarte… Déjame estar por siempre a tu lado"_

¡Claro que iba a dejar a Haru estar con ella por siempre! Era lo único que deseaba, suavemente cubrió el cuerpo de Haru con la sábana y depositó un beso en su frente acomodándose para estar un rato más en la cama con ella

"Solo un rato Tokaku, hoy tenemos muchas cosas que hacer"

La peli azul cerró los ojos aspirando el delicado aroma que Haru desprendía, le gustaba el aroma de Haru, siempre le recordaba los días soleados y eso le alegraba el corazón, le traía buenos recuerdos de su infancia, suspiró con melancolía "Los extraño", abrazó a Haru para que aquel sentimiento se disipara

-¿Todo bien amor?-

Tokaku se sonrojó al escuchar la dulce voz de Haru diciéndole de esa forma y se sintió algo tonta por aquello

-Perdón por despertarte… amor-

Y se sintió aún más tonta por decirle de esa forma, sin embargo, le había prometido a su pelirroja que cuando ambas estuvieran a solas no se contendría en demostrar sus sentimientos

-Descuida, no pasa nada, además aún no estoy del todo despierta. Estoy segura de que si me abrazas me volveré a dormir-

-Eso no es conveniente. Ambas tenemos deberes que cumplir. Te recuerdo que tenemos invitados en el castillo-

-Cierto, irás a entrenar con Shinya-san y Otoya-san ¿cierto?-

-Así es, pero eso puede esperar- entonces Tokaku colocó a Haru encima de ella provocando una risa en la pelirroja -Disfrutemos el tiempo que nos queda juntas antes de que nuestras obligaciones nos separen-

Y sin más ambas se besaron.

Unos golpes en la puerta hicieron que Hitsugi despertara, bostezó y se levantó un poco.  
-Adelante- uno de los sirvientes entró haciendo una reverencia  
-Princesa, la reina Hanabusa solicita su presencia en el comedor-  
-Gracias, en un momento estaré con ella, puedes retirarte- el sirviente obedeció la orden y con una nueva reverencia se retiró de la habitación. Hitsugi se dejó caer nuevamente sobre el colchón con una sonrisa en su rostro, sintiéndose emocionada y feliz. Aún recordaba con detalle cada momento de la noche anterior, el baile, la confesión de la pelirroja, el beso que habían compartido, suspiró, aun no estaba segura si lo que sentía por Chitaru era amor, pero ese sentimiento definitivamente le gustaba y mucho. Quería gritarle al mundo lo feliz que se sentía, pero sabía que no podía hacerlo, sin embargo, había una persona a la que si podía contárselo

Emocionada se levantó y se vistió apresurando su paso hasta el comedor donde Sumireko ya estaba esperándola mientras conversaba animadamente junto con Shinya  
-Buen día Shinya-san- la peli plateada sonrió e hizo una reverencia en forma de saludo -Buen día Sumi-chan-  
-Buen día Hitsugi-chan, ara ara te ves particularmente feliz esta mañana-  
-Lo estoy-  
-Interesante, estaba segura que el primer día después de tu baile de presentación tendrías un estado de ánimo...diferente-  
-¿Por qué?-  
-Estabas tan molesta y preocupada de que el reino al fin conociera tu rostro, asumí que estarías molesta- Hitsugi sonrió divertida, Sumireko tenía razón, hace algunas horas la idea de que todo el reino supiera su identidad y por ende le odiaran era el único pensamiento que llenaba su cabeza, sin embargo ahora lo que la llenaba era cierta pelirroja  
-Ciertos detalles mejoran la situación Sumi-chan, así que estoy de excelente humor-  
-Supongo que ¿Vas a contarme la razón?- Hitsugi asintió emocionada  
-Yo me retiro para que puedan charlar cómodamente- Shinya se levantó del comedor y dio un breve beso en la frente de Sumireko -De cualquier forma debo despertar a Otoya para entrenar con Tokaku-  
Una vez que se quedaron solas la heredera del reino Hanabusa dijo

-Bien suficiente misterio, muero por saber más sobre esa rebelde que conociste anoche-  
-Shhh ¡Sumi-chan no digas esa palabra!-  
-Relájate, no hay nadie aquí-  
-No, pero Tokaku tiene una especie de radar con esa palabra-  
-Esta bien, está bien. Muero por saber qué pasó exactamente con la persona que conociste- Hitsugi asintió y comenzó a relatarle todo, desde cómo tomó a Chitaru huyendo de los guardias hasta como la pelirroja había regresado por la noche para confesarle sus sentimientos. Sumireko escucho toda la historia sintiéndose enternecida pero también preocupada por la situación  
-Admito que es algo sumamente romántico pero… Hitsugi ¿Estas consciente de que también es riesgoso?-  
-Lo sé, sé que Chitaru está expuesta a mucho peligro-  
-No lo digo solo por ella, tú eres la princesa heredera del reino Datura y ella la segunda al mando del ejército que le ha declarado guerra a tu familia y honestamente no sabes nada sobre ella-  
-Tienes razón en eso pero…-  
-Tienes una especie de enamoramiento, lo entiendo sin embargo ¿No has pensado que tal vez esto sea un plan?-  
-Lo pensé Sumi-chan, pero ella no sabía quién era yo hasta que todo el problema estallo y en caso de que por alguna razón lo supiera y si todo esto solo hubiese sido solo parte de un plan ¿No hubiese sido mucho más sencillo matarme en los jardines? ¿O cuando estábamos solas anoche?-  
Sumireko medito un poco la situación, era cierto. Si lo que buscaban era dañar o incluso asesinar a Hitsugi no tenía sentido el hecho de fingir un enamoramiento hacia ella. Pero aun así no podía dejar de sentirse preocupada.  
-Supongo que tienes razón, pero por favor Hitsugi-chan ten cuidado-  
-Lo tendré Sumi-chan, lo tendré. No te preocupes-  
-Me sentiré más tranquila cuando la conozca-  
-¿Uh?-  
-Eres mi mejor amiga ¿En serio crees que tendrás una relación con alguien si yo no le conozco?-  
-Supongo tienes razón- ambas compartieron una risa cómplice y las puertas del comedor se abrieron dejando ver a Suzu, detrás de ella varios sirvientes con bandejas de plata entraban, preparando la mesa para que las princesas del reino Datura y los invitados del reino Hanabusa compartieran el desayuno.  
-Buen día Sumireko, hermanita-  
-Buen día Suzu-  
-Hitsugi, sé que esto es repentino pero necesito que más tarde me acompañes al templo-  
-Claro pero ¿Para qué?-  
-Lo sabrás cuando lleguemos-  
-De acuerdo

Suzu miró a su alrededor un tanto extrañada, solo estaban Sumireko, Hitsugi y ella "Para ser un castillo con bastantes invitados parece que nadie quiere desayunar"

-Bueno, no puedo culpar a nadie, el amor está en el aire-

-¿Dijiste algo Suzu?-

-Nada hermanita, nada. Es solo que me extraña que no aún no estén todas nuestras invitadas aquí para desayunar-

En cuanto la peli azul terminó su frase una alegre pelirroja llegaba del brazo de la princesa mayor de la casa Datura

-Buenos días sus majestades-

-Lamentamos la demora, cierta persona no podía despertar-

Hitsugi, Suzu y Sumireko sonrieron traviesas

-Ara, ara Tokaku me preguntó qué fue lo que hizo que Ichinose-san estuviera tan cansada como para que no pudiera despertar-

-O qué fue tan agotador que no la dejó levantarse de la cama-

El rostro enrojecido de Tokaku no pasó desapercibido para ninguna de las presentes, la peli azul mayor solo tomó asiento y mirando seriamente a sus hermanas y a Sumireko dijo

-No quiero que comiencen a especular acerca de mi vida en pareja con Haru-

Sin evitarlo, todas sonrieron enternecidas y exclamaron un "Aaaawww" haciendo que el rojo del rostro de Tokaku se intensificara

-Sabía que mi general tenía un corazón debajo de toda esa frialdad-

-¡HITSUGI!-

-Deja en paz a Tokaku, hermanita. Es muy temprano para que el general se enoje, además, aún no desayuna nada-

-Gracias Suzu-

-Más tarde interrogaremos a Ichinose-san para que nos cuente cómo le fue anoche con su témpano de hielo-

-¡SUZU!-

Sin evitarlo todas rieron, en ese castillo era casi un deporte profesional avergonzar a Tokaku

-No sé por qué es que sigo tolerando que se comporten como niñas-

-Porque alegramos tu vida hermana. Por eso aún no nos mandas a fusilar o a los calabozos-

-Es porque lo tengo prohibido por ley. Pero una vez que seas reina, me aseguraré de que quites esa ley-

-¡HEY!-

Tokaku sonrió levemente, sus hermanas estaban de buen humor, a pesar del desastre de la noche anterior donde casi pierde todo lo que amaba. Aunque Haru intentó calmarla insistiendo en que nada de eso había sido su culpa, Tokaku no podía evitar ese sentimiento, había fallado en algo tan simple como la seguridad de una fiesta, además, ahora sus sospechas de algún tipo de traición por parte de sus aliados se intensificaban, miró a Sumireko, Tokaku no confiaba del todo en ella ¿Cómo podía confiar plenamente en la reina del reino que los había logrado someter?

"Pero es la mejor amiga de Hitsugi y si ella confía en Sumireko, yo tendré que hacerlo"

Aunque la probabilidad de que hubiera sido una simple falla en su estrategia era altísima… Había tantos factores que pudieron hacer que esos rebeldes hubieran entrado a su castillo que Tokaku no sabía por dónde comenzar. Suspiró pesadamente

-¿Todo bien Tokaku-san?-

-Si. Solo tengo hambre- Haru sonrió y sirvió un poco de comida en el plato de Tokaku -A propósito ¿Dónde están Banba, Takechi y Shiena?-

-¡BUENOS DÍAS!-

Como si las hubiera invocado las tres chicas mencionadas llegaban al comedor, la enérgica voz de Otoya llenó el espacio. Por lo general, el castillo Datura no era tan animado, por eso para las tres hermanas Datura el que las hermanas Hanabusa y sus respectivas parejas estuvieran las alegraba

-Otoya por favor compórtate-

-Buenos días hermanita. Veo que Takechi-san aún no aprende modales-

-Buenos días también a ti cuñada-

Shiena cubrió su rostro avergonzada, amaba a Otoya pero eso no impedía que se sintiera avergonzada por sus rudos modales, era obvio que Otoya jamás había tenido que aprenderlos, era un soldado y además provenía de una isla en la cual la monarquía no existía, era un sistema más libre donde los propios isleños elegían a su jefe, así que los modales de la corte y demás no existían

-Prometo firmemente trabajar en eso Sumi-chan. Mi conejita aquí presente será la encargada de todo eso ¿verdad que sí?-

-Por favor ya cállate y come-

-No deberías ser tan dura con Takechi-san- interrumpió Suzu -A mí me parece un espíritu libre y a los espíritus libres no se les debe atar-

-La señorita sacerdotisa me agrada. Venga, dame esos cinco-

-Shiena- le llamó Sumireko -Dile a tu esposa que se comporte-

El desayuno pasó entre charla amena y buena comida, todas se sentía realmente cómodas y parecía que el incidente de ayer ya había sido olvidado… O eso creían

-General- llegó un sirviente al lado de Tokaku y susurró a su oído -El rey pide su presencia en su despacho de manera urgente-

La peli azul palideció un poco, cerró los ojos y suspiró pesadamente

-En seguida- se puso de pie y dio una reverencia -Tendrán que disculparme, el rey solicita mi presencia. Banba, Takechi, las veré más tarde en el campo de entrenamiento-

Todas miraron a Tokaku irse, Suzu y Hitsugi intercambiaron miradas rápidamente preocupadas por el destino de su hermana

-¿Crees que el abuelo sepa qué fue lo que pasó?-

-Por el bien de nuestra hermana, espero que no-

….

Tokaku caminaba rápidamente, estaba ansiosa, por su mente comenzaban a pasar mil pensamientos cada uno peor que el anterior, se preparaba para recibir un regaño monumental, incluso estaba preparándose para aceptar que le cortaran la cabeza. Tomó aire antes de tocar la enorme puerta del despacho de su abuelo, una vez que se calmó tocó un par de veces

-Adelante-

Fue la orden que aquella gruesa pero suave voz dio. Tokaku entró y dio una reverencia

-Su majestad solicitaba verme?-

-Por qué debes ser tan formal Tokaku? Pasa por favor-

La peli azul se extrañó de escuchar a su abuelo de tan buen humor, aunque eso la alivió un poco

-Perdona abuelo, es solo la costumbre de llamarte así cuando hay alguien más-

-Ahora estamos solos, así que puedes ser más informal. Después de todo soy tu abuelo-

El rey Akiyama se puso de pie para ir con su nieta. Era un hombre mayor, a pesar de su edad era fuerte, bajo de estatura pero con un gran porte, su barba y cabello dejaban de ser azules para comenzar a teñirse de blanco, sus ojos lucían cansados por el trabajo de años y por las múltiples pérdidas que había tenido a lo largo de su vida, lo único que le quedaba eran sus nietas a quienes había criado después de la muerte de sus padres, Akiyama era una persona fría, calculadora y cruel, sin embargo, con sus nietas conservaba algo de cariño el cual demostraba en contadas ocasiones como en ese momento que abrazaba a Tokaku

-Quiero felicitarte por la excelente fiesta de anoche. Hitsugi lucía hermosa y su presentación fue todo un éxito, sin ninguna desagradable sorpresa-

La general suspiró aliviada, entonces su abuelo no sabía absolutamente nada, posiblemente Sumireko la había ayudado, después lo averiguaría

-Gracias abuelo-

-Solo tengo una queja- Tokaku abrió los ojos y pasó saliva nerviosa palideciendo un poco -Se debe controlar más el alcohol. Supe que hubo un incidente con unas personas que ya habían bebido de más y estaban de impertinentes-

-Los sirvientes no pudieron controlarlos abuelo. Hablaré con ellos para que reduzcan el consumo de alcohol en las fiestas venideras-

-Me alegra que estés convirtiéndote en un excelente líder militar Tokaku, sigue así-

Tokaku sonrió levemente y asintió

-Me alegra que la fiesta fuera de tu agrado-

-Lo fue, más tarde hablaré con Suzu y con Hitsugi sobre esto. También debo felicitarlas. Ahora que el rostro de tu hermana ya es conocido las cosas cambiarán, hablaré de eso después con ustedes tres, cuando la reina Sumireko y la princesa Shiena se hayan marchado-

-¿Cómo te fue con ellas? ¿Llegaron a un mejor acuerdo?-

-Los Hanabusa parece que no quieren ceder a nuestras demandas, logramos que redujeran el impuesto a los minerales, pero aumentaron el impuesto a los cereales. No quieren conquistarnos, pero si reducir nuestros recursos, yo no los entiendo-

-Deben tener sus razones-

-Por ahora es mejor que sean aliados a enemigos. Nos conviene más… Bueno Tokaku, puedes retirarte, tengo entendido que habrá un entrenamiento especial con el ejército. Diviértete-

Tokaku dio una reverencia y salió aliviada de que su abuelo no supiera absolutamente nada. Sonrió, quería correr y contarle a Haru, pero algo la detuvo y suspiró profundamente

-Se que están escondidas en las cortinas. Salgan-

Hitsugi, Sumireko y Suzu salieron de unas enormes cortinas que estaban cerca del despacho de su abuelo algo avergonzadas

-Perdona Tokaku, solo queríamos saber si estabas bien y en caso necesario ir a salvarte-

-Salgamos, les contaré cómo me fue-

Las tres caminaron rumbo a los jardines, mientras Tokaku relataba la plática que había tenido con su abuelo, Suzu y Hitsugi suspiraron aliviadas si el rey no se había enterado del problema que hubo con los rebeldes entonces podían dejar todo ese incidente atrás. Y tal vez con un poco de suerte Tokaku olvidaría pronto su paranoia

-Al menos todo resulto bien.

-No, aun necesito mejorar el entrenamiento y reforzar la seguridad.

-¿No vamos a convencerte de lo contrario verdad?

-Que no tengamos consecuencias de lo que paso no quiere decir que todo esté bien, por suerte el entrenamiento con Banba y Takechi será de ayuda para probar algo nuevo

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Chitaru se sentía sumamente incómoda después de la visita de Isuke, no entendía el por qué esa chica tenía que ofrecerse de esa forma "Es hasta cierto punto grotesco" y tampoco entendía el por qué su padre casi la había arrojado a los brazos de esa chica "Supongo que es por esta obsesión del general porque yo tenga pareja… Si tan solo supiera", una nueva sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Chitaru, era como si, de pronto, solo le bastara pensar en Hitsugi para sentirse tranquila, en paz, y, sobre todo, feliz

Si, feliz, esa era la palabra, jamás en su vida había experimentado una felicidad como la que sentía en esos momentos, no importaba si solo habían pasado algunas horas desde que Hitsugi le hubiera dado el sí, para Chitaru era suficiente. Recordó lo que Suzu le dijo, debía apresurarse para estar lista, pero antes debía resolver otro asunto

Caminó hasta la zona de aislamiento, miró que dos soldados custodiaban una tienda y suspiró

-Coronel-

La saludaron llevando su puño al pecho

-Descansen soldados. Quisiera ver al capitán-

Sin más, se hicieron a un lado y Chitaru entró

-¿Chitaru? ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Visitando a mi hermanita ¿Acaso es un crimen?-

-Pues si el general no te manda al consejo de guerra supongo que no-

Ambas pelirrojas se abrazaron, se quedaron en silencio un rato, hasta que Haruki rompió el silencio

-Quiero pedirte una disculpa Chitaru-

-¿Qué?-

-Cometí un error, tú eras mi oficial al mando y debí obedecerte, y no solo porque eres mi superior sino porque eres mi hermana, confío en tu liderazgo y me dejé llevar por mis impulsos yo… De verdad lo siento-

-Yo también lo siento-

-¿huh? ¿De qué hablas?-

-Yo estaba a cargo de la misión. Mi deber era estar con ustedes e impedir a toda costa un enfrentamiento pero no pude hacerlo, no pude proteger a mi gente-

-Esto no es tu culpa, no debías exponerte demasiado, y nosotros teníamos un plan que debimos respetar-

-Pero-

-Sin peros Chitaru, tal vez cometimos errores pero mejoraremos para la siguiente misión. Claro, si es que el coronel Namatame aún me quiere en su equipo-

Chitaru sonrió y tomó la mano de su hermana

-Siempre juntas, no lo olvides-

Haruki le devolvió la sonrisa y la abrazó fuertemente

-Por cierto, que valiente fuiste al decirle lo que pasó al general-

-Sigue siendo incomodo que el máximo líder de todo esto sea nuestro padre. Mírame, me mandó a mi habitación como una colegiala regañada-

-Bueno, debiste pensar las cosas, si no te hubieras metido en problemas habrías estado presente cuando las nuevas armas llegaron-

-¿Cómo es el heredero de los Inukai?-

-Heredera, es una chica-

-Vaya… Esto me interesa ¿Cómo es ella?-

-Francamente es hermosa, no voy a negarlo, pero es demasiado… ¿Cómo decirlo? Extrovertida-

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Su forma de vestir, su forma de hablar, de caminar, es como si ella supiera que el mundo le pertenece, actúa como si todos sucumbieran a sus encantos y por ellos se le deba obedecer y adorar-

-Suena interesante ¿Cómo es físicamente?-

-Su cabello es rosa y sus ojos anaranjados-

Haruki abrió los ojos sorprendida, esa descripción correspondía exactamente a la chica de la noche anterior

-¿Cómo se llama?-

-Isuke-

Haruki tuvo que reprimir un grito de emoción "TE ENCONTRÉ" por saber que volvería a verla

-¿Sigue aquí?-

-No, tiene rato que se fue-

-Sabes a dónde fue?-

-¿Por qué tendría que saberlo? ¿Y sobre todo por qué te importa tanto?-

Haruki tragó saliva nerviosa palideciendo un poco por eso

-Bue-Bueno por mera curiosidad, sabes que soy muy curiosa, sobre todo tratándose de mujeres hermosas-

Chitaru miró a su hermana con algo de desconfianza, recordando que Isuke también la había cuestionado sobre ella y el baile

-Dime la verdad Haruki ya conocías a Inukai-san?-

-¿DE QUÉ HABLAS CHITARU? ¿CÓMO PODRIA CONOCERLA?-

Chitaru miró con seriedad a Haruki

-Haruki, no me mientas, ¿ella es la persona por la cual te metiste en problemas anoche?-

Haruki desvió la mirada nerviosa sin embargo sentía la mirada insistente de su hermana sobre ella, volvió a mirarla y suspiró pesadamente si le decía la verdad probablemente Chitaru se molestaría aún más con ella, pero después de todo lo que paso la noche anterior ¿sería correcto mentirle a su hermana?

-¿Por qué siento que ya sabes la respuesta y solo quieres probarme?-

-Quiero saber si confías en mí. Solo eso-  
-Ella… estaba en el baile ayer por la noche-  
-¿Qué? Entonces ella fue la razón de que fueras descubierta-  
-No, no, no. Ella no tuvo nada que ver-  
-¿Segura?-

-Solo bailé con Isuke-

-Segura que solo fue eso?-  
Haruki suspiro nuevamente, sabía que no podía seguirle ocultando cosas a Chitaru.

-Tal vez… yo tuve que quitarme la máscara… para besarla...y tal vez eso fue lo que me dejó al descubierto… ¡Auch! ¿Por qué me golpeas?-  
-Por no pensar fríamente antes de actuar, por eso- Chitaru revolvió su cabello ligeramente molesta -Me estás diciendo que expusiste toda la misión por una mujer...arriesgaste todo el plan ¡¿Solo por un beso?!-

-No solo por eso Chitaru-  
-¿A no?-

-No, yo tenía intenciones de llegar más lejos pero la situación se descontrolo- el semblante molesto de Chitaru fue cambiando poco a poco hasta convertirse en una risa con la cual ya no pudo evitar reír un poco ante ese comentario

-Haruki tú en serio eres…-  
-Aunque...ahora que lo pienso ¿No es extraño que Isuke estuviera anoche en el castillo y sea la misma persona que nos vende armas?-

-No realmente, los Inukai venden armas a muchas personas desde hace muchos años, eso incluye a los Datura, aunque creo que sería bueno comentárselo a nuestro padre. Tú sabes, podríamos evitarnos muchos problemas con esa familia-

-Ya que hablaras con él… tal vez podrías hablarle sobre mi arresto  
-Es buena idea le aconsejare que tu "arresto" sea un poco más largo- dijo bromeando, esperando que Haruki se quejara, sin embargo, ella se limitó a levantar los hombros despreocupada y decir

-Suena justo-  
-¿No vas a intentar evitarlo?  
-No, yo cometí un error y es justo que pague por ello- Chitaru miro dudosa a su hermana, era inusual que ella aceptara un castigo por sus acciones sin quejarse o hacer algo al respecto, probablemente estaba tramando algo pero si no se apresuraba llegaría tarde a su reunión con Suzu así que decidió dejarlo pasar

-Haruki por favor no hagas nada tonto. Por una vez en tu vida acata ordenes-

La pelirroja menor sonrió y poniendo una mano en el hombro de Chitaru dijo

-Hermanita yo sería incapaz de hacer algo indebido- le dirigió una sonrisa y Chitaru se retiró mirándola con desconfianza

-De acuerdo Haruki, confiaré en ti. Te vendré a visitar más tarde-

Y Chitaru salió de la tienda, Haruki rápidamente cambió sus ropas a unas que le permitían pasar desapercibida, una simple camisa negra, una capa con capucha y su fiel cinturón que portaba su daga, miró hacia la salida de su tienda antes de escapar por el otro lado

-Solo iré a buscar a Isuke eso no es indebido Chitaru-

-Mamá ya llegué-

Isuke dio un portazo seguía enojada por lo que había pasado en el campamento rebelde, especialmente lo que había pasado con Chitaru, seguía sin comprender cómo es que ella se había resistido a sus encantos, en el fondo Isuke sabía que habían herido su orgullo "Pero esto no va a quedarse así, vas a caer coronel"

Y lo que le molestaba también es saber que la idiota con la que había bailado anoche no estaba, quería verla de nuevo y echarle en cara la humillación que había pasado por su culpa "Tú también vas a pagármelas… Haruki"

Sin saber muy bien por qué sonrió al recordar a esa pelirroja, sacudió su cabeza y escuchó una voz que la llamaba

-Hola princesa ¿Cómo te fue?-

-Hola papá vendí las armas-

Isuke se tumbó en el elegante sofá de la sala de su casa, una casa bastante grande y algo lujosa, gracias a la apertura de negocios que el reino Datura había concedido "amablemente"; algunos mercaderes comenzaban a hacerse de riquezas, la mayoría de estos comerciantes eran extranjeros al reino Datura, habían llegado de diversas partes del mundo, muy pocos eran los ricos que pertenecían al reino, una de estas familias eran los Inukai quienes por generaciones se habían dedicado a la fabricación de armas, razón por la cual habían ganado la simpatía de la casa Datura. Los Inukai eran orgullosos fabricantes de armas, o como a ellos les gustaba llamarse, artesanos de armas, era un oficio que pasaba de generación en generación, el hijo mayor debía aprender el oficio y hacerse cargo de él y, a su vez, enseñar a su hijo mayor quien heredaría su puesto; al tener bastante riqueza, los Inukai construyeron una gran casa donde tenían su taller, lugar donde ellos mismos se encargaban de elaborar armas… El padre de Isuke se acercó a ella al ver la expresión furiosa de su hija, acarició su cabello y depositó un suave beso en su frente

-Pareces molesta ¿ocurrió algo malo?-

Isuke abrazó a su papá buscando aliviar su carga emocional

-Conocí a dos idiotas-

-El mundo está lleno de idiotas mi pequeña-

-Lo sé ¿Y mamá?-

-Mamá está trabajando en el taller, ve a verlo pero no tarden mucho, preparé el almuerzo-

-Vendremos en seguida papá-

Isuke fue al taller, al entrar observo algunos sables nuevos en una de las mesas, algo llamo su atención, a un lado había un par de dagas, las tomo examinándolas entre sus manos las cuchillas eran de color rojo, el mango de color dorado y tenían algunas piedras preciosas incrustadas en los bordes del mango. Vio su reflejo en uno de ellos y sonrió. Sintió una mano acariciar su cabello de forma amorosa  
-¿Qué te parece mi nueva creación?-  
-Impresionante como siempre mamá-  
-Me alegra que te gusten porque son para ti-

Isuke abrazó a su mamá y dio un beso en su mejilla

-Gracias mamá ¿Sabes? Me gusta creer que heredé tu talento y que yo puedo crear cosas así de hermosas y letales-

-Estoy seguro de que tienes ese talento, solo debes trabajar más en él. ¿Qué opinas de mañana ayudarme con algo que estoy perfeccionando?-

-Me encantaría-

Eisuke comenzó a guardar algunas herramientas mientras seguía conversando con su hija  
-¿Qué tal el viaje?-

-Bien, vendí todas las armas a los rebeldes, por desgracia no tuve la misma suerte con los Datura-

-Isuke no me refería a eso-

-¿Entonces?-

-Confío plenamente en tus habilidades de venta, así que asumo que tu evidente enojo se debe a otra razón- la peli rosa miro a Eisuke unos segundos antes de soltar un suspiro, era obvio que notaria lo que tenía, después de todo Eisuke era la persona que mejor la conocía  
-Tuve un problema en el castillo, por culpa de una idiota y hoy me hizo enojar otra aún más idiota-

-Suena importante ¿Almorzamos con papá mientras nos cuentas qué pasó?-

Ambos regresaron al interior de la casa, Eisuke dio un beso a su esposo y la peli rosa los miró con una sonrisa, no tenía muchos recuerdos sobre su vida antes de que ellos dos la rescataran de las calles y la adoptaran pero en cada momento que Isuke podía recordar siempre había visto a sus "padres" demostrarse amor cada día, aun cuando llegaban a tener peleas o discusiones el amor que sentían el uno por el otro siempre era más fuerte que cualquier desacuerdo que pudiesen llegar a tener

Siempre eran amorosos incluso con ella a pesar de no compartir ningún lazo sanguíneo. Si existía una representación del amor, Isuke estaba segura de que ellos lo eran. Pues el amor y la felicidad que compartían eran contagiosos, había ocasiones en las que la peli rosa llegaba a pensar como seria tener a alguien así, que te ame incondicionalmente que te haga sentir ligero y feliz, pero hasta ahora solo se había topado con gente interesada e idiota, justo como la pelirroja de la noche anterior

Se sintió molesta al encontrarse de nuevo pensando en Haruki, apretó su puño y frunció el ceño

-Isuke-

-¿Uh?-

-¿Vas a contarnos qué fue lo que pasó?-

Isuke suspiró pesadamente y tomó un bocadillo que su padre había preparado

-Un grupo de rebeldes lograron infiltrarse al baile de ayer. Supongo que iban a matar a la princesa heredera-

Ambos hombres no evitaron mirar con sorpresa a su hija, aquello si era una verdadera noticia

-Esos rebeldes no van a parar hasta ver a todos los Datura muertos-

-No los culpo, todos aquí en el reino quieren acabar con ellos ¿Qué han hecho de bien por nosotros?-

-De alguna forma admiro a esos rebeldes, mira que tener el valor de entrar a un castillo completamente resguardado por guardias reales no es cualquier cosa-

-Bueno, si vamos a ser realistas, la seguridad fue muy débil-

-¿De qué hablas cariño?-

-Tal vez el general es una tremenda imbécil y quiso que mataran a toda su familia porque puso solo unos cincuenta guardias aproximadamente-

-Así que baja seguridad… Mmm interesante… Esto podría interesarle a Meichi-san-

Eisuke dio un trago de su copa de vino y sonrió mientras mordía un bocadillo, Isuke siguió contando lo que había pasado

-El punto es que después de eso el general se puso paranoica y comenzó a interrogar a algunos invitados, entre ellos yo… Razón por la cual ya no pude acercarme y venderles armas a los Datura-

-Así que ¿el general Datura fue la idiota que te hizo enojar?-

Isuke se sonrojó y cruzó sus brazos haciendo un ligero puchero

-No exactamente...-

-Esto se pone más interesante aún… Dime Isuke ¿Qué tal el baile?-

La peli rosa no pudo evitar sonrojarse más, carraspeó la garganta y bebió de su copa intentando desviar la atención de sus padres

-Nada interesante realmente. Esos bailes reales siempre son tan aburridos, siempre con nobles estirados y estúpidos-

Ambos hombres cruzaron miradas y sonrieron traviesos, conocían muy bien a su hija como para saber que ese baile había sido todo menos aburrido

-Supongo entonces que nadie te sacó a bailar-

-Bueno…-

-Y nadie alabó tu nuevo vestido-

-Yo…-

-Y nadie te dijo lo hermosa que estabas-

-¡DEJEN DE HABLAR!- a Isuke el rostro le ardía, sus padres habían logrado incomodarla al grado de que debía contarles lo que había pasado -Son insoportables cuando quieren sacarme la verdad-

-Solo queremos que confíes en nosotros cariño. Eso no tiene nada de malo-

-Somos tus padres y como tal tenemos derecho a saber que le ocurre a nuestra pequeña princesa- Eisuke pellizco la mejilla de su hija -Así que déjate de misterios y cuéntanos como te fue en el baile-

-Pues… Conocí a alguien-

-Uuuh, esto se torna interesante, más que lo de los rebeldes-

-No te burles papá- Isuke dio un resoplido e inconscientemente sonrió al recordar el baile con Haruki -Una chica pelirroja muy atractiva pero muy idiota me sacó a bailar-

-¿Y qué pasó?-

-Acepté el baile, es buena bailando, me invitó una copa de vino y conversamos un rato-

-¿Solo conversaron?-

Eisuke y Sato miraron con cierta picardía a Isuke quien ya estaba muy nerviosa

-¡DEJEN DE VERME ASÍ! ¡USTEDES SON INSOPORTABLES! ¡ME BESÉ CON ESA CHICA IDIOTA! ¿DE ACUERDO?-

-Esa es mi hija. Besó a su conquista en la primera oportunidad que tuvo-

-¿Quién es ella?-

Isuke dudó en contarles a sus padres que Haruki era una rebelde, y no una cualquiera, era la hija del líder de los rebeldes, así que decidió inventar algo

-Es una chica comerciante. Caballos si no mal recuerdo-

-Mmmm posiblemente es una chica rica, es un buen partido Isuke-

-Pero es una idiota, me dejó en pleno baile, sin una despedida, sin nada más que decirme. Simplemente se fue la muy idiota-

-¿Sabes su nombre?-

-No, no tuvimos oportunidad de presentarnos apropiadamente. Tal vez incluso el nombre que me dijo sea falso-

-Comprendo… No deberías molestarte por eso cariño, los idiotas reinan en este mundo.

-Eso no la justifica mamá - Yo sé que no cariño, pero tendrás que lidiar con personas así toda la vida. -Eso lo sé, pero no puedo evitar sentirme molesta - Lo entiendo princesa, pero deberías intentar calmarte. Meichi-San solicitó tu presencia y deberás partir pronto, no quisiéramos que hagas un viaje largo estando de mal humor. Creo que debería ir a dar una vuelta por el pueblo para relajarte un poco-

-Está bien mamá. Saldré un rato-

… … …

Isuke estaba cansada de caminar, había buscado por todos lados pues se negaba a irse sin volver a ver a la idiota pelirroja que conoció en el baile la noche anterior, ya que no pudo encontrarla ni obtener información de su paradero en el campamento rebelde opto por recorrer el pueblo, tal vez así tendría mejor suerte y la encontraría pero llevaba ya un largo rato buscándola y no encontraba rastro alguno de ella… Y comenzaba a desesperarse… Fue hasta las afueras del pueblo

-¿Dónde demonios te metiste? Piensa Isuke, si tu fueras una pelirroja idiota y mujeriega ¿Dónde estarías?- sus ojos observaron atentamente las casas alrededor de ella, hasta que vio una puerta en específico que llamo su atención -Claro un bar ¿Por qué no lo pensé antes?-  
Caminó ya más molesta de lo que se encontraba y abrió la puerta de ese lugar recibiendo varias miradas curiosas, lascivas, decidió ignorarlas y se adentró en el lugar sintiéndose más irritada a cada paso que daba

Llego hasta un extremo del lugar y se sentó en uno de los bancos, recorriendo el lugar con su mirada, buscando a Haruki, pero nuevamente no había rastro de ella, gruño molesta, conocía muy bien ese pueblo ¿Cómo era posible que no pudiera encontrar a una persona? Estaba por levantarse e irse cuando el sonido de la puerta siendo abierta y cerrada estruendosamente llamo su atención  
Sonrió al ver que al fin terminaba su búsqueda  
-Por fin-  
Isuke se escondió un poco entre las sombras para vigilar los movimientos de Haruki y esperar el momento justo en el que se acercara a ella

Haruki, por otro lado, se sentó en la barra y el cantinero dio un enorme tarro de cerveza el cual casi bebió de un trago

-¿Ahora qué hiciste Haruki?- preguntaba uno de los hombres que se encontraba bebiendo en el lugar

-Larga historia viejo, pero… si mi hermana entra no le digan que estoy aquí por favor-

-Jajaja es gracioso. La única razón por la que Chitaru entra a este lugar es solo por ti-

La señorita Inukai miró con atención la forma tan respetuosa en la que se dirigían a Haruki la gran mayoría de los hombres que ahí había, de verdad debía ser una buena guerrera para ganarse el respeto de esa forma, conversaban con ella, reían y bebían. Verla así de animada y tranquila hizo sonreír a Isuke "Se ve linda" sacudió rápidamente su cabeza y siguió observándola. Después de un rato algunas chicas se acercaron al grupo donde Haruki estaba y comenzaron a coquetear con ellos, Isuke frunció el ceño, sabía bien a que se dedicaban esas chicas y sintió su sangre hervir al ver como una se acercaba a Haruki, no lo soportó y fue hasta ella

-¿Necesitas compañía?-

Una chica castaña se acercó seductora a Haruki quien se sintió un poco rara, quería estar con la chica, pero al mismo tiempo quería rechazarla

-Hola hermosa, pues...-

-Ella no necesita nada. Ya tiene a alguien-

Haruki sonrió y pasó saliva nerviosa al ver a Isuke frente a ella mirándola con verdadera furia, se veía tan imponente que incluso el capitán Namatame sintió miedo

-I-I-ISUKE-SAMA QUE SORPRESA ENCONTRARTE AQUI YO-  
-Cállate, nos vamos-

-¿Uh?

-NOS VAMOS-

Y tomando la mano de Haruki ambas salieron de esa cantina, la pelirroja aviso que más tarde regresaría a pagar la cuenta y varios hombres no pudieron reprimir una risa burlona, después de todo no siempre se podía ver a Namatame Haruki siendo controlada por otra chica

-Sabes Isuke-sama no es que me queje, pero ¿A dónde me estás llevando?- la peli rosa pensó un momento antes de responder, ni siquiera ella sabía a dónde llevaba a Haruki, pero al verla rodeada de esas chicas sintió la fuerte necesidad de alejarla lo más posible de ahí.

"Necesito saldar cuentas con ella, eso es todo"

-Cállate idiota, tengo que hablar contigo y ese lugar es muy…Ruidoso-

-Admito que no sufro escenas de celos con frecuencia, debo gustarte mucho, ¿No es así?-

-En ningún momento he dicho que me gustes-

-Tampoco lo has negado-

-No te ilusiones, tengo que hablar contigo eso es todo-

-Hablar contigo será un placer para mí Isuke-sama pero…¿Podría ser en un lugar más… Privado?- Isuke se sonrojo y le dirigió una mirada molesta a Haruki -N-No me malentiendas…. Es sólo que si mi hermana me encuentra aquí tendré que volver a casa-

-Bien - divisó un callejón cercano y caminó hasta el

-Perfecto, con gusto escucharé lo que sea que quieras decirme- dijo con una sonrisa, Isuke fue golpeada por la misma sensación que la noche anterior, sentía una corriente eléctrica recorriendo su cuerpo ante el contacto de sus manos. Pero esta vez había algo nuevo, una calidez creciente en su estómago al ver sonreír a Haruki. Era un sentimiento tan agradable que casi olvida lo molesta que estaba con la pelirroja.

-¿Isuke-Sama?

Casi

Soltó el agarre y la señaló molesta.

-¿Tienes idea de la humillación que me hiciste pasar anoche?-

-¿Uh?-

-Por tu culpa Datura Tokaku estuvo interrogándome toda la noche-

-¿Cómo es que eso es culpa mía? Solo bailamos, tú no tienes información sobre mi ¿Por qué Tokaku te interrogó?-

-Porque eres una idiota rebelde que reveló su identidad cuando estaba conmigo y me involucraste en su tonta pelea y no pude terminar mis asuntos con los Datura-

-No suenas muy feliz al hablar de los Datura ¿Qué hacías en el baile?-

-Eso no es asunto tuyo, soy comerciante-

-¿De armas?-

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-

-Me dijeron que hoy fue al campamento la heredera de Inukai Eisuke una hermosa chica peli rosa con ojos dorados a vendernos armas- Haruki colocó sus manos en la cintura de Isuke y se acercó seductoramente -Lamento mucho haberte involucrado en eso, prometo que la próxima vez que tenga oportunidad haré pagar a Datura Tokaku por hacerte pasar una mala noche. Nadie molesta a Isuke-sama y sale sin castigo-

-Eso si tienes una próxima vez, eres pésima para las misiones-

-Hey, soy excelente solo tuve una mala idea. Además, no pueden ir a ciertas misiones sin mi

-¿Y por qué no?- Haruki sonrió de forma seductora y con sobrada confianza, se alejó solo un poco para dar una elegante reverencia

-Permíteme presentarme de manera formal, Capitán del ejército rebelde Namatame Haruki a tus ordenes-

Isuke no pudo ocultar su sorpresa, había conocido a los tres principales líderes del ejército rebelde, eso si era un golpe de suerte… Uno que no desaprovecharía

-Admito que me sorprende que alguien como tú tenga un cargo tan importante

-Te aseguro que soy una persona con muchas y muy agradables sorpresas, ahora me gustaría retomar lo que tenemos pendiente de la noche anterior-

Isuke dudo por un momento, no había opuesto resistencia al coqueteo de la pelirroja y lo cierto es que moría de ganas por besarla de nuevo, pero aún se sentía molesta por lo de la noche anterior. Pero algo dentro de ella le gritaba que olvidara su enojo tan solo por unos momentos

-¿Qué te hace pensar que tienes tanta suerte como para dejar que me beses de nuevo?-

-Soy una persona afortunada, tan solo hoy ya me libré de mi hermana y te encontré, me siento con suerte- Isuke no dijo nada más y Haruki tomo su silencio como un gesto positivo termino de cerrar el espacio entre ellas uniendo sus labios nuevamente, suspirando ante el contacto

Había tenido deseos de besar a Isuke desde el momento que la vio en la cantina y la sensación era aún mejor que la noche anterior, sintió como la peli rosa la abrazaba por el cuello profundizando el beso, estuvieron así un par de minutos pero Haruki quería más, necesitaba más, con delicadeza hizo retroceder a Isuke hasta apoyarla contra la pared, sus manos pasaron de estar quietas sobre la cintura de la peli rosa a moverse alrededor de su cuerpo, repartiendo caricias por sus caderas y su espalda. Isuke suspiro ante el contacto y Haruki sonrió complacida de las reacciones que estaba obteniendo, abandonó los labios de la peli rosa para repartir besos en su cuello, pero contrario a lo que esperaba Isuke la empujo lejos de ella  
-¿Qué?-

-No soy como el tipo de mujeres con las que haces estas cosas, idiota, yo soy una dama y no llegaras a ninguna parte aquí- Haruki sonrió ante ese comentario la actitud de Isuke lejos de molestarle le parecía atrayente

-Entonces ¿Quieres ir a otro lugar?- la peli rosa miro a un costado y una sonrisa que Haruki no supo cómo interpretar se dibujó en su rostro tomo su mano sacándola del callejón, luego de caminar un par de metros sintió como era arrojada bruscamente, pero en lugar de caer unos brazos la sujetaron

-Creo que se les perdió esto-

-¿Uh?-  
-¡HARUKI!- su sangre se helo al escuchar la voz de su hermana mayor, volteo a ver al par de soldados que la sujetaban y vio como Isuke la miraba con burla mientras conversaba con Chitaru

-¿Entonces esta es tu hermana menor?-

Chitaru no podía ocultar su vergüenza, suspiró pesadamente

-Si… gracias Inukai-san y disculpe cualquier grosería que Haruki le haya hecho o problema que le haya ocasionado-

-No se preocupe coronel, creo que recibirá su castigo. Fue un placer verla de nuevo-

Haruki miró sin comprender a Isuke y en reproche preguntó

-¿En serio Isuke-sama?  
-Tómalo como un pago por lo de anoche, humillación por humillación-

Haruki rio y sonriéndole a Isuke preguntó aun con coquetería

-Suena justo ¿Te veré de nuevo?- Isuke se acercó colocando su dedo índice sobre la frente de Haruki

-Tal vez...si tienes suerte- tras esas palabras se dio la vuelta y fue hasta Chitaru

-Mucho gusto capitán- acarició brevemente el rostro de Chitaru para provocar a ambas pelirrojas, luego dio un beso en su mejilla -Nos veremos pronto coronel-

Isuke se alejó con una sonrisa de satisfacción, rápidamente Chitaru limpió su mejilla y Haruki intentó calmarse, pero mentiría si no dijera que ver eso la había alterado. La pelirroja mayor miró con desesperación a su hermana

-Haruki...creí haberte dicho que no hicieras nada indebido-

-Lo siento, lo siento. No pude evitarlo- Chitaru suspiro y revolvió su propio cabello

-Por suerte para ti, tengo asuntos que atender pero hablaremos de esto más tarde ¿Pueden llevarla al campamento?-

-Si señor-

Antes de que se fuera Haruki llamó a su hermana, debía resolver las propias dudas que se estaban generando en ella

-Chitaru-

-¿Si?-  
-¿A dónde vas?

-Te lo acabo de decir tengo asuntos que atender-

Haruki se cruzó de brazos y miró incrédula a su hermana

-¿Asuntos que involucran flores y ropa elegante?- la mayor de los Namatame se sonrojo. No esperaba tener que atrapar a su hermana camino a su encuentro con Hitsugi así que no había planeado una coartada -¿Chitaru?-  
-No estás en posición de interrogarme, ahora regresa al campamento y hablaremos de esto más tarde-

-No. Siempre me has pedido hablar con la verdad y es lo mismo que te pediré ahora. ¿A dónde vas, a quién verás y por qué las flores?-

Chitaru se sintió arrinconada, no era buena mintiendo pero debía aprender a hacerlo si lo suyo con Hitsugi quería que fuera un secreto

-Iré a ver a Otoya, debo hablar con ella respecto a lo que pasó anoche, tengo entendido que se ha casado y quiero mostrar mis respetos y felicitaciones a su esposa, estas flores se las he comprado a una anciana que se veía muy necesitada. Ahora, si tu interrogatorio ya terminó, déjame ir-

Haruki se sintió satisfecha por la respuesta de su hermana

-Bien, te veré en casa más tarde entonces-  
-

-¿Suzu ya vas a decirme porque insististe en que te acompañara al templo?-

-¿Acaso necesito una excusa para pasar tiempo con mi hermanita menor?-

-No, pero no dejaste que Sumireko viniera con nosotras y eso me pareció algo inusual-

-Solo creí que quizá necesitabas un descanso, después de todo anoche tuvimos una fiesta muy ajetreada ¿O no?- Hitsugi asintió e involuntariamente sonrió. De nuevo su mente se llenaba de los recuerdos con Chitaru la noche anterior -Debo admitir que me sorprende tu buen humor-

-¿Por qué?-  
-Tuviste un baile de presentación interrumpido por una invasión rebelde y una pelea, fue algo muy estresante, pero luces tranquila, incluso feliz. Como si algo bueno te hubiese sucedido-

Hitsugi sentía el calor subir por su rostro, estaba tan feliz que no había considerado que su actitud podría parecer sospechosa

-B-Bueno… solo me alegra el hecho de que todo resultara bien...ya sabes el abuelo no se enteró así que eso me tiene aliviada-

-¿Segura que es solamente eso?-  
-S-si ¿Qué otra cosa podría ser?- llegaron a la entrada del templo, donde Kouko las esperaba después de intercambiar una mirada con Suzu abrió la puerta mientras la mayor volvió a ver a su hermana.  
-No lo sé quizá algo relacionado con esto- Hitsugi se quedó sin habla al ver ahí a Chitaru quien no parecía estar nada sorprendida de verlas ¿Cómo era que estaba en ese lugar? ¿Y cómo es que Suzu la conocía?-

-¡CHITARU!-

Corrió lanzándose a sus brazos, la pelirroja la atrapó y dieron un par de vueltas, sus corazones latían emocionados, felices por este nuevo encuentro

-Toma, esto es para ti-

La mayor dio aquel sencillo obsequio a su novia quien lo recibió como si se tratara de un cofre cargado de oro, era lo más hermoso que le habían regalado. Hitsugi miró a Chitaru y no pudo evitar sonrojarse, en verdad ella era como un príncipe, su elegante capa, su ropa que distaba de ser un uniforme militar la hacían lucir preciosa. Sonrió

-Son hermosas, es el mejor regalo que me han dado-

Chitaru se sonrojó al ver la sonrisa tierna que su princesa le daba, le parecía irreal que aquel simple ramo de flores fuera el mejor regalo que haya recibido, ella era una simple militar, no tenía una gran fortuna ni mucho que ofrecerle, y eso era lo que hacía que su corazón latiera de emoción, además, Hitsugi se veía muy linda en un vestido sencillo, su porte elegante y su belleza natural la hacían lucir como un ser divino

-Me alegra que te gustaran-

-Bueno, yo también te daré un regalo-

Hitsugi se puso de puntitas y dio un beso en la comisura de los labios de Chitaru quien sonrió embobada por aquella muestra de cariño, se abrazaron y se dieron un beso breve pues Suzu carraspeó la garganta para llamar su atención

-No olviden que estoy aquí y que este es un lugar sagrado-

Ambas jóvenes se sonrojaron y se separaron, solo entrelazaron sus manos. Hitsugi miró a su hermana aun no entendía del todo que era lo que estaba pasando pero su emoción al ver a la pelirroja fue mayor que sus dudas.

-¿Cómo es que tu…?-  
-Hermanita, a estas alturas ya deberías saber que yo me entero de todo tarde o temprano. Además, no eres tan discreta como crees. Anoche vi cuando Namatame-san llegó. Ahora creo que ambas tienen que explicarme algunas cosas-

-Suzu- la primera en hablar fue Hitsugi -Chitaru-san y yo nos conocimos ayer en el baile, cuando me diste la oportunidad de gozar de mi anonimato por última vez, salí corriendo y choqué con ella cuando unos guardias me estaban persiguiendo, la tome de la mano y nos ocultamos en el jardín, bailamos un poco y luego…-

Hitsugi se sonrojó al ver la mirada traviesa que su hermana le dirigía

-NO HICIMOS NADA MALO TE LO JURO. CHITARU-SAN VINO A HABLAR CONMIGO EN LA NOCHE Y ME PIDIÓ SER SU NOVIA Y SOLO NOS BESAMOS, NADA MAS PASÓ-

-Lo sé… Namatame-san es una joven con buenos modales y buenas intenciones ¿no es así coronel?- Chitaru asintió con la cabeza suavemente, Suzu suspiró -Hermanita, coronel, no voy a persuadirlas de que dejen su relación, no voy a interponerme entre ustedes y mucho menos voy a obligarlas a que se separen. No puedo separar algo que el destino ha unido, por eso quiero que vean en mi a un apoyo, a un guardián que protegerá su relación, seré su confidente y por supuesto seré quien más las apoye. No pienso decirle a nadie sobre su relación y quiero que sepan que este lugar, el templo de la diosa del sol, puede ser su refugio. Podrán verse aquí sin ningún problema-

-¿De verdad?-

Hitsugi y Chitaru miraron emocionadas a Suzu quien con una sonrisa asintió. La menor de los Datura abrazó fuertemente a su hermana

-GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS-

-Suzu-sama ¿Me permite decirle algo?

-Por supuesto

-Yo sé que está tomando un gran riesgo al ayudarnos y se lo agradezco pero ¿Por qué lo hace?-

-¿Debo tener una razón para ver a mi hermana feliz?-  
-En circunstancias normales no, pero con las "diferencias" entre nuestras familias es algo un poco… extraño-

-Namatame-san ¿Antes de anoche cual era la idea que tenías de nosotras?- Chitaru desvió la mirada nerviosa -Pensabas que solo éramos tres princesas egoístas, tres enemigas más de tu ejército, tres Datura más que solo querían perjudicar al pueblo y empeorar más su situación ¿Me equivoco?-

-No… Pero ahora sé que no es así, ustedes no son responsables por los actos de sus antecesores-

-Correcto Namatame-san y lo mismo aplica para ti, toda la vida he escuchado cosas terribles sobre el tipo de personas que conforman el ejército rebelde. Salvajes, violentos, egoístas que solo quieren derramar sangre sin sentido. Y yo ayer vi todo lo contrario por lo que no veo razón alguna para impedir su relación. Nuestros padres siempre quisieron que tuviéramos amor en nuestra vida, ustedes lo han encontrado por fin y honestamente creo que pueden cambiar el rumbo de la historia. Un gran amor puede cambiar el mundo-

Suzu tomó la mano de su hermana y la de Chitaru uniéndolas, ambas se miraron directo a los ojos y sonrieron

-Cuide a mi hermana coronel, está advertida. Bueno, creo que necesitan un poco de espacio. Iré con Kouko-chan. Pueden quedarse todo el tiempo que quieran, cuando hayan terminado ve a buscarme Hitsugi- Suzu caminó hacia la salida y antes de irse dijo traviesa -Y no hagan cosas indebidas, este es un lugar sagrado-

La enorme puerta del templo se cerró dejando a ambas chicas a solas, se sonrieron

-Tu hermana me agrada-

-Y tú le agradas a ella- Hitsugi tomo la mano de Chitaru y camino en dirección a unas escaleras que estaban en un extremo del templo -Me siento aliviada de no tener que esconderme de ella-

-Y yo me siento feliz de que no tengas problemas por culpa mía- ambas se sentaron sin soltar el agarre de sus manos, Chitaru beso tiernamente la frente de Hitsugi -Y de poder pasar tiempo contigo-

-Chitaru-san sé que esto va a ser difícil, pero-

Chitaru acarició suavemente el rostro de Hitsugi, tiernamente habló para disipar cualquier duda en su corazón

-No importa lo difícil que sea, valdrá la pena el esfuerzo. Tú vales el esfuerzo así que haremos que funcione- la peli azul conmovida abrazó a su novia -Prometo que vendré a cada momento que me sea posible-

-A mí me gustaría visitarte también-

-Eso es peligroso mi princesa. No puedo exponerte a algo así-

-Pero tú corres el riesgo-

-Porque soy de sangre guerrera y usted, mi querida princesa, vale la pena todos los riesgos-

La pequeña peli azul se sonrojó, jamás nadie le había hablado así y mucho menos la había hecho sentir así, y el beso que Chitaru le había dado en la mano no ayudaba

-¿Segura que no eres un príncipe?-

-Jajaja muy segura y hablando de realeza ¿el general tuvo problemas por nuestro pequeño pleito de anoche?-

-Para nada, mi abuelo no se enteró para nuestra buena suerte. El general vivió un día más-

-Tokaku te quiere mucho-

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-Porque yo también tengo una hermana y se cómo pueden comportarse los hermanos mayores con los menores. Siempre vamos a protegerlos y amarlos no importa que-

-Así que ¿tienes una hermana menor? Me gustaría conocerla-

-Todo a su tiempo, ella es una rebelde muy comprometida con la causa, una vez que pueda hablar con ella, te aseguro que te la presentaré, te agradará está un poco loca pero tiene un gran corazón-

-Claro que lo tiene, es una Namatame-

La pelirroja le sonrió ligeramente sonrojada y pensó en cómo sería decirle a Haruki que su novia era nada más y nada menos que la princesa Datura, la heredera de la dinastía que habían jurado destruir, se entristeció un poco al saber que no podría compartir su felicidad con su hermana

-¿Todo en orden Chitaru-san?-

-Tranquila, solo estoy cansada, hoy fue una mañana algo pesada-

-¿Todo en orden?-

-Tuvimos una visita desagradable… Que de verdad no quiero recordar-

-¿Quién fue?-

-Una chica que fue a vendernos algunas cosas pero parecía más interesada en venderse a sí misma, no paraba de coquetearme e insinuarme cosas- Hitsugi frunció un poco el ceño -Obviamente no le hice caso, tengo a la chica más hermosa del mundo a mi lado. Mi corazón ya es de ella-

Y sin más Chitaru besó a Hitsugi quien sintió su corazón derretirse y una confianza que jamás había sentido antes

La tarde se fue entre besos, abrazos y una conversación amena, cuando Chitaru vio que comenzaba a oscurecer se puso de pie

-Mi princesa, debo irme, no quisiera, pero mi campamento me espera-

-¿Cuándo nos veremos de nuevo?-

Chitaru simplemente besó su frente

-Pronto-

Un último beso y Chitaru se iba, Hitsugi se quedó en el templo, levantó su vista al cielo

-Ayúdanos por favor Diosa, protege nuestro amor-

Y se fue

**….**

Sumireko caminó hacia la biblioteca de los Datura, Hitsugi había tenido que ir con Suzu al templo y por alguna extraña razón Suzu no quiso que ella fuera

"No te ofendas Sumi-chan pero esto es algo que solo le compete a mi hermanita. Solo te la robaré por un momento"

"Descuida Suzu, entiendo. De todas formas, me siento cansada, iré a descansar un poco"

"¿De verdad estás bien con esto Sumireko? Quisiera pasar todo el tiempo posible contigo antes de que te vayas"

"Aún me tendrás aquí un día más así que ve. Te veo después"

Para la heredera de los Hanabusa el comportamiento de Suzu era demasiado raro pero no iba a cuestionarlo, el que Hitsugi no estuviera le daba tiempo para estar a solas con su prometida, sonrió un poco traviesa y se asomó por una ventana que daba hacía los jardines de entrenamiento. Tokaku quiso aprovechar que Shinya y Otoya estaban para darles un entrenamiento diferente a sus soldados, al ver que no había nadie sonrió satisfecha

-Tal vez leer no sea lo adecuado para esta tarde… Y Shinya debe darme algunas explicaciones que anoche no pudo darme-

Sumireko cambió el rumbo y se dirigió al ala oeste del castillo que era donde los invitados se quedaban, la peli naranja había logrado salirse con la suya y compartía habitación con Shinya cosa que en su castillo no podía hacer

"Si mi hermana está con su esposa, yo puedo estar con mi prometida, aquí no debemos cuidarnos como en casa"

El atardecer no tardaría en llegar, así que los sirvientes poco a poco dejaban de estar en servicio, eso hacía que el castillo Datura fuera aún más impresionante y lúgubre, sin embargo, eso no le molestaba a Sumireko quien gozaba el caminar por ese castillo pues le tranquilizaba el silencio, su estadía con los Datura esta vez había sido peculiarmente ajetreada, cuando era un día difícil le gustaba caminar para aclarar sus ideas; y definitivamente lo que había pasado en el baile la tenía intranquila ¿Por qué Shinya y Otoya habían actuado de esa forma? ¿Por qué los rebeldes habían logrado entrar? ¿Qué acuerdo había con los rebeldes? Si quería proteger a su amiga debía obtener respuestas y eso era algo que debía aclarar con Shinya.

Cuando llegó a la habitación que compartía con la general Banba sonrío, muy pocas eran las veces que en su reino podían pasar la noche juntas pues, a pesar de estar comprometidas, la habitación de Shinya estaba lejos de la de Sumireko y eso no le gustaba, sin embargo, tuvo que aceptar aquella condición por parte de Shinya "Así no levantaremos sospechas y no habrá rumores acerca de nosotras"

-Eres tan orgullosa que no permitirás que piensen que por estar conmigo has obtenido todos tus rangos- Sumireko sonrió al recordar la primera vez que vio a Shinya: enigmática, con una sonrisa que todos tildarían de rara pero que a Sumireko le fascinó desde el primer momento, sus preciosos ojos, su cicatriz, su figura, su rostro, todo en ella le gustó desde el primer momento en que la vio, debía saber quién era ella, poco a poco fue conociendo a Shinya, más allá de la figura militar que era, conocía a la chica que había, demasiado joven para tener una carrera militar tan asombrosa, incluso algunas veces le era imposible pensar que apenas a los 20 años de edad pudiera tener un cargo tan fuerte como general, era impresionante... Con el paso del tiempo ambas se enamoraron, sin embargo, la situación por la que su reino pasaba no era precisamente la mejor, había demasiadas tensiones políticas y evitaba por todos los medios una guerra, bajo ese tipo de tensiones Shinya propuso que sería mejor ocultar su relación, no quería que su vida privada fuera expuesta y usada para otros fines. Así que la princesa Sumireko no tuvo una gran fiesta de compromiso, no podía usar su anillo en público y solo los más cercanos sirvientes sabían sobre eso... Pero eso no le importó, estaba comprometida con la mujer de sus sueños y eso le bastaba... Sumireko no estuvo del todo de acuerdo con la idea de ocultar su relación aceptó a cambio de que Shinya viviera en el castillo

-Podría considerar esto como una media victoria... Pero al menos está conmigo y cuando estamos lejos de nuestro reino podemos tener ciertas libertades-

Sumireko conocía muy bien a su novia, sabía que después de cada entrenamiento tomaba un baño, acercándose lentamente a la puerta del baño escuchó como Shinya jugaba en la bañera, sonrió tiernamente, fue hasta la cama y se recostó en ella en una pose algo sugerente. Miro la habitación real de huéspedes, no era como en su palacio pero no le desagradaba y le gustaba ver lo diferente que era de la habitación de Shinya en el palacio Hanabusa donde siempre había mapas, figuras para planear las posiciones de batalla, cartas y recados del frente de batalla, los ejercicios que debía hacer con los soldados, sus uniformes de gala y sus uniformes de batalla, su ropa de entrenamiento, sus miles de condecoraciones pero lo que más amaba de esa habitación era que aún conservaba la flor que Sumireko le regaló la primera vez que tuvieron una cita, con solo recordar ese día se sentía como una colegiala enamorada, junto con esa flor tenía una carta que Sumireko le había escrito confesándole su amor... Sonrió por sentirse amada por Shinya y poder amarla de la misma forma… Esta habitación no era suya, sin embargo, Sumireko la sentía así y era por un detalle muy simple: ambas estaban juntas ahí, eso era suficiente para que la joven reina sonriera enamorada. De pronto escuchó como Shinya salía del agua, en momentos la vería y su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente, al escuchar que la puerta se abría sonrió, Shinya no parecía extrañada de verla ahí en su cama, solo le sonrió mientras secaba su cabello y cara

-Corrígeme si me equivoco Sumireko, pero ¿Qué no se supone que las princesas deben comportarse adecuadamente tocando a la puerta para poder entrar?-

-Exacto, las princesas son las que deben comportarse, pero, general ¿Acaso olvida que yo soy la reina?-

-Jajajaja permítame corregirla su majestad, casi la reina-

Shinya se acercó a la cama, solo usaba una bata, su cuerpo aún tenía gotas de agua, acarició el rostro de Sumireko y dio un beso tierno en su mejilla

-¿Por qué no estás sorprendida de verme aquí?-

-Te conozco muy bien Sumireko, además, me dedico a la milicia ¿Crees que llegué a ser general solo por mi lindo rostro?-

-Yo te hubiera dado el cargo solo por eso-

-Jajaja y por eso- Shinya dio un beso en la boca de Sumireko -Eres una reina, no una militar-

-Ya dime ¿Por qué no estas sorprendida de verme?- Sumireko tomó la toalla que Shinya tenía y comenzó a secar aquel largo y plateado cabello

-Te escuché amor, no eres tan silenciosa como crees... Además, sabía que vendrías por dos cosas: la primera es que desde la mañana has insinuado que quieres estar a solas conmigo y la segunda Otoya y Shiena-

-Jajajaja ¿Mis celos son tan notorios?-

-Tú piensas que sabes disimular, pero me temo que tendré que romperte esa ilusión. Te mueres porque nuestra relación sea más libre, estar aquí debe ser como un regalo para ti… Así como para mí lo es-

Shinya le sonrió a Sumireko quien se sonrojó, aclaró su garganta y después de secar el cabello de Shinya, Sumireko se puso frente a ella y comenzó a secar su rostro, Shinya estaba sentada en la orilla de la cama por lo que aprovechó que Sumireko estaba de pie para abrazarla por la cintura teniéndola más cerca de ella

-A propósito, no te he preguntado ¿Qué opinas de Takechi-san?-

-Jajaja es una chica muy loca y agradable... Creo que de alguna forma me agrada ¿Y a ti?-

-A mí me agrada Takechi-san, hace feliz a mi hermana y la ama de verdad, por eso me agrada pero le dejé bien claro que si se atreve a hacerle algo malo o si quiera le rompe el corazón yo le partiré la cara-

-No debes mancharte las manos, para eso me tienes a mí, yo le partiré la cara por ti-

-Siempre tan caballerosa conmigo mi amor. Por eso te amo-

Sumireko dio un breve beso en la frente de Shinya

-Espera, aún tienes agua, te secaré bien-

La peli naranja secó el rostro de Shinya, bajó poco a poco a su cuello, hasta llegar a su clavícula donde con cierta timidez abrió un poco la bata para poder tocar un poco la piel de Shinya quien miraba todo con una sonrisa

-Su majestad está entrando a terreno peligroso-

-Permiso para seguir secando su cuerpo señor-

Shinya entonces tomó en sus brazos a Sumireko recostándola en la cama

-Permiso conseguido-

Y entonces comenzaron a besarse, unos tiernos besos que dieron paso a unos verdaderamente apasionados, Sumireko desató la bata que Shinya llevaba

-Mi cuerpo aún está mojado, puedo mojarte también-

-No me importa, tenemos mucho tiempo para secarnos-

Ambas sonrieron traviesas, como verdaderas confidentes, Shinya comenzó a besar el cuello de Sumireko mientras ella recorría su espalda con sus manos

-Te veías tan bien en la fiesta con tu traje de gala-

-Y tu hermosa en ese vestido-

Shinya siguió besando a Sumireko y acariciando su cuerpo

-Fue una lástima que no pudiéramos bailar. Realmente quería bailar contigo-

-Surgieron algunas cosas-

-Fue una fiesta agradable y después algo intensa ¿no lo crees?-

Solo se escuchó un fuerte suspiro por parte de Shinya, se recostó al lado de Sumireko y atrayéndola hacia si la abrazó

-¿A dónde quieres llegar Sumireko?-

-Explícame qué fue lo que pasó anoche. Tengo entendido que de alguna forma salvaste a unos rebeldes ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Y por qué tú y Takechi-san tuvieron que escoltarlas fuera del castillo? ¿Acaso no sabes que ellos quieren-

-Matar a los Datura, lo sé- Shinya suspiró pesadamente -Sé quiénes fueron los rebeldes que se infiltraron, sus nombres son Namatame Chitaru y Namatame Haruki. Ambas son hijas del General Namatame Yuudai, Chitaru es coronel del ejército rebelde, Haruki es capitán de este, ambas lograron infiltrarse a la fiesta porque yo les di una invitación-

-¿De dónde las conoces?-

-Aaah es una larga historia, digamos que por un tiempo estuvimos juntas en la academia militar y también libramos unas cuantas batallas juntas... Otoya es quien conoce mejor a ese par, sobre todo a Chitaru... Sumireko- Shinya tomó la mano de su novia -Yo solo quiero protegerte-

-Y yo te suplico que salves a Hitsugi, por favor, Shinya, comprende que ella es mi mejor amiga, la necesito en mi vida como te necesito a ti, a mi hermana, es importante en mi vida, por favor, no dejes que la lastimen-

Shinya bajó la mirada

-Tú eres mi prioridad, debo salvarte a ti por sobre todas las cosas, pero si tú me pides que proteja también a la princesa Hitsugi lo haré, eres mi reina y tus deseos son ordenes-

La peli plateada besó la mano de su novia y de nuevo se puso la bata encima

-Si me lo permites, saldré al balcón un momento-

Sumireko suspiró pesadamente, sabía que había algo que Shinya no le decía aún, decidió no presionarla ya había sido demasiado, al salir al balcón Shinya cubrió su rostro con ambas manos "¿Cómo voy a explicarle que fuimos quienes les dimos los boletos para entrar a la fiesta? ¿Cómo voy a explicarle que tenemos una especie de pacto con el ejército rebelde?"

-Antes de que salgas una última cosa Shinya-

-¿Si?-

-Quiero entrevistarme con los rebeldes-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Inucchi: ¡Hey! ¿Como están? ¿Pensaban que nos habíamos ido a hiatus verdad?... Pues masomenos, pero fue culpa mía no de Legan, como disculpa trajimos un capítulo largo y alegre en su mayoría uwu_

_**Legan: ¿Que onda? Esperamos que estén bien, realmente el irnos a hiatus fue algo, digámoslo así, planeado, lo que no planeamos fue que nos llevara dos meses, lamentamos esto, fue culpa de ambos realmente, pero ahora que estamos más libres (principalmente yo) nos pondremos al corriente con todo lo que tenemos pendiente**_

_I: Las cosas de van a poner interesantes a partir de ahora así que estén pendientes de la próxima actualización, ojalá el capítulo fuese de su agrado._

_Por cierto, recuerden pasar a leer el cancionero que esta en el perfil de Legan también lo estamos escribiendo juntos._

_Nos leemos pronto_

_¡Legan di la frase!_

_**L: Y EL AMERICA QUE CHIN... AAAH NO, NO, NO, ESA NO ES**_

_**Digo**_

_**¡QUE EL FANDOM DE AKUMA NO MUERA NUNCA!**_

_**Y esperamos que este capitulo les haya gustado mucho :3 **_


	5. Disputa

**Cap. 5 Disputa**

-¡ATENCIÓN!-

Los guardias se cuadraron ante el potente grito de su oficial al mando, todos presentaron sus armas para hacer un pasillo de honor a las invitadas que comenzaban a despedirse de la familia que las había recibido por esa semana

-Muchas gracias por todas sus atenciones y lamentamos todos los inconvenientes-

Sumireko olvidó todo protocolo real cuando se despidió de sus amigas, abrazándolas fuertemente

-Sabes que siempre eres bienvenida aquí en nuestro hogar. Todas ustedes-

Hitsugi miró a Shiena, Otoya y Shinya quienes asintieron levemente y correspondieron los abrazos de igual forma afectuosa

-Y no saben cuánto me alegra y reconforta que Otoya supiera comportarse-

-Shiena, prometí que no te avergonzaría y mira, incluso a la princesita le caí bien-

-No deberías limitar a Takechi-san, Shiena. Ella es una persona… peculiar-

-Hitsugi-chan sabe muy bien lo que es bueno-

Otoya se acercó a la peli azul y levantó su mano para que ambas chocaran palmas

-Alguien recuérdeme por qué es que me casé con ella-

Sumireko se acercó a su hermana y susurró a su oído

-Porque Takechi-san supo amarrarte cuando estabas ebria en la fiesta de bienvenida de las islas del norte-

-Ara ¿Amarrarla de forma literal o metafórica?-

-Creo que es mejor que no lo sepamos Suzu-

Shiena se sonrojó y carraspeó la garganta

-¿YA NOS VAMOS?-

Compartieron una última risa y las visitantes del reino Hanabusa abordaron su carruaje, Tokaku rompió la formación de los soldados quienes se dispersaron a sus posiciones dejando a las tres princesas Datura despedirse de sus amigas, Hitsugi se quedó observando el carruaje hasta que lo perdieron de vista, soltó un suspiro y sintió la mano de su hermana sobre su hombro

-Creo que alguien va a extrañar a la Reina Hanabusa-

-Claro que la voy a extrañar es mi mejor amiga-

-Creí que Haru era tu mejor amiga- dijo Tokaku acercándose con la pelirroja de la mano

-Ambas lo son, Haru es además mi institutriz, a lo que me refiero es que cuando ellas están aquí este castillo se siente menos solo… menos frío. No me malentiendan sé que ustedes tres están aquí conmigo pero tienen deberes y no pueden estar todo el tiempo a mi lado… Es solo que a veces me siento un poco sola-

Hitsugi suspiró tristemente, Suzu sonrió enternecida y abrazó a su pequeña hermana

-Tokaku está todo el tiempo alrededor de ti- todas soltaron una risa a excepción de la mencionada -Pero entiendo lo que dices ¿Qué te parece si organizamos nuestros horarios para que me acompañes al templo con más frecuencia? Descubrirás que el templo es un lugar mágico y especial-

Suzu le dio un guiño y una sonrisa cómplice, haciendo que Hitsugi sintiera sus mejillas enrojecer al darse cuenta de que esa idea era para ayudarla a ver a Chitaru con más frecuencia, sonrió en agradecimiento y asintió emocionada de poder encontrarse de nuevo con la pelirroja. Miró de reojo a Tokaku sintiéndose un poco culpable por estarle ocultando su relación. No quería hacerlo pero tampoco encontraba el momento ni la forma para decirle la verdad, por el momento en la única persona en quien podía confiar era en Suzu

"Perdóname Tokaku, pero sé que enfurecerás al saber que quiero a una rebelde y no quiero elegir entre ustedes dos"

-General- un soldado se acercó a Tokaku haciendo un saludo -Lamento la interrupción pero el rey solicita verlas a las tres de inmediato-

Las tres herederas del reino Datura compartieron una mirada confundida y preocupada, era inusual que su abuelo quisiera verlas al mismo tiempo y aún más inusual que un soldado del ejército personal del rey Akiyama fuera quien diera el mensaje

-Gracias, puedes retirarte-

-Lo siento general pero el rey me pidió escoltarlas lo más pronto posible hasta él-

Tokaku se sintió molesta, desde que asumió el cargo del ejército siempre se había cuestionado una cosa ¿Por qué su abuelo necesitaba soldados que le fueran fieles a él y no al general? ¿Por qué el rey necesitaba un ejército personal el cual obedeciera sus órdenes sin cuestionarlas? Y, lo más importante ¿Por qué ese ejército debía pertenecer a una de las pequeñas colonias del reino Datura? El ceño de Tokaku se fruncía cada vez más conforme sus pensamientos divagaban, sintió un apretón en su mano, volteó encontrándose con la mirada preocupada de Haru quien le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora, soltó un suspiro

-Bien- se acercó a la pelirroja hablando bajo -Haru te veo más tarde-

-Espero no sea nada malo- tras darle un último apretón a la general con la intención de darle ánimos la soltó y se retiró

Las tres princesas caminaron guiadas por el solado, no hablaron durante su camino, sólo compartían miradas nerviosas, intentando averiguar a qué se debía esa reunión

Quizá el rey finalmente se había enterado de lo sucedido en el baile, justo antes de llegar a la sala del trono la mirada de Tokaku cambió a una de determinación, colocó sus manos sobre los hombros de sus hermanas sonriéndoles ligeramente, de forma casi imperceptible para cualquiera que no la conociera bien, ellas devolvieron la mirada y una sonrisa más grande, aún sin decir una sola palabra el mensaje era claro, no importaba la razón de esa reunión estaban juntas en ello

El soldado que las escoltó abrió la puerta dejándoles entrar

-ALTEZA, LAS PRINCESAS HAN ARRIBADO-

-Retírate-

Aquel soldado dio una reverencia y cerró la puerta tras de sí, Hitsugi, Tokaku y Suzu caminaron con determinación hacia la mesa del consejo, una enorme mesa de caoba finamente decorada que tenía dibujada al centro el escudo de la familia real, aquel mueble era una reliquia familiar, en esa mesa se tomaban las decisiones más importantes para el reino, sin embargo, para las tres princesas esa mesa era también el lugar donde su abuelo hablaba de forma más privada con ellas, ya fuera para una felicitación o una reprimenda; para mostrar su superioridad el rey era quien ocupaba el lugar principal de aquella mesa, una réplica del trono estaba ahí, imponente, terrorífico, a ninguna de las tres les agradaba ese trono, Hitsugi sabía muy bien que su primer acto sería cambiar ese maldito trono que solo provocaba una cosa: horror. Akiyama estaba sentado con una copa de vino, las recibió con una mirada más seria de lo normal, indicó con su mano tres asientos que se encontraban a su izquierda, las tres peli azules tomaron asiento sin dejar de sentirse nerviosas

-Ahora que las invitadas del reino Hanabusa se han ido es momento de tener una conversación que he estado posponiendo desde la noche del baile-

Las tres sintieron los nervios apoderarse de ellas al escuchar esas palabras, pero no lo demostraron permanecieron con sus rostros serios y asintieron

-Hitsugi ahora que has sido presentada y el reino sabe que eres su futura reina, es momento de hablar sobre los futuros cambios que se avecinan, principalmente sobre la forma de gobernar-

Sus rostros serios pasaron a ser de molestia, sabían que esa conversación no terminaría bien incluso antes de que iniciara

Tokaku, Suzu y Hitsugi ya habían perdido la cuenta de las veces en las que su abuelo había ignorado sus opiniones sobre el reino y, sobre todo, su posición al respecto de la forma de gobierno actual. Ellas tenían un plan nuevo para el reino, una nueva forma de organizar todo por el bien de su pueblo, habían pensado en cada detalle minuciosamente, no había fallas pero su abuelo parecía siempre ignorarlas… Pero no sería así en esta ocasión

Sumireko y Shiena aprovechaban cada momento que les fuera posible para estar cerca de sus parejas, ya que los deberás de cada una a veces les impedían pasar tiempo con ellas, pero esta vez contraria a la costumbre se encontraban sentadas frente a ellas y no a su lado

Shinya y Otoya las miraban nerviosas, las dos militares más poderosas del reino Hanabusa temblaban de miedo pues las miradas de las dos Hanabusa eran penetrantes y estaban notoriamente molestas demandando una explicación

-Otoya-

Shiena fue la primera en tomar la palabra, al pronunciar el nombre de su esposa ésta se puso firme en su asiento e incluso llevó una de sus manos al pecho haciendo un saludo militar

-¿Si, amor?-

-¿Puedes explicarme qué pasó la noche del baile?-

-¿Exactamente qué quieres que te explique? Pasaron muchas cosas-

-Tú me dijiste que Sumireko sabía que había rebeldes en el baile-

-Aja…-

-Pero yo no sabía nada- interrumpió la reina Hanabusa, Otoya miró a Shinya la cual solo negó suavemente con la cabeza, no tenían forma de evadir las preguntas ni de negar lo que estaba pasando. Las dos militares suspiraron profundamente, ni Sumireko ni Shiena descansarían hasta saber la verdad, era inútil seguir ocultando cosas

-Quiero una entrevista con los rebeldes… Ahora mismo- la voz de Sumireko era de autoridad, aquello era una exigencia de la reina, una exigencia que ni el mismo general podía evadir -Ustedes saben dónde está el campamento-

-Y es ahí a donde nos dirigimos. Su majestad ya me había ordenado eso, hablé con el general Namatame y está dispuesto a recibirnos-

Sumireko miró con algo de tristeza a Shinya, le dolía la forma en que se dirigía a ella cuando peleaban porque la peli plateada siempre se hacía menos argumentando que ella era simplemente una militar y no alguien de la realeza

-Shinya-

-Vamos a explicarles todo, lo prometemos-

-No queremos más secretos-

-No los habrá-

Shinya miró directo a los ojos de Sumireko, Otoya notó la tensión entre ambas y tomó la palabra

-Por nuestro honor de militares, por nuestra lealtad a ustedes, les juramos que no habrá más secretos-

Shiena y Sumireko asintieron, había una última cosa que le intrigaba a la peli naranja, tomó suavemente la mano de Shinya

-Ustedes dos también ayudaron a Namatame Chitaru a regresar al castillo para ver a Hitsugi ¿cierto?-

Las expresiones de sorpresa por parte de Otoya y Shinya no podían ocultarse, pasaron saliva aún más nerviosas

-Espera ¿Cómo sabes eso, Sumireko?-

-Es mi mejor amiga ¿Qué esperaban? ¿Qué me ocultara algo tan importante como su reciente relación con el coronel del ejército rebelde? Ella y yo no guardamos secretos… Bueno, no tantos-

Sumireko miró por la ventana del carruaje, sabía que en algún momento debería contarle a su amiga todo lo que estaba haciendo para ayudarle, pero aún no era el momento, debía esperar a resolver mejor las cosas, por ahora, debía saber si Namatame Chitaru era una persona adecuada para su amiga

El viaje no duró mucho tiempo, después de no más de un par de horas habían llegado a la tierra de nadie, lugar donde el ejército rebelde había establecido su campamento, ningún rebelde parecía estar asombrado por ver un carruaje real Hanabusa entrando en su territorio

-Te dije que les había advertido de nuestra llegada-

Shinya dijo sin mirar a Sumireko quien suspiró pesadamente

-Otoya ¿Te molestaría cambiar de lugar conmigo?-

-Para nada Sumi. Adelante-

Ambas intercambiaron lugares y Shinya se puso nerviosa, intentó alejarse lo más que pudo de Sumireko pero no podía en un lugar tan pequeño como lo era el carruaje, la reina se acercó a ella y susurró a su oído

-¿Hasta cuándo estarás molesta conmigo?-

-No estoy molesta contigo-

-¿Entonces?-

-Solo estoy pensando en muchas cosas-

-Apuesto a que una de esas es sobre nosotras-

Shinya asintió

-Me es difícil pensar en que tú me hayas elegido a mi como tu novia. Solo soy una militar, tú deberías tener a alguien mejor-

Sumireko estaba a punto de decir algo más cuando el carruaje se detuvo

-Hemos llegado-

-¿EN SERIO ESTÁS DE ACUERDO CON LAS DECISIONES DE TUS HERMANAS?-

-Lo estoy- Hitsugi hablo de manera decidida y firme

-USTEDES NO ENTIENDEN QUE ESA ES LA MEJOR MANERA- el grito del rey estaba lleno de ira, misma ira que compartían las tres personas que lo estaban escuchando, pero a diferencia de él ellas no podían exaltarse así. Para ganar esa discusión debían permanecer tranquilas, demostrar que tenían fe en sus decisiones y que no cederían. Mantenerse firmes, evitar perder los estribos, evitar rebajarse a su nivel. Las tres hermanas Datura habían prometido que la próxima vez que hablaran con su abuelo sobre la forma en la que gobernarían expondrían sus políticas y no recibirían un no como respuesta, era momento de que las tres comenzaran a escribir su historia en el reino Datura y la suya sería como una revolución, todo para que el pueblo y el reino prosperaran y dejaran atrás todos esos años de oscuridad, sufrimiento y dolor. No estaban dispuestas a ceder, estarían juntas en eso, apoyándose y creyendo en su proyecto

Sin embargo… Su abuelo era una persona bastante obstinada y no dejaría tan fácilmente que sus nietas tomaran el poder

-USTEDES, CHIQUILLAS INMADURAS, NO SABEN LO QUE ES MEJOR PARA EL REINO-

Tokaku se puso de pie, hizo un enorme esfuerzo por no gritar, simplemente encaró a su abuelo

-Y yo no entiendo cómo es que mezclar mi ejército con el tuyo y tenerlos de forma fija en las calles es algo bueno-

El rey respiró profundamente para calmarse, tomó asiento invitando a su nieta a hacer lo mismo, con la voz más amable dijo

-Tokaku eres muy joven y no entiendes algunas cosas. El pueblo necesita sentirse seguro, que sepan que pueden contar con el ejército real para que los crímenes del reino sean erradicados, deben sentirse seguros y confiados en que ninguna rebelión podrá acabar con su tranquilidad-

-¿Sentirse seguros con militares vigilándolos todo el tiempo? Discúlpame abuelo pero tu idea no es para que el pueblo se sienta seguro-

-Hitsugi tiene razón, eso solo va a asustar al pueblo. Ellos nos temen y eso es algo malo, además, es una demostración innecesaria de poder-

El rey soltó un gruñido de molestia al ver a Hitsugi y Suzu contradecirlo

-USTEDES DOS NO SABEN NADA SOBRE MILICIA ¡SU OPINION NO ES VÁLIDA!-

-Exactamente por eso su opinión tiene validez- defendió la mayor, haciendo que el rey se molestase aún más -No saben de milicia y la gran mayoría de los habitantes del reino tampoco, por eso pueden entender mejor cómo se sentiría la gente-

-Además Tokaku ya tiene un puesto de control para el crimen-

-Y ha resultado eficiente desde hace un tiempo los crímenes son menos recurrentes en el pueblo-

Akiyama dio un manotazo sobre la mesa, se puso de pie y gritó ya sin ocultar su coraje

-ELLOS DEBEN SABER CUAL ES SU LUGAR, EL PUEBLO DEBE RECORDAR A CADA MINUTO, A CADA SEGUNDO DE SU EXISTENCIA QUIEN MANDA-

-Entonces esa es la razón por la que quieres al ejército en las calles-

El rostro rojo del rey Akiyama solo mostraba un profundo enojo, carraspeó la garganta un poco

-No hagan que me arrepienta de incluirlas en el consejo real-

-Nosotras DEBEMOS estar presentes, somos las herederas y tenemos más voz y más voto que los demás concejales del reino-

-PERO YO SOY EL REY Y PUEDO QUITARLES ESE LUGAR-

Los cuatro Datura se miraron con intensidad, los cuatro sabían que debían parar esa discusión antes de hacer algo de lo que pudieran arrepentirse. El abuelo Datura tomó un gran trago de su copa y suspiró

-Bien, el numero de militares en las calles no aumentará, pero quiero que recuerden esto- Akiyama miró a sus nietas amenazante -CUANDO NO PUEDAN CONTROLAR A SU GENTE SE ARREPENTIRAN DE ESA DECISIÓN- el silencio se hizo presente, los ojos del rey viajaron hasta Suzu, dirigiéndole una mirada demandante, desafiante. Ella la devolvió de igual forma antes de hablar

-Tampoco vamos a obligar a la gente a pagar por visitar la iglesia y los santuarios-

-Siempre me ha sorprendido tu capacidad para saber exactamente qué es lo que quiero decirte- dijo el rey en clara burla hacia su nieta quien solo apretó los puños para no salirse de sus casillas -¿Y cómo pretende que éstos sigan funcionando, sacerdotisa?-

-Tal como lo hacía mi padre- el rey soltó una risa

-¿Su "estupenda idea" de que estos sean cuidados con el trabajo voluntario del pueblo? Eso no funcionó-

-Funcionó en su momento si él no hubiese muerto estoy segura de que seguiría funcionando-

-PERO MURIO, FUE ASESINADO Y LLEVO A SU ESPOSA AL MISMO DESTINO TODO POR SUS TONTAS DECISIONES-

Suzu sentía su sangre hervir, no iba a permitir que insinuara que su padre había sido el responsable de su propia muerte y la de su madre, no cuando ella sabía perfectamente que no era así, antes de que pudiese decir algo más sintió la mano de Tokaku sobre su hombro, vio como Hitsugi se levantaba, daba un paso al frente y hablaba

-Cuando nuestro padre gobernó a pesar de que fue poco tiempo hubo paz en el pueblo, la economía mejoró y nuestros recursos se aprovecharon sin agotarse, quizás no tomó las mejores decisiones en algunos aspectos pero nosotras lo haremos mejor. Aprendimos de sus errores y estamos seguras de que lograremos impulsar al reino Datura a la gloria, a una gloria aún más grande que la de antaño-

Tokaku se puso de pie también y poniendo una mano en el hombro de su pequeña hermana habló con decisión

-Hitsugi subirá al trono dentro de poco tiempo pero a diferencia de nuestro padre no estará sola, nos tendrá a nosotras y vamos a hacer que todo mejore siguiendo el ejemplo de nuestro padre-

Suzu sonrió al escucharlas a ambas tan decididas, su abuelo por otro lado negó con la cabeza y las miro molesto.

-Son igual que Dai, soñadoras sin remedio que piensan que todo debe ser color de rosa, son jóvenes y creen que todo se puede resolver de manera fácil- Akiyama se puso de pie miró de manera directa a sus nietas -No olviden que yo soy el rey y que puedo retrasar su llegada al poder si yo lo creo conveniente…-

Las tres princesas miraron sorprendidas a su abuelo

-¿Piensas quitarnos nuestro puesto en el consejo? ¿O solo quieres quitarnos nuestro poder que por derecho real nos pertenece?-

-Lo que quiero es que nos tranquilicemos y que ustedes mediten lo que ha pasado hoy y sus locas ideas. Tendremos esta conversación en otro momento. Pueden retirarse-

Las tres hicieron una reverencia y salieron, una vez que se alejaron lo suficiente de la sala del consejo dejaron salir un suspiro simultáneamente. Las tres, de alguna forma, se sentía derrotadas, enojadas, tristes, Hitsugi sonrió y dijo

-Bueno… eso pudo salir peor-

-También pudo salir mejor- Suzu solo suspiro nuevamente, tanto Tokaku como Hitsugi la miraron preocupadas.

-¿Suzu?-

-¿Si?-

-¿Estás bien?- desvió la mirada, evitando responder, no quería preocupar a sus hermanas pero tampoco era buena para mentir, mucho menos a ellas

-Te veías bastante molesta hace un momento, siempre te ves muy afectada cuando hablan sobre mamá y papá-

Hizo su mayor esfuerzo para sonreírles y acarició suavemente el cabello de Hitsugi

-Estoy bien solo...necesito un momento. Iré a caminar un poco, las veo más tarde-

-Suzu espera-

Hitsugi iba a ir tras ella pero sintió la mano de Tokaku sujetar la suya

-Déjala, lo mejor que podemos hacer es que se desahogue ella sola. Más tarde yo hablaré con ella. A Suzu le afecta más el que mencionen la muerte de papá y mamá, solo necesita tiempo, por favor Hitsugi, no la molestes-

Ambas peli azules vieron a su hermana alejarse

Suzu cruzó los jardines intentando dejar su mente en blanco, intentando despejar sus molestias y preocupaciones pero se sentía cada vez más abrumada y molesta por ellas. Por su pasado y sus pérdidas, todo lo que había pasado.

Su abuelo no tenía derecho de decir que su padre era el responsable de su propia muerte, no después de lo que sucedió en realidad, porque a diferencia de Hitsugi y Tokaku ella lo sabía, sabia la verdad. Misma verdad que la consumía día con día y le hacía imposible confiar en el actual rey. Ella quería darle el beneficio de la duda a su abuelo y pensar que todo había sido una coincidencia pero cada vez que Suzu investigaba sobre el tema no le quedaban más dudas sobre la muerte de sus padres: aquello no había sido un accidente

Llegó a uno de los jardines ocultos, donde se encontraba un pequeño altar con un retrato de su madre y su padre y sonrió con nostalgia recordando que en ese lugar solía jugar con su madre. Apretó sus puños hasta sentir sus uñas clavándose en sus palmas ella solía ser una persona calmada pero en ese momento necesitaba desahogarse, y no pudo evitar gritar, no fue un grito eufórico, ni intenso, ni siquiera duró mucho tiempo y probablemente no se escuchaba a más de algunos metros del lugar en el que se encontraba, pero para ella fue suficiente. Sintió como las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas

-¿Suzu-sama?- volteó sorprendida de que alguien más estuviese en ese lugar. Limpio sus lágrimas y respiro intentando que su voz no sonara quebrada

-Kouko-chan ¿Qué haces aquí?- la pelinegra no respondió su pregunta, en cambio la observó, analizándola y caminando hacia ella, al estar más cerca se arrodillo a su lado, fue en ese momento que Suzu notó que se encontraba de rodillas ¿En qué momento había caído? Kouko hizo una pequeña reverencia frente al altar y después se giró para mirarla

-¿Está todo bien?-

-¿Por qué preguntas?-

Suzu intentaba no quebrarse frente a la chica que amaba, sabía que, a pesar de todo, era la princesa heredera y debía cumplir con un papel de fortaleza en los tiempos difíciles  
-Es inusual verle en este estado ¿Puedo ayudarla en algo?- Suzu sonrió ante la preocupación de la pelinegra, pero su sonrisa se borró de inmediato ¿En serio estaba preocupada por ella? Probablemente no, probablemente solo estaba siendo cortés, Suzu realmente adoraba a Kouko pero la chica había dejado más que claro el hecho de que sus sentimientos no podían ser correspondidos. Sonrió amargamente y preguntó en un tono burlón

-¿Estás preocupada por mí?-

Sabía que la respuesta sería de cierta forma negativa y que probablemente la chica se marcharía después de eso dejándola ahí después de que se lo pidiera amablemente para así poder seguir llorando por la frustración que sentía...

Pero no fue así

-Por supuesto que estoy preocupada, Suzu, es inusual y doloroso verte en este estado-

Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y sintió sus mejillas encenderse, volteo a ver a Kouko notando que esta se veía ligeramente avergonzada

Definitivamente no se esperaba esa respuesta y mucho menos esa reacción

-Espera un momento ¿Acabas de decirme Suzu? ¿Solo Suzu? ¿Sin ningún honorífico?-

-Perdóneme es solo que por un momento olvidé mi puesto en esto-

Kouko iba a retroceder un poco pero Suzu tomó su mano impidiéndoselo

-No, por favor, no te vayas-

La pelinegra no iba a irse, no quería irse, quería estar ahí para su princesa, ayudarle en lo que fuera y consolarle en lo que sea que le estuviera aquejando

-No me iré a ningún lado-

Kouko no sabía bien por qué se estaba permitiendo tantas libertades con Suzu pero algo le decía que debía hacerlo, quizá el verla en ese estado le hacía olvidar su posición, pues algo dentro de ella le pedía a gritos que ya no ocultara sus sentimientos… Pero algo también le decía que recordara quien era Suzu y quien era ella...

Aunque por esta ocasión, solo por este momento lo mejor era mandar todo eso al diablo y ser ella misma

La pelinegra se sentó junto a Suzu y tomó su mano

-¿Quieres hablar de algo?-

La princesa se sorprendió de esa actitud por parte de su amada Kouko, recargó su cabeza sobre su hombro y suspiró pesadamente

-No importa cuánto nos esforcemos, el rey no puede vernos más que como unas chiquillas tontas que no saben nada del mundo. Él sabe perfectamente que en cuanto nosotras lleguemos al poder todo cambiará, él nos tiene miedo-

Kouko escuchaba todo atentamente mientras acariciaba el cabello azul cielo, ella también se sentía, de alguna forma, impotente por no poder ayudar a la princesa. El dolor de Suzu era también su dolor, su alegría la propia, Kouko sabía que lo mejor que podría pasarle al reino Datura es que las tres jóvenes princesas ascendieran al poder pero temía que si lo hacían algo malo pasaría, después de todo, la amenaza del ejército rebelde estaba latente cada día, aunque después de él encuentro que habían tenido con la coronel de este no estaba segura de sí seguir llamándoles amenaza.

"Lo que daría por verte feliz y sin estos problemas familiares"

Impulsivamente Kouko dio un tierno beso en la cabeza de Suzu quien se separó rápidamente al sentir ese contacto, su rostro sonrojado, Kouko, por otro lado, se sentía avergonzada "Tonta"

-Disculpa, no sé qué me pasó-

De nuevo iba a separarse pero Suzu tomó su rostro con sus manos

-¿Estás segura de que no sabes que te pasó? Creo que lo sabes y yo también lo sé Kouko- la pelinegra desvío la mirada, le era imposible mirarla a los ojos y mentirle.

-Estoy segura Suzu-sama-

-Me gusta más cuando soy solo Suzu…- acercó el rostro de Kouko al propio quedando separadas solo por pocos centímetros, la pelinegra sentía su corazón bombear con fuerza por el acercamiento, incluso sentía tortuosa esa mínima distancia que las separaba -Se que tienes los mismos sentimientos por mí que yo por ti y no voy a entender nunca porque te esfuerzas tanto en evadirlos-

-Porque no es correcto

-El amor nunca es incorrecto, mucho menos cuando este es correspondido, pero cuando no lo es resulta muy doloroso ¿Sabes?- Suzu se alejó un poco, Kouko suspiró y a pesar de que la princesa seguía sujetando su rostro se encontró a sí misma extrañando la cercanía que tenían hace un momento

¿Qué si sabía que era doloroso? Por supuesto que lo sabía, ella misma se hacía daño día con día al intentar reprimir sus emociones, pero aun cuando quería demostrarlo como hace unos minutos el pensamiento de que no estaba en posición para tener sentimientos hacia Suzu siempre era recurrente en su cabeza

-Kouko… Mírame y dime que no me amas-

-¿QUÉ?-

-Lo que escuchaste, mírame directo a los ojos y dime que no me amas-

-Suzu, yo…-

El azul miró directo al ámbar, ¿Cómo mentirles a esos ojos? ¿Cómo seguir negando ese sentimiento tan intenso?

"Es hora de que te decidas Kouko"

La pelinegra intentaba darse ánimos a si misma pero mentiría si no dijera que confesarse le aterraba, Suzu le sonrió

-¿Sabes Kouko-chan? Tengo miedo pero abriré mi corazón. Estoy lista para correr este riesgo- Suzu tomó aire, cerró sus ojos y antes de que pudiera decir algo sintió sobre sus labios la presión suave de otros labios, dio un pequeño brinco por la sorpresa, abrió de inmediato sus ojos y vio a una sonrojada Kouko dándole un tierno beso

-No quiero verte triste nunca más Suzu. Por favor, déjame estar contigo-

Kouko abrazó a Suzu

-¿Qué clase de confesión es ésta?-

-Suzu, por favor, no mates el momento, además, ésta no es ninguna confesión-

-¿Entonces cómo se supone que debo tomar ese beso y esas palabras?-preguntó en tono divertido, separándose un poco pero sin romper el abrazo

Vio el rostro enrojecido de la pelinegra y vio sus labios abrirse y cerrarse casi al instante, como si quisiera decir algo pero se hubiese arrepentido. Sonrió ante esa actitud tan inusualmente adorable en ella y besó su mejilla, provocando que el sonrojo de Kouko se volviera más intenso

-Bien, si tú lo dices no es una confesión, pero en ese caso- ahora fue Suzu quien besó a Kouko con la misma ternura con la que la pelinegra lo había hecho momentos antes -Déjame estar contigo también, por favor-

Kouko la miró durante unos segundos, los ojos ámbar llenos de determinación, de amor. La mirada que hace unos momentos estaba llena de ira y tristeza ahora irradiaba felicidad, pensó que prefería mil veces ver esa expresión en el rostro de Suzu

Y no pudo hacer otra cosa más que asentir

Shinya bajó del carruaje antes que las otras tres chicas, un soldado se acercó rápidamente a ella saludándola con respeto

-General Banba-

-Descanse soldado-

El joven soldado se puso en posición de descanso esperando a que las demás invitadas al campamento bajaran del carruaje, la segunda en bajar fue Otoya quien ayudó a Shiena y por último, con el porte más elegante bajó la reina Sumireko. El soldado hizo una torpe reverencia

-Bienvenidas. Permítanme escoltarlas hasta la tienda del general Namatame-

El soldado delante de las chicas caminó guiándolas, el paso era lento permitiéndoles a la reina y a la princesa Hanabusa observar con atención el campamento rebelde, de alguna forma les pareció impresionante, tal vez era el saber que existían muchas personas dispuestas a dar su vida por el bien de su pueblo, por el bien de las generaciones futuras; los rebeldes provenían del reino Datura y de algunas de sus colonias, todos estaban unidos por una sola causa: librar al reino de esa maldita familia, darles libertad y un futuro mejor, Sumireko sabía que ella podía ayudar a su causa pero, sobre todo, sabía que Tokaku, Suzu y Hitsugi sería las mejores gobernantes que el reino tendría por eso estaba ahí para llegar a un acuerdo con el general rebelde y ayudar a sus amigas…

Aunque… También estaba ahí por una razón aún más personal ¿Qué clase de persona sería Chitaru?

-Especial-

-¿Disculpa?-

Sumireko murmuró para ella aquella palabra pero dada la cercanía de Shinya fue audible para ésta

-Creo que este lugar es especial-

-¿Por qué?-

-Esto es más que una comunidad, más que un campamento, este es el hogar de muchas personas… Simplemente este lugar es especial por eso, porque es un hogar-

-Muchos soldados han creado una familia en este lugar, la tierra de nadie es un buen lugar para vivir. Es pintoresco de alguna forma, está rodeado de bosques, es lindo, supongo-

Shinya pensó en el lugar donde había nacido, era frío y montañoso, con pocos recursos para sobrevivir, contrastaba demasiado con el reino Hanabusa el cual era como un paraíso terrenal, cálido, con un excelente clima, una tierra fértil y bastante hermoso, era la tierra ideal con el gobierno ideal, a veces le parecía más un lugar de ensueño

-¿En qué piensas?-

-En la tierra a la que alguna vez llamé hogar-

-¿Se parece a este lugar?-

-Pfft, para nada, mi tierra es un lugar hostil, un lugar donde solo vive el más fuerte-

Sumireko sonrió por ver que Shinya hablaba con ella, eso era una buena señal

-Nunca me has contado sobre tu lugar de origen-

-No quiero decepcionarte y que veas que no soy precisamente una buena opción-

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, la peli naranja suspiró pesadamente ¿Por qué Shinya insistía en eso? ¿Por qué parecía que no podía comprender que solo quería estar con ella porque la amaba?

-Shinya-

-LLEGAMOS-

El joven soldado se detuvo frente a una enorme tienda, ambas Hanabusa se pusieron al centro escoltadas por sus oficiales, algunas personas curiosas se acercaron, después de todo, ver a alguien de la realeza era muy difícil en ese lugar. Se escuchaban murmullos pero nada de eso logró inmutar a las Hanabusa

-¿Lista hermanita?-

-Nacimos listas hermana-

Sumireko y Shiena intercambiaron miradas, respiraron profundamente y asintieron

Como si esa hubiera sido la señal de salida, los Namatame salieron de la tienda, utilizaban una casaca oficial que mostraba sus respectivos rangos. Sumireko los miró con atención, los tres pelirrojos y atractivos, valientes, honorables, elegantes, no parecían ser simples militares, había algo más en ellos que no había en otras personas de su oficio, era una especie de encanto único "Eso explicaría por qué Hitsugi cayó por Chitaru"

El general Yuudai dio un paso al frente y dio una reverencia sumamente elegante y amable

-Sus majestades, sean bienvenidas a la tierra de nadie. Me presento ante ustedes, mi nombre es Namatame Yuudai, general del ejército rebelde, es un placer-

Sumireko y Shiena respondieron la reverencia y acto seguido extendieron su mano al frente, la cual fue besada por el general

-Hanabusa Sumireko, reina de los Hanabusa-

.Hanabusa Shiena, princesa de los Hanabusa-

Después de esa breve cortesía, Yuudai retomó su lugar y carraspeó ligeramente su garganta para darles una señal a sus hijas quienes dieron un paso al frente

-Sus majestades, permítanme por favor presentarles a mis hijas-

-Namatame Haruki, capitán del ejército rebelde-

Haruki imitó el gesto de su padre hacia las Hanabusa, fue entonces cuando Sumireko no apartó sus ojos de Chitaru quien en seguida se presentó ante ellas

-Namatame Chitaru, coronel del ejército rebelde-

Si alguien le hubiera dicho a Sumireko que aquella pelirroja frente a ella era una rebelde simplemente no lo hubiera creído, es más, no podía creer que los Namatame fueran militares, más bien, parecían un rey con sus dos príncipes

Si, príncipes, Sumireko no podía describir a esas dos pelirrojas como princesas, su belleza iba más allá que la de una princesa y su encanto ni se diga, la peli naranja le sonrió de una manera satisfecha a Chitaru

-Un placer coronel. Un placer capitán-

Chitaru no pudo pasar por alto la mirada que Sumireko le daba, a diferencia de la mirada que Isuke le había dado esta era una mirada de mera curiosidad y entonces recordó que la reina Hanabusa era la mejor amiga de su princesa, suspiró un poco cansada "Entonces no solo es por asuntos políticos"

Yuudai se acercó a Shinya y a Otoya y estrecho manos con ellas

-General, coronel. Un placer verlas de nuevo-

-El placer es nuestro-

-Y el deber nos llama general-

-Entremos por favor-

Y así todos entraron a la tienda del general

-¿Puedo ofrecerles algo de tomar?-

-Vino estaría bien general, no queremos causar ningún tipo de molestia-

-En seguida- el general tronó los dedos y un soldado salió para cumplir la orden, Yuudai retomó la palabra -Banba-san nos informó que usted quería vernos majestad para que habláramos de lo que pasó la noche del baile de presentación de la princesa Datura-

-Así es general, a la princesa Shiena y a mi nos preocupa un poco que tanto el general Banba como el coronel Takechi estén tomando decisiones importantes sin consultarnos del todo sobre eso-

-Bueno, tengo entendido que usted sabe que queremos colaborar con el reino Hanabusa para poder dar un golpe certero al reino Datura y acabar de una vez por todas con su dinastía-

-Eso es lo que precisamente nos preocupa general Namatame… Sabrá que el reino Hanabusa tiene tanto interés como ustedes por acabar con el reinado de Datura Akiyama, sin embargo, no queremos acabar con las princesas herederas-

Yuudai abrió sus ojos con sorpresa

-Creí que ustedes estaban interesados en subyugar a los Datura-

-Mi padre tomó decisiones en el pasado para poner en aprietos al rey Akiyama y así pudiera ceder el trono al príncipe Dai, se logró, por desgracia, Datura Dai murió y Akiyama retomó el trono. Ahora hay una oportunidad de que las hijas del príncipe Dai tomen el poder y estamos presionando al rey a que ceda de una vez por todas el poder-

El general Namatame frunció el ceño e hizo su cuerpo ligeramente hacia adelante

-Me temo que no nos estamos entendiendo, majestad. El ejército rebelde busca terminar con los Datura, erradicar ese mal, terminarlo de raíz-

-Lo que usted busca es un genocidio general y eso lo haría igual de malo ante los ojos de la historia como lo es Akiyama-

Yuudai frunció aún más el ceño, no podía creer lo que la reina le había dicho, parecía que aquello era un golpe a su honor

-Majestad-

-Permítame general, aún no termino. Mire, quiero unir fuerzas con ustedes, el reino Hanabusa les proporcionará lo que haga falta para que lleven sus planes a cambio de un par de cosas: no caer en una guerra sin sentido y la más importante, no deben dañar a las princesas-

-Su alteza- la voz de Haruki llamó la atención de Sumireko -¿Por qué deberíamos proteger a las princesas Datura? ¿Qué garantía tenemos de que ellas no terminarán siendo como sus antecesores?-

-Me parece capitán- continuó Shiena -Que un gran prejuicio nubla su mente. Es muy joven para recordar todo lo que el rey Dai hizo en su momento, yo también, pero nuestro padre recuerda muy bien todo y lo que nos ha contado es realmente maravilloso-

-Yo...creo que tienen razón- tanto Haruki como Yuudai miraron con sorpresa a Chitaru, no podían creer lo que estaba diciendo. La miraban curiosos y ligeramente molestos exigiendo una explicación. Chitaru suspiro intentando buscar las palabras correctas. No quería que le hicieran daño a Hitsugi, si existía alguna manera de protegerla de su propio ejército ese era el momento -Esas princesas no tienen culpa alguna de lo ocurrido en gobiernos anteriores, matarlas no es correcto. Eso definitivamente nos haría igual que los Datura-

-¡PERO SON DATURA! TODOS EN ESA FAMILIA SON IGUALES- Haruki estaba molesta, no entendía como su hermana podía defender a alguien de esa familia, Chitaru por otro lado, permaneció calmada. Si quería proteger a Hitsugi tenía que convencer a su padre con sus argumentos, pero tampoco debía levantar sospecha alguna

-Padre- ignorando claramente a su hermana Chitaru siguió con la misma calma -Nosotras somos muy jóvenes pero seguramente tú al igual que el rey Hanabusa puedes recordar el gobierno de Datura Dai. Así que te pregunto ¿Realmente fue tan malo?-

Yuudai cerró los ojos por un momento y suspiró pesadamente, claro que recordaba perfectamente a Dai y todo lo que había hecho, era algo que no podía negar aunque quisiera

-No...Datura Dai fue el mejor gobernante que este reino vio en mucho tiempo-

-Quizá esas princesas son iguales...quizá- Chitaru no pudo terminar ya que Haruki golpeó con fuerza la mesa

-¡BIEN! AHORA RESULTA QUE LOS DATURA SON BUENOS ¿ENTONCES PARA QUÉ DEMONIOS EXISTE ESTE EJERCITO? DÍGANME ENTONCES PARA QUE TENEMOS TODO ESTO MONTADO ¿QUÉ DIABLOS SOMOS ENTONCES?-

Haruki parecía un demonio enfurecido, no comprendía el cambio de su hermana, de la noche a la mañana ella pedía paz ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué parecía que Chitaru abandonaba todos sus ideales?

-Haruki por favor relájate-

Yuudai tomó la mano de su hija dándole un apretón, le sonrió de forma tranquila y Haruki solo pasó sus manos por su cabello desordenándolo un poco. Chitaru miró a su hermana seriamente

-Estamos aquí porque tenemos una misión, un deber el cual hemos jurado cumplir. Queremos que el reino sea un lugar mejor, para que todos seamos tratados de manera justa ¿Qué tan justo es culpar a tres personas que ni siquiera han llegado al poder? ¿Por qué culparlas por lo que sus antecesores han hecho?-

Haruki miró con los ojos bien abiertos a su hermana, volviendo a exaltarse

-ENTONCES SUGIERES QUE LAS DEJEMOS REINAR-

-Sugiero que, tal como lo dice la reina Hanabusa, no les hagamos ningún daño a personas inocentes, no importando su sangre, familia o apellido. Nadie nace siendo culpable por los crímenes de otra persona, condenarlas por actos que no han cometido sería ser tan malos como lo ha sido esa familia-

Todos guardaron silencio durante unos momentos, Haruki no sabía qué más decir, Yuudai estaba pensando seriamente en las palabras de su hija, la forma tan calmada en que dijo todo le sorprendía, pero era aún más sorprendente el cambio de actitud tan repentina de su hija mayor ¿Qué le había pasado para que de pronto cambiara de forma de pensar? Pero tenía un buen punto, no podía condenar a las princesas por las decisiones de sus antecesores, además, podían haber heredado algo de sus padres… Lo menos que podía hacer era darles el beneficio de la duda

-Tienes razón hija, ellas no son culpables de nada. Está bien, no dañaremos directamente a ninguna de ellas- Chitaru suspiró y sonrió aliviada con la decisión. Feliz de poder proteger a Hitsugi, sintió una mirada sobre ella y volteo encontrándose con los ojos de Sumireko observándola fijamente, como si estuviese analizando su comportamiento, tras un par de segundos le sonrió

-Me alegra escuchar eso y me alegra sobre todo que su coronel sea alguien con un gran sentido de la justicia. Debe estar muy orgulloso general-

-Lo estoy. Entonces ¿La alianza sigue en pie?-

-Por supuesto. Aunque formalidades son formalidades, en unos días la princesa Shiena vendrá para que se firme un acuerdo con todas las cláusulas, se revisará y si algo no les parece podemos llegar a un acuerdo-

-Me parece bien sus majestades-

Sumireko le dirigió una mirada a Shiena, tanto la castaña como Otoya se acercaron al mayor de los Namatame

-General no he tenido el placer de conocer su campamento ¿Sería tan amable de mostrárnoslo?-

-Con gusto-

Yuudai le ofreció el brazo a Shiena para que salieran juntos

-Ven Haruki-chan así podemos pasar el rato- Otoya paso su brazo por los hombros de la pelirroja, haciéndole caminar fuera de la tienda, cuando pasaron a lado de Chitaru, Haruki se detuvo un momento.

-En serio no te entiendo Chitaru. Pero esto no se queda así, hablaré contigo más tarde-

Chitaru no dijo nada, simplemente miró a su hermana salir de la tienda, suspiró pesadamente, por fin la reunión había terminado… Bueno, casi. Sumireko se acercó a Chitaru

-Coronel me gustaría hablar con usted en privado, si no le molesta-

Chitaru pudo reconocer en la voz de Sumireko algo que iba más allá de una simple petición, aquello era una orden, una a la que no podía decir que no

-No es ninguna molestia, acompáñeme por favor-

Antes de que pudiera salir de la tienda, Shinya se acercó a Sumireko y la tomó de la mano

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?-

-Voy a tener la reunión que de verdad importa. Por ahora déjame a solas con Chitaru. Regreso en unos minutos-

La peli plateada, suspiró pesadamente y soltó a Sumireko

-Al menos déjame escoltarte-

La reina asintió y caminaron siguiendo a Chitaru hacia su tienda, una vez allí Sumireko miró a Shinya

-Gracias general, puede retirarse-

La oji purpura dio una reverencia y se fue

Sumireko entró en la tienda de Chitaru y la examinó a detalle, era lo que esperaba de un militar de alto rango, todo en orden, montones de libros y mapas, una mesa de estrategias, una pequeña cama, nada lujoso, nada ostentoso, lo único que resaltaba eran los montones de libros que había

-¿Le gusta la lectura?-

-Es mi pasatiempo favorito-

-¿Algún género en especial?-

-Diría que dos, poesía y novelas-

-A Hitsugi le gusta la poesía-

Sumireko tomó un libro al azar sorprendiéndose al ver que era uno de poesía, lo abrió y leyó lo primero que encontró

-Por una mirada, un mundo, por una sonrisa, un cielo, por un beso ¡Yo no sé qué te diera por un beso!-

Chitaru no pudo evitar sonrojarse al escuchar eso y Sumireko sonrió, dejó el libro sobre un escritorio cercano y se puso frente a Chitaru extendiendo su mano

-Sumireko, mucho gusto- la pelirroja no entendió el gesto, miró con curiosidad a su interlocutora -Quiero presentarme ante ti como simplemente Sumireko, la mejor amiga de Hitsugi, sin títulos, sin honoríficos, solo una chica-

Entonces Chitaru sonrió y estrechó su mano

-Chitaru, soy la novia de Hitsugi, mucho gusto-

-No debes sonrojarte al decir novia-

-No puedo evitarlo Sumireko, es la primera vez que me encuentro en una relación-

-Y es la primera vez que mi amiga está en una relación también- la peli naranja suspiró, miró con algo de preocupación a la pelirroja -No vengo aquí a cuestionar su relación Chitaru, solo vengo a cerciorarme de que seas una buena persona para ella y a pedirte algo muy importante-

-¿Qué es?-

-Protégela, no dejes nunca que la lastimen. Ni siquiera tú-

-Yo sería incapaz de lastimar a mi princesa-

-Eres una rebelde que ha jurado acabar con su familia-

-Eso era antes, Sumireko, yo jamás le haría daño a Hitsugi. Yo realmente estoy enamorada de ella-

La determinación en aquellos rojizos ojos convenció a Sumireko de que Chitaru era una buena persona para su amiga, sonrió satisfecha

-Pude notar eso. Siendo honesta no pensé que la defenderías en la reunión-

-¿Por qué no lo haría?-

-Va en contra de los ideales de tu padre y tu hermana, incluso las defendiste a las tres-

-Sus hermanas son importantes para ella. Por mucho que me cueste aceptarlo, ahora las tres son mi prioridad-

-Tokaku es como tu enemiga directa-

-Pero solo quiere el bienestar de Hitsugi-

-¿Y tú qué quieres de ella?- Sumireko la miró de forma desafiante, Chitaru sonrió y sintió su rostro sonrojarse nuevamente ¿Qué quería ella de Hitsugi? Podía no tener mucha experiencia con las relaciones y con los sentimientos que hasta hace poco tiempo eran nuevos para ella, pero sabía la respuesta perfectamente. Era como si con solo escuchar esa pregunta su corazón le gritara las respuestas

-Lo único que quiero es cuidarla, quererla, amarla, ser feliz a su lado y hacerla feliz… Tú no eres la única que quiere su bienestar-

Sumireko se sintió feliz con esa respuesta, al parecer Hitsugi estaba confiando en la persona correcta

-Me alegra oír eso ¿Sabes? Un día deberías tomarte unas pequeñas vacaciones en el reino Hanabusa- la pelirroja la miro confundida ante la propuesta -Junto con Hitsugi claro, es terreno neutral no tendrían problema de estar juntas. Además… Es un reino bastante grande, nadie las molestaría y nadie las encontraría, podrían hacer lo que quisieran sin necesidad de esconderse. Piénsalo, es increíble estar allá-

Chitaru sonrió ante el pensamiento de estar con Hitsugi sin necesidad de esconderse y vivir libremente su amor, estrechó la mano de Sumireko

-Me encantaría Sumireko… Me encantaría-

-Por cierto Chitaru ¿Qué tan veloces son tus caballos?-

-¿huh? ¿A qué te refieres?-

-El reino Datura no está precisamente cerca y nosotros hicimos un tiempo considerable hasta llegar aquí-

-Bueno, tenemos caballos fuertes, podemos hacer el recorrido en aproximadamente dos horas o dos horas y media-

-Mmmm ya veo coronel… Ya veo-

… …. …. …. … …

Después de un largo rato en el que las invitadas del reino Hanabusa exploraron el campamento rebelde y conocieron a más oficiales era el momento de partir

-¿Sus majestades estás seguras de que no quieren descansar? Es un viaje aún largo para el reino Hanabusa podrían llegar para el anochecer-

-Le agradecemos su preocupación General y no queremos ser una molestia. Nuestros caballos son realmente veloces y nuestro cochero muy capaz así que no será problema el llegar a tiempo a nuestro reino-

-Además, contamos con el general Banba y el coronel Takechi, en manos más seguras no podríamos estar-

-Veo que no las haré cambiar de opinión. Permítanme al menos darles esta canasta con algunos bocadillos para el viaje-

Chitaru dio la canasta a las princesas quienes con un movimiento elegante de cabeza agradecieron el gesto

-Muchísimas gracias por todas sus atenciones general. Ha sido un honor conocerlo-

-El honor y el placer ha sido todo mío sus altezas. Tengan buen viaje y las veremos de nuevo por aquí-

Haruki y Chitaru se despidieron de las Hanabusa y de Shinya y Otoya. El general ayudó a Sumireko y a Shiena a subir al carruaje, dio unas cuantas instrucciones a Shinya y a Otoya y por ultimo las vio partir

-No creí que fuera así de agradable la reina más poderosa del mundo…-

-¿Confiarás en ella ahora?-

-Un poco más hija… Un poco más. Bueno, vayamos a comer algo y a descansar, más tarde podremos hablar de lo que pasó hoy-

El camino para el reino Hanabusa fue particularmente pesado para Shinya y Sumireko quienes seguían sin hablar más de lo necesario. Shiena y Otoya miraban aquello con preocupación, incluso cuando pararon para comer y descansar un poco la tensión se veía en ambas, incluso el darles su espacio fue un fracaso. Llegaron antes del anochecer al reino, Shiena y Sumireko sonrieron felices de estar al fin en casa

-Hogar dulce hogar ¿no es así?-

-Y es aún más dulce desde que estás conmigo-

Shiena abrazó a Otoya quien dio un tierno beso en su frente. Sumireko vio aquello y suspiró tristemente, volteó a ver el camino, el único contacto que Shinya y ella tuvieron durante todo el trayecto fue cuando ambas durmieron un poco y la peli naranja pudo recargar su cabeza en el hombro de su novia, pero en cuanto despertó Shinya cerró cualquier contacto

Minutos después habían llegado al castillo Hanabusa

-¡ABRAN LAS PUERTAS!-

Se escuchó gritar al cochero y la orden fue ejecutada de inmediato, una vez dentro, todos los encargados de las caballerizas así como diversos sirvientes estaban esperando a las recién llegadas

-Bueno, de nuevo en casa-

Sumireko volteó para ver a Shinya quien solo asintió y bajó del carruaje primero para ayudarle a la reina

-Sus majestades bienvenidas a casa-

La ama de llaves les sonrió a las princesas haciendo una reverencia

-Muchas gracias Nami-san ¿Dónde está papá?-

-El rey está en sus aposentos. Se ha sentido un poco cansado estos días, decidió ir temprano a reposar-

-Iré a verlo, por favor prepare mi baño-

-En seguida alteza-

-Yo quisiera algo de comer Nami-san ¿Podría avisar en la cocina que preparen algo? Solo iré a ver a papá e iré enseguida a comer-

-Claro majestad-

Shiena dio aquella orden y se acercó a Otoya

-Iré con Sumireko a ver a papá. Te veo en el comedor-

-Claro cariño, yo ayudaré a Shinya con lo que haga falta y te alcanzo-

-No olvides lavarte-

-No tengo cinco años-

-Es cierto, tienes seis-

Y dando un beso tierno en la mejilla de Otoya, Shiena caminó con Sumireko, la mayor de los Hanabusa le dirigió una mirada a Shinya pero la peli plateada la evadió y se dio la vuelta. No se sentía con los ánimos ni con el valor para hablar con Sumireko, aún no. Se acercó a los caballos desatándolos del carruaje para llevarlos a descansar, quería distraerse y ocupar su mente en algo más que no fuese Sumireko.

Desde su discusión lo único que rondaba en su cabeza eran los constantes pensamientos de inferioridad, se sentía agotada emocionalmente, lo único que quería era encerrarse en su habitación y descansar, aislada de todo, incluso de Sumireko

-Me parece que estás cometiendo una exageración-

-¿De qué hablas?-

Otoya acompañaba a Shinya a las caballerizas, la peli plateada se aseguraba de que todo estuviera en orden

-Ellas nos eligieron por una razón ¿no crees que estás siendo muy injusta con Sumireko?-

-Eso lo sé pero…¿Nunca te has sentido insegura sobre su relación?-

-¿Por qué debería?-

-Otoya ellas dos son herederas del reino más poderoso que hay y nosotras…-

-Y nosotras somos a quienes eligieron, podrían estar con quien ellas deseen pero están con nosotras ¿Tú por qué crees que sea?-

-Sumireko es caprichosa, posiblemente yo sea un capricho más y en cuanto un pretendiente mejor se le presente me dejará-

-¿Por qué insistes en hacerte y hacerle daño?-

Shinya desvió la mirada, si, ella sabía que lo que decía podía lastimarla pero Sumireko le había insinuado una orden y Shinya debía obedecerla, era el deseo de su superior, siempre que ella hacía eso no podía evitar recordar el lugar que tenía en este mundo, no importaba cuanto se esforzara, Shinya no era una noble y nunca lo sería

-Soy realista-

-Eres idiota-

-¿Perdón?-

-Cuando conocí a Shiena no sabía siquiera que ella era una princesa, la conocí simplemente como una chica linda que hablaba de política. La invité a salir de inmediato y ella aceptó, no supe que era una princesa hasta el último día… Jamás me hizo sentir menos y jamás me sentí menos porque yo conozco a Shiena, no a la princesa- Otoya puso una mano sobre el hombro de Shinya dándole un suave apretón -Y apuesto que tu conociste también a Sumireko, no a la reina, la amas por quien es, no por su corona. Deja ya de martirizarte-

-Ella merece a alguien mejor-

-Las únicas personas que conozco que son mejor que tú ya están comprometidas y no son del tipo de Sumireko, además, una ya está casada… Shinya, mira, creo que debes dejar atrás tus miedos. Arriésgate, alguien como Sumireko vale la pena… Siempre vale la pena si es amor- Shinya miró a Otoya y suspiró -Sería una buena idea que volvieras a hablar con Sumi-chan, podrías escabullirte esta noche hacia su habitación… Es una buena idea-

-¿Y?-

-¿Qué?-

-¿Me vas a contar que fue lo que paso contigo y Shinya?-

-¿Qué te hace pensar que algo pasó?-

-Sumireko por favor, es bastante obvio- la mayor de las Hanabusa suspiró y le contó la pequeña discusión que había tenido con su novia a su hermana. Necesitaba desahogarse y necesitaba consuelo, además de un consejo Shiena era bastante calculadora así que quizá la ayudaría a solucionar todo

-Bueno, creo que cometiste un error al querer sacarle la verdad a Shinya recordándole que tú eres la reina, hay algo en ti hermana que siempre hace sonar algo como una orden. Entiendo que eres la reina y todo eso pero ¿no crees que a veces tu forma de expresarte te ocasiona problemas? A veces parece que quieres recordarle que tú eres la reina y ella simplemente un soldado-

-No fue intencional ¿de acuerdo? Entré en pánico y yo solo quería que Shinya me dijera la verdad. Soné autoritaria pero nunca es mi intención recordarle nuestros rangos-

-Entiendo que tu intención no era esa y también que debías cuidar de Hitsugi pero debes cuidar tu forma de hablar-

-¿Desde cuándo los hermanos menores regañan a los mayores?-

-Desde que los mayores son unos tontos. Llegamos-

Abrieron delicadamente unas enormes puertas de caoba que daban a la habitación real, su padre no estaba en la cama, lo encontraron leyendo en un diván cercano al balcón

-Supongo que el rey aún no tiene sueño-

-El rey estaba esperando a sus hijas-

El padre de Sumireko y Shiena era el rey Souma, un hombre alto y delgado que lucía un rostro cansado y cubierto por una barba anaranjada igual que su cabello que se comenzaba a teñir de blanco, después de la muerte de su esposa comenzó a descuidarse y su salud se deterioró, razón por la que había decidido compartir el trono con su hija mayor. Por suerte para él ambas herederas eran responsables, cuidaban y amaban el reino y a sus ciudadanos, podía estar tranquilo sabiendo que su reino quedaba en buenas manos

Lentamente Souma se puso de pie para abrazar a sus hijas y posteriormente retomó su asiento

-¿Cómo estuvo el baile?-

-Interesante, muy interesante-

-¿De verdad? ¿Qué ocurrió?-

-Un pequeño percance con algunas personas inconformes-

-¿Personas inconformes?

-Si...verás...el trato con los rebeldes tuvo unos...avances inesperados y terminaron colándose en el baile-

-Por suerte nadie resultó herido y llegamos a un buen acuerdo con ellos. De hecho por eso llegamos tarde, estuvimos en una reunión con los líderes del ejército rebelde-

-Yo incluso diría que alguien salió beneficiada con todo esto- Souma miró con curiosidad a su hija mayor -Hitsugi conoció a alguien-

-¿Algún noble?-

-Pues…- el rey comenzó a toser violentamente, Sumireko se acercó alarmada a verlo, mientras Shiena le acercaba un vaso con agua, después de unos momentos la tos desapareció, pero ambas princesas seguían preocupadas por su padre quien tardaba en recuperarse de aquel ataque de tos. Cuando por fin pudo reponerse miró con ternura a sus hijas para tranquilizarlas

-Estoy bien, voy a estar bien no se preocupen-

-¿Estás seguro?-

-Por supuesto. Se que no soy el hombre más saludable del mundo pero no se alarmen de más, no me iré a ningún lado, al menos hasta que ustedes dos me den nietos- tanto Shiena como Sumireko se sonrojaron, provocando que Souma comenzara a reír, ellas se unieron a su risa cuando su vergüenza disminuyó. De nuevo el rey comenzó a toser y sus hijas lo ayudaron a que se recostara en su cama, una vez cómodo, Souma habló

-Takechi-san seguramente me dará nietos muy traviesos-

-Padre por favor, estar con Otoya ya es como cuidar a un niño pequeño, no me presiones-

-Otoya es muy linda, me alegra que te casaras con ella… Shinya es fuerte y sé que te cuidará muy bien Sumireko, será una buena madre también-

Una sonrojada Sumireko, carraspeó la garganta y se despidió de su padre

-Te dejaremos descansar padre, será lo mejor para ti-

-Ustedes también descansen mis pequeñas. Las veré en el desayuno-

Al salir de la habitación Shiena tomó la mano de su hermana

-Creo que deberías pedirle una disculpa a Shinya-san y hablar con ella con calma. Podrías… No sé… Hacerle una visita a su habitación-

-No sé si sea buena idea… Shinya está bastante molesta ya no quiero que lo esté aún más-

-¿Molesta? Sumireko ¿acaso no conoces a tu propia novia?-

-¿A qué te refieres?-  
-No está molesta, está deprimida- detuvo su caminata ¿Shinya deprimida? Estaba tan concentrada en ella misma que no había pensado fríamente en lo que su novia sentía

-¿No has pensado que es momento de hacer pública su relación?-

-Shinya no quiere hacer eso por su rango militar y demás cosas que honestamente no entiendo. Siempre encuentra un pretexto para eso-

-Pero puede que eso sea lo que necesita para sentirse un poco más segura, eres una reina después de todo, si yo estuviera en su lugar tendría mucho miedo de que cualquier persona de otro reino quisiera venir a arrebatarme a la persona que amo- Sumireko meditó las palabras de su hermana, pero antes de poder decir algo más escucho unos pasos a sus espaldas

-Shiena-chan-

-Otoya te dije que me esperaras en el comedor-

-Lo sé, pero tardaste mucho así que quería sorprenderte- la peli purpura mostró la bandeja que llevaba en una de sus manos -¿Qué te parece si cenamos en nuestra habitación?-

Sumireko sonrió al ver a su hermana y cuñada sonriendo mutuamente, mirándose con amor. Le daba gusto que su hermana encontrara a alguien que la amara realmente, aun si para muchas personas Takechi Otoya no era el mejor partido para una princesa, Shiena era feliz con ella y eso era más que obvio para cualquiera que las mirara, estar cerca de ellas era como sentirse contagiado por su amor. Su sonrisa creció al pensar una cosa ¿Ella y Shinya tendrían el mismo efecto?

La peli naranja, respiró profundo, era hora de enfrentar sus errores y solucionar las cosas con la persona que amaba

-Las dejare solas para que puedan disfrutar su cena-

-¿A dónde crees que vas cuñada? Alguien te envió algo- Sumireko se percató en ese momento de que Otoya cargaba otra bandeja, se la entregó con una sonrisa -Quizá Shinya esté deprimida pero eso no significa que deje de preocuparse por ti-

Sumireko miró la bandeja y sonrió al ver que eran unas galletas de manzana, las favoritas de Sumireko, acompañadas de una deliciosa taza de té de limón, sintió como su corazón se derretía y sonrió enternecida. De pronto sintió una mano sobre su hombro, levantó la vista y miró a Otoya quien le sonría de forma dulce

-Creo que ambas ya se hicieron sufrir lo suficiente ¿No crees?-

-Supongo que si…-

-Sumireko ¿Sabes por qué Shiena y yo nos casamos tan pronto?-

-¿Por qué la embrujaste?-

-Casi, pero no… Cuando me di cuenta de lo mucho que la amaba decidí que no me importaba lo difícil que fuera, no estaba dispuesta a arriesgarme y perderla- y ahí estaba de nuevo esa palabra: perder. Sumireko sentía miedo cada vez que escuchaba esa palabra, ya no quería perder a nadie que amaba, Otoya pudo sentir ese temor y de forma más dulce habló -Hay muchas cosas que yo no entiendo sobre política y posiciones sociales, por desgracia Shinya las entiende ¿No crees que es momento de dejarle en claro tus prioridades? No como reina, si no como persona, como la chica que la ama-

Sumireko se sorprendió ante esas palabras, era inusual escuchar a Otoya hablar con esa seriedad pero tenía razón. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer

-Gracias Otoya. Las veré por la mañana- caminó a paso acelerado hasta su habitación para dejar la bandeja que Otoya le había entregado e inmediatamente después salió. Shinya insistía en tener una habitación lejana a la suya pero que fuese accesible de cierta forma para así poder protegerla, estaba al otro extremo del pasillo. Con el castillo ya sin sirvientes que pudieran chismorrear Sumireko casi corría para llegar con Shinya y hablar, debía hacerlo, debía solucionar esto, pensaba en las palabras correctas para decirle a su novia, como disculparse, como dejarle en claro que ella era lo más importante en su vida y que no quería perderla de ninguna forma...

Cuando llegó a la mitad del pasillo se sorprendió de ver a Shinya caminando de forma lenta e insegura en su dirección, se notaba avergonzada. La general Banba era muy confiada en sí misma y muy extrovertida… A menos que estuviera lidiando con emociones negativas, Sumireko se detuvo y sonrió al verla así, ella era la única persona que podía ver una versión tímida e insegura de Shinya y esta era la segunda ocasión que eso pasaba, la primera fue cuando le confesó sus sentimientos, su sonrisa se amplió ante el recuerdo

Se acercó a ella ante la mirada sorprendida de la peli plateada

-¿Ibas a verme?-

El sonrojo en el rostro de Shinya aumentó, Sumireko juraba que incluso había visto como temblaba ligeramente

-No...bueno...quizá si-

-¡Qué coincidencia! Yo iba a verte también ¿Quieres que vayamos a tu habitación?-

-Mi habitación es mucho más pequeña y menos lujosa, no quiero incomodarte- Sumireko frunció el ceño al escucharle decir eso, pero cambio su expresión casi de inmediato tomando la mano de su novia, retomando el camino hasta la habitación de ésta

-SUMIREKO QUÉ-

La peli naranja puso un dedo sobre la boca de su novia y susurró

-Shh. No grites, no queremos despertar a nadie-

-Lo siento pero ¿Por qué hacia mi habitación?-

-Porque me gusta y el que sea pequeña no problema, no me molestaría en lo más mínimo renunciar a muchas de mis comodidades por ti-

Sin protestar Shinya caminó al ritmo que Sumireko le marcaba, una vez que llegaron a la habitación, Sumireko se sentó en el borde de la cama, sin soltar a Shinya, quien se veía nerviosa pero ésta no se sentó

-¿No quieres sentarte?-

-Estoy bien aquí, además, así puedes estar más cómoda-

-¿Puedes dejar de pensar lo que sea que te está atormentando?-

-¿Qué te hace pensar que estoy atormentada?

-Por favor te conozco bastante bien- sin más Sumireko dio un pequeño jalón a Shinya para que se sentara junto a ella, una vez cerca de ella, recostó su cabeza sobre el hombro de su novia -Sabes que nunca me ha importado tu origen, ni tu posición ¿verdad?-

-Por ahora-

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?-

Shinya se puso de pie y caminó hacia la ventana, miró al cielo estrellado y con la voz entrecortada dijo

-Sumireko, un día vas a despertar, te vas a dar cuenta que yo no tengo nada que ofrecerte, que no soy nada ni nadie y que realmente no soy lo mejor para ti-

-¿Quién dice que no tienes nada que ofrecerme?-

-Eres una reina, yo no soy una princesa, soy general de un ejército. Tú ya lo tienes todo ¿Qué puedo ofrecerte yo? NADA, no tengo nada. Cuando te des cuenta de eso… Vas a notar que estar conmigo es un error- Shinya sintió como su cintura era rodeada por unos delicados brazos que daban un apretón a su cuerpo, puso sus manos para romper ese abrazo, al separar esas manos sus mejillas fueron sujetadas por las mismas obligándole a encontrar sus miradas

-Mírame… Shinya, mírame-

El violeta de esos ojos miraron directo al azul profundo y no pudieron evitar derramar algunas lagrimas

Ahí estaba el general más temido del mundo rindiéndose ante el amor que le profesaba a la reina más poderosa del mundo quien también lloraba

-No necesito que me ofrezcas nada, aparte de tu amor, entiéndelo por favor-

-Pero…-

-PERO NADA-

Y entonces Sumireko besó a Shinya con desesperación, con pasión, con amor… Si Shinya no iba a entender con palabras entonces lo haría con acciones

Dolía, a Sumireko le dolía que Shinya siempre se hiciera menos ¿Por qué no podía entender que la amaba por quién era? Si ella fuera una campesina con apenas un huerto y una vaca no le importaría, la amaría así no tuviera nada

Cierto, había cometido un error, pero ¿Qué podía hacer? A Sumireko la habían educado para ser una reina y una reina nunca puede mostrarse inferior a nadie excepto ante una persona, la que ella eligiera para pasar el resto de su vida. Hablar siempre con autoridad era un mal hábito que el oficio le obligaba a tener ¿Por qué Shinya no podía entender eso?

El beso se fue profundizando, de repente Sumireko sintió como dos fuertes manos la sujetaban y ahora sentía el frío del muro en su espalda, estaba contra la pared a merced de Shinya quien la besaba de igual forma desesperada, pasional y amorosa

Cuando se separaron para tomar aire ambas juntaron sus frentes, Sumireko limpió las lágrimas de Shinya que aun rodaban por sus mejillas

-No soy de la realeza-

-No me importa-

-Toda mi vida seré militar-

-Lo sé-

-Tú y yo no somos iguales-

-¿Y eso qué?-

-¿Qué dirán de ti cuando sepan que no te casaste con un noble?-

-Dirán que soy la reina más feliz que hayan visto en su vida porque me casé con la mujer que amo- Sumireko abrazó por un momento a Shinya y susurró a su oído -Quiero estar contigo siempre-

Shinya le devolvió el abrazo a su prometida

-¿Aún si solo soy un militar?-

-Eres la persona que amo, no me importa. Podrías ser campesina y yo te amaría igual ¿Crees que me importa a lo que te dedicas?-

-A veces pareciera que si-

-Entiende, fui educada de cierta forma y… bueno, suena estúpido pero ciertos hábitos no son tan fáciles de olvidar. Amor, mi intención nunca fue herirte, lo lamento si te hice sentir mal- Sumireko rompió ese abrazo solo para que Shinya la viera, le sonrió de forma tierna -¿Me perdonas?-

¿Cómo decirle que no a esa sonrisa?

-Entonces ¿De verdad no te importa que yo no tenga nada que ofrecerte más que mi amor?-

-Eso es lo único que quiero, Shinya sabes que si fuera por mí, todas las personas dentro y fuera del reino estaría enterado de nuestra relación. Si no lo he declarado es porque tú no quieres que lo haga, pero cuando estés lista lo haré y no me interesa en lo más mínimo lo que cualquier persona diga. Porque te amo y lo único que quiero es tenerte a mi lado por el resto de mis días-

Shinya dio un tierno beso en la frente de Sumireko

-¿Eso significa que me perdonas?

-Si...disculpa aceptada-

-Te prometo que seré más cuidadosa-

-De acuerdo-

Un tierno beso y un abrazo fueron suficientes para que ambas arreglaran sus diferencias, entrelazaron sus manos y juntaron sus frentes

-Oye Sumireko-

-¿Sí?-

-Te amo-

-Y yo te amo a ti, nunca quiero que olvides eso

Isuke se sentía victoriosa, había logrado que a la idiota pelirroja la volvieran a atrapar los del ejército rebelde y había vuelto a poner nerviosa a la coronel Namatame

Se sentía incluso con suerte y esa era la razón por la cual sonreía de camino a su reunión con las personas que sus padres habían logrado conectar

-Meichi Yuri… ¿Qué clase de persona eres?-

Eisuke no le había dicho demasiado a su hija, solo lo indispensable, eso era que solo estaban con Meichi por negocios

"Y esa es justa la razón por la que debes ir con ella. Debemos cerrar un trato grande. Papá y yo creemos que ya estás en edad de involucrarte en el negocio familiar, después de todo eres mi heredera"

Isuke llevaba varias horas en aquel carruaje, lucía cansada y aburrida

-Ojalá que esto valga la pena-

El carruaje comenzó a brincotear

-¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁ PASANDO?-

El cochero abrió la pequeña ventana que daba al interior del carruaje y sumamente apenado habló

-Discúlpeme Inukai-sama, estamos a poco tiempo de llegar, es solo que no hay otra forma de llegar que atravesar este camino de piedras-

-Hazlo rápido- la peli rosa cerró la ventanilla y gruñó -Maldita sea, lo que me faltaba-

Tal como dijo el cochero, pasando aquel camino encontraron una pequeña villa, casas pintorescas, rodeado de talleres, era algo realmente lindo

-¿Qué es este lugar?-

A Isuke le sorprendió encontrar una villa como esa que no estuviera bajo la tutela o control de algún reino, era algo autónomo. El cochero tomó la calle principal que al final tenía una casa enorme, era como un palacio miniatura. Conforme avanzaban su curiosidad crecía aún más, si ese lugar no estaba bajo el gobierno de nadie ¿Por qué era tan diferente esa casa? Era obvio que alguien importante vivía ahí, alguien que no era igual al resto de los habitantes de ese lugar, tal como suponía ese era su destino

-Hemos llegado Inukai-sama- el cochero detuvo el carruaje y se acercó para abrir la puerta ayudándole a bajar

-Espera aquí- ordenó y avanzó lentamente, observando detenidamente la puerta frente a ella, para después mirar alrededor nuevamente. Esa casa era demasiado diferente, aunque no estaba dividida del resto de la villa, pues incluso había casas más pequeñas a su lado, era como si quisiera aparentar ser igual al resto aunque era más que evidente que no era ese el caso. Demasiado llamativa y lujosa al punto de simular un palacio en miniatura, con la diferencia de que no había ningún tipo de custodia o algo que le diera el estatus de palacio, Isuke se sentía más intrigada a cada momento que pasaba ¿Qué clase de persona era Meichi Yuri?

Isuke tocó la puerta y casi al instante fue abierta por una chica rubia de baja estatura, lucía muy despreocupada para ser una sirviente y demasiado joven para estar involucrada en todo eso, la chica la miró un momento antes de sonreír, Isuke sintió un mal presentimiento al ver esa sonrisa

-Oh, tú debes ser la hija de Eisuke-san- a la peli rosa le tomó por sorpresa que la chica supiera quién era ella, aunque era algo obvio considerando que estaba esperándola, pero, aun así era inusual que reaccionara de forma tan casual. Hasta hace poco no muchas personas sabían que Eisuke tenía un heredero e incluso se sorprendían al enterarse de que su heredero era una mujer, era la primera vez que no recibía una reacción de sorpresa y eso alegró un poco a Isuke. La chica hizo una reverencia no tan elegante, un poco burda

-Soy Hashiri Nio mucho gusto-

-Inukai Isuke-

Isuke estiró su mano la cual fue recibida por una fuerte sacudida y un apretón por parte de Nio

-Un placer Isuke-san, te estábamos esperando- la peli rosa soltó su mano y discretamente la sobó para aminorar la molestia que le había provocado ese apretón -Por favor pasa- Sin esperar nada más, Nio comenzó a caminar dentro de esa casa e Isuke caminó detrás de ella, sin poder evitar observar discretamente a su alrededor, había bastantes adornos muchos referentes a pavos reales, el suelo era de mármol y los muebles también lucían costosos, pinturas exquisitas que representaban en su mayoría pasajes de guerras de novelas conocidas, de igual forma paisajes de diversos lugares y algunos retratos de personas ataviadas con elegantes vestidos, lujosas joyas y demás cosas que solo podían pertenecer a la realeza, de igual forma pudo ver algunos animales disecados y grandes candelabros, vio un enorme salón de fiestas e incluso Isuke pudo jurar que había visto un salón de juegos, aquel era un lugar precioso y lujoso que a la peli rosa impresionó de inmediato, al llegar al despacho pudo notar la preciosa mesa de madera fina con toques dorados que estaba en medio de esa enorme habitación, así como la chimenea, el enorme librero y una pintura a gran escala de una mujer castaña sentada en una silla que simulaba un trono y a su lado una chica rubia, Isuke no pudo observar nada más porque una voz la llamó detrás de ella

-¿Qué tal estuvo tu viaje Isuke-san?-

Isuke volteó y miró a una mujer castaña que le sonreía de forma amable, su rostro era realmente atractivo, era una mujer madura con unos hermosos y enigmáticos ojos rosa, vestía traje como los hombres que lejos de darle una actitud tosca resaltaba su bien formada figura, su cabello largo y café le daba un aire elegante y sofisticado, extendiendo su mano para tomar la de Isuke y depositar un suave beso en ella

-Meichi Yuri, mucho gusto-

La peli rosa se congeló por un minuto, no supo cómo reaccionar ante aquella sonrisa tan galante que la castaña le daba, Eisuke ya le había advertido del encanto que Meichi Yuri podía tener pero no creyó que de verdad fuera posible. Yuri la invitó a tomar asiento en el sofá que había y una vez que se sintió más cómoda respondió

-Con demasiada turbulencia para mi gusto-

-Lo dices por el camino de piedras ¿Cierto? Estamos pensando en abrir un camino alterno para evitar eso o bien hacer algo con esas piedras. Tal vez uno de nuestros maestros constructores encuentre una solución pronto-

-Deberían, es demasiado incómodo viajar así-

-¿Y tardaste mucho en llegar?-

-Algunas horas-

-Debes estar cansada, por favor acompáñanos a comer- Yuri se puso de pie y ofreció su mano a Isuke para ayudarle a ponerse de pie -Nio, por favor-

Y con esa simple orden la rubia se puso al frente y guio a ambas mujeres a otra habitación que estaba en otra ala de la casa. Nio se detuvo frente a una puerta y la abrió de par en par, al entrar Isuke pudo notar que la mesa ya estaba servida para tres personas, era un verdadero banquete, había cerdo asado, ternera y pollo, ensaladas verdes y también dulces, arroz y pasta, pan de trigo y de centeno, y, por supuesto, vinos de todos tipos

Yuri abrió la silla para Isuke quien se sentó a su izquierda y posteriormente hizo lo mismo con la silla de Nio quien se sentó a su derecha

-Por favor ponte cómoda y charlemos un poco-

Las tres mujeres se sirvieron en sus respectivos platos y conversaron de cosas un tanto triviales, después de un rato Yuri miró a Isuke y sin más dijo

-¿Sabes porque te hemos invitado hoy?-

-Entiendo que quieren hablar de un negocio-

-Así es pero quizá no sea el tipo de negocio al que tú estás acostumbrada- Isuke miró con atención a Meichi quien se limitó a sonreír de forma enigmática -Dime ¿Te gusta vivir en un reino como Datura?-

Isuke frunció ligeramente el ceño y miró extrañada a su interlocutora

-No entiendo la pregunta-

Nio entró a la conversación, sin mirar a ninguna de las dos y sin dejar de comer dijo

-She refiere a shi- la rubia sintió la mirada desaprobatoria de Yuri y tragó el bocado que tenía -¿Te gusta vivir en un lugar que está prácticamente a punto de estallar en guerra?-

-Las guerras son crueles Inukai-san ¿Tú crees que cuando esa guerra estalle alguno de los dos bandos va a pensar en el resto del pueblo? En civiles como tú… Sería una lástima que todo el pueblo sufra por una guerra en la que no están involucrados ¿No te parece?-

Isuke tomó un trago de su copa, realmente el que la guerra estallase o no, no era un asunto que le preocupara, papá les había asegurado que si eso llegase a pasar tenían un lugar al cual huir y nada malo les pasaría, así que si su familia y ella podían salvarse los demás podían irse al demonio, sonrió traviesa

-¿Pretendes detener la guerra?-

Yuri soltó una elegante risa desconcertando un poco a la peli rosa

-No, pretendo que el reino Datura caiga usando la inteligencia y no la fuerza. Los Datura deben pagar por todo lo que han hecho, sin embargo, yo no pienso entrar en una desgastante guerra, para acabar con ellos se debe ser más listo que fuerte... Cómo pudiste notar esta pequeña villa está en excelentes condiciones, no tenemos delincuencia ni pobreza, todos tienen una tarea y la cumplen, el nivel de educación es elevado y el poder no recae en una sola persona, todos tienen voz y voto en las decisiones que se toman para la villa, es la utopía hecha realidad- Yuri hizo a un lado su plato y miró directo a la peli rosa, tomó su mano para llamar su atención -Isuke-san, yo creo que puedo expandir este estilo de vida al reino Datura. Por supuesto es mucha carga para un par de personas, necesito a alguien más, alguien que sea de confianza, alguien que sea inteligente y astuta, necesito con quien compartir todo el poder y las riquezas que vienen junto con el trono de los Datura-

Isuke esbozó una sonrisa, su padre le había dicho que Meichi Yuri tenía un gran negocio entre manos, pero nunca se imaginó que fuese algo tan grande como apoderarse del reino Datura. Riquezas y poder… ese era un trato en el que definitivamente estaba interesada y uno que no podía rechazar

-Te escucho-

-¿Estuviste en el baile de la princesa no es así?-

-Sí… ¿Cómo sabes eso?-

-Nio también estaba ahí esa noche-

Isuke volteó a ver a la rubia quien le sonrió, terminó su bocado y dijo

-Ser pequeña es un buen camuflaje, además, de que permite pasar desapercibida, como sea, te seguí desde que llegaste, vi cada uno de tus movimientos, haces una muy buena pareja con ¿Cómo dices que se llama? Bueno, da igual, lo que importa es que te llevas muy bien con el capitán del ejército rebelde, fue una lástima que solo bailaran una canción, me gustó como bailaban, después de eso hubo una pelea… Por un momento pensé que los rebeldes matarían a esa pelirroja, pero no, ese rebelde con pinta de príncipe salió al rescate y salvó la noche… Por cierto, no debiste irte después de que el general Datura Tokaku te interrogara, dieron un pastel delicioso de postre-

Isuke se sintió incómoda al saberse vigilada, pero, sobre todo, se sentía incómoda de que alguien como Nio se hubiera metido en su privacidad, había algo en ella que le desagradaba, razón por la cual simplemente le frunció el ceño y miró a Yuri

-Isuke-san, sería muy conveniente que sigas… conviviendo con el capitán del ejército rebelde-

-¿Por qué?-

-Si tú puedes conseguir información del ejército rebelde, nosotras podemos dársela a los Datura y mientras más cerca estemos de ellos, más fácil será destruirlos desde dentro-

-Entonces lo que me estás proponiendo es que sea una especie de espía ¿correcto?-

-Lo que te propongo es que utilices la hermosura natural que posees para un fin-

-Pero mi padre me mandó a venderle armas-

-Y debes seguir vendiéndoselas, no es bueno que cortes tu recién creada relación con los rebeldes. Además… Quién sabe, ellos también estén interesados por saber cosas de los Datura-

Isuke pensó aquello un poco

-¿Estás proponiendo que sea una especie de doble agente?-

-Algo así, mira, lo importante es derrocar a los Datura, acabar con ellos y si podemos contar con los rebeldes de nuestro lado será lo mejor-

La joven Inukai pensó aquello un momento, Yuri simplemente le sonrió

-No debes responder ahora, terminamos de comer y esto solo fue una proposición. Si no te parece o quieres discutir algo más será un placer conversarlo, pero será más tarde. Por ahora ¿te parece que demos una vuelta por la villa? Es un viaje largo para que regreses hoy mismo a casa, será mejor que te quedes a descansar y partas mañana por la mañana-

Isuke aceptó la invitación de Yuri quien tomó su bastón y un sombrero

-Nio, por favor arregla la habitación de Isuke-san y más tarde encuéntranos en la plaza principal-

… … … …

Isuke estaba realmente impresionada de que aquella pequeña villa fuera tan prospera y tan pintoresca, le gustó demasiado el lugar, lo que más le llamaba la atención era que parecía completamente autónomo, era autosustentable y no requería demasiadas cosas del exterior, sus habitantes lucían tranquilos y felices, nada que ver con los habitantes del reino Datura, Isuke sintió algo de lastima por aquellos plebeyos, no todos tenían las mismas oportunidades ni mucho menos los mismos recursos, los Datura se habían encargado de acabar con todos los recursos de su tierra y luego de la conquista por parte de los Hanabusa eso no hizo más que empeorar las cosas

También pudo notar una gran diferencia en comparación al reino, al caminar por la villa notaba que todos los habitantes veían a Yuri con admiración y respeto, a diferencia de los Datura a quienes todos veían con miedo, con odio y resentimiento. Ese lugar en cambio estaba cubierto por una atmósfera agradable

Yuri tenía razón en algo, era inevitable la guerra y cuando eso pasara aquel reino se iría al demonio, a ella no le interesaba en lo más mínimo el reino pero si su familia, Isuke confiaba ciegamente en sus padres, Eisuke dijo que podría mantenerlos a salvo pero ¿Qué tal si eso no bastaba? No quería ni pensar en la posibilidad de que su familia fuese herida.

Y si estaba en sus manos evitarlo, lo haría sin dudarlo

Isuke era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por su familia y justo ahora se le presentaba una oportunidad de asegurar su bienestar y su protección, cada vez la decisión era más que obvia

Después de todo, si no fuese por ellos probablemente hubiera muerto cuando era solo una niña o algo aún peor. Pero gracias a Eisuke es que pudo sobrevivir, conoció lo que era una familia de verdad, una vida digna. Esta no solo era una oportunidad para obtener poder y riqueza, sino que también lo era para agradecerles y retribuirles a sus padres todo lo que ellos dos habían hecho por ella desde hace tantos años

Luego de caminar durante un rato su recorrido término en la plaza principal, específicamente en una enorme fuente con un imponente pavo real en el centro, los niños jugaban cerca de esta y los adultos consumían algo en los comercios cercanos. Nio llegó a su encuentro luego de un rato, Yuri volteó hacia Isuke y con una amable sonrisa preguntó curiosa

-¿Y qué te parece?-

-Admito que es un lugar bastante agradable-

Yuri llamó la atención de Isuke y ambas se sentaron en una banca cercana, tomó su mano y la miró directo a los ojos

-Sea cual sea tu decisión sobre nuestro acuerdo, tú y tu familia son bienvenidos aquí, siempre que lo deseen-

Isuke asintió como agradecimiento, hace tiempo que Eisuke hablaba sobre tomar vacaciones, quizá esa villa podría ser una buena opción

-Por cierto, Isuke-san, tenemos un festival esta noche ¿Quieres quedarte un poco?-

Lo medito un momento, la propuesta sonaba bien pero estaba agotada por todo lo que había sucedido desde la noche del baile, si accedía a ir al festival eso terminaría por convencerla de aceptar el trato y eso no era conveniente. Necesitaba pensar sin distracciones de por medio

-No gracias, solo quiero descansar-

-En ese caso- Yuri llamó a Nio quien estaba comprando un pan -Nio te llevará de regreso a la casa

-Déjame escoltarte hasta tu habitación, Isuke- Nio la llevo dentro de la casa guiándola hasta una habitación enorme, con la misma decoración extravagante que el resto de la casa -¿Es bonita no?-

-No está mal-

-¿Sabes? Si aceptas nuestra propuesta obviamente tendrías muchos privilegios de este tipo-

Nio le sonrió de la misma forma que hace un rato, esa sonrisa definitivamente le daba un mal presentimiento, ese lugar era increíble si pero algo estaba inquietando a Isuke desde hacía un rato

-¿Cómo llegaron a tener este tipo de vida? ¿Vienen de alguna familia noble o algo por el estilo?-

Nio levantó los hombros

-Yo soy solo una subordinada en medio de todo esto ¿Cómo pretendes que sepa algo así, Isuke?- la sonrisa de Nio creció, era obvio que estaba mintiendo. La peli rosa se molestó por la forma en que la rubia pronunciaba su nombre, de una forma muy relajada, demasiado informal

-Es Isuke-sama para ti-

Isuke no pretendía ser amable con la rubia por lo que aquello sonó como una orden, la cual Nio recibió sin chistar

-Como digas Isuke-sama-

La peli rosa miró con desconfianza a la rubia

-Tú sabes algo-

-Quizá si o quizá no-

-¿No eres muy joven para estar involucrada en algo tan grande como esto?-

-Yuri confía plenamente en mí y de ninguna forma pienso decepcionarla-

-¿Qué tipo de relación tienes con ella exactamente?-

-Esa es información que discutiré con gusto cuando seamos más cercanas-

-¿Más cercanas?- Isuke no entendía que se refería la chica, pero ésta no le dio respuesta, se dio la vuelta y caminó fuera de la habitación, se detuvo en el marco de la puerta y la miró de nuevo

-Claro, Isuke-sama. Tengo el presentimiento de que tú y yo nos vamos a llevar muy bien, por ahora descansa. Te veo por la mañana-

Nio cerró la puerta al salir, Isuke se quedó observándola un par de segundos, muchas cosas sobre esas mujeres no le cuadraban del todo y tenía muchas dudas al respecto, pero la propuesta podía ser su mejor opción para hacer algo por su familia y para estar más cerca de Haruki

Sintió su rostro acalorarse ¿Por qué pensaba en la pelirroja en ese momento? Ella no era un factor importante para esa decisión, o al menos no debía serlo

-Isuke solo lo hace por su familia, el poder y la riqueza… ¿Qué tan poderosa puedo llegar a ser?-

A cada momento que Isuke pensaba aquello más se convencía de que debía aceptar la propuesta, debía arriesgarse para tener un futuro como siempre lo había soñado, y ¿Quién sabe? Incluso conseguir estar con el príncipe que siempre había soñado

Isuke durmió con una sonrisa de seguridad en su rostro, ya no había ninguna duda, iba a aceptar aquello

"¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar?"

A la mañana siguiente, Isuke ya había tomado una decisión, Yuri le había prometido poder y riqueza algo que Isuke desde siempre había deseado, papá y mamá le habían dicho que podía conseguir eso si trabajaba duro, pero, la castaña mujer se lo había puesto en bandeja de plata solo debía ser más inteligente que el resto y utilizar su encanto natural ¿Qué había más fácil que eso?

Antes de ir a desayunar, Isuke pasó a la oficina de Yuri

-Isuke-san, buenos días-

-Buenos días Meichi-san, he tomado una decisión ya-

-Qué bueno y ¿Cuál es?-

-Acepto su trato, acepto trabajar con usted a cambio de todo lo que me ha prometido, con la condición de que cumpla su palabra y nos dé a mis padres y a mi protección y un lugar en esta villa-

-Por su puesto Isuke-san entonces- Yuri estiró su mano -¿Trato hecho?-

Isuke estrechó su mano y sonrió

-Trato hecho-

…

_Legan: ¡_ _Hey! ¿Qué onda? ¿Cómo están? Antes de iniciar pues feliz año, espero que sea un gran año para todos n.n Pues andamos cumpliendo propósitos de año nuevo, hemos prometido ser más responsables en todos los aspectos de nuestra vida, por eso decidimos trabajar arduamente en nuestros trabajos ¿cierto Inucchi?_

_**Inucchi: Cierto, cierto. Como lo han notado de pronto no actualizamos como deberíamos, pero vamos a compensarlo pronto :3 y aquí está el primer pasito para ello**_

_L: Así es, estamos intentando ser buenos fickers y cumplir tiempos y demás cosas, no prometemos actualizar cada semana, ni cada mes, o algo por el estilo, simplemente prometemos no irnos a hiatus n.n vamos pasito a pasito_

_**I: Creo que son suficientes disculpas, tampoco queremos aburrirlos**_

_**¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? ¿Las cosas se calmaran? ¿O se descontrolaran? Quisiera saberlo**_

_L: Cualquier queja, tomatazo o ladrillazo favor de dirigirse a mi no padre que aguanta mejor los golpes que yo_

_**I: Exactamente**_

_**Diríjanse conmigo para los golpes...esperen ¿Qué? Bueno si, háganlo**_

_**Sigan pendientes de la historia, nos leemos en un futuro no tan lejano**_

_**Legan di la frase**_

_L: ¡INUCCHI ESCRIBIÓ UN LEMON Y DEBE INCLUIRLO EN SU ABC!_

_Digo ¡QUE EL FANDOM DE AKUMA NO RIDDLE NO MUERA!_

_**I: OYE ESO NO ERA PARA DIVULGAR**_

_**NOS VEMOS - C VA RODANDO**_


	6. Negociación

**Cap. 6 Negociación**

-Fue un gusto tenerte aquí, Isuke-san. Quiero que sepas que eres bienvenida siempre a mi hogar, por favor no dudes en pedirme cualquier cosa y espero tener la misma reciprocidad de tu parte-

Yuri dio un beso en la mano de Isuke como despedida antes de ayudarle a subir en el carruaje

-Claro que la habrá, Meichi-san-

-Seguiremos en contacto. Después de un viaje que debo realizar, mandaré a un mensajero para poder entrevistarme de nuevo contigo allá en Datura-

-Será bienvenida en nuestra casa. Hasta entonces, Meichi-san-

Yuri cerró la puerta del carruaje y dando una señal al cochero, éste arrancó con destino al reino Datura, la castaña mujer miró al carruaje alejarse, sonrió enigmática, como siempre lo hacía, se sentía satisfecha de haber conocido a Isuke pero algo la inquietaba

-Es joven, cometerá errores. Es tu trabajo intentar que no sean demasiados-

Nio estaba justo detrás de ella y asintió

-Los jóvenes siempre cometen errores. Son idiotas por naturaleza-

-¿Eso te incluye?-

-Siempre hay una excepción a la regla. Y yo soy esa excepción-

Yuri dio media vuelta y rio, sacudió la rubia cabellera

-Tú eres una engreída, eso es lo que eres- de inmediato Yuri dio un beso en la mejilla de Nio y susurró a su oído -Es momento de partir también. Tenemos negocios que hacer-

Nio entendió aquella orden y comenzó a movilizar a los sirvientes de la casa

-Iré por ti cuando todo esté listo-

La castaña solo asintió y se fue a su oficina. Cerró la puerta y tomó asiento en la elegante silla detrás del escritorio, no dejaba de pensar en Isuke, estaba sorprendida de lo hermosa y joven que era, su plan original era hacer el trato con Inukai Eisuke pero al enterarse de que tenía un heredero prefirió ir por esa opción, los jóvenes eran más manipulables y mucho más fáciles de convencer, sin embargo, había algo en Isuke que hacía que Yuri le tuviera respeto, no podía descifrarlo pero sin duda había sido una mejor elección la joven

-No me decepciones, Isuke. Tú y yo haremos grandes cosas-

Del cajón de su escritorio Yuri sacó un pequeño cofre, lo abrió y miró su contenido, suspiro triste. Poniéndose de pie fue hasta la ventana y miró hacia el paisaje, era magnífico, imponente, una hermosa vista hacia el mar, aunque aún se veía lejano, podía sentirse tan cerca

-Mi hogar…- sacudió su cabeza y volvió al escritorio -Concéntrate Yuri. Ojos en el objetivo-

El escritorio tenía varios papeles amontonados, Yuri comenzó a ordenarlos y a meter en un maletín aquellos que le serían de utilidad

Después de un rato, la puerta se abrió

-Te he dicho muchas veces que debes tocar la puerta-

-Lo siento, creí que era mi forma particular de hacerme notar-

Nio se acercó al escritorio de Yuri y se sentó sobre el

-Bájate, aún no termino de ordenar esto-

-Deberías darte prisa. El cochero está a punto de terminar su trabajo-

-Dame unos cinco minutos-

La rubia se colocó atrás de la silla y abrazó a Yuri por el cuello

-Mejor que sean diez-

Yuri dejó los papeles de lado y sonrió

-Sabes que necesito más de diez minutos-

-Yo solo quiero un abrazo y un beso. Pero… Si tú quieres algo más, puedo dar la orden de que esperen más tiempo- Nio le sonrió de forma coqueta a Yuri mientras acercaba su rostro, pero cuando estaba suficientemente cerca la mayor se levantó.

-No, necesitamos salir lo antes posible para llegar al reino Hanabusa antes de que anochezca-

-Lo sé, lo sé. Te espero en el carruaje entonces- la rubia se quejó al no obtener lo que ella quería, suspiró y caminó fuera del despacho, se detuvo en la puerta y volteo a ver a Yuri, sus ojos reflejaban molestia

-Quita esa cara, vamos a estar juntas durante todo el viaje-

-Lo sé, pero no puedo acercarme a ti "de manera informal" cuando hay más personas alrededor-

-Pero en el carruaje no hay nadie- la alegría pareció regresar al rostro de Nio al escuchar esas palabras, esbozo una sonrisa y salió corriendo, dejando a la mayor observando la puerta, pasados unos momentos ahora fue su turno de sonreír. Contrario a lo que aparentaba, Meichi Yuri no contaba con muchas cosas que la hicieran sentirse feliz o plena pero una de ellas definitivamente era Nio, Yuri estaba feliz de que a pesar de que lo que estaba planeando no era lo "correcto" no estaba sola en el proceso

Terminó de guardar los documentos necesarios y emprendió su viaje, aún le quedaba mucho trabajo por hacer

Tokaku recibía distintos ataques por parte de sus soldados, bloqueaba la mayoría de ellos y devolvía contraataques, pero a diferencia de otras ocasiones a estos les faltaba precisión, concentración. Quería enfocar toda su atención en el entrenamiento, pero no podía seguía sintiéndose molesta por lo de la noche anterior, muchas ocasiones le decían que su carácter era muy similar al de su abuelo, ambos serios, fríos, dedicados… tercos

Quizá era por eso por lo que nunca se habían llevado bien del todo, sin embargo Tokaku tenía la esperanza de hacerlo entrar en razón ¿Por qué no podía ver lo que era mejor para él reino?

¿Por qué se negaba a escucharlas? Era su turno de reinar, entonces ¿Por qué seguía imponiendo sus ideas? ¿Por qué aún las trataba como niñas?

Gruñó molesta mientras devolvía otro ataque, Hitsugi tenía un buen plan de gobierno, al igual que Suzu y ella misma, las tres habían hecho planes juntas y no estaban dispuestas a cambiarlos, iban a hacer de ese reino algo de lo que su padre podía sentirse orgulloso si aún estuviera con vida

-Tokaku-san…-

Iban a protegerse mutuamente y luchar por lo que amaban y creían correcto

-Tokaku-san-

Derribó al último soldado antes de desviar su mirada, encontrándose con esos ojos rosados que la hacían sentir paz cada que los miraba

-¿Sí?-

-¿No estás siendo un poco dura con ellos?- señaló a los soldados quienes jadeaban exhaustos intentando recuperarse -Me refiero a… Más de lo usual-

Fue entonces que Tokaku los examinó, se veían agotados, ni siquiera sabía cuánto tiempo llevaban peleando contra ella pero no debía descargar sus emociones contra ellos

-Tomen diez minutos- ordenó, antes de alejarse algunos metros y hacerle una señal a Haru para que la siguiera, una vez que se encontraron solas Haru preguntó

-¿Está todo bien?-

-Por supuesto ¿Qué podría estar mal?-

La voz de Tokaku se escuchaba enojada, incluso triste, por más que intentara disimularlo, Haru la conocía muy bien y sabía que algo le pasaba a la Datura mayor, con paciencia habló

-Te ves molesta y… ayer dijiste que irías a verme en cuanto terminará la reunión, no fuiste así que pensé que no debía molestarte pero no puedo seguir ignorando esto así que- Haru tomó las manos de Tokaku y sonriendo preguntó -¿Fue tan malo?-

Tokaku suspiró y le contó a Haru todo lo que conversaron la noche anterior, descargando al fin un poco de la molestia que sentía, cuando terminó, la pelirroja suspiró

-Ya veo-

-Incluso amenazó con retrasar el momento de Hitsugi para reinar si no "entramos en razón"-

-No estoy segura de que eso sea posible-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Bueno, como institutriz de Hitsugi he tenido que estudiar toda la historia de los Datura. Nunca se ha registrado que el rey actual pueda retrasar la coronación de su sucesor-

-Que no sucediera en el pasado no quiere decir que sea imposible- Tokaku suspiró nuevamente antes de sentir como Haru la envolvía en un abrazo

-Entiendo que la situación es estresante para ti, pero recuerda que no estás sola, estoy segura de que lo resolverán juntas. Y también me tienes a mi para apoyarte-

-Lo sé- Tokaku devolvió el abrazo y aspiró el aroma de su novia sintiéndose tranquila por un momento, disfrutando de la calidez que le brindaban los brazos de Haru, sintiéndose tranquila. Aún no comprendía como la presencia de la pelirroja se había vuelto algo tan importante para ella, pero se alegraba de tenerla y le aterraba él pensamiento constante de perderla

Rompió el abrazo y se separó un poco decidiendo que era el momento perfecto para poner en práctica una idea que había estado rondando en su mente desde hace varios días. Tomó la mano de su novia y caminó a paso lento en dirección a los soldados con los que combatía anteriormente

-He estado pensando en lo que pasó la noche del baile. Haru… aún si lo intento, no siempre podré a estar a tu lado para protegerte, por eso… quiero que seas capaz de hacerlo por ti misma-

-¿Cómo?-

-Quiero que aprendas a pelear-

-¿¡QUÉ!?-

Haru estaba completamente sorprendida, sabía que Tokaku nunca bromeaba así que aquello era demasiado en serio, el agarre de su mano era seguro pero de alguna forma Haru logró sentir un ligero temblor, aquello era derivado de lo que en esos momentos preocupaba a Tokaku

"¿Qué pasa por tu mente?"

-¡SOLDADOS!- llamó enérgicamente a todos, inmediatamente dejaron su descanso formándose ante su general -Cambiaremos la dinámica de hoy. Todos conocen a Ichinose-sama, bueno, a partir de hoy ella estará en algunos entrenamientos-

Los soldados intercambiaron miradas confundidos ¿Qué podía hacer la institutriz de la princesa ahí? El capitán Yoshihiro se acercó a Tokaku

-General, disculpe el atrevimiento pero ¿está usted segura de esto? Ichinose-sama es una persona a quienes todos admiramos y respetamos, no queremos que nada malo le pase-

-Precisamente porque yo tampoco quiero que algo malo le pase es porque está aquí, capitán-

-Pero general, esto es algo muy raro en usted-

-Estoy tomando una buena decisión, Yoshihiro, no estoy enloqueciendo, quiero defender a los que amo. Tú sabes lo que me une a ella, por favor, déjame actuar-

Yoshihiro asintió y se retiró, Tokaku miró a sus soldados

-Ichinose-sama está aquí para aprender a defenderse, seré yo la responsable de eso, entrenará con nosotros. No se preocupen por nada, todo estará bien… Además, sé que nadie de aquí lastimará a Ichinose-sama-

La preocupación de los soldados no hizo más que aumentar, pero confiaban ciegamente en su princesa así que si ella decía que todo estaría bien, lo estaría y ellos pondrían de su parte para proteger a la pelirroja y no ser tan rudos

-¡KANTO! AL FRENTE-

Kanto era el soldado más joven del ejército, recién ascendido de aprendiz a soldado era aún muy flaco y un tanto débil, Tokaku sabía que nada podría pasarle a Haru si peleaba contra él

-¡A SUS ÓRDENES SEÑOR!-

Tokaku tomó la mano de Haru para llevarla al centro del campo de entrenamiento pero la pelirroja la detuvo y habló en voz baja

-Tokaku-san, espera-

-¿Qué ocurre Ichinose?-

-¿Estás completamente segura de esto? Yo nunca he tomado una espada en mi vida-

-Vamos, yo ya te he enseñado algunas cosas-

-Solo por diversión y porque me gusta mucho verte con ella. Esto es muy diferente-

-¿Por qué?-

-Me estás pidiendo pelear. Yo jamás lo he hecho-

-Mira, Kanto es el más débil del ejército, puedes vencerlo, es un oponente fácil-

-Pero-

-Ichinose, por favor-

Haru vio la determinación en los ojos de su novia y no pudo hacer más que asentir y caminar hasta donde estaba el joven soldado

-Preparen a Ichinose-sama- dio la orden y se acercó a Kanto, susurrándole al oído -Solo quiero que sepas que si la lastimas, desearás no haber nacido-

Kanto trago saliva y tembló nervioso, su voz cortada por el miedo apenas y fue audible

-No-no-no-no se pre-preocupe ge-general-

El joven se puso en posición esperando a su oponente, Haru con mucha dificultad levantó la espada, era demasiado pesada para ella. Los soldados miraban con preocupación aquello, temían que algo malo pasara y temían que en verdad hubiera una amenaza muy grande como para que también Haru tuviera que aprender a pelear

-Bien, Ichinose, tú serás quien ataque, veamos cómo lo haces-

Haru respiró profundamente, se sentía nerviosa al saberse vista por todo el ejército, con todas sus fuerzas levantó la espada y dio un paso al frente, el golpe no alcanzó a Kanto, la espada se enterró en el pasto y Haru cayó a él. Varios soldados corrieron para ayudarla

-Estoy bien, estoy bien. Tranquilos-

Los ojos rosa miraron a la peli azul quien frunció el ceño

-¡ESCUDO!- rápidamente llegaron con un escudo para la pelirroja y la prepararon, la espada era pesada y el escudo era aún peor, Haru no podía creer en lo que se había metido -¡KANTO! TÚ SERÁS QUIEN ATAQUE AHORA-

Para el joven Kanto aquello era una tortura, quería que todo terminara ya, temía que cualquier ataque pudiera lastimar a la pelirroja, él no quería eso "Solo mide tu fuerza"

Con ese pensamiento, Kanto se acercó a Haru y lanzó un muy suave movimiento hacia el costado de la pelirroja que apenas y pudo evitar el ataque porque el escudo era demasiado pesado, Kanto con miedo lanzó otro ataque, igual de suave que el anterior, Haru solo se escondió tras el escudo

"Esto no está funcionando" pensó Tokaku con frustración -¡ALTO!-

La orden fue acatada y Kanto se detuvo cuadrándose antes su general temblando de miedo

-Descansa Kanto, no ha pasado nada malo, no has hecho nada malo. Retírate-

Kanto suspiró aliviado y regresó a la fila. Tokaku se agachó para ver a Haru

-¿Estás bien?-

-Si, pero tú estás loca. Mira que ponerme a pelear con armas reales sabiendo que no tengo ningún conocimiento en ellas es simplemente algo muy loco y muy estúpido-

Tokaku pasó saliva nerviosa, conocía muy bien a Haru para saber que estaba muy molesta pero que no lo expresaría para no avergonzarla ante su ejercito

-Tienes razón, lo siento. Me dejé llevar, pero es un hecho de que voy a entrenarte, solo que esta vez será diferente-

Dándole su mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie, Tokaku dio una nueva orden

-¡CAPITÁN!-

Yoshihiro se acercó rápidamente y saludó

-Señor-

-Termina con el entrenamiento de hoy. Ichinose-sama y yo iremos al campo de entrenamiento infantil ¿Hay equipo?-

-Los niños no entrenan hoy, la armadura de cuero y las espadas y escudos de madera están a su disposición- dio una mirada rápida a Haru -¿Se encuentra bien, Ichinose-sama?-

-Perfectamente capitán. Gracias por preguntar-

-Te veré más tarde, Yoshihiro-

-A sus órdenes mi general-

El capitán se retiró a terminar el entrenamiento de ese día y Tokaku caminó de la mano de Haru

Fue un camino bastante incomodo, Haru no le hablaba para nada y Tokaku se sentía un poco mal por la decisión tan abrupta que había tomado, se detuvo en un jardín que estaba justo antes del lugar al que iban

-Tomemos asiento- Haru la obedeció pero no la miraba, la peli azul suspiró pesadamente -Mira Haru, no era mi intención exponerte o humillarte ante el ejercito-

-Eso no es lo que pasa. Tu ejercito siempre es muy amable conmigo, me siento estimada por ellos, lo que me enoja es que no seas honesta conmigo y me digas la verdadera razón de esta locura-

Tokaku cerró los ojos y se sentó junto a ella recargando su cabeza en el hombro de Haru, una señal que ella conocía bastante bien, así que ayudó a Tokaku a que recostara su cabeza sobre su regazo, una vez cómoda, Haru acarició el cabello y el rostro de su novia

-Tengo miedo-

-¿De qué?-

-De perderte. Haru, no podré estar siempre a tu lado para protegerte, creo que sería bueno si tú también supieras combatir. No quiero que nada malo te pase-

Haru sonrió enternecida de saber la verdadera razón detrás de todo eso, Tokaku ya tenía suficientes preocupaciones y si ella podía aligerar las un poco entonces lo haría sin dudarlo, por lo que no dijo nada más, besó a Tokaku

-Está bien, entonces entréname y te prometo que seré más fuerte-

Sumireko miraba por la ventana, analizaba cuidadosamente a las dos mujeres a la entrada de su castillo, la mayor de los Hanabusa era una persona organizada, le gustaba tener las cosas planeadas y que todo saliera tal y como ella lo anticipaba, no le gustaban las sorpresas desagradables, por lo que no le hacía ni un poco feliz que esas dos extrañas se presentarán en su castillo exigiendo una audiencia con el rey

-¿Dices que no viven en nuestro reino?¿Ni en nuestras colonias? - preguntó al joven soldado que había anunciado su llegada

-No majestad, son extranjeras-

-¿Pero quieren hablar personalmente con el rey?- esta vez fue Shiena la que habló

-Correcto su majestad ¿Qué deberíamos hacer?-

Sumireko intercambió miradas con su padre, Souma lucía igual de intrigado con toda esa situación, tras unos momentos el rey finalmente habló

-Déjalas pasar y llama al General Banba y al coronel Takechi por favor- el soldado asintió antes de retirarse a cumplir con sus órdenes

-Padre ¿Estás seguro de esto?-

Souma sonrió tiernamente a sus hijas y tomó sus manos

-Confío plenamente en que sea lo que sea ustedes pueden resolverlo-

-¿Nosotras?-

-Si, tú y Shiena encárguense de esto, creo que es momento de que empiecen a tomar decisiones por su cuenta. Es claro que yo debo comenzar a alejarme de algunos asuntos, mi salud debe ser mi prioridad, además, estoy seguro de que harán lo mejor para el reino. Confío plenamente en mis dos bellas hijas-

Las herederas del reino Hanabusa intercambiaron una mirada de duda, a pesar de que el rey actualmente compartiera el trono con Sumireko y ambos tomaran todas las decisiones importantes para el reino era poco usual que le dejara encargarse personalmente de cosas que no estuvieran relacionadas con el reino Datura. Pero si su padre confiaba en sus capacidades no lo decepcionarían. Sumireko y Shiena asintieron y al unísono dijeron

-Así será padre-

Ambas se retiraron al salón donde sus "invitadas" esperaban su llegada, custodiando la puerta se encontraban Shinya y Otoya, portando sus uniformes y con un semblante estoico, al ver que no se encontraba el Rey acompañándolas, ambas les dirigieron una mirada curiosa. Sumireko acarició el rostro de Shinya y dio un breve beso en su mejilla

-Tranquilas. Nuestro padre considera que nosotras podemos lidiar solas con este asunto- Shinya sonrió orgullosa, Otoya por otro lado no cambió su semblante

Shiena miró extrañada a su esposa, se acercó con genuina preocupación y preguntó tiernamente

-¿Estás bien Otoya?-

-Si Shiena-

-¿Entonces a qué se debe tanta seriedad?-

-Estoy orgullosa de ti pero si me emociono justo ahora te llevaré cargando a nuestra habitación y Sumireko tendrá que hacer esto sin ti-

Shiena se sonrojó a lo que la mayor de las Hanabusa y la general comenzaron a reír. Le daba gusto que Otoya intentará ser más formal en lo referente a asuntos políticos pero no esperaba ese tipo de respuesta

-Me recuerdas una vez más ¿Por qué me casé contigo?-

-Porque soy adorable-

Sin dejar su posición, Otoya dio un beso en la frente de Shiena, la castaña iba a corresponderle el beso pero el carraspeo de garganta de su hermana las detuvo

-No quisiera interrumpirlas pero nos están esperando- ninguna dijo una palabra más, Shinya y Otoya abrieron la puerta dejando pasar primero a las herederas del reino Hanabusa. Tras cerrar la puerta ambas militares se acercaron a sus respectivas parejas, manteniéndose a una distancia prudente. Las cuatro pudieron notar como esas mujeres aún desconocidas las examinaban, como si tratarán de leer sus movimientos. Aunque aquello generaba una sensación de incomodidad en las princesas, debían comportarse de acuerdo a la educación recibida, por lo que tras una breve pero elegante reverencia, comenzaron con las presentaciones

-Les damos la bienvenida al castillo Hanabusa, me parece que no tenemos el placer de conocerlas. Soy Hanabusa Sumireko, heredera legítima del trono de los Hanabusa-

-Hanabusa Shiena, heredera legítima del trono de los Hanabusa-

Ambas princesas extendieron su mano derecha al frente la cual fue recibida por Yuri dando un delicado beso en cada una para después hacer una reverencia larga y elegante

-Es un verdadero placer conocer por fin a las princesas del Reino Hanabusa, mi nombre es Meichi Yuri y ella es Hashiri Nio-

Nio hizo lo propio, una reverencia corta para mostrar sus respetos a las princesas

-Por favor, tomen asiento-

Yuri se sentó frente a Sumireko pero Nio se quedó atrás de ella, a una distancia prudente como lo hacían Shinya y Otoya

-¿Qué las trae a nuestro castillo el día de hoy?-

-Esperábamos poder hablar de negocios con su majestad, el Rey Souma-

Sumireko pudo notar como la chica rubia miraba a Meichi y como parecía observar todo a detalle, incluso la mirada que le dedicó a su prometida y a su cuñada no fue de su agrado, había algo que tenía a Sumireko un tanto ansiosa y era que estaba segura de haber escuchado sus nombres en el pasado pero no lograba recordar dónde. Dejó de pensar en eso y volvió a la conversación

-Ambas estamos perfectamente capacitadas para atender cualquier cosa referente a nuestro reino- algo no estaba bien y Sumireko lo presentía, sin embargo, debía saber las intenciones de esas dos -¿Qué tipo de negocios quieren discutir?-

-Entiendo, sus majestades- Yuri miró a Shinya y a Otoya y suspiró un poco, ese suspiro fue audible para Nio quien habló

-Sus majestades… preferiríamos que fuese algo un tanto más… Privado. Si no les molesta- Nio dirigió su mirada a ambas militares. Shinya retó con la mirada a la rubia pero, en cambio, Otoya sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda

-Tanto Banba-san como Takechi-san tienen puestos importantes en nuestro ejército, es protocolo que nos acompañen a este tipo de reuniones. Ellas tienen la total confianza de la corona-

Tanto Yuri como Nio miraron un tanto incrédulas a ambas chicas, Shinya intercambió miradas brevemente con Otoya quien asintió. Dando un paso al frente, se presentaron

-Banba Shinya, general del ejército Hanabusa-

-Takechi Otoya, coronel del ejército Hanabusa-

Yuri sonrió un poco burlona y las miró de arriba a abajo

-¿No son muy jóvenes para tener altos puestos?-

Shiena intentó no mostrarse grosera pero aquella falta no iba a ser pasada por alto, llamando la atención de Yuri le dijo con suma seriedad

-Eso puede parecer pero no hay nadie mejor calificado para ello. No siempre la edad es símbolo de capacidad-

-Veo que este reino rebosa de talentos jóvenes, tal como esperaba de los Hanabusa, el reino más importante de la actualidad. Incluso tienen a los Datura prácticamente en la palma de su mano ¡A los Datura! Un reino sumamente orgulloso y lleno de glorias pasadas-

Esas palabras despertaron la atención de todas ¿Qué tenían que ver los Datura con estas mujeres? Yuri no les dio oportunidad de cuestionar algo más pues comenzó a hablar

-Majestades ¿Por casualidad conocen la villa Kuzunoha?-

-No tenemos el placer-

-¿Qué hay de ustedes dos?-

-He escuchado un par de rumores al respecto- Shinya sonaba desconfiada al respecto

-Nosotras somos sus fundadoras y orgullosamente puedo decir que hemos establecido un ritmo de vida que muchos reinos envidiarían, hemos creado un orden nuevo, algo que muchos otros lugares necesitan- Yuri chasqueó los dedos y Nio le entregó un bolso de cuero, del cual Yuri sacó algunos planos -Tengo entendido que la tierra Hanabusa es muy buena y fértil. Lo que venimos a proponerle es una estructura ideal para aprovechar sus sembradíos y evitar que seas sobreexplotados. Nuestro sistema permite que una vez que se coseche, la tierra sea nuevamente utilizada para el sembradío-

-¿Sin necesidad de dejarla descansar?-

-Exacto-

-Como un sistema en el cual se dividan las hectáreas en cuadrantes, utilizando tres de ellos para la siembra, el cuarto quedará como tierra virgen la cual posteriormente se utilizará para regenerar la tierra que ha quedado usada más no explotada-

Yuri miró con sorpresa a Shiena quien explicaba un método similar al que ella presentaba

-Básicamente así es, majestad. Nosotros en la villa utilizamos eso, además de un granero más grande y con una refrigeración compuesta de cupulas y cavas de diferentes tamaños para almacenar mejor todos los granos y vegetales que cosechemos para su posterior uso-

-Bueno, el granero que usted presenta es algo novedoso. ¿Le molestaría hablar de esto con alguno de nuestros maestros arquitectos?-

Yuri frunció ligeramente el ceño y asintió

-Parece que podemos llegar a un acuerdo entonces-

-No me malinterprete, Meichi-san- Shiena miró con una sonrisa un tanto altanera a la mujer frente a ella -No vamos a tomar una decisión así de precipitada, si nuestros arquitectos convienen que es algo bueno para nuestro reino entonces será cuando hablemos de acuerdos. Por ahora solo es una idea a considerar-

Meichi, respiró profundo y asintió

-Comprendo, su majestad. Sin embargo, si me lo permite, me gustaría proponerle otro tipo de negocios- Yuri sacó de la bolsa un cuaderno, al abrirlo habían tipos diferentes de telas, Sumireko y Shiena lo miraron con atención -En la villa Kuzunoha tenemos diferentes tipos de maestros expertos en telas y confección de vestidos. Podríamos ofrecerles algunos vestidos para ustedes y trajes para sus sirvientes y soldados-

Sumireko miró las telas sin ningún tipo de sorpresa

-Disculpe si soy grosera pero las telas que usted presume no son realmente un rival para las nuestras. Su catálogo es amplio, no voy a negarlo, pero la calidad deja mucho que desear. Podría traernos algunas cosas ya confeccionadas y así podríamos tomar una decisión mejor-

Meichi intentaba no mostrar la molestia que comenzaba a sentir al verse hecha menos por las princesas, simplemente asintió

-Sus majestades son difíciles. Pero creo que no tendrán alguna objeción con lo que voy a proponerles. General, coronel, por favor no vayan a asustarse, les doy mi palabra de que nadie saldrá herido-

Yuri se puso de pie y se colocó detrás de Nio, tomandola por la cintura solo se escuchó un choque de metales, Yuri levantó el ante brazo y remangó su camisa dejando ver una cuchilla oculta, Nio, desabrochó el saco que llevaba y dejó ver una muy ligera armadura de metal

-Tenemos un socio que es el mejor creando armas. Podríamos ofrecerles este tipo de armas-

Sumireko dio una sonrisa de superioridad, miró a Shinya y asintió, poniéndose de pie, la peli naranja caminó hasta Yuri, poniéndose frente a ella dijo

-Atáqueme-

-¿Perdón?-

-Escuchó bien, atáqueme. Le prometo que nada malo pasará-

Yuri sacó la cuchilla y cuando iba a dar un golpe, la cuchilla salió volando de su mano gracias al impacto de otra que había salido desde la dirección de Shinya. Incrédula, Yuri miró a la peli plateada

-Nosotros tenemos cuchillas más cortas, aunque debo admitir que si no fuera por la pericia del General Banba esto habría tenido un desenlace trágico. Por favor, retomemos nuestros asientos-

Yuri ya no pudo evitar más fruncir su ceño, nada estaba saliendo como había planeado

-Me parece que podemos ver sus armas- Shiena miró brevemente sorprendida a su hermana, Sumireko simplemente cerró los ojos un momento -Si usted puede darnos una demostración entonces hablaremos de negocios-

Meichi dio una media sonrisa, no era lo que esperaba pero su plan aun podía seguir adelante

-Será un placer, alteza. Dígame ¿Cuándo podemos regresar?-

-Le parece en dos semanas ¿o es muy pronto?-

-Dos semanas es perfecto. Vendré con una comitiva para mostrarle todo lo que le he propuesto-

Sumireko se puso de pie para dar por terminada la reunión, Yuri hizo lo mismo y se despidió de las princesas

-Hasta entonces sus majestades. Si hay algún problema, mandaré a un mensajero-

-Las estaremos esperando. Por favor, permitan que las escolten fuera-

Con esa señal, Banba fue hasta la puerta, llamó a un par de sirvientes

-Por favor, escolten a Meichi-san y Hashiri-san hasta su carruaje y si necesitan algo proporciónenselos-

Una vez que ambas mujeres fueron escoltadas fuera del castillo, Otoya dejó escapar un sonoro suspiró y abrazó con fuerza a Shiena quien sintió como su esposa temblaba

-¿Otoya? ¿Qué pasa?-

-No me agradan esas dos-

Shiena acarició la espalda de su esposa y dio un tierno beso en su mejilla para calmarla

-Si bueno… Creo que compartimos tu sentimiento-

-No, no es eso… realmente no me agradan, tienen una vibra un tanto extraña. La forma en que miraban todo, su insistencia, algo no me cuadra en ellas-

-A mí tampoco, es por eso que decidí invitarlas de nuevo- Sumireko fue hasta su prometida -Shinya, amor, ¿Qué hay de esa villa?-

La peli plateada tomó la mano de su prometida y comenzó a jugar con ella para calmarse un poco

-No sé mucho sobre eso, solo he oído rumores-

-¿Qué tipo de rumores?-

-Qué apareció casi de la nada, pero cuenta con suficientes recursos para no depender de un reino, sus pobladores parecen no tener un pasado, es como si su vida comenzara en la villa, cierto es que es un lugar sumamente rico pero es… Demasiado extraño-

-¿Crees que podrías investigar un poco más?-

-Claro-

Sumireko suspiró pesadamente y comenzó a caminar junto con Shinya hacia la salida

-Será mejor ir a descansar un momento para olvidar esta desagradable experiencia- y antes de salir se dirigió a su hermana -Por cierto Shiena-

-¿Sí?-

-¿Ya tienes listo el contrato para los Namatame?-

-Solo faltan algunos detalles que debemos discutir-

-¿Tomará mucho tiempo?-

-No. Estará listo para mañana-

-Perfecto, entonces después del almuerzo trabajaremos en el… Por cierto, necesito pedirte un favor-

-¡Ya llegué!-

-Bienvenida hija-

Una voz conocida para Isuke le llamaba desde la cocina, sonrió al saber de quien se trataba y fue hasta donde su papá estaba, abrazándolo por la espalda se acurrucó

-¿Cómo te fue? ¿Tienes hambre? ¿Estás cansada?-

-Estoy bien papá. Solo un poco cansada por el viaje, es realmente un lugar lejano y el último tramo es una tortura-

-Debemos decir que nos asustamos un poco cuando no te vimos regresar por la noche-

-Querrás decir que tú te asustaste, querido. Yo confío plenamente en Isuke-

-¡MAMÁ!-

Isuke se lanzó a los brazos de Eisuke quien la abrazó con ternura y dio un beso en su frente

-Bienvenida cariño ¿Cómo te fue con Meichi-san?-

Eisuke tomó asiento en una silla cercana e hizo un ademán para que Isuke también tomara asiento, de inmediato un par de platos con un pedazo de pastel apareció frente a ellos

-En un momento sale el té-

-Gracias cariño-

Eisuke dio un beso a su esposo y prosiguió la conversación con su hija

-¿Y bien?-

-Bueno, Meichi-san me comentó acerca de un negocio que quiere hacer con nosotros. Quiere que proveamos de armas tanto a los Datura como a los rebeldes-

-¿Eso no es peligroso?-

-Vendemos armas, Yamato. Lo único que hacemos es vender, si vamos a ponernos a moralizar nuestro trabajo entonces mejor hay que dedicarnos a otra cosa. Somos mercenarios de la muerte-

-Eso último es lo que me preocupa. No quiero que a nuestra hija le pase algo-

-Tranquilo papá. Isuke no es una niña tonta. Isuke acaba de hacer un gran negocio. Meichi nos prometió riquezas, solo debo ayudarle con unas cosas, además, nos prometió protección. Ella vendrá a vernos para que no tengan miedo de que algo malo pase-

Eisuke sonrió orgulloso al saber que su hija haría algo bueno en el futuro, dejaba su legado en buenas manos

-¿Ves, Yamato? Nuestra hija es tan lista como su madre. No tienes de qué preocuparte- y tomando la mano de su hija dio un beso en ella -Y hablando de negocios, me dijiste que el General Namatame quería verme ¿no? Bueno, casualmente estoy afinando los últimos detalles de algunas armas que pienso ofrecerles. Acompáñame al taller para que aprendas también a hacer armas-

-Mamá yo ya se hacer armas-.

-Pero no de todo tipo, tengo un proyecto nuevo entre manos y si todo sale bien, en dos días podríamos ir a venderles estas armas-

Isuke asintió y fue al taller de Eisuke, una vez ahí observó lo que estaba en la mesa, parecía ser una especie de rifle pero era de mayor tamaño a los que había visto anteriormente

-Mamá-

-¿Sí?-

-¿Qué es esto?-

-Oh…es un prototipo-

-¿De qué?-

-¿Isuke alguna vez has fallado un disparo?-

-No, yo nunca fallo - Eisuke sonrió ante la respuesta de su hija, acarició cariñosamente su cabello y caminó hasta una mesa con varios planos sobre ella

-Tal vez tu no, pero algunas personas si ¿Sabes por qué?-

-¿Por qué son idiotas?-

-En parte si y en parte por la distancia, quiero crear algo que sea lo suficientemente preciso y certero para apuntar a un objetivo aún desde una distancia lejana- Isuke observó los planos, era una excelente idea, no pudo evitar sonreír y sentirse orgullosa de Eisuke, siempre había admirado lo dedicado que era a su trabajo y lo creativo que siempre era.

-Es una buena idea mamá, estoy segura de que ganarás mucho dinero con esto-

-Ganaremos-

-¿Es lo que les llevaras a los rebeldes?-

-Eso quisiera pero dudo que esté lista pronto-

-Hmm- Isuke tomó los planos y los llevó hasta donde se encontraba el prototipo, analizó ambas cosas por un momento antes de comenzar a hacer unas anotaciones sobre los planos -Puede estar lista si te ayudo-

-Te agradecería mucho que hicieras eso

Pasaron el resto de la tarde haciendo las correcciones en los planos y los próximos días modificando el prototipo. Para cuando llego el día de la reunión con los rebeldes Isuke se sentía agotada, no acostumbraba a trabajar tanto en el taller de Eisuke, no porque fuera una persona floja, simplemente no tenía mucho interés en el tema de las armas, aunque tenía un talento natural para ello y había hecho su mayor esfuerzo para aprender todo lo que Eisuke le había enseñado a lo largo de los años simplemente no llegaban a gustarle.

Isuke intercambio miradas con su madre, era obvio que Eisuke estaba contento con los resultados y como siempre la veía orgulloso, no importaba si a ella no le gustaba ese negocio, verlo así de contento hacía que valiera la pena su esfuerzo, después de todo amaba a sus padres y sabía perfectamente que lo que Eisuke más quería era un sucesor, alguien a quien transmitirle todos sus conocimientos para que fuese su heredero, Isuke estaba dispuesta a ser esa persona.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Una vez que llegaron al campamento rebelde Isuke instintivamente comenzó a buscar a cierta persona con la mirada.

-O te gusta mucho el campamento o estás buscando a alguien-

-¿A quién podría estar buscando yo en este campamento horrible?-

-No lo sé… Quizá a una chica pelirroja que te está viendo desde aquellos árboles - Isuke levantó la mirada encontrándose con los ojos dorados de Haruki observándola desde un árbol a la lejanía, cuando sus miradas se cruzaron Haruki le sonrió.

Isuke sintió su corazón agitarse y desvío la mirada.

-No la conozco-

-Hmm… ¿Sabes? Quisiera saber más sobre la chica idiota que conociste en el baile-

-¿Qué hay que saber? Te dije que se fue sin despedirse- Isuke comenzó a jugar con mechones de su propio cabello, cuando Eisuke quería saber algo siempre conseguía que le dijera la verdad

-Dijiste que era comerciante de…-

-De ropa o algo así-

-La primera vez dijiste caballos- Isuke se sonrojó provocando que su madre comenzará a reír

-¡Mamá!-

-Está bien, podemos hablar de esto de regreso a casa - Isuke asintió, ambos llegaron hasta la entrada, siendo recibidos por Haruki, quien al ver a Eisuke hizo una reverencia

-Inukai-san, es un placer para nosotros recibirlo aquí nuevamente-

-El placer es mío- Haruki observó a Isuke y repitió la reverencia, al levantarse le dirigió una sonrisa y un guiño, Isuke desvío la mirada ante ese gesto

-El general estará contento de verlos, por favor síganme-

Haruki caminó al frente de los Inukai, su porte gallardo llamó poderosamente la atención de Isuke quien no podía dejar de verla

-El uniforme le queda sumamente bien ¿no crees?-

Eisuke le susurró aquello a su hija quien no pudo evitar sonrojarse

-¡MAMÁ!-

-¿Todo está bien?-

Por el grito de Isuke, Haruki se volteó alarmada, incluso desenfundó su espada

-¡QUE TE IMPORTA!-

-Estamos bien, Namatame-san. Isuke es un poco… Ruidosa ¿no es así, cariño?-

La peli rosa gruñó y se cruzó de brazos, Eisuke sacudió su cabello tiernamente y le ofreció el brazo para continuar caminando. Haruki guardó la espada y prosiguió con su guía

-Así que ella es la idiota… No tienes mal gusto aunque creo que eso de que te gusten rebeldes lo heredaste de papá-

Isuke ignoró los comentarios de su mamá y se dedicó a observar a la pelirroja frente a ella ¿Por qué le era tan atrayente? ¿Por qué incluso en ese uniforme militar tan simple hacía que el cuerpo de Isuke se erizara de emoción al verlo?

-¡Hemos llegado!-

Dos soldados que custodiaban la entrada a la tienda del general se cuadraron al ver a Haruki saludándola con respeto

-Llama al general-

Acto seguido, un soldado entró, de inmediato salieron de la tienda Yuudai y Chitaru. Eisuke sonrió feliz por ver al general, sonrisa que fue devuelta de la misma forma

-¡GENERAL!-

-¡NIÑO!-

Ambos se abrazaron y rieron de buena gana

-Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que te vi-

-Lo sé, viejo. Es solo que ahora tengo también la labor de ser padre- Eisuke orgulloso señaló a su hija quien saludó con una reverencia -Y tú sabes cómo es esto-

-Dímelo a mí. Tengo a dos y créeme, a veces me vuelvo loco- Haruki y Chitaru fruncieron el ceño y miraron a su padre quien al sentir las miradas, volteó a verlas -Estoy bromeando, estoy bromeando… Bueno niño ¿A qué debemos el honor de su visita?-

-Ya lo sabes, Yuudai. Traemos algunas armas nuevas que serán aún mejores que las que tiene el ejército Datura-

-¡PERFECTO! Vayamos a verlas-

-¿Podrías prestarme a algunos de tus soldados? Es para que me ayuden a bajar todo-

-Claro, nosotros estaremos en el campo libre-

-Isuke, espera aquí por favor-

-Pero… Pero-

-Sin peros, cariño. Se buena niña, por favor-

Isuke odiaba cuando su mamá la trataba de esa forma tan infantil, lo odiaba porque sabía que había una intención oculta en eso. Simplemente gruñó

-¿Me permite, Inukai-san?-

El general le ofreció su brazo para caminar, Isuke solo asintió y lo tomó del brazo, de reojo miró a Haruki y a Chitaru que caminaban detrás de ella, le molestaba el hecho de que fuera el general quien la llevara y no alguna de esas dos idiotas. "Van a pagarmela"

Una vez en el campo libre, Yuudai preguntó amablemente

-¿Necesitarán algo, Inukai-san?-

-¿Tiene dianas? Las necesitaremos para las pruebas-

-De inmediato-

El general fue a dar las instrucciones y fue en ese momento que Haruki aprovechó para acercarse

-Hola Isuke-sama- la peli rosa la ignoró, simplemente frunció el ceño y miró a otro lado -Me alegra que estés aquí-

De nuevo, no obtuvo respuesta de la peli rosa

u-Jajaja ya veo, la ley del hielo. Bien en ese caso, me dedicaré a solo alabar tu belleza- Un leve sonrojo en el rostro de Isuke -¿Podría comparar tu belleza con una mañana de primavera?-

-¡¿PERO QUE ESTUPIDECES ESTÁS DICIENDO?!-

-¡Lo sabía! Sabía que sería cuestión para que me hablaras-

-Te crees muy inteligente ¿no?-

-No me creo, lo soy-

-Eres demasiado engreída. Tú y yo vamos a tener un duelo-

-Será un placer pelear con alguien tan hermosa-

-Ahora si me lo permites- Isuke dio un golpe ligero en el rostro de Haruki con su abanico y caminó directo a Chitaru quien al verla solo suspiró -Hola coronel-

-Inukai-san-

-Por favor, no seas tan formal. Isuke está bien-

Chitaru cerró sus ojos respirando profundamente, la presencia de Isuke no le agradaba para nada, le incomodaba que la peli rosa se le insinuara demasiado

-Isuke-san-

-Así está mucho mejor- la peli rosa sonrió y acarició la barbilla de Chitaru con su abanico -¿Cómo has estado?-

-Muy bien gracias-

Isuke frunció el ceño ligeramente al darse cuenta de que Chitaru no tenía intenciones de iniciar una conversación pero si quería molestar a la otra pelirroja debía esforzarse

-Es un lindo día para entrenar ¿no es así?-

-Si, por supuesto-

-¿Te gustaría tener un duelo amistoso conmigo?-

-¿Quieres pelear de nuevo contra mí?-

-Si, pero en esta ocasión con algo más tranquilo… Dime ¿Qué tan buena puntería tienes?-

La pelirroja miró con curiosidad a su invitada, no tuvo oportunidad de responder porque en ese momento llegaban los padres de ambas con todo lo necesario para la demostración de armas

-Muy bien, Eisuke me ha comentado que ha traído unas espadas nuevas-

-Hojas largas, hojas cortas y hojas ocultas. Todas de muy buena calidad, si alguno de ustedes quisiera probarlas sería un completo honor para nosotros-

Eisuke volteó a ver a su hija y le guiñó el ojo entregándole una cajita, Isuke solo asintió y la tomó. Haruki, por otro lado, admiró una bella espada con la empuñadura de metal macizo, que parecía proteger el puño de su portador, la hoja era delgada y larga, no era tan pesada, de hecho, era bastante ligera, dando unos cuantos espadazos al aire Haruki sonrió por lo bien hecha que esa espada estaba

-Capitán, puede probarla en combate si quiere-

-Me encantaría, Inukai-san-

-¿Le parece que su rival sea mi hija?-

Haruki sonrió complacida, Isuke sonrió arrogante

-Será un placer-

Isuke puso la caja que su padre le había dado en el suelo, entregó su abanico a su padre y el largo vestido que llevaba se volvió uno sumamente corto en un instante, Isuke aventó la tela que sobraba de ese vestido hacia donde estaba Eisuke y acomodó su cabello. Los presentes estaban asombrados de la increíble figura que tenía la joven Inukai, algunos soldados la miraban embobados, Isuke se había quitado la parte de abajo del vestido en un movimiento rápido pero demasiado sensual, eso era para provocar a las dos pelirrojas, miró rápidamente a Chitaru quien no tenía ni una sola expresión en su rostro, incluso miraba hacia otro lado, cosa que hizo enfurecer a Isuke y al voltear a ver a Haruki esa expresión cambió por un sonrojo, Haruki la miraba embobada, con una sonrisa tierna dibujada en su rostro, había algo más que deseo en su mirada, era como si… Como si de alguna forma Haruki la desnudara pero también como si se entregara… El hecho de que a Isuke nunca la hubieran visto así y mucho menos que le hubieran provocado esa reacción de timidez la hizo enfurecer aún más. Sonrió con malicia "Tú serás quien me las pague"

De la cajita sacó dos pequeñas cuchillas que traían un mango que podía colocar sobre sus nudillos, Haruki sonrió confiada "Esto será fácil"

Haruki estaba ciertamente confiada porque jamás había visto que alguien peleara con una falda y mucho menos una tan corta, ambas se pusieron frente a frente en posición de pelea, dieron un par de vueltas como preparando el terreno, en ningún momento dejaron de verse

-Descuida, Isuke-sama, seré gentil contigo-

-Lo mismo digo, seré gentil contigo… Idiota-

El primer ataque fue dado por la peli rosa quien era sumamente rápida, eso tomó desprevenida a Haruki quien apenas pudo detener su ataque, el característico sonido del metal chocando se hizo presente. Haruki logró hacer que Isuke retrocediera empujándola con la misma espada, era el momento de la pelirroja de atacar, dio un par de espadazos que fueron rápidamente rechazados por Isuke; la intención de Haruki no era lastimar a Isuke pero ésta parecía querer provocar daño, así que la capitán ya no se contuvo en sus ataques poniendo más fuerza en ellos, uno, dos, tres espadazos fueron rechazados con suma gracia por la peli rosa quien sonreía satisfecha

-¿Es todo lo que tiene, capitán?-

Dando un codazo al estómago de Haruki logró que retrocediera y que se agachara un poco por el impacto

-Me estaba conteniendo porque eres una dama pero veo que no quieres que te muestre mi caballerosidad-

Haruki iba a dar un golpe arriba haciendo que Isuke subiera su defensa y ese acto le permitió a Haruki tomarla desprevenida por la cintura, abrazándola fuertemente pegándola a su cuerpo, poniendo la cuchilla de la espada sobre su cuello y acariciando la cintura con su mano libre, le susurró al oído

-Aunque podría mostrártela más tarde. Acompáñame a tomar algo-

Isuke apretó los dientes y tomando la muñeca de la pelirroja llevó su brazo atrás de su espalda provocándole dolor por la torcedura que forzaba, ahora siendo la peli rosa quien estaba detrás, le contestó con un susurro que a Haruki se le antojó demasiado provocativo

-No me interesa nada que venga de ti-

Y dándole un fuerte empujón para que cayera la apartó, sin embargo, la capitán no cayó, solo rio

-Eres bastante fuerte. Pero vamos a ver hasta donde puedes soportar-

Ya sin importarle su fuerza Haruki tomó vuelo para darle un golpe a Isuke, cuando la espada ya iba a impactar, las cuchillas de Isuke detuvieron la espada y lograron zafarla del agarre de Haruki, la espada salió volando, la pelirroja miró aquello y luego sintió un nuevo golpe sobre su estómago, seguido por otro en su barbilla y finalmente uno en su espalda, ya en el suelo Haruki sintió el peso de la bota de Isuke quien lanzó sus cuchillas una a cada lado del rostro de la pelirroja y atrapando la espada, Isuke la puso sobre el cuello de Haruki quien vio desde abajo a la peli rosa, esto solo hizo que le gustara más porque se veía como una imponente diosa

-Me parece, capitán, que no merece ese título-

Haruki se sentía extraña, nunca nadie le había ganado y, sin embargo, no se sentía molesta por eso

Isuke se fue no sin antes clavar la espada en el suelo y mirar a Chitaru quien estaba sumamente sorprendida, no pudo hacer más que aplaudir, acción que fue imitada por los demás

-EXCEPCIONAL INUKAI-SAN. EXCEPCIONAL- repetía el general sorprendido de ver a la chica, sonreía complacido y aplaudía -Un talento como el suyo nos sería útil aquí en el ejército-

-Gracias, general. Pero esto no es para mí- Isuke miró con desprecio alrededor, cambió esa expresión al escuchar como su padre se aclaraba la garganta, sonrió falsamente -Soy más una mujer dedicada a trabajar en un ambiente tranquilo y cómodo. Pero muchas gracias por su cumplido-

Eisuke asintió para su hija dándole a entender que había hecho un buen trabajo, Isuke le sonrió de vuelta y su sonrisa se hizo más grande al ver como Haruki seguía tirada ahí en el piso conversando con su hermana

-Te viste muy mal ¿Sabes?-

-Le di oportunidad-

-Creo que estás sangrando-

-Ahorita lo arreglo-

Con la ayuda de Chitaru, Haruki se puso de pie, tomó la espada y caminó hacia los Inukai

-Excelente espada, Inukai-san, aunque creo que no es muy de mi estilo. No me ayudó mucho en la pelea- entregándole la espada a Eisuke le sonrió, aprovechó que éste iba a guardar la espada para acercarse a Isuke, se acercó a ella para hablarle en voz baja -No siempre soy así de mala peleando-

-Seguramente eres peor… Pero supongo que diste tu mejor esfuerzo- miró con arrogancia a Haruki y rio

-¿Qué te parece tan divertido, Isuke-sama?-

-Que ese puesto de capitán que tienes no sirve de nada. Lo tienes solo por ser hija del general. Patético-

Un golpe al orgullo de Haruki quien frunció el ceño, sin embargo sonrió traviesa

-Me hiciste sangrar, muy pocas personas lo logran ¿Sabes?-

-Deberías limpiarte-

-Tienes razón- Haruki se acercó demasiado a Isuke poniéndola nerviosa, rápidamente llevó su mano hasta el prominente pecho de la peli rosa quien se sonrojó y en un movimiento muy rápido sacó el pañuelo que la joven guardaba en su pecho -Tomaré prestado esto. Gracias-

La pelirroja acercó el pañuelo a su nariz para aspirar el aroma que tenía, le gustaba el aroma de Isuke y sonrió limpiando la sangre que salía de su boca y su nariz

-Te lo devolveré después-

Isuke se congeló por eso, apretó dientes y puños, iba a gritarle unas cuantas cosas pero escuchó como su padre aclaraba más sonoramente la garganta y tuvo que aguantarse "MALDITA IDIOTA"

-Isuke ¿Puedes ayudarme por favor?-  
-Por supuesto- Isuke tomó aire y se giró a ver a su madre. Estaban en una reunión de negocios no podía darse el lujo de alterarse, ya encontraría el modo de que desquitar su enojo contra Haruki. Se acercó hasta una de las cajas, donde se encontraban dos arcos. Tomo uno de ellos y le entregó el otro a Eisuke  
-General ¿Quién es su mejor tirador?-  
-Me enorgullece decir que mi hija lo es. Chitaru, ven aquí por favor-  
-Si padre- Chitaru se acercó y Eisuke le entregó un arco, la pelirroja lo sostuvo examinándolo, admirando el acabado de la madera y los detalles metálicos que éste tenía y que al igual que la espada tenía una empuñadura que protegía su mano  
-Como podrás notar es más liviano que otros además de que también es más resistente- Eisuke sacó una daga y le dio una estocada al arco, pero este no recibió ningún daño visible  
-Impresionante-  
-Coronel ¿Puede mostrarnos cuál es la mayor distancia que puede alcanzar con un arco?- Chitaru asintió y dos soldados ajustaron la diana a la distancia con al que Chitaru entrenaba normalmente. Isuke se acercó a Chitaru y le entregó una flecha  
-Gracias-  
-Es un placer- Isuke acarició la mano de Chitaru y se mantuvo cerca de ella, la pelirroja se sintió incómoda por el contacto nuevamente. Desvió su mirada hacia el frente y disparó la flecha dando fácilmente en el blanco  
-Con estos arcos es más que seguro que puedes alcanzar una distancia mayor a la que estás acostumbrada-  
-¿Cuánta distancia?- Eisuke le dirigió una mirada a Isuke, ella asintió y tomó la mano de Chitaru, haciendo el ademán de alejarla varios metros más  
-¿Por qué no lo intentas desde aquí para comprobarlo?- Chitaru asintió y lanzó un nuevo tiro, pero este cayó ligeramente fuera del centro de la diana -Intenta de nuevo pero esta vez trata con esta-  
Isuke tomó una flecha de las que había traído y la colocó en las manos de la pelirroja, para después rodearla y hacer ligeros cambios en su postura, aprovechando para acercarse a ella o dar caricias rápidas sobre su piel. Buscó de reojo a Haruki y esbozo una sonrisa burlona al ver su expresión. La menor de los Namatame estaba notablemente molesta, no le gustaba ni un poco ver a Isuke tan cerca de su hermana, mucho menos ver el contraste con el que la peli rosa las trataba, mientras que con ella era bastante agresiva con Chitaru era amable, incluso le coqueteaba, Haruki suspiró, no era la primera vez que una chica mostraba atención en Chitaru en lugar de en ella. Pero en ocasiones anteriores no le había molestado en lo más mínimo, incluso le insistía a su hermana en intentar algo con dicha persona, pero esta vez no  
Estaba molesta pero no con su hermana, después de todo era bastante notorio que ésta solo ignoraba los coqueteos de Isuke, sin embargo la sensación de malestar estaba latente en su cuerpo  
El sonido de la flecha impactando contra su objetivo la distrajo, esta vez Chitaru había acertado al parecer gracias a la pequeña ayuda de Isuke  
Fijó su mirada sobre la peli rosa, como si con ello pudiera encontrar respuestas al remolino de pensamientos que se desataba en su cabeza. Se sintió molesta al ver un nuevo acercamiento entre ellas  
¿Por qué? ¿Qué era diferente? ¿Qué era lo que tenía Isuke de especial?  
Vio como Isuke se preparaba para lanzar un tiro y no pudo evitar mirarla embelesada tal y como lo había hecho hace un rato, al parecer no importaba lo que hiciera de alguna manera se veía increíblemente hermosa con cualquier acción que realizaba, su cabello se agitó cuando dejó ir la flecha y Haruki soltó un suspiro de manera involuntaria  
-Hermosa- susurró, un carraspeo y una voz a su lado la hicieron tensarse  
-¿Perdón?-  
-Decía que… son… hermosos esos arcos Inukai-san-  
-Lo son, pero no tanto como mi hija- Eisuke le sonrió a Haruki provocándole escalofríos, caminó dejándola atrás -Capitán ¿Podría ayudarme con esa caja?- Haruki asintió nerviosa y tomó la caja un tanto pesada, pero no lo suficiente para no poder seguirle el paso a Eisuke  
-Entonces ¿Qué le parecen nuestros arcos, coronel?-  
-Debo admitir que estoy impresionada-  
-Si eso les ha impresionado creo que les complacerá ver esto- Eisuke tomó la caja que Haruki cargaba y la abrió, sacando un rifle de un tamaño considerablemente grande. Los tres Namatame lo miraron confundidos, a diferencia de las armas anteriores éste no lucía elegante ni detallado -Me disculpo porque no es tan agradable a la vista como mis otros trabajos, pero éste solo es un prototipo-  
-Cuando esté listo lucirá así- Isuke le entregó a Yuudai los planos, quien quedó asombrado al ver la cantidad de detalles que tendría  
-Estoy más que orgulloso de decirles que aunque la idea en un principio fue mía ese es un diseño de Isuke-  
-Tu hija tiene un excelente gusto-  
-Tengo una duda- Haruki tomó el rifle entre sus manos y lo examinó  
-¿Si?-  
-¿Para qué es el catalejo?-  
-Ese catalejo, junto la fuerza que tiene el arma, permite que el tiro sea muchísimo más preciso y certero que cualquier flecha-

-Además de que alcanza distancias mucho mayores, aunque debe ser utilizado por una persona que tenga suficiente fuerza y precisión- Isuke se acercó hasta Haruki y sujeto el rifle, retirándolo de sus manos mientras susurraba -Así que dudo que tu puedas hacerlo. Coronel ¿Por favor podría intentarlo?-

-Con gusto- Isuke le entregó el arma a Chitaru mientras le explicaba su funcionamiento, una vez más acercándose lo más posible, con una de sus manos guio la de la pelirroja hasta el gatillo

-Probablemente no puedas controlar el primer disparo, mantente lo más firme que puedas- Chitaru asintió y fijó el blanco, después de unos segundos jaló el gatillo, sintiendo como su cuerpo era empujado hacia atrás, pero el movimiento no fue tan intenso como para derribarla. Isuke sonrió al ver que había dado en el blanco -Creo que alguien aquí si es digna de su título-

Haruki sintió su orgullo herido una vez más, tanto por los acercamientos que Isuke tenía con su hermana como por las palabras que había dicho

-Vaya- Chitaru miró por el catalejo para cerciorarse de que había dado en el blanco que estaba demasiado lejos -Una flecha jamás llegaría a esa distancia ni sería tan precisa en su objetivo-

-Lo sé, por eso esta es una de las mejores armas que tendremos. Será una gran ayuda para su batalla contra los Datura- Isuke se acercó provocativa a Chitaru, cada palabra que le dirigía iba con una voz demasiado sensual -Es un arma que los hará ganar. Sin embargo, debe utilizarse sabiamente, es un arma para atacar por sorpresa y de manera oculta. Cuando esté lista, podríamos probarla en algún lugar más oculto ¿Qué opinas?-

La mirada de Isuke puso aún más incómoda a Chitaru quien ya quería que acabara esta tortura, le molestaba demasiado que Isuke se le insinuara de esa forma, pero lo que le preocupaba era que Haruki malinterpretara toda esa situación. Amablemente, Chitaru respondió

-Discutiremos eso después- caminó hacia su padre -Esta arma es muy buena. Las flechas y arcos igual, creo que no hay mucho que pensar, general-

Yuudai asintió y le sonrió a su hija, miró a Eisuke

-Bueno, niño, confío en mi coronel así que tenemos un trato-

-Perfecto, vayamos a hacer el papeleo entonces- Eisuke miró a su hija -Por favor, se tu quien guarde las armas-

Isuke asintió, Yuudai al darse cuenta que la peli rosa se quedaría, sonrió travieso

-Haruki, acompáñame a la tienda-

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué yo?-

-Porque es momento de que te involucres más en asuntos que no sean solo bélicos-  
-Pero Chitaru es mejor que yo-  
-Es momento de que aprendas-

A regañadientes Haruki siguió a su padre, Chitaru quería decir algo para que no la dejaran sola con Isuke pero fue imposible, tanto Yuudai como Eisuke apretaron el paso para alejarse lo más pronto posible. La pelirroja suspiró pesadamente cerrando los ojos, dio un masaje a su cuello "Gracias, padre"

-Por favor, recojan todo y acérquenme las cajas. Después retírense, el coronel me ayudará ¿verdad?-

Los soldados la miraron confundidos por la orden que aquella extraña les daba, la pelirroja solo asintió y ellos obedecieron. Isuke vio con arrogancia a los soldados, se sentía bien tener poder, le gustaba. Una vez que los soldados habían dejado todo cerca de Isuke, se fueron

-Coronel…-

La pelirroja captó lo que debía hacer y tomando la caja donde el rifle con el catalejo venía la sostuvo para que Isuke lo guardara, aprovechando que estaban solas, Chitaru dijo con seriedad

-No aceptes-

-¿Perdón?-

-No aceptes la cita que mi hermana va a proponerte-

Isuke miró confundida a Chitaru, terminó de guardar el rifle y bajó la caja, se acercó a Chitaru

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Haruki va a venir lo más pronto que pueda y te va a pedir una cita, no aceptes- Isuke contuvo sus deseos de sonreír, había tratado terrible a Haruki ese día ¿Y aun así iba a pedirle una cita?

-¿Eso en que te incumbe a ti?-

-En que no voy a soportar que juegues con mi hermana-

-Chitaru-san- la pelirroja sintió como su sangre hervía al escuchar su nombre de la forma en que Hitsugi la llamaba pero con la voz de Isuke -Acaso ¿estás celosa?- la peli rosa rodeó el cuello de Chitaru acercándose peligrosamente a su rostro, ya sin tratar de ser amable, Chitaru quitó los brazos de Isuke rápidamente, tomándola con fuerza la miró ya molesta

-He intentado ser amable y rechazarte de forma cortés , pero ya basta. No vuelvas a tocarme, no vuelvas a intentar seducirme. No me interesas, que te quede claro. Como te dije yo ya tengo a alguien y si te digo que no aceptes no es por celos, es porque Haruki está interesada en ti-

-He escuchado mucho sobre tu querida hermana, ella está interesada en prácticamente cualquier mujer-

-Pero se comporta diferente esta vez y tú solo quieres jugar con ella y eso es algo que no voy a permitirte ¿Te quedó claro, Isuke?-

Isuke miró enojada a Chitaru, cuando ésta la soltó, rápidamente tomó el rostro de la pelirroja con su mano obligándola a verla

-Nadie me rechaza, nadie me dice que no. Vas a ser mía, solo seré paciente… Y si para entretenerme debo utilizar a tu hermana, lo haré. No debiste desafiarme, Chitaru- y sin más le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios -Cuando agotes mi paciencia, será en los labios-

Chitaru retrocedió y miró a Isuke con molestia ¿Por qué tenía que tomar todo como un reto? No importaba cuánto le insistiera, su corazón ya le pertenecía a alguien y eso no iba a cambiar

-Entonces me aseguraré de estar lo más lejos posible de ti- Chitaru tomó las cajas que contenían las muestras de las armas y camino lejos de Isuke para llevarlas al carruaje de los Inukai, pero apenas había avanzado un par de metros cuando sintió la mano de Isuke revolver su cabello

-¿Qué tan fácil crees que te será alejarte de mí? Estaré aquí con mucha frecuencia-

-Siempre hay deberes que cumplir cuando eres coronel, ya encontraré el modo - Chitaru apresuró el paso dejando a Isuke molesta. Ella en realidad no estaba interesada en Chitaru pero el rechazo de la pelirroja era algo nuevo, nunca nadie la había rechazado y ella definitivamente no sería la primera persona en hacerlo. Además ver la molestia de Haruki por su "interés" en su hermana le producía satisfacción

-¿Todo bien Isuke-sama? - Isuke se giró al escuchar la voz de Haruki

-¿No se supone que deberías estar cerrando el trato?-

-Ya está cerrado, vine a entregarte la lista de las cosas que compramos - Haruki le entregó la lista a Isuke quien miró con atención aquel contrato, frunció el ceño ligeramente

-Para que su pedido esté completo falta un cargamento más, está en el carruaje. Trae a alguien que pueda cargarlo-

-Yo puedo cargarlo-

-Lo dudo mucho pero haz lo que quieras- Isuke camino lejos de Haruki, escuchando como la pelirroja reía detrás de ella.

-No tienes mucha fe en mi ¿Verdad?-

-¿Por qué debería tenerla? No te conozco-

-En Chitaru si confías-

-Ella luce mucho más confiable que tú-

-Tienes razón… pero- Haruki susurro en el oído de Isuke -Ella no está interesada en ti, en cambio, yo si-

Isuke se tensó al sentir tan cerca el aliento de Haruki y una vez más esa extraña sensación de electricidad recorrió su cuerpo. Empujándola le gritó

-PERO YO NO ESTOY INTERESADA EN TI, IDIOTA-

-Eso podría cambiar. Creo que eche a perder tu pañuelo, no quieres que te lo devuelva lleno de mi sangre ¿O sí?-

-¡IIIUUUGGGHH! Obviamente no-

-Entonces déjame comprarte uno nuevo- Haruki tomó la mano de Isuke acariciándola suavemente -Podemos vernos hoy al atardecer-

Isuke miró fijamente a Haruki, su sonrisa y el brillo de sus ojos le resultaban molestos pero también atrayentes… Quería decir que no, pero al mismo tiempo quería decir que sí. Desvió su mirada intentando no ver más a Haruki, notó la mirada molesta de Chitaru a lo lejos y sonrió con malicia

"Además Meichi dijo que sería bueno estar cerca de esta idiota"

-Bien, te veo al atardecer-

Haruki sonrió como nunca lo había hecho, llena de emoción y una alegría un tanto infantil, hizo un pequeño festejo de victoria

-Te veo en la fuente principal-

Y antes de dejar a Isuke dio un beso en su mano acción que logró paralizar y sonrojar a la peli rosa, quien sin más se subió a su carruaje. Después de un rato Eisuke se subió también y ambos Inukai se fueron

Durante el trayecto Eisuke no dejaba de ver a su hija con una sonrisa traviesa acción que molestó a Isuke quien ya sin ocultar su molestia dijo

-¿QUÉ?-

-Nada, princesa, nada. Es solo que a veces olvido lo mucho que has crecido-

-¿De qué diablos estás hablando? Deja tus cursilerías de lado y no me molestes-

-Mmmm así que no te fue nada bien con la hija de Yuudai… Chitaru ¿no es así? No creí que ella fuera tu tipo-

-NO LO ES Y YA DEJA DE MOLESTARME, MAMÁ-

-Entonces ¿Por qué estás sonrojada?-

-NO LO ESTOY Y DEJAME EN PAZ?-

Eisuke intentó no reírse de su hija, le causaba gran curiosidad ver por primera vez a su pequeña con un interés en alguien, aunque, si era sincero, le sorprendía que se hubiera fijado en alguien muy por debajo de su nivel. Él esperaba que se enamorara de algún comerciante rico o de alguien que tuviera un título nobiliario, que se enamorara de alguien del ejército rebelde era una enorme sorpresa. Lo único que Eisuke no comprendía era el por qué su hija le coqueteaba a la mayor de las hijas de Yuudai cuando era más que obvio que por quien sentía atracción era por Haruki. Sabía que Isuke no era buena para expresar sus sentimientos pero su comportamiento en esta ocasión era exagerado "¿A qué estás jugando, Isuke?"

Haruki vio partir el carruaje, ligeramente sonrojada. Suspiró y caminó de regreso, no pudo evitar ver a Chitaru completamente molesta por lo que había pasado, iba a seguir de largo para no hablar con su hermana pero ésta la detuvo tomándola del brazo

-No salgas con ella, por favor-

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué no?-

-No lo hagas. Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre ella-

Haruki frunció el ceño y apartó su brazo violentamente, encaró a su hermana

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Inukai Isuke no me da buena espina. Ella no es para ti-

-¿Lo es para ti?- Chitaru miró a Haruki seriamente -Dime, Chitaru, acaso ¿estás interesada en Isuke?-

-¿Qué? No digas estupideces. Isuke no me interesa-

La determinación en la voz de su hermana hizo que Haruki se sorprendiera y, extrañamente, se calmara

-¿No?-

-No, Isuke no me interesa. Si te digo que no vayas con ella es porque quiero cuidarte-

-Ya tengo edad suficiente para cuidarme sola. Además ¿Desde cuándo te preocupa con quien salgo?

-Desde que te comportas de manera extraña

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Nunca te había visto tan emocionada por salir con alguien. Nunca había visto que tus ojos brillarán de la forma que lo hacen cuando la miras a ella.

Haruki se sorprendió de escuchar eso ¿Su comportamiento era diferente alrededor de Isuke? Era cierto que se estaba esforzando más de lo que lo hacía normalmente pero eso era debido al carácter de Isuke ¿Verdad? A Haruki no le interesaba ninguna persona de forma seria, siempre había sido así. Isuke no iba a ser la excepción.

-Por favor, Haruki, piensa bien las cosas

-Te estas preocupando de más Chitaru, nunca soy yo quien termina con el corazón roto, así que puedes estar tranquila. Ahora, si me lo permites, debo irme-

Haruki dejó a Chitaru tan rápido como pudo evitando así escuchar un tedioso sermón de su hermana quien solo suspiró-

-Tonta, solo quiero protegerte-

-Fue una mañana interesante ¿no te parece?-

Chitaru volteó a ver a su padre quien la miraba con cierta picardía

-Lo fue. No creí que Inukai-san tuviera armas tan buenas-

-¡Vamos, hija! No lo digo por las armas-

-Entonces-

-Su hija es realmente hermosa ¿no lo crees así?-

La pelirroja suspiró pesadamente, sabía hacía donde iba esa conversación y honestamente no quería tenerla. De nuevo su padre se metía en su vida intentando convencerla de salir con alguien. A Chitaru aquella actitud de su padre le parecía molesta pero tolerable porque sabía que el general no lo hacía por malicia, realmente se preocupaba por ella, sin embargo, en esta ocasión era diferente. Ella ya tenía a alguien a su lado, por desgracia, era una persona que su padre no podría aceptar, al menos, no por ahora. Debía mantener su relación en secreto, pero eso no significaba que no iba a darle su lugar a Hitsugi

-Padre, por favor, no intentes jugar al casamentero-

-¿Por qué dices eso?-

-No creas que no vi todos tus esfuerzos porque la señorita Inukai se acercara a mi-

-Ella parece interesada en ti-

-Ella está más interesada en venderse a sí misma-

-Chitaru, es una dama. No le faltes al respeto-

-Perdón, padre, no era mi intención. Es solo que Isuke-san no me interesa en lo más mínimo-

-¿Por qué no?-

-Bueno...- Chitaru no pudo evitar sonrojarse ligeramente y sonreír bobamente, acción que no fue pasada por alto por Yuudai

-Espera ¿Te gusta alguien ya?-

-¿QUÉ?-

-Mmm eso explicaría muchas cosas…-

-NO, PADRE- Chitaru carraspeó su garganta y con más calma dijo -Es solo que, Inukai Isuke no me agrada, pero no quería decirlo de forma grosera-

-Entiendo. Entonces te pido una disculpa, hija-

-No pasa nada-

Yuudai sonrió al saber que su hija ya pensaba en alguien, no iba a presionar a su hija, confiaba en que le contaría todo a su debido tiempo, por ahora solo podía ver lo feliz que su hija comenzaba a ser

-Bueno, si me lo permites, tengo algunas cosas que hablar con nuestro capitán de caballería. Tomate el día hija. Te veo en la cena-

Chitaru asintió y fue a su tienda a cambiarse para ir a ver a su princesa, habían pasado varios días desde la última vez pudieron verse y Chitaru se sentía cada vez más ansiosa con su encuentro. Extrañaba a Hitsugi, anhelaba verla lo más pronto posible.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Legan: ¡Hola a todos! Espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado, honestamente seguimos empeñados en ser más responsables por eso hemos estado trabajando duro en todos los proyectos que tenemos juntos, tan comprometidos estamos que fuimos a las pirámides a iluminarnos pero los dioses del hiatus no aceptaron nuestro sacrificio ¿Verdad Inucchi?**_

_Inucchi: Correcto, los dioses bajaron y se comenzaron a burlar en nuestras caras diciendo que ni ellos nos podían volver fickers responsables, la ventaja es que somos tercos y queremos demostrarles lo contrario. Así que nos esforzamos en traerles capítulo lo antes posible :3 esperamos que lo disfrutaran_

_**L: Ya comienzan las cosas turbias en esta historia ¿Qué pasará? Lo descubriremos **_

_**Gracias por leer nuestra historia, esperamos que la hayan disfrutado y por último **_

_**¡Di la frase Inucchi!**_

_I: ¡Legan escribió un lemon Otoshie y no lo quiere publicar!_

_Digo... QUE EL FANDOM DE ANR NO SE MUERA_


	7. Disturbio de sentimientos

**Cap. 7** **Disturbio de sentimientos**

Suzu miraba de reojo a Kouko desviando su mirada cada vez que los ojos azules de la chica se dirigían hacia ella, siempre se había sentido cómoda alrededor de la pelinegra, pero, desde lo que había ocurrido entre ellas, no sabía cómo debía actuar

¿Prácticamente se habían declarado no es así?

¿Eso significaba que ahora eran pareja?

Su rostro se acaloró ante ese pensamiento, desde que comenzó a sentir atracción por Kouko anhelaba el día en que por fin fuesen pareja, sin embargo ahora no tenía idea de qué hacer

-Suzu-sama-

Aquella voz sacó de sus pensamientos a Suzu, quien con un ligero sonrojo miró a su compañera

-¿S-sí?-

-¿Está todo bien?-

-Claro, claro ¿Por qué no debería estarlo?-

-¿Está segura? Luce distraída, como si algo la estuviera molestando-

-¿Estás preocupada por mí?- preguntó Suzu de forma burlona, Kouko se acercó a ella, haciéndola sentir más nerviosa con su acercamiento

-Lo estoy- la peli azul sonrió nerviosa, eran ese tipo de cosas las que le estaban causando conflicto. A pesar de que no habían hablado sobre el beso o las palabras que compartieron Kouko había cambiado ligeramente ciertas actitudes, si bien la seguía tratando con el mismo respeto y educación que antes, ahora se mostraba más abierta y sincera con sus emociones. No era que a Suzu le molestaran ese tipo de cosas, de hecho el cambio era muy agradable para ella, sin embargo ella no sabía cómo comportarse al respecto

-¿Suzu?-

Escuchar a Kouko llamándola sin honoríficos no la ayudaba, se sentía nerviosa casi todo el tiempo y eso era nuevo en ella "¿Qué me pasa?"

-Estoy bien, estoy bien. Solo recordé que tengo que hablar con Tokaku sobre algo ¿Puedes terminar tu sola el trabajo?-

-Lo terminé hace un rato-

-Oh… Entonces… Te veo más tarde- Suzu caminó un poco apresurada. Necesitaba hablar con alguien respecto a eso, Tokaku era su hermana mayor y llevaba una relación desde hace algún tiempo. Seguro ella podría ayudarla ¿Cierto?

"A esta hora no tiene entrenamiento así que tal vez tenga tiempo para hablar al respecto"

Suzu caminó hacia el pequeño despacho que Tokaku tenía en el castillo, aunque su hermana mayor no fuera una persona a la que le gustara trabajar encerrada en un despacho con montones de papeles debía hacerlo, sabía que un militar no solo podía dedicarse a la guerra y la batalla, también debía conocer las formas de hacer pactos, contratos, en pocas palabras, diplomacia. Así que cuando Tokaku no estaba afuera con su ejército, estaba dentro con el papeleo. Antes de llegar con su hermana, Suzu pasó a la cocina por un almuerzo ligero, por la hora seguro Tokaku tendría hambre, después de todo, ya era tiempo para comer

Tocó la puerta tres veces pues esa era la clave que las hermanas Datura tenían para anunciarse, la potente voz de Tokaku se escuchó al otro lado de la puerta

-PASA-

Tarareando una suave melodía, Suzu entró al despacho de su hermana mirando a su alrededor el extremo orden en que se encontraba, la peli azul tenía la impresión de que su presencia era un caos en ese lugar

-Toma asiento, Suzu. Déjame terminar de redactar estos mensajes y te atiendo-

Ver a su hermana así de dedicada le recordaba a su padre, la misma forma en que fruncía el ceño, la forma en que ligeramente sonreía cuando le gustaba el resultado y el suave suspiro al terminar el trabajo le hacían recordar a la joven sacerdotisa a su padre

-Por favor, lleva estos mensajes a los capitanes de caballería de nuestro ejército-

-Enseguida su alteza-

Una vez que el mensajero se fue, Tokaku se levantó de su silla, estirándose un poco fue hasta donde estaba su hermana, sacudiendo su cabello la saludó

-Y ¿Qué pasa?-

-¿Necesito una razón especial para poder visitar a mi querida hermana? ¿Por qué crees que pasa algo?-

-Bueno, traes una canasta con comida, entraste tarareando una canción y tienes tus manos entrelazadas sobre tu regazo mientras juegas con tus pulgares. O te pasa algo y no sabes como decírmelo, o rompiste de nuevo algo dentro del castillo y quieres que te cubra-

-Odio que seas militar. Sabes muy bien cómo leer a las personas-

-Soy tu hermana mayor. Te conozco bien así que- Tokaku se sentó frente a Suzu -¿Qué pasa?-

Suzu suspiró pesadamente, rascó su nuca en claro nerviosismo, la mirada de su hermana sobre ella no ayudaba, esa mirada seria y fría la ponían aún más nerviosa

-Suzu-

-¿Sí?-

-Rompiste el jarrón del pasillo que da a la sala del trono ¿verdad?-

-¿QUÉ? ¡NO! ESO NO ES LO QUE VENGO A DECIRTE, ADEMÁS NO SABÍA QUE ESO ESTABA ROTO-

-No lo está, es para que por fin te decidas a decirme que te pasa-

La sacerdotisa respiró profundamente y se puso de pie, caminó un poco y dijo

-¿Cómo se siente tener novia?-

-¿huh? ¿A qué viene todo eso?-

-Bueno… Hay una chica que me gusta y bueno… creo que me confesé y… No sé, esto es nuevo para mi-

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque no creí que me correspondería-

-Deberías sentirte dichosa y no confundida. Además, era obvio que Kaminaga siente algo por ti-

Suzu se sonrojó y habló nerviosa

-¿Es muy obvio que es Kouko?-

-Bueno, si hasta yo pude darme cuenta de que es ella quien te gusta, creo que debería decirte algo… Entonces ella te corresponde ¿Cuál es el problema? ¿Qué pasó?-

-Estoy enamorada de Kouko y el día que hablamos con el abuelo ella estuvo ahí para mí. Me corresponde y bueno, nos besamos y ahora no sé qué hacer. Me gusta, la quiero, incluso creo que puedo decir que la amo pero no sé qué hacer, simplemente es como si de pronto no supiera actuar frente a ella… Es que la besé y bueno ¿Solo basta con un beso? ¿O debo decirle algo más? ¿Soy la opción correcta para ella?-

-Suzu, no te alteres. Por lo que veo no hay nada de malo ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?-

-Que nunca he tenido pareja y bueno, nunca me había enamorado. Los herederos del templo muy raramente tienen una relación y bueno ¿Esto está bien?-

-Deja de pensar en si está bien o no. Pasó lo que tenía que pasar entre Kaminaga y tú-

-Tú tienes una relación estable con Haru-chan ¿Cómo es?-

-Pues como todos los noviazgos supongo- Tokaku suspiró pesadamente -Suzu… Honestamente no sé qué decirte ¿Qué quieres que te diga?-

-Si…Creo que hablar de sentimientos contigo no es la mejor idea-Tokaku frunció el ceño- Es broma, es broma-

-No es por los sentimientos, simplemente no entiendo cuál es tu problema ¿Te gusta Kaminaga no?-

-Si-

-Y por lo que me contaste, tú le gustas a ella, aunque eso ya lo sabíamos. La diferencia es que ahora lo acepta-

-Si, creo que si-

-Entonces ¿Cuál es el problema?-

-Es simplemente que… no estoy segura de que el abuelo lo tome de buena manera

-Con quien tengas o no una relación es cosa que no le incumbe al abuelo en lo más mínimo- Tokaku sonaba decidida y al mismo tiempo ligeramente molesta -Solo déjalo en claro, como yo lo hice sobre mi relación con Haru en el pasado-

-Supongo que tienes razón-

-Tú nunca dejas que la opinión del abuelo te impida hacer algo ¿Qué es lo que realmente te está molestando?-

-Kouko-chan se ha comportado de manera un poco… Diferente, no de mala manera, pero yo no sé si debo actuar diferente o no, no sé qué hacer-

-Es natural, yo cambie mucho con Haru-

Suzu sonrió enternecida, era cierto para el resto del mundo Tokaku podía ser considerada como un témpano de hielo, pero Haru podría decir todo lo contrario, el amor había cambiado a su hermana mayor y para bien, quizá le estaba pidiendo consejos a la persona incorrecta, quizá necesitaba alguien que estuvo en su misma situación anteriormente, alguien como Haru

-Tienes razón, gracias por la charla-

-De nada, supongo… No creo haber hecho mucho pero espero que pasar tiempo conmigo te ayude en algo. Ahora comamos antes de que deba volver al trabajo-

Tokaku suspiró suavemente, la conversación con Suzu había despertado recuerdos agradables, los más agradables que tenía. Ella, como la hija mayor, tenía un papel fundamental que cumplir, su destino estaba marcado incluso antes de nacer, aunque sus padres insistían en que debía ser una niña como los demás, el abuelo fue determinante y decidió que su entrenamiento comenzaría lo más pronto posible. Forzada a ser una persona seria, fría y calculadora, Tokaku no demostraba sus sentimientos por considerarlos innecesarios, las únicas personas que podían decir que conocían a la verdadera Tokaku eran sus hermanas menores y sus padres, la mayor peli azul no se abrió a ninguna otra persona y cuando sus padres murieron decidió congelar cualquier dolor o sentimiento que pudiera tener encerrándose en ella misma… Con la muerte de los reyes, el abuelo volvió al poder haciéndose cargo de sus nietas, sin embargo, Hitsugi era aún pequeña para que él pudiera encargarse de ella y su educación, decidió que una institutriz que la acompañara en ese duelo sería la mejor opción, fue así como una chica muy joven con un llamativo color rojo en su cabello llegó. El rey Akiyama la entrevistó personalmente y al ver que esa joven estaba totalmente calificada para hacerse cargo de la educación de la heredera al trono decidió contratarla… Tokaku jamás olvidaría la primera vez que vio a esa chica, lo primero que llamó su atención fue esa sonrisa que al verla parecía que había curado todo en ella, era como si esa sonrisa la hiciera feliz solo por el simple hecho de verla, sus rosados ojos irradiaban felicidad y Tokaku sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda

-Su majestad, mucho gusto, Ichinose Haru. Soy la institutriz de su majestad Datura Hitsugi-

Haru hizo una reverencia la cual fue correspondida por Tokaku aunque no debía hacerlo, tomó su mano y dio un beso en ella

-El gusto es mío, Datura Tokaku… Permítame escoltarla al salón-

-Oh no, no, no es necesario su majestad-

-Insisto-

Tokaku caminó con Haru, una caminata incómoda llena de silencio, Tokaku la miraba de reojo no sabía por qué sentía la necesidad de ver esa sonrisa, de escuchar de nuevo su voz. Cuando llegaron al salón donde Hitsugi estaba torpemente abrió la puerta y dejó pasar a la pelirroja

-Hitsugi. Ichinose-san será tu nueva institutriz-

-Mucho gusto su majestad, Ichinose Haru a su servicio-

-Un placer, Datura Hitsugi- Hitsugi miró a Tokaku quien seguía en el marco de la puerta -Tokaku ¿vas a quedarte? ¿vas a irte? ¿o por qué rayos sigues ahí parada?-

La peli azul mayor se cuadró y salió sin decir nada, incluso azotó la puerta

-Su majestad es muy seria-

-Yo diría que es idiota pero bueno…-

Los días pasaban y Tokaku hacía lo posible por estar cerca de Haru, incluso llegar a tomar clases con Hitsugi

-Tokaku ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué no deberías estar con el ejército?-

-Papá siempre nos dijo que un militar debe ser culto e inteligente y no solo una máquina para matar-

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver con que estés aquí?-

-Ichinose te da clases. Sería muy tonto desaprovechar sus conocimientos-

-¿PERO POR QUÉ DEBES ESTAR CONMIGO?-

-Tranquila Hitsugi, digo, su alteza, no es para mi ningún inconveniente que Tokaku-sama esté con nosotras-

Definitivamente a Tokaku le encantaba estar con Haru, aunque ella no era la única, rápidamente la joven maestra se ganó la simpatía y el cariño de todos en el castillo quienes veían algo de la reina en ella, tal vez era su sonrisa, tal vez era su optimismo pero algo en Haru hacía que todos se sintieran bien cuando estaban a su lado… Eso le ganó también la admiración de varios jóvenes sirvientes del castillo e incluso de soldados, aquello no le hacía mucha gracia a Tokaku quien no sabía por qué eso le molestaba

-¿Otro ramo de flores, Ichinose?-

-Si su majestad. Este es de parte de los jinetes de caballería. Son muy amables ¿no le parece?-

Tokaku solo fruncía el ceño y se iba, observaba a todos los que mostraban su admiración por Haru, los miraba por debajo de ella pero sabía que ellos podían darle algo a Haru que ella jamás podría: una vida normal…

Un día, como si se tratara de una señal, vio a Haru caminar por el jardín, la luz alrededor de ella la hacía lucir más hermosa y ese fue el momento en que Tokaku se dio cuenta de que le gustaba Haru y que, además, estaba perdidamente enamorada de ella. Tembló ante ese pensamiento y decidió alejarse "Después de todo, ella jamás me correspondería"

La ceremonia de rango llegó, era el día en que Tokaku sería nombrada como el capitán general del ejército real de la casa Datura, estaba sumamente nerviosa aunque eso, claro, nadie lo notaba

-Su alteza ¿está lista?-

-Claro-

El uniforme militar la hacía lucir bellísima y poderosa, ella estaba lista para tomar su responsabilidad con el reino pero tenía miedo de fallar, aún era muy joven pero debido a que ningún miembro de la casa real ocupaba ese puesto, su ascenso tuvo que ser adelantado. Al concluir la ceremonia un pequeño banquete fue servido, Tokaku buscaba con la mirada de Haru, necesitaba verla pero ¿Cómo podría hacerlo si llevaba semanas alejándose de ella?

-Hitsugi ¿Dónde está Ichinose?-

-Después de la ceremonia oficial se fue a caminar por el jardín, seguramente estará por ahí aún ¿Por qué preguntas?-

-Simple curiosidad-

-¿Sabes Tokaku? Haru es una persona sumamente linda, por dentro y por fuera. Si yo fuera tú dejaría que mi mente deje de pensar lo que sea que le está torturando y simplemente le diría que me gusta-

-¿Qué te hace pensar que tengo ese tipo de sentimientos por Ichinose?-

-Tokaku por favor, si alguien te conoce bien somos Suzu y yo, las dos lo notamos hace mucho. Si no se lo dices ahora va a ser muy tarde después-

La mayor de los Datura se sorprendió ante esas palabras, pero Hitsugi tenía razón. No podía seguir ignorando lo que sentía y no podía seguir evitando a la pelirroja, cada vez le era más difícil, más doloroso. Sin más Tokaku se levantó y fue a buscarla, encontrándola en uno de los jardines secretos

-Haru-

La pelirroja dio un brinco por la sorpresa

-Su majestad ¿Qué hace aquí?-

-Quería verte-

-¿huh? ¿A mí? ¿Por qué?-

-Porque te necesito- y entonces Tokaku se acercó a Haru y tomó sus manos -No sé qué es lo que me pasa pero desde que llegaste todo ha cambiado para mí. Incluso la vida me parece que por fin tiene un sentido, es solo que tengo miedo-

-¿Miedo? ¿De qué?-

-De sentir todo esto por ti y sentir eso que llaman amor y no ser correspondida y-

Haru interrumpió a Tokaku dándole un beso tierno

-Yo también te quiero y estoy enamorada de ti… Tokaku-

Hitsugi miraba por la ventana mientras escuchaba las lecciones de Haru, desde la discusión ocurrida con su abuelo, no había tenido oportunidad para salir del castillo sin que éste intentase seguirla o la interrogara, y, además, ya eran varios días en los que no veía a Chitaru y comenzaba a desesperarse por eso

Suspiró y recargó su cabeza sobre la mesa, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para la pelirroja

-¿Quieres que tomemos un descanso?-

-Lo siento Haru es solo que… No me siento de buen humor justo ahora-

-Eso puedo notarlo ¿Es por la discusión que tuvieron con el Rey?- Hitsugi asintió, era cierto que aún estaba un poco molesta por eso, sin embargo su molestia era principalmente por no ver a Chitaru, pero eso era algo que no podía contarle a Haru. No por el momento

-Me siento un poco tonta porque eso me siga molestando, Tokaku ya está más relajada sobre el tema, incluso Suzu ha estado de un humor extrañamente bueno, en realidad se ha estado comportando extraña… Y no me ha llevado al templo con ella-

-No sabía que te gustaba ir al templo del pueblo- Hitsugi se sonrojó mientras una sonrisa boba se dibujaba en su rostro -¿Hitsugi?-

La princesa sacudió su cabeza y carraspeó su garganta

-No me gusta específicamente el templo pero me gusta pasar el tiempo con Suzu-

-Aww, hermanita sabía que me querías- Hitsugi volteó al escuchar esa voz, encontrándose con su hermana mayor en el marco de la puerta -Por suerte para ti, parece que el abuelo ya se cansó de vigilarte así que ¿Quieres acompañarme al templo hoy?-

Una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Hitsugi quien entusiasta gritó

-¡SI!- al ver como Haru la miraba extrañada guardó la compostura -Ejem… Quiero decir, sí con gusto-

-¿Puedo acompañarlas?- Suzu y Hitsugi intercambiaron miradas de forma nerviosa, confiaban en Haru pero revelarle la relación de Hitsugi con Chitaru era algo un poco arriesgado aún, debían ser cuidadosas. Pero si se negaban a su compañía sería demasiado sospechoso, Suzu guiño su ojo para calmar a su hermanita

-Será un gusto que nos acompañes, Haru-chan-

Las tres caminaron por el pasaje de la familia real que conectaba el castillo con el templo, un enorme pasillo lleno de árboles y flores era, por sí solo, un hermoso lugar. Hitsugi caminaba con gran nerviosismo, por un lado era la emoción de ver a Chitaru y por el otro el miedo de que Haru las descubriera ¿Qué pasaría si las descubría? ¿Cómo lo tomaría? y lo más importante ¿Se lo diría a Tokaku?

-Si muestras miedo todo mundo sabrá que has hecho algo malo-

Suzu le susurró poniendo su mano sobre su hombro

-Pero no he hecho nada malo-

-Exacto. Tranquilízate-

Hitsugi respiró profundamente y caminó más tranquila, Suzu tenía razón, no estaba haciendo nada malo, enamorarse nunca era malo, pero mentiría si dijera que no le preocupaba el hecho de estar enamorada de quien no debía… Sin embargo confiaba en que su amor sería lo suficientemente fuerte para que juntas cambiaran eso

Al llegar al templo, Kouko estaba ahí atendiendo a unos campesinos que habían llegado a dejar una ofrenda para la Diosa, Suzu no pudo evitar sentirse torpe y se escondió tras de un pilar

-¿Qué te pasa, Suzu? ¿Por qué te escondes?-

-Shh yo no sé qué-

-Sus majestades-

La voz de Kouko llamándolas obligó a Suzu a salir de su escondite, lucía sonrojada y no podía dejar de tartamudear

-Kou, di-digo Kami-Kaminaga-sama, digo san-

Hitsugi intentó no reírse a carcajadas, ver a Tokaku enamorada y torpe le resultaba divertido, pero ver así a la siempre tranquila Suzu era muchísimo mejor

-La familia Kawanabe vino a dejar una ofrenda, piden una oración para que su cosecha sea buena-

La peli negra se acercó a la joven sacerdotisa ofreciéndole la mano para que fuera con los campesinos, Suzu se congeló sin saber que hacer

-Suzu-

Kouko le susurró logrando que saliera de ese trance, no tomó su mano y bajó a ver los campesinos. Kouko miró extrañada eso y frunció el ceño. Haru, Hitsugi y Kouko miraron a la peli azul cumplir con sus funciones, los pobladores del reino realmente amaban y respetaban a su princesa, los campesinos se fueron sumamente felices al poder tener la dicha de ver a las princesas

-Que la Diosa las bendiga y guarde, sus majestades. Que les de sabiduría para conducir a este reino-

-Muchas gracias por sus buenos deseos. Créanme que las tres trabajaremos para hacer de este un reino prospero-

Suzu regresó con las demás chicas y la tranquilidad que había mostrado con aquella familia se derrumbó al ver a la peli negra

-Gra-Gracias Kami-Kaminaga-san por-por tu ayuda-

-Aaam ¿de nada?-

Y un silencio incómodo y tenso se hizo presente, Kouko sabía que si Hitsugi estaba ahí era para ver a Chitaru, suspiró pesadamente

-Ichinose-san, es un gusto verte-

-Lo mismo digo Kaminaga-san-

-¿Serías tan amable de acompañarme? Las princesas deben hacer algo-

-Claro-

La peli negra volteó a ver a Hitsugi y asintió, ella le asintió de vuelta con una sonrisa. Una vez que las dos Datura estuvieron solas Hitsugi volteó a ver a su hermana con sorpresa

-Suzu ¿Qué diablos fue eso?-

-¿Qué fue qué?-

-Tú comportamiento extraño de hace unos momentos-

La sacerdotisa suspiró pesadamente y haciendo una seña con su cabeza le indicó a su hermana que entraran al templo. Sentándose en los escalones para cubrirse del sol, dijo

-Kouko me gusta-

-Te tengo otra novedad, el cielo es azul-

-No te burles Hitsugi que esto es serio-

-De acuerdo, lo siento pero no es algo nuevo lo que me dices. Muchas veces me has confesado que Kaminaga-san te gusta-

-Lo sé-

-Entonces ¿Qué te ocurre?-

-Bueno… Nos besamos-

-¿¡USTEDES QUÉ!?-

-¡Shh! Hitsugi por favor, no hagas alboroto de esto-

-Claro que voy a hacer alboroto de esto. Mi hermana mayor por fin se confesó a la chica que le gusta, ahora las tres princesas Datura tenemos pareja-

-Si, bueno, sobre eso, no sé si pareja es la palabra que yo utilizaría…-

-Suzu… ¿No estás segura de que ahora Kouko y tú tienen una relación?-

-Pues no lo sé… Es complicado-

-¿Por qué debería serlo? Te confesaste y le pediste que fuera tu novia o ¿Ella te lo pidió? ¿Quién se lo pidió a quién? ¡Cuéntame!- la emoción de Hitsugi hizo que Suzu se confundiera ante esa pregunta y analizó lo sucedido por un par de segundos. Ninguna de las dos había hecho una propuesta formal... Pero todo había quedado implícito ¿no? Se sintió torpe por no darse cuenta de ese detalle tan importante antes. Al ver la cara de duda de su hermana, Hitsugi suspiró y se cruzó de brazos -¿Es en serio Suzu?-

-Estaba emocionada y distraída ¿de acuerdo? He estado así en estos días, incluso…-

-¿Qué?-

-Olvidé darte esto- Suzu le entregó una nota a Hitsugi, ésta la miró confundida y comenzó a leerla, dándose cuenta de que la nota era por parte de Chitaru -No te molestes por favor, hermanita-

-¿Hace cuánto tienes esto?-

-Un par de días…-

-¡Suzu!-

-Ya no te enojes, ya tienes la nota de tu amada coronel-

-Pero puede decir algo importante y yo sin saber que-

-No hagas drama, Hitsugi. Las malas noticias no llegan en un sobre. Además, ya comenzaste a leerla y no dice nada malo. Mejor termina de leer-

Hitsugi volvió sus ojos a esa nota y volvió a leerla desde el principio

_Mi querida princesa_

_Una semana sin verte se vuelve un siglo, deseo con ansias volver a abrazarte y ver tus hermosos ojos que son toda mi alegría_

_Anhelo escuchar tu dulce voz y llenarme el corazón de vida al besarte_

_Seré paciente y espero que tú también lo seas_

_Hasta nuestro próximo encuentro_

_Te quiere_

_Chitaru_

Hitsugi abrazó aquel pedazo de papel llevándolo hacia su pecho, sonreía como jamás lo había hecho en su vida. Suzu la miró y sonrió también, cada vez se convencía más de que el amor de su hermana por el coronel cambiaría la historia, tenía un buen presentimiento de esa relación

-Entonces ¿son buenas noticias?-

-Mi Chitaru-san tiene alma de poeta-

-Es una militar única en su clase-

-Ella es única de la forma que sea… Pero no me cambies de tema que seguimos hablando de ti y Kaminaga-san-

… … … …

-Ichinose -san quiero hablar contigo sobre algo-

La pelirroja miró extrañada a la joven sacerdotisa, a pesar de no ser muy cercanas la conocía lo suficiente para saber que había algo que la inquietaba así que debía ayudarla

-¿Sobre qué?-

-¿Qué se siente ser la novia de una princesa?-

Haru se detuvo en seco ante esa pregunta que no esperaba para nada, era obvio que existía una atracción entre Suzu y Kouko pero no creía que eso había escalado lo suficiente como para que ahora fueran pareja. Hasta donde ella estaba enterada Suzu llevaba bastante tiempo intentando algo con Kouko pero la pelinegra siempre evadía esos acercamientos.

"Eso explicaría el comportamiento nervioso de Suzu hace unos momentos"

-¿Pasó algo entre tú y Suzu?

-Yo en ningún momento la mencioné a ella-

-No pero es algo bastante obvio-

-¿Lo es?-

-Lo ha sido desde hace mucho tiempo Kaminaga-san- Kouko se veía nerviosa incluso asustada ante esas palabras. Haru sabía que no era fácil encontrarse en esa situación así que coloco una mano sobre el hombro de la pelinegra intentando demostrarle apoyo - No voy a mentirte existe cierta presión por salir con una princesa-

-¿Cómo lo hiciste?-

-¿Qué exactamente?

-¿Cómo dejaste de sentirte… Inferior? Quiero decir, son princesas, son las herederas de todo el reino destinadas a grandes cosas y… Yo soy una simple sacerdotisa, por muchas razones esto no se siente correcto-

-Kaminaga-san el amor nunca es incorrecto. Si existe cierta presión por salir con una princesa pero yo honestamente no pienso en Tokaku como la princesa… Al principio si fue así pero ahora solo veo a Tokaku como lo que es: una chica leal y fuerte. Creo que no deberías pensar en Suzu como una princesa…Sino por lo que realmente es… - el rostro de Kouko enrojeció, Haru no pudo evitar reír al ver eso -Dime Kaminaga-san ¿Quién es Suzu para ti? Hablando fuera de su posición como princesa-

Kouko pensó por unos segundos la respuesta ¿Quién era Suzu para ella? Después de unos momentos una ligera sonrisa apareció en su rostro

-Es la primera persona que no se ha alejado por mi actitud o mi personalidad, alguien que a me hace sentir cómoda con su compañía … Incluso feliz-

-Sabes Kaminaga-san eres un poco parecida a Tokaku-San-

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¿Hace cuánto te gusta Suzu?- Kouko desvío su mirada de forma nerviosa, no estaba segura de la respuesta. No sabía en qué momento sus sentimientos empezaron a convertirse en cariño o incluso amor

-No lo sé…-

-Pero intentaste poner distancia entre ustedes a pesar de que te gustaba-

-Lo hice, porque no me parecía algo correcto-

-Tokaku hizo lo mismo- Haru sonrió con nostalgia, recordando cómo las cosas entre ella y Tokaku se tornaron difíciles en cierto momento

_Haru llevaba un tiempo siendo institutriz de Hitsugi y se había hecho amiga de las herederas de los Datura bastante rápido, al igual que de la mayoría de los súbditos en el castillo, los cuales contrario a lo que muchas personas en el pueblo pensaban eran bastante amables se notaban felices de estar al servicio de la familia real y Haru podía entender por qué. _

_Las princesas de los Datura eran bastante amables y agradables, aunque cada una de manera diferente incluso la mayor de ellas, desde su primer día en el castillo Tokaku la había tratado de forma agradable. Incluso cada que se encontraban por casualidad terminaban dando un paseo por los pasillos o los jardines del castillo mientras conversaban, Haru había formado una relación especial con Tokaku. _

_Hasta hace un tiempo. _

_Haru comenzó a recibir notas y flores por parte de varios sirvientes en el castillo y ella los recibía con gusto no porque tuviera interés romántico en alguno de ellos si no por amabilidad. No podía corresponder a los sentimientos de ninguna de esas personas su corazón ya había elegido a alguien. Pero dicha persona llevaba semanas evitándola. _

_-Haru-san-_

_-Lo siento, su majestad-_

_-Te he dicho muchas veces que puedes decirme Hitsugi ¿Está todo bien?-_

_-Si…solo estaba pensando en algunas cosas-_

_-¿Esas cosas involucran a mi hermana mayor? - Haru se sonrojo fuertemente con esa pregunta, no esperaba que sus sentimientos fuesen tan notorios -Tranquila, no tengo problema con que te guste-_

_-¿Cómo supiste?-_

_-Es casi tan obvio como el hecho de que tú le gustas a ella-_

_-Eso no es verdad-_

_-Oh lo es, comencé a sospechar cuando insistió en venir a las clases, luego fue más notorio cuando se enojaba por tus admiradores y es muy obvio ahora que intenta evitarte_

_Haru no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar eso, sin embargo su sonrisa no duró mucho ¿Como era posible que Tokaku sintiera algo por ella? Era una simple empleada más en ese castillo. _

_Haru no dijo nada más, retomo su lección intentando no pensar en Tokaku y en los sentimientos que tenía por ella. _

_-Hoy es la ceremonia de rango de Tokaku, deberías ir, seguro que le dará gusto verte ahí-_

_-Haré lo posible-_

_Una vez que se quedó sola intentó ordenar sus libros y organizar las siguientes lecciones para Hitsugi, pero simplemente no podía concentrarse, lo que le había dicho la princesa estaba muy presente en su mente. Luego de un rato meditando al respecto decidió ir a presenciar la ceremonia, se sintió feliz al verla con su uniforme y recibiendo por fin el rango al que tanto aspiraba llegar, sabía lo mucho que eso significaba para Tokaku. _

_Decidió retirarse cuando la ceremonia terminó y se sintió sumamente feliz cuando la peli azul fue y se le declaró y ambas dejaron en claro sus sentimientos pero había algo que aún la inquietaba. _

_-Yo también te quiero y estoy enamorada de ti… Tokaku pero ¿Estás segura de esto?-_

_-¿Por qué no lo estaría?-_

_-No lo sé, yo soy solamente una empleada más de tu castillo y yo no creo que el Rey esté de acuerdo con esto-_

_-No me importa si está de acuerdo o no. ¿Tú estás segura de esto? Soy una princesa, soy una militar y conmigo nunca vas a tener una vida normal-_

_-Creo que puedo lidiar con eso si estás conmigo-_

_-Entonces no me importa nada más, Haru no estoy dispuesta a renunciar a esto. No estoy dispuesta a perder a nadie más, de ninguna forma posible_

-¿Qué pasó después de eso?

-Después de eso… Tuvimos una incómoda conversación con el Rey pero Tokaku-san dejó muy en claro que no iba a cambiar de opinión y no lo ha hecho. Estoy segura de que Suzu hará lo mismo-

Haru puso una mano sobre el hombro de Kouko y le sonrió, Kouko, sin embargo, suspiró angustiada

-Suzu ya tiene suficientes problemas con el Rey, no quiero ser la causa de uno más-

-Justo porque tiene problemas con él ¿No sería mejor que te mantengas a su lado?-

Kouko recordó lo que pasó la noche que las princesas discutieron con su abuelo, lo molesta y triste que Suzu estaba y lo mucho que le dolió verla en ese estado. Definitivamente quería estar ahí para ella si eso se repetía

-Tienes razón, gracias Ichinose-

-Cuando quieras Kaminaga-san-

Hitsugi y Suzu siguieron conversando, la mayor relató con detalles todo lo que había pasado entre ella y Kouko

-¿Sabes Suzu? Eso explica porque últimamente estabas de buen humor-

-A diferencia de ti que claramente estás de mal humor últimamente-

-Quizá yo pueda hacer algo para ayudar con eso- Hitsugi volteó emocionada al escuchar esa voz, Chitaru estaba parada a unos metros de ella sonriendo y sosteniendo un ramo de flores -Perdón por tardar-

-¡Chitaru-san!- Hitsugi se levantó y abrazó fuertemente a la pelirroja, quien devolvió el gesto -Te extrañe mucho-

-Y yo a ti-

-Un placer verle Namatame-san-

-El placer es mío y una vez más gracias por la ayuda-

-Estaré vigilando las puertas, disfruten su tiempo juntas pero-

-Pero es un lugar sagrado, lo sabemos Suzu, lo sabemos- Suzu no dijo nada y se retiró dándole espacio a la pareja, una vez que se encontraron solas Chitaru le entregó el ramo de flores a Hitsugi

-No es necesario que me traigas flores cada que nos encontramos-

-Lo sé, pero me gusta como sonríes cuando las ves- Hitsugi se sonrojó y abrazó nuevamente a Chitaru, los brazos de la pelirroja lograron que por fin después de tantos días se sintiera tranquila

-Perdón por no venir antes-

-Está bien, supongo que ser una princesa es complicado. Debes tener muchas cosas que hacer. Además, yo también tuve cosas que hacer, así que no he podido venir todos los días-

-Se supone que debería tener muchas cosas que hacer pero mi abuelo no me deja encargarme de muchas cosas por el momento- Hitsugi frunció el ceño, Chitaru notó su molestia y dio un beso en la frente de la peli azul

-¿Por eso estás molesta?-

-Algo así…-

-¿Quieres hablar sobre ello?-

Hitsugi asintió y tomando la mano de Chitaru salieron del templo, hacia el jardín trasero

-¿Estás segura de estar aquí?-

-Aquí no viene nadie, es un área restringida, estaremos bien, además- Hitsugi tomó las manos de Chitaru y las puso alrededor de su cintura en un abrazo -Quiero que me abraces y me beses-

La joven coronel abrazó más fuerte a su novia y dándole un beso tierno en la mejilla asintió. Caminaron hacia un árbol y se sentaron ahí bajo su sombra, Chitaru se recargó sobre el tronco, Hitsugi se recargó sobre Chitaru y comenzó a jugar con sus manos

-¿Qué ocurre?-

-Tuvimos una conversación nada agradable con el abuelo… Él nunca ha confiado en nosotras, siempre ha creído que somos demasiado jóvenes para subir al poder. A papá y a los tíos los ascendió porque se sintió presionado y estuvo a punto de morir por una enfermedad, pero siempre dijo que ese fue el gran error de su vida-

-¡Qué tontería! El reino fue más próspero con el rey Dai y sus hermanos, que en paz descansen-

-Es lo que intentamos decirle… Nosotras tenemos muchos planes para este reino, muchos inspirados en nuestro padre… Pero el rey simplemente se niega a escucharnos- Chitaru vio el rostro triste de su princesa y apretó sus puños en clara frustración, ahora más que nunca el derrocar al rey era necesario

Tomó su rostro acariciándolo suavemente, le sonrió

-No estés triste, te prometo que estaré contigo ayudándote a que regreses al reino a su gloria-

Hitsugi abrazó a su novia, acurrucándose en el hueco entre su pecho y su cabeza, aspiró su aroma y sonrió

-Muchas gracias, Chitaru-san. Escuchar eso me reanima porque incluso el abuelo nos amenazó-

-¿Amenazarlas? ¿Con qué?-

-Con retrasar mi coronación. Eso significaría que ninguna de las tres podría ascender al poder que nos corresponde-

-¿Qué? ¿Retrasar? Pero él no puede hacer eso-

-¿huh? ¿De qué hablas?-

-Las leyes del reino Datura impiden que el rey retrase la coronación de su sucesor. No puede hacer eso, no tiene la facultad-

-¿Estás segura?-

-No del todo, pero recuerdo que el general tiene una copia de las leyes del reino Datura, es cuestión de buscarlas, las buscaré y traeré el libro para que juntas veamos eso-

-¿No te meterás en problemas con eso?-

-No, tranquila, nada malo me pasará-

-Pero hablas del general del ejército rebelde. Dicen que es un hombre muy severo, incluso cruel. No quiero que te lastime-

Chitaru frunció el ceño ¿Su padre un hombre cruel? No había nada más lejos de la realidad, pero no estaba molesta con Hitsugi ella obviamente tenía la imagen que los demás habían inculcado en ella

-¿Quién te dijo eso?-

-El abuelo-

Chitaru suspiró y revolvió su cabello

-Me lo suponía…- tomó el rostro de Hitsugi para que la mirara, con una sonrisa le dijo -Pero no es así, el general es un gran hombre, bueno, respetable, honorable-

-Parece que lo admiras mucho-

-Como no tienes idea-

-¿Estás segura de que ese hombre es tan bueno como dices?-

-Tan segura como que es mi padre-

Hitsugi abrió sus ojos completamente sorprendida

-¡¿Eres hija del general del ejército rebelde?!-

-Si y te puedo decir que cualquier cosa que te hayan dicho de él, es errónea. El general es el hombre más bueno que he conocido en mi vida-

-Eso explicaría porque tú eres así - Chitaru se sonrojo ante el cumplido - ¿Sabes? Te ves muy linda cuando te sonrojas, Chitaru-san-

El sonrojo de Chitaru aumentó, Hitsugi soltó una ligera risa al ver a su novia en ese estado dio un beso en la mejilla de la pelirroja y le sonrió

-Si estás segura de que no te va a causar problemas, te agradecería mucho que me ayudaras a revisar esas leyes, también le preguntaré a Haru al respecto-

-¿Haru?-

-Oh es mi institutriz…- Hitsugi dijo en un hilo de voz -Y la novia de Tokaku…-

Chitaru parpadeó un par de veces, llevó uno de sus dedos a su barbilla recordando el incidente del baile

-¿No es esa chica que terminó tomada como rehén en tu baile de presentación?-

-Esa misma-

-Eso explica porque se molestó tanto…¿Tú no tuviste problemas por ello?-

-No con Tokaku, ella solo estaba muy muy preocupada por Haru, por Suzu y por mí, tenía miedo y tardó varios días en calmarse- Chitaru la miró confundida, Datura Tokaku la general más joven y fría que había tenido el reino Datura ¿Con miedo? -Así como yo tengo una imagen errónea de tu padre, tú tienes una de mi hermana-

Hitsugi miró a su novia con una sonrisa

-Entonces ¿Cómo es Tokaku?-

-Ella es una persona seria y fría, pero en el interior es una persona muy dulce, es dedicada, disciplinada y siempre busca proteger a las personas que ama. Leal y servicial, es una gran persona, solo ha tenido una vida difícil-

-Cuando logremos liberar al reino, te prometo que saldremos a celebrar con tus hermanas y yo personalmente me encargaré de darles un gran día. Serán felices, lo prometo-

La princesa sonrió enternecida, a cada momento descubría lo dulce que Chitaru podía ser, no podía entender como se habían dedicado a llenarle la cabeza de cosas en contra del ejército rebelde, si ellos eran como Chitaru definitivamente valdría la pena trabajar con ellos

-Estamos llenas de prejuicios- interrumpió Chitaru -Tú tienes una idea de cómo es mi gente, y yo tengo una idea de que como es tu gente… Solo hemos logrado dividirnos, debemos terminar con eso. Si trabajamos juntos, lograremos sacar el reino adelante-

Chitaru terminó aquel discurso entrelazando su mano con la de Hitsugi, su mirada tierna derritió el corazón de su princesa quien simplemente la besó

-Estaremos juntas en esto-

-Hasta el final-

Haruki se sentía ansiosa miraba ocasionalmente alrededor buscando con la mirada a Isuke, aún no era la hora acordada, la puntualidad no era una de las virtudes de Haruki, de hecho, según su padre y su hermana, era uno de sus mayores defectos pero esta vez quiso asegurarse de llegar a tiempo, no quería hacer enojar a la peli rosa

"Solo espero que no me deje plantada" las campanadas del reloj central hicieron que su impaciencia aumentara, ya era la hora pero Isuke no llegaba aún. Haruki tamborileaba con sus dedos sobre su pierna

"Cálmate Haruki ¿Desde cuándo eres tan impaciente sobre una chica?"

Las palabras que le había dicho Chitaru ese mismo día volvieron a hacer eco en su mente, frunció el ceño de manera involuntaria, su hermana mayor últimamente se comportaba de manera extraña ¿Y ahora la acusaba a ella de actuar diferente?

"Solo son imaginaciones de Chitaru, mi interés por Isuke es igual al que he tenido por cualquier otra chica"

Sintió un golpe tras su cabeza y se giró para encontrarse con los ojos naranjas de Isuke mirándola, era una de las pocas veces en que Isuke no la miraba con desdén, podía ver algo de ¿gusto?, sintió otro golpe esta vez en su frente

-¿Te vas a quedar ahí parada como idiota? Deja de mirarme y vamos a comprar mi pañuelo. No tengo todo el día-

-Buenas tardes Isuke-sama me da gusto que vinieras- un nuevo golpe del abanico de Isuke iba camino a su rostro, pero esta vez Haruki pudo moverse para evitarlo, acción que le permitió a Haruki tomar la mano de Isuke y acercarla a ella -Ese abanico debería desaparecer, tienes un extraño gusto por golpearme con el-

-Agradece que no te golpeo con algo más letal- Haruki soltó una risa divertida e Isuke se soltó bruscamente de su agarre -Me prometiste un pañuelo nuevo-

-Y lo tendrás pero no de aquí, como bien sabes no me aprecian mucho en el reino, haremos un pequeño viaje ¿Está bien?- Isuke suspiró y levantó los hombros -Tomaré eso como un si-

Haruki le ofreció su brazo a Isuke pero esta la rechazó y caminó delante de ella, caminaron hasta un pequeño establo y Haruki desató un caballo, subió ofreciéndole su mano a Isuke para que la acompañará

-No voy a subir contigo-

-Tranquila no muerdo… Al menos que me lo pidas- Isuke la miró molesta -Tranquila te prometo que es un trayecto muy corto y yo siempre cumplo mis promesas-

De mala gana Isuke tomó la mano de Haruki y se colocó detrás de ella

-Sujétate- Haruki comenzó a cabalgar, Isuke se sujetó de la ropa de la pelirroja evitando tocar su piel o hacer cualquier cosa que esa idiota pudiese mal interpretar, contrario a lo que pensaba el trayecto no le resultó molesto fue incluso agradable. El cuerpo de Haruki le transmitía sensación de calor, no sofocante, sino agradable y el viento hacía que el olor de su cabello llegara hasta la nariz de Isuke era un aroma relajante

"EN QUE DEMONIOS ESTOY PENSANDO"

Isuke intentó distraerse pero le resultaba imposible, no sabía cuánto tiempo podría soportar estar así con Haruki, para su buena suerte, después de unos treinta minutos habían llegado a una pintoresca villa a los límites del reino, una parte que Isuke no conocía, le pareció lindo. Haruki condujo al caballo hasta el centro de la villa donde había una fuente, bajó del caballo y ayudó a Isuke

-La tienda de telas está junto a esa casa roja, podrías ir para allá y comenzar a elegir o esperarme aquí, guardaré a Tornado en el establo y regresaré por ti-

-¿Te doy una oportunidad y quieres que vaya sola? Eres demasiado engreída-

-¿huh? ¿Por qué lo dices?-

-¿Por qué piensas que me quedaré y te esperaré? Podría irme-

-Vas a quedarte-

-¿Cómo estás tan segura?-

-Si quisieras irte no hubieras llegado en primer lugar. Quieres estar conmigo-

Isuke se sonrojó por la cercanía que Haruki había tenido, dio un paso atrás

-Si no vuelves en un minuto me largo-

La pelirroja sonrió y apresuró a Tornado para ir al establo. Cuando regresó ofreció su brazo a Isuke quien lo rechazó

-Solo vengo por mi pañuelo ¿de acuerdo?-

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, pero te advierto que cambiarás de opinión-

Al llegar a la tienda, Isuke se sorprendió de ver la cantidad de pañuelos tan lindos que habían, ella no daría ni una moneda por ese lugar pero era realmente encantador

-Buenas tardes, señoritas ¿En qué podemos servirles?-

Una señora muy amable salió de atrás del mostrador y se dirigió a ambas chicas, Haruki tomó la palabra

-Estamos buscando un pañuelo para la señorita-

Haruki señaló a Isuke, la señora la analizó y sacó un par de cajas, abrió una de ellas mostrando un pañuelo rosa pálido, con el dibujo de un lirio en él, un bordado fino y la suavidad de la seda

-Seda pura, bordado a mano, colores naturales, perfecto para la señorita- extendiéndoselo a Isuke quien al tocarlo pudo percibir la suavidad de la seda, le gustó y sonrió, la vendedora abrió la otra caja -Tiene un compañero. Seda pura, encaje a mano, solo que este es color cereza, sin bordado. Perfecto para dárselo a alguien especial-

Isuke se sonrojó al ver como la señora le guiñaba el ojo y luego miraba a Haruki, frunció el ceño

-Solo quiero este. Gracias-

-Lo siento, no los vendo por separado-

-Está bien, señora. Compraré ambos-

-¿Por qué?-

-Así tendrás otro de repuesto, Isuke-sama-

-Perfecto, entonces llevaré otros-

-¿QUÉ?-

Haruki sintió un sudor frío, no llevaba demasiado dinero y con lo que podía ver, Isuke no tenía un gusto barato. Su sudor aumentaba conforme Isuke iba eligiendo pañuelos y demás telas

-Creo que será suficiente-

-¿Estás segura de necesitar todo eso?-

-Obviamente. De hecho necesito más cosas pero no creo que puedas pagarlas-

Un golpe en el orgullo de Haruki quien frunció el ceño, Isuke rio socarronamente y se acercó a la pelirroja

-¿O acaso puedes pagarlas? - Haruki negó con el ceño fruncido, aunque le doliera reconocerlo Isuke tenía razón- Eso creí. Es todo, por ahora-

-Envolveré sus compras, señorita-

Haruki tomó su bolsa de monedas y comenzó a contarlas, esperaba no meterse en problemas con la vendedora

-Serían 80 monedas de oro, por favor-

Los ojos bronce de Haruki se abrieron en sorpresa, el dinero que recibía era poco y siempre lo ahorraba, aquellos eran prácticamente sus ahorros de meses, si pagaba eso le sobraba lo justo para invitarle un trago a Isuke… Pagó con algo de dolor por ver su dinero desperdiciado, pero debía pensar en que lo hacía por Isuke a quien volteó a ver y miró que Isuke sonreía genuinamente al ver el pañuelo y el dolor por pagar se volvió satisfacción, no había visto sonreír así a Isuke, hasta el momento todas sus sonrisas eran arrogantes

"Te ves aún más hermosa si sonríes así"

Una vez que salieron de la tienda Isuke camino en dirección a los establos.

-¿A dónde vas Isuke-sama?

-Por tu caballo para poder largarnos de este lugar- Haruki apresuró el paso llegando a lado de Isuke-

-¿Cuál es la prisa?-

-Pensé qué había dejado muy claro que sólo venía por mí pañuelo-

-Lo sé, pero ¿No quieres tomar algo? ¿O recorrer la villa?-

-¿Por qué querría eso?-

-Para pasar más tiempo conmigo- Haruki le guiño el ojo haciendo que Isuke se sonrojara nuevamente.

-¿QUÉ TE HACE PENSAR QUE QUIERO PASAR TIEMPO CONTIGO?-

-El hecho de que yo si quiero pasar tiempo contigo- Haruki sintió su propio rostro encenderse al decir eso ¿Porque se sonrojaba? Ella nunca antes se había sonrojado al coquetear con alguien, tosió y desvío la mirada- A-Además quisiera compensarte por dejarte en el estúpido baile de los Datura-

Haruki mordió su propia lengua ¿Acaso tartamudeo?

-Estas muy lejos de compensarme por eso- Isuke quería negarse pero la sonrisa nerviosa de Haruki le dificultaban negarse y esa sensación extraña que la invadía al estar cerca de la pelirroja se incrementaba, no estaría mal aceptar la propuesta. Después de todo aún necesitaba conseguir información - Puedes empezar por comprarme algo de beber.

-Perfecto- Haruki ofreció su brazo a Isuke nuevamente, está ocasión la peli rosa aceptó y comenzaron a caminar. Una vez que estaban fuera de la taberna Isuke se detuvo.

-Un trago y nos vamos-

-Está bien- ambas entraron y se dirigieron a la barra, Haruki se dio cuenta que varias miradas se posaron sobre Isuke, se sintió molesta. No le gustaba la forma en la que la observaban.

Se sentaron frente a la barra y un joven se acercó para tomar su orden.

-¿Qué les gustaría tomar?

-Vino, pero no quiero lo que sea que le sirvas a los demás, tráeme algo de buen gusto- Haruki sintió sus manos sudar nuevamente, solo esperaba no fuera algo tan costoso.

-Por supuesto- el cantinero sacó una botella y sirvió un poco en una copa ofreciéndosela a Isuke -Es de las mejores cosechas que hemos tenido la suerte de conseguir

Isuke le dio un sorbo a la copa antes de asentir, aprobando el sabor, el joven dirigió su mirada a Haruki.

-¿Le sirvo lo mismo?

-Eh...no gracias yo estoy bien así- no estaba segura de cuanto costaba y no preguntaría enfrente de Isuke, con suerte podría pagarlo sin pasar vergüenza por ello. Isuke la miró confundida

-¿No vas a tomar nada?-

-No, estoy bien así, Isuke-sama, yo… Yo tengo que estar en las mejores condiciones para llevarte de regreso al reino así que prefiero no beber nada-

Isuke levanto los hombros restándole importancia a la explicación, Haruki suspiró aliviada de que creyera en esa excusa, pero su alivio no duró mucho cuando escucho que Isuke pedía una segunda porción de vino.

-Entonces… no te pareces mucho a Eisuke-san- Haruki comenzó una conversación con la esperanza de distraer a Isuke y que está no bebiera más por el bien de su economía

-Ese no es asunto tuyo-

-Lo sé, lo sé no me malinterpretes. En realidad nos sorprendimos mucho de que Eisuke-san tuviera un heredero, nunca habíamos escuchado nada al respecto. Y me resulta un poco curioso lo diferentes que son pero supongo es porque Chitaru, mi padre y yo compartimos algunos rasgos físicos y ustedes no- Isuke frunció el ceño molesto

-En lo único que te pareces a ellos es en su cabello rojo

-Si bueno… Yo soy más parecida a mi madre supongo es el mismo caso contigo-

-No- la voz de Isuke sonaba molesta pero Haruki no entendía el por qué

-Entonces…¿Te pareces a tus abuelos? He escuchado que suele pasar-

-No es asunto tuyo y deberías aprender cuando cerrar la boca- Isuke terminó el contenido de su copa de un trago y se levantó dirigiéndole una mirada furiosa a Haruki mientras se alejaba -Vámonos-

Haruki se sorprendió ante esa actitud, se apresuró a pagar quedándose con solamente una moneda y se apresuró para alcanzar a Isuke.

-Espera Isuke-sama- no obtuvo respuesta, ni siquiera una mirada molesta o un comentario hiriente. Isuke la estaba ignorando completamente -¿Dije algo malo?-

-Aprende a no meterte en la vida de otras personas, mi familia no es asunto tuyo-

Haruki no entendía que es lo que había hecho mal, observó con atención a Isuke eran notorias las lágrimas que comenzaban a acumularse en sus ojos. Haruki sentía como si su corazón se quebrara al ver esa expresión de tristeza en Isuke.

-Tienes razón, lo siento. Solo quería saber un poco más de ti- Isuke no dijo nada, desvío la mirada y respiro haciendo su mayor esfuerzo por no demostrar algún signo de debilidad frente a Haruki, no iba a quebrarse ante esa idiota, pero siempre que alguien cuestionaba su parentesco con Eisuke la hacía sentir insegura -Espera aquí-

Haruki corrió hacia uno de los puestos cercanos y regresó unos segundos después con algo entre sus manos

-¿Qué es esto?-

-Chocolate- Isuke la miró confundida -Cuando Chitaru y yo éramos niñas y nos sentíamos mal por algo papá nos daba chocolate para animarnos-

-Yo no me siento mal, idiota-

-Tómalo como una disculpa por preguntar cosas incómodas para ti, sé que no nos conocemos bien y no vas a contarle tu vida privada a alguien en quien no confías así que cuando quieras contarme tu historia familiar yo estaré dispuesta a escucharte y te contaré la mía-

-¿Yo qué gano en conocer tu historia?-

-Quizá no mucho pero suena como un intercambio justo ¿No crees?-

-No tiene nada de justo, pero supongo que está bien-

-Iré por Tornado para que podamos volver a casa- Haruki comenzó a caminar, después de solo un par de pasos se detuvo y volteo a ver a Isuke -Prometo ser más cuidadosa con mis palabras-

Haruki le dirigió una sonrisa diferente a las que le había dado antes, sin signos de coqueteo sólo una sonrisa pura, honesta incluso tranquilizadora. Isuke se sintió extrañamente tranquila, miró el chocolate y se lo llevó a los labios dando un pequeño mordisco, mientras observaba el camino por el que la pelirroja se alejaba, preguntándose como es que un simple y barato trozo de dulce le había hecho más feliz que todas las cosas materiales que Haruki le compró ese día.

El viaje de regreso fue más tranquilo, Haruki no dijo nada pues aún se sentía algo culpable por lo que había sucedido hace un rato, una vez que llegaron a los territorios del reino Datura rompió el silencio.

-¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa?

-¿Y qué me vean paseando con una idiota desaliñada como tú? Por supuesto que no, desde aquí puedo caminar

Haruki soltó una ligera risa y bajo de su caballo

-Como gustes Isuke-sama, entonces aquí nos despedimos - dijo ayudándola a bajar del caballo, una vez abajo Isuke le extendió una caja, Haruki se dio cuenta que era una de las que habían comprado en la tienda de pañuelos.

-No me gusta ese color, puedes quedártelo- la pelirroja sentía su corazón latir emocionado ¡Isuke le estaba regalando algo!

-Gracias Isuke-sama-

-Como sea, adiós-

-Espera - Haruki tomó la mano de Isuke antes de que esta comenzará a caminar lejos de ella -¿Y mi beso de despedida?-

-¿QUÉ TE HACE PENSAR QUE VOY A BESARTE?-

-Ya lo hiciste una vez… En el baile, así que pensé que no te molestaría hacerlo de nuevo-

Isuke mentiría si dijera que no quería besar de nuevo a Haruki, todo su cuerpo reclamaba por ese beso, se lo exigía a gritos pero no iba a hacerlo "Solo debo sacarle información", sin embargo… Haruki había sido linda con ella, inoportuna e idiota pero enmendó su error "Tal vez no estaría mal un beso", Isuke sacudió su cabeza, reprimiéndose mentalmente por pensar aquello. La peli rosa simplemente dio un paso para irse pero Haruki detuvo sus pasos atrayéndola hacia si, un agarre suave de la cintura y acaricio su rostro

-Muchas gracias por este rato juntas y perdóname si fui una tonta-

-La palabra correcta es idiota- sus rostros estaban demasiado cerca, Isuke ya no pudo resistirse más y se acercó a besar los labios de Haruki

Aquel beso era dulce, no solo por el sabor a chocolate que los labios de Isuke tenían, sino por la suavidad que tenía ese beso. No fue uno pasional como el primero que se dieron, no fue uno desesperado ni cargado de deseo, fue simplemente un beso tierno. Eso era nuevo para ambas, para Haruki, que no estaba acostumbrada a besar a alguien así, fue una experiencia mucho más placentera que cualquier acto carnal; para Isuke, era el primer beso que daba con cariño, con ternura, sentimientos completamente nuevos en ella

Al separarse se miraron a los ojos, ambas sonrojadas, se separaron rápidamente, mirándose de forma incomoda. Ninguna de las dos dijo nada, no sabía que decir, se sentían tontas, incómodas

Isuke dio media vuelta y se fue, Haruki se subió a Tornado y observó a Isuke irse hasta que la perdió de vista, instintivamente llevaron sus manos a sus labios

-¿QUÉ FUE ESO?-

Hitsugi por fin se sentía tranquila, después de tantos días molesta y estresada, el estar en los brazos de Chitaru y conversar con ella logró relajarse. Pasar tiempo con la pelirroja siempre lograba cambiar drásticamente su estado de ánimo.

-¿Hitsugi?- llamó Chitaru mientras pasaba sus dedos por el cabello azul de su novia- ¿En qué piensas?-

-En que me gustaría estar todo el tiempo así- Hitsugi recargo su espalda sobre el torso de Chitaru, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro y dirigiéndole una sonrisa, vio como la mayor se sonrojaba

-A mi también me gustaría poder estar más tiempo contigo- Chitaru besó tiernamente la mejilla de la princesa y la abrazó -Quisiera encontrar una forma para que pudiéramos terminar con todo esto de la guerra, así no tendríamos que escondernos más-

Hitsugi suspiro desanimándose un poco, ella también quería terminar de una vez por todas con eso, pero ni siquiera sabía por qué los Namatame formaron un ejército rebelde y que era lo que ocasiono todo ese problema en primer lugar ¿Cómo iba a detener algo que no sabía como había comenzado?

-Eso será algo casi imposible-  
-Pensaremos en algo, no te preocupes-

Hitsugi mordió su labio, se sentía nerviosa pero debía preguntar, respiró profundamente

-Chitaru-san… ¿Tú sabes por qué comenzó todo esto?-

Chitaru frunció el ceño de manera involuntaria, por supuesto que lo sabía

-¿Tú no lo sabes?-

-No, Tokaku y Suzu nunca me han contado nada al respecto y el abuelo se molesta cada que pregunto- Chitaru se sorprendió ante eso ¿Cómo es que la heredera directa del trono de los Datura no sabía que ocasiono el origen del ejército rebelde?

-Hitsugi yo no sé si soy la persona correcta para hablar contigo sobre esos temas-

-¿Por qué no?-

-En todos los conflictos siempre hay dos puntos de vista…creo que sería mejor si primero consigues que alguien en tu familia te cuente su versión para yo poder darte la versión que conozco- la voz de Chitaru sonaba distinta, molesta… triste. A Hitsugi no le gustaba ver a la pelirroja así, noto como la coronel apretaba los puños molesta.

-¿Chitaru-san?-

-Lo siento…no me gusta mucho hablar sobre eso-

-No, yo lo siento no sabía que era un tema complicado para ti- Hitsugi se dio la vuelta y acerco su rostro al de la pelirroja -Podemos hablar de otra cosa si quieres-

Chitaru sonrió tranquilizándose con la mirada y la sonrisa de su princesa, suspiró y recargó su frente contra la de la princesa. Le encantaba el efecto tranquilizador que tenía Hitsugi sobre ella, le hacía sentirse feliz y emocionada de estar con ella, de verla, sentía como si todo pudiese mejorar siempre y cuando permanecieran juntas. Se acercó más y besó tiernamente a Hitsugi, siendo correspondida de la misma manera, estuvieron unos minutos así hasta que el ruido de la puerta las alertó. Voltearon hacia la puerta y vieron entrar a Suzu apresurada haciéndoles señas para que se escondieran.

Por suerte estaban suficientemente lejos de la puerta y eso les dio tiempo para esconderse detrás de una columna antes de que Kouko seguida de Haru entraran. Chitaru abrazó con fuerza a Hitsugi y susurró

-Supongo que tengo que irme-

-¡HITSUGI!- la voz de Haru se escuchaba más cercana, Hitsugi se asomó solo un poco y respiró aliviada al ver que Haru buscaba en otro lado -Supongo…¿Cuándo te veré de nuevo?-

-En un par de días ¿Está bien?- la peli azul asintió y besó por última vez a Chitaru

-¡HERMANITA! NO ES UNA BUENA IDEA JUGAR A LAS ESCONDIDAS CUÁNDO HARU TE ESTÁ BUSCANDO. SAL DE AHÍ-

-¡ENCUÉNTRENME!- Hitsugi miró que Kouko estaba cerca y sonrió, se dirigió a Chitaru -Dame un segundo y haré que Kaminaga-san te ayude a salir-

Con mucho cuidado Chitaru se agachó para esconderse mejor y fue a un arbusto cercano, Hitsugi corrió y abrazó a su hermana por la espalda, eso provocó que ambas cayeran al césped

-¡HITSUGI!- Suzu se asustó por ver ahí a su hermana, pero también se alivió porque significaba que Chitaru se había ido, sin embargo, esa tranquilidad se terminó cuando vio una melena roja salir de un arbusto -CREÍ QUE YA TE HABÍAS IDO- dijo visiblemente nerviosa

Haru miró hacia donde Suzu lo hacía y vio algo rojo, no le prestó atención porque Kouko llegaba a toda prisa para ver qué había pasado

-¡SUZU! ¡HITSUGI! ¿ESTÁN BIEN?-

De nuevo el sonrojo en el rostro de la sacerdotisa mayor, quien se levantó rápidamente sin ayuda, sintió como su costado izquierdo dolía pero no le tomó importancia, Kouko resopló y ayudó a Hitsugi a ponerse de pie notando que tenía un raspón en su mano

-Hitsugi-san, se lastimó-

-No es gran cosa, Kaminaga,san-

-Debemos curar esa herida, usted sabe que si el rey ve eso tendrá problemas-

La pequeña peli azul suspiró cansada, Kouko tenía razón, su abuelo se alteraba con cualquier cosa que demostrara que Hitsugi había estado afuera

-Bien, vayamos adentro-

Haru ayudó a Hitsugi a ponerse de pie, miró como Chitaru estaba a punto de salir de su escondite, así que lo primero que hizo fue fingir que se torcía de nuevo el pie

-¡AAAAAAH DUELE!-

Ese grito había alterado a Chitaru quien iba a correr para verla pero Hitsugi le hizo una seña de que no fuera y mejor caminara para la salida

-¡EL REY VA A MATARNOS!-

-Estaré BIEN si voy adentro del templo. Así no tendré que RODEAR el jardín para SALIR-

Chitaru entendió el mensaje en clave, cuando Kouko se acercó a levantarla rápidamente le susurró

-Chitaru debe salir- la pelinegra suspiró pesadamente

-Esto es un truco ¿cierto?-

-Perdón-

-Descuida, le ayudaré-

Haru y Kouko cargaron a Hitsugi poniéndosela en los hombros, la sentaron en una banca que estaba en el templo y la pelirroja se acercó para ver su pie

-A simple vista no se ve nada, no está inflamado ni nada por el estilo… Aunque eso no significa que no esté dañado. Iré por una venda-

-Haru-san, será mejor que te quedes aquí con Hitsugi y comiences a sobar su pie. Yo iré por las cosas que necesitas-

Kouko guiñó su ojo y salió del templo, Suzu estaba caminando con dificultad pero al ver a Kouko de nuevo retomó su postura tranquila

-¿Todo en orden, Kouko-chan?-

-Su hermana fingió que se torció el pie para poder ayudar a Namatame-san, la sacaré pronto y regresaré para seguir con esto. Con su permiso, majestad-

Suzu, dio un golpe ligero con su puño al muro donde se estaba recargando, el tono frío con el que Kouko se dirigió a ella le dolió pero sabía por qué lo había hecho "Cometí un error" se regañó mentalmente y prometió que lo resolvería, por ahora debía ver que no se hubiera lastimado muy fuerte. Fue con Hitsugi

-¿Por qué te aventaste?-

-Creí que eras fuerte como Tokaku, siempre que intento asustarla hago eso… Nunca lo logro pero ella me carga en su espalda-

-¿Te lastimaste?-

-Descuida, solo es un poco de dolor por la caída ¿Por qué tardaste en salir?-

Hitsugi entendió la indirecta y se sonrojo al responder

-El paisaje que admiraba estaba sumamente hermoso-

-Pero si es el mismo-

-Las cosas se ven diferentes a veces, Haru-chan-

Kouko salió y vio a Chitaru que se escondía en un muro cercano

-Coronel-

-Kaminaga-sama ¿Hitsugi está...?-

-Ella está bien, solo tuvo que fingir para que pudiera ayudarte a salir. Así que por aquí-

Kouko llevó a Chitaru por un pasillo escondido que terminaba justo en la salida hacia el bosque, el lugar donde Chitaru solía llegar

-No es tan difícil, solo camina y al final encontrarás una puerta, solo ciérrala con cuidado y escóndela con la maleza-

-Muchísimas gracias, Kaminaga-sama, de corazón-

Haruki estaba guardando a Tornado cuando Chitaru llegó a los establos

-¿De dónde vienes?-

-Furia estaba demasiado ansioso. Lo saqué a correr para calmarlo-

Ambas Namatame se miraban con cierta molestia, Chitaru sabía perfectamente que Haruki había salido con Isuke a pesar de su advertencia

-Furia es realmente ansioso-

-Yo diría más bien caprichoso... -

Haruki frunció el ceño, encaró a Chitaru, se acercó y pudo ver algunos pétalos sobre su camisa, los tomó y comenzó a jugar con ellos

-Son pétalos de flor imperial… Si no estoy mal, esos solo se dan en la ciudadela Datura-

-No son exclusivos de ese lugar. Se encuentran en los límites de la ciudadela y el bosque-

-Curioso… ¿Qué hacía la coronel Namatame en los límites de la ciudadela?-

-No soy yo quien tiene que dar explicaciones- Chitaru se acercó y tomó el pañuelo que Isuke le había dado a Haruki

-¡DEVUELVELO!-

-No pensé que a la capitán Namatame le gustaran los pañuelos demasiado… Costosos-

Haruki iba a arrebatarle el pañuelo a Chitaru quien se lo impidió, forcejearon un rato

-Me causa curiosidad que tengas una prenda así de elegante amarrada a tu muñeca-

-¡NO ES TU ASUNTO, CHITARU!-

-TE ADVERTÍ QUE NO SALIERAS CON ESA MUJER-

-TÚ NO ERES QUIEN PARA PROHIBIRME SALIR CON ISUKE- Chitaru dejó de forcejear y devolvió el pañuelo a Haruki

-Soy tu hermana y tu superior-

-Y nunca dejas de recordármelo- Haruki volvió a amarrar el pañuelo a su muñeca izquierda

-Creo que si fueras menos cabeza dura y maduraras de una vez entonces podría dejar de recordártelo. Haruki- se acercó a su hermana y puso una mano sobre su hombro -Solo quiero lo mejor para ti, no quiero que salgas lastimada-

-Chitaru, por favor seamos honestas- Haruki le dirigió una sonrisa arrogante- ¿Cuándo he resultado YO lastimada por otra chica?

Chitaru dejo salir un suspiro cansado, era cierto que en todos los enredos amorosos que su hermana menor tuvo en el pasado ella nunca había resultado dañada, pero tenía un mal presentimiento.

-Haruki nunca has defendido un regalo de la forma en la que lo estás haciendo justo ahora- la menor de los Namatame se sorprendió ante esas palabras. Chitaru tenía razón nunca antes le tomo importancia a algún objeto que proviniera de alguna de las chicas con las que salía ¿Por qué le importaba tanto algo que provenía de Isuke?

-Eso no demuestra nada

Haruki apartó la mano de su hermana, pero Chitaru la sujeto nuevamente esta vez por ambos hombros.

-Mira Haruki, creo que lo mejor es que reconsideres bien todo esto y si al fin has decidido establecerte con alguien…- Chitaru sintió como era empujada lejos del cuerpo de Haruki

-Isuke solo será una aventura más, no creo que tengas de que preocuparte… Será mejor que te ocupes de otra cosa… O mejor dicho, que te preocupes por la persona a quien visitas en la ciudadela- comenzó a caminar, sin voltear a verla dijo-Deja de meterte en mi vida, Chitaru-

Chitaru apretó los puños, terminó de meter en el establo a Furia y fue al campo de tiro a distraerse, las palabras de Haruki hacían eco en su mente, si antes no soportaba a Isuke ahora realmente la detestaba. No le agradaba para nada, tenía un mal presentimiento sobre ella, sin embargo… Había visto como miraba a su hermana, había en Isuke algo que no terminaba de descifrar, temía que Isuke fuera la persona destinada a Haruki. Disparó una última flecha y se tiró al césped

"Pero yo no soy quién para decirle con quien debe o no salir. Después de todo, mi novia se supone que debe ser mi enemiga"

Odiaba llamarla así, incluso si solo era en sus pensamientos. La palabra _enemiga _era la última con la que quería relacionar a su amada princesa. Un gruñido de frustración resonó en su garganta, Haruki ya sabía que estaba viendo a alguien, ahora debía ser mucho más cuidadosa y sus encuentros probablemente se complicarían aún más.

¿Por qué? Se veían obligadas a esconderse como si estuviesen haciendo algo malo, pero no era así ¿O si lo era? Se suponía que el amor no debía ser incorrecto jamás ¿Entonces porque parecía serlo? ¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan difícil?

Sus ojos rojizos se enfocaron en las nubes sobre ella, estar cerca de Hitsugi la llenaba de calma y felicidad, pero cuando no estaban juntas sus pensamientos eran traicioneros y dolorosos. Durante toda su vida creció con un sentimiento de ira hacia toda la casa Datura después de lo que había pasado y de lo que su familia perdió por causa de la familia real. Ella y su padre sabían lo que había ocurrido realmente y a pesar de que ambos estaban conscientes de que las princesas no eran culpables de ello con el tiempo parecía que su juicio sobre ellas se había nublado.

Ahora que tenía la oportunidad de tratar de cerca no solo a Hitsugi si no a Suzu se cuestionaba cada vez con más frecuencia el porqué de esa guerra sin avance, sin sentido. Quería hacer todo lo posible para detenerla y aunque estaba segura de que ella y su princesa encontrarían la forma de hacerlo, por el momento no tenía una idea clara de que era lo que debían hacer

¿Cómo detener tantos años de odio? De rencor y dolor, si ni siquiera podía contarle a su familia sobre su relación, cerró los ojos intentando tranquilizarse pero el remolino de pensamientos negativos seguía presente en su cabeza. "No voy a llegar a ningún lado con esos pensamientos en este momento"

Dejo salir un suspiro y se levantó, encaminándose hasta su tienda, necesitaba descansar, relajar su mente. Con suerte por la mañana todo sería mucho más claro.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Yuudai miró a Chitaru y a Haruki y suspiró pesadamente, sabía que una pelea entre sus hijas no era muy frecuente, pero cuando sucedía tardaban días en solucionarlo, principalmente por lo orgullosas que podían ser. El desayuno de los Namatame transcurría en silencio, ya sin poder soportarlo, Yuudai habló

-Entre hoy y mañana podría llegar una comitiva de los Hanabusa, vienen con el contrato para la ayuda que nos brindarán- Chitaru y Haruki asintieron y siguieron comiendo -Quiero que estén presentes en la reunión para que los firmemos-

-Si- dijeron al unísono, Haruki terminó primero

-Iré a entrenar un rato. Provecho- salió rápidamente, Chitaru solo suspiró

-¿Puedo saber por qué se pelearon?-

-Haruki ya es grande para tomar sus decisiones y yo sigo metiéndome en su vida. Ayer me dejó eso en claro-

-¿Ella te dijo eso?- Chitaru asintió -¿Por qué?-

-No me gusta que quiera entablar una amistad con Isuke-san-

-No le veo nada de malo, Chitaru-

-Ambos sabemos que Haruki no puede entablar una amistad con una mujer atractiva-

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que esta vez no pueda ser diferente?-

-Isuke-san no es del tipo que quiera tener una relación estable. No quiero que lastime a Haruki-

-Se que tu intención es cuidar a tu hermana pero debes dejar que tenga sus propias experiencias y estar ahí para ella incondicionalmente-

-Papá-

-Déjame, terminar. Haruki era muy pequeña cuando ocurrió el accidente, ella tiene miedo de crear un vínculo fuerte con otra persona porque no quiere perder a nadie más… Pero eso no puede ser para siempre, tal vez ella lo que necesita es encontrar el amor-

-¿PERO POR QUÉ CON INUKAI ISUKE?-

-El destino es caprichoso, nos une a una persona que jamás esperamos… Tal vez Isuke-san es el destino de tu hermana o tal vez no, pero no lo sabrá si no lo intenta-

Yuudai miró tiernamente a los ojos de su primogénita y le sonrió

-¿Estás diciéndome que debo dejar que le rompan el corazón?-

-Estoy diciéndote que te apresuras a los eventos, si Isuke-san se parece a Eisuke entonces créeme, es un gran partido para tu hermana, pero no lo sabremos si no la dejas vivir- Chitaru asintió, Yuudai acarició su mejilla y dio un beso en ella -Todo estará bien, y, si no, estarás para tu hermana ¿o no?-

-Por supuesto-

Los dos pelirrojos siguieron comiendo, las palabras de su padre habían hecho reflexionar mucho a Chitaru, parecía que su papá no tenía problemas con que se enamoraran de alguien no importando quien fuera, decidió aventurarse

-Papá… ¿Qué opinas sobre… enamorarte de alguien que se supone no deberías enamorarte?-

Yuudai miró extrañado a su hija, carraspeó su garganta

-Bueno, yo nunca he creído que el amor, bueno, que amar a alguien esté mal, aunque no significa que debas enamorarte de cualquiera-

Chitaru iba a hacer otra pregunta pero un soldado interrumpió

-General, coronel- se cuadró ante los dos pelirrojos -La comitiva Hanabusa llegará pronto-

-Gracias- el soldado se despidió, Yuudai miró a su hija -El deber nos llama, ve por tu hermana por favor-

Chitaru obedeció y camino al campo de tiro, se encontró con su hermana menor disparando flechas de forma brusca y agresiva. No pudo evitar sonreír a veces eran muy diferentes pero tenían muchas cosas en común, como desahogar sus frustraciones del mismo modo. Se acerco de forma silenciosa hasta estar a unos metros de distancia de Haruki.

-¿Viniste a decirme que disparo mal?- pregunto la menor molesta pero también dolida. Chitaru suspiro, no quería discutir nuevamente con su hermana así que negó suavemente intentando sonreír.

-No, de hecho últimamente estas mejorando

-Gracias por notarlo- Haruki disparo nuevamente fallando por un par de centímetros a diferencia de las flechas anteriores que fácilmente acertaron en el blanco

-Aunque sabes que si necesitas ayuda, consejos o simplemente apoyo puedes decírmelo. Siempre me vas a tener para ayudarte cundo lo necesites-

-Ya no estamos hablando de arquería ¿Cierto?- Haruki arqueo una ceja mirando confundid a su hermana mayor

-Si…y no, cuando digo que siempre me vas a tener, me refiero a en todas las situaciones- Chitaru tomo aire y revolvió su propio cabello- Lo siento por lo de ayer…solo estoy preocupada por ti.

-No tienes porque

-Lo se…pero no puedo evitarlo, eres mi hermana menor y sé que ya eres mayor

-Chitaru, basta no quiero un discurso emocional. Te agradezco que te preocupes por mi pero no va a pasar nada malo ¿De acuerdo? Isuke no va a romper mi corazón, nadie va a romperlo así que puedes estar tranquila

-Eso espero, pero en el remoto caso de que suceda ¿Sabes que puedes contar conmigo no?-

-Lo sé, gracias. Pero enserio te preocupas demasiado, Haruki se acercó con una sonrisa y abrazo por los hombros a su hermana mayor, quien se sintió tranquila de que las cosas ya no estuvieran tensas entre ellas- En lugar de eso podrías contarme ¿A quién vas a ver a la ciudadela?-

-No voy a ver a nadie Haruki, solo a cabalgar, es todo-

-Aja...Por favor Chitaru eres pésima para ocultar cosas  
-No oculto nada, los visitantes del Reino Hanabusa están por llegar así que vamos

-Bien, pero esta conversación no ha terminado, aun no estoy convencida

… … … … … …

Otoya bajó del caballo entregándoselo a uno de los lacayos que las acompañaban, se dirigió a los soldados que las acompañaban

-Ustedes vigilen y quédense a hacer guardia-

Caminó hasta el elegante carruaje y abrió la puerta, sonriéndole a Shiena

-¿Me extrañaste?-

-Demasiado ¿Por qué tienes que ir en caballo?-

-Porque soy quien está a cargo de la seguridad de esta comitiva. Le recuerdo, princesa, que soy su coronel-

Shiena tomó la mano de Otoya y bajó del carruaje, una vez abajo la peli purpura dio un beso tierno en la mejilla de su esposa

-Lo sé, pero me gusta viajar contigo-

-Tendremos muchas más ocasiones para hacerlo. Lo prometo-

Caminaron del brazo hasta llegar a la tienda del general quien ya estaba con sus hijas y otros oficiales

-Majestad- una reverencia del general que fue imitada por el consejo del ejército rebelde y correspondida por la joven princesa y la coronel

-General-

-Bienvenidas. Por favor, entremos para discutir los términos y condiciones de la ayuda del reino Hanabusa-

Después de una larga sesión donde Shiena y Otoya explicaron a detalle cada uno de los puntos de ese contrato, el consejo del ejército rebelde firmó aceptando la ayuda con la máxima condición de no dañar a ninguna de las princesas herederas, aunque no todos estaban conforme con ese acuerdo el trato ya estaba cerrado por lo que cualquier posible objeción quedo en el olvido.

-Tenemos un trato entonces- concluyó Shiena mientras el consejo del ejército se dispersaba.

-¿Les gustaría quedarse a comer algo?

-Sería un honor General- los tres Namatame se retiraron de la tienda y la princesa de los Hanabusa ordeno a sus soldados hacer lo mismo.

-Fue una larga sesión- Otoya salió estirándose para relajar su cuerpo

-Lo sé cariño pero ya terminó… Aunque aún tengo algo que hacer… ¿Podrías por favor ir por Chitaru-san?-

Otoya asintió y fue por su amiga pelirroja, Shiena le pidió a uno de los sirvientes que la acompañaban que fueran por el regalo que Sumireko había mandado, unos momentos después Otoya regreso junto con Chitaru, la cual hizo una reverencia a la castaña.

-Shiena-sama-

-Shiena está bien, coronel-

-Entonces, Chitaru está bien-

Otoya dio un ligero golpe a Chitaru al ver que su esposa se sonrojaba con la sonrisa de la pelirroja

-¡OTOYA! ¡COMPORTATE!-

-Solo estoy jugando con Chitaru ¿verdad?- Chitaru asintió sobando el brazo en el que Otoya le había golpeado

-Eso dolió-

-No seas llorona-

-Y tú no seas infantil.

-No estoy siendo infantil

-¿No?  
-No Shiena, hay una enorme diferencia entre ser celosa y ser infantil.

-Por la Diosa, me casé contigo- Shiena dio un golpe realmente fuerte al brazo de su esposa quien lloró como un cachorrito. Chitaru miraba la escena enternecida, imaginando a Hitsugi y a ella

-Chitaru, cómo sabes, mi hermana es la mejor amiga de la princesa Datura-

-Lo sé-

-Sumireko ha visto con buenos ojos su relación así que, le manda esto- los sirvientes llegaron con un hermoso caballo negro, lucía fuerte pero dócil -Su nombre es Noir, es el caballo más veloz que tenemos. Podrá llegar al reino Datura en una hora, poco más, poco menos-

-¿QUÉ?-Chitaru estaba asombrada eso era muy poco tiempo comparado con las casi cuatro horas que hacía actualmente aunque no entendía porque le estaban contando eso, volteo a los ojos turquesa de su amiga buscando una explicación.

-Es para ti, tonta-

Otoya dio una palmada en la espalda de su amiga que miraba emocionada a ese nuevo caballo  
-¿Por qué?

-Así podrás ir más rápido a ver a tu princesa-

Los ojos de Chitaru brillaron con emoción ¿Llegar con Hitsugi en menos tiempo? Eso significaba que podrían pasar más tiempo juntas y verse con mucha más frecuencia, sintió como su corazón latía emocionado.

-Creo que alguien se quedó sin palabras, si vas a abrazar a alguien que sea a mí y no a Shiena por favor- Chitaru abrazo a Otoya, la cual se sorprendió ante el gesto- Era broma

-Gracias, por favor agradézcanle a la reina por esto.

Otoya le devolvió el abrazo mientras intercambiaba una mirada enternecida con Shiena.

-Sabes que cuentan con nuestro apoyo para que su relación funcione

Chitaru asintió emocionada mientras murmuraba palabras de agradecimiento nuevamente, aun cuando las cosas se volvían complicadas de un momento a otro, aun si llegaba a pensar que sus sentimientos eran incorrectos, cada vez más personas apoyaban su relación con Hitsugi y eso la llenaba de alegría, con suerte su propia familia lo tomaría de buena manera cuando el momento de decirles llegara.

_Inucchi: Holiiii *pasa una plantita rodadora _

_Honestamente nos deprimimos un poco por no recibir comentarios en el capítulo pasado, pero no importa su indiferencia, nosotros seguiremos dándole a este fic hasta el final :3_

_**Legan: *pasa otra plantita rodadora**_

_**¿Qué tal? Bueno, aprovechando estos días de cuarentena hemos escrito algo nuevo para esta historia, a la cual le seguiremos dando hasta el final**_

_I: Este es el capítulo más cursi de la historia hasta el momento, esperamos les gustara_

_Cuídense mucho y tomen sus precauciones ante esta pandemia_

_**L: Hasta el momento jajajaja asi es, podemos ser más cursis**_

_**Por favor cuidense mucho, atiendan las indicaciones de las autoridades y cuiden a los demás**_

_**Ahora sí, di la frase Inucchi**_

_I: ¡Legan es pasivo!_

_Digo QUE EL FANDOM DE ANR NO MUERA NUNCA_


End file.
